


Magic Users Club

by Kyogre



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 107,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/pseuds/Kyogre
Summary: Cornered at a heist, Kaito ends up using magic — real magic.Welcome to the magic users club, Kaito. There is, unfortunately, more than one familiar face among the other members. And sorcery seems to create more problems than it solves.(Arc 2: AkaAo achieved)(Arc 3: Spider)(Arc 5: Corbeau)(Arc 6: Finale)





	1. 1:1 You’re a wizard, Kaito

 

 **Notes:** I don’t know what I’m doing. DCMK is haaard. Well, actually, DC is impossible, so I’m going with MK. The 1412 anime, to be specific, but also with maybe some of the specials stuff.

Fun fact, in Japanese there’s no ambiguity between Kaito’s magician tricks (magic in katakana) and Akako’s real magic (mahou). It’s freaking annoying in English tho. The Crunchyroll subs try to work around this by calling real magic “sorcery,” but it’s awkward.

~.~.~

**ARC 1: Kaito and the luck of Black**

**Chapter 1: You’re a wizard, Kaito**

Conan’s lips thinned as he stared, squinting, at his vibrating cellphone. The incoming call was from an unknown number, which was enough to make him feel a twinge of paranoia already. But the real issue was the time. Why was an unknown number calling him in the middle of the night? It had to be past midnight already. They were lucky he’d turned the volume off, so it didn’t wake up Kogoro, who was still snoring up on his bed.

It was tempting to let it go to voicemail and deal with it in the morning, but Shinichi hadn’t gotten this far in life by avoiding confrontation (for better or for worse).

Conan accepted the call silently, intent on at least getting something to go off by letting the unknown caller speak first... Not that it mattered because he wouldn't have been able to get a word in edgewise even if he’d tried.

“Meitantei!” a familiar someone wailed on the other end.

‘Oh, it’s just him,’ Conan thought, his unacknowledged feelings of paranoia deflating completely.

He didn’t bother wondering how or why Kaitou KID had acquired his number. It was unfortunately all too possible that KID, criminal degenerate that he was, had just swiped his phone at a heist and returned it before Conan managed to notice. He wouldn’t pretend that KID’s sleight of hand wasn’t on that level.

“Meitantei, it’s terrible!” KID went on without pause, while Conan scrambled to lower the call volume. “I did magic! I’m a, a fraud!”

“...what,” Conan said blankly. They were ten words into this conversation, and his head already hurt. “Pretty sure that’s a requirement for being a magician, yeah.”

“No, that’s not it! I don’t mean illusions, not like... magic tricks. I mean real magic! Sorcery! All this time... what if everything wasn’t my skills, but actually—”

KID rambled on, almost as if he had forgotten that he had an audience — one that consisted of his rival who wanted to see him in handcuffs and would use any sign of weakness ruthlessly to get him there. ...That being said, Conan wasn’t sure whether this potential weakness was even worth it. He yawned, squinting at the shadowed walls of the bedroom unhappily. The urge to hang up was overpowering.

“Are you drunk?” Conan cut over KID’s babbling. “There’s no such thing as ‘real magic,’ and you’ve never done any.”

“But what if—”

“I know because I’ve seen through all your tricks,” Conan went on, ignoring all attempts to interrupt. “It was all completely logical, no unexplainable parts. It was all your showy tricks. So drink some water and go to sleep, you stupid criminal. You’re not old enough to have alcohol to begin with.”

Or so Conan assumed. He was fairly sure KID was younger than 20, but it wasn’t entirely certain.

The silence from the other end mostly confirmed his estimate. More troubling, there was also something that Conan dearly hoped wasn’t a sniffle. “Yeah,” KID agreed finally. “You did see through my best tricks... so far! I’ll show you something even more amazing next time — just for my favorite critic!”

His tone had evened out into the familiar teasing drawl. It was a shame he couldn't see his critic’s unimpressed face. Even Conan couldn’t make his silence convey the right level of judging.

“I hope you remember this in the morning, so I can mock you for it,” he said, and hung up unceremoniously.

Shuffling back over to his futon, Conan slipped under the unfortunately cooled blanket. ‘Unbelievable,’ he thought huffily. ‘The things I have to put up with...’

If KID was resorting to drunk dialing a gradeschooler, he really needed more friends.

~.~.~

The grin he had instinctively put up to go with his teasing slid off Kaito’s face as he lowered his cell phone. With the call disconnected, the screen automatically dimmed and shut off.

Still, at least his head was clearer now.

Clear enough for mortification to start edging out panic, somewhat. ‘I can’t believe I did that,’ he thought, burying his face in his hands with a heartfelt groan. ‘He thought I was drunk. Or insane. I can’t believe he didn’t hang up right away.’

Because, frankly, it wasn’t like he and Edogawa Conan were friends. At best, they were rivals, but even then, they only crossed paths rarely, each occupied in their own circles and stories, where the other did not belong. Kaito had only swiped his number on a whim a while back.

But maybe that was the reason Kaito had called him specifically. Because Conan wouldn’t be adding this to his mental tally of ‘why Kuroba Kaito is actually Kaitou KID’ like Hakuba. Because Kaito wouldn’t have to face him in the morning like Aoko. Because he didn’t know the significance of Kaito’s illusionist-magic like Jii... and what it meant if Kaito had been, all along—

Cheating. Not really a magician, not really using his skills, but rather some crazy sorcery that just made his will come true.

His magic, the magic Kaito had learned from his father, was his pride. It was his life. Just the thought that maybe it had never been real made his heart start pounding fearfully again.

‘Calm down, stupid,’ Kaito scolded himself. ‘Tantei-kun was right. He saw through all my illusions and that means they were just that. There wasn’t any sorcery there.’

And maybe Conan hadn’t been at most of Kaito’s heists, but he had been at some of his biggest and the ones he was most proud of. Who would have thought he’d be glad to have such a picky, cynical critic?

But.

Conan was wrong, too. Magic — sorcery — did exist. There were things that couldn’t be explained by logic or waves away as chance. And no matter how much Kaito wanted to dismiss it as Akako messing with him, he knew...

That scene...

It had been just a small heist, and Kaito hadn’t even bothered planning anything special, since the jewel owner had kept the notice private and decided to rely on their personal security — while out of the country themselves, no less. Honestly, it had been kind of insulting how little the businessman who owned the ruby Heavenly Camelia cared about Kaitou KID’s warning.

So Kaito had lacked the motivation for more than sneaking in, putting the guards to sleep, and cracking the locked display case. He had been on his way out, ruby in hand, when it happened.

Akako appeared, in her full witch regalia.

That was never a good sign, in Kaito’s experience. In fact, it was a very bad sign, and the roulette of “date or kill” that Akako was always spinning seemed to be stuck very firmly on “kill.”

Kaito hadn’t even had the breath to spare on pithy remarks as he dodged crows and the fistfuls of violet flame that AKako hurled at him. The fire had been painfully eal and hot where it managed to wing him. Silhouetted be the moon through the wide skylight that made up most of the display room’s ceiling, Akako had smiled in triumph and anticipation.

Typical witch stuff, but Kaito had never quite managed to adjust to it, at least not as much as to being shot at.

“There’s nowhere to run this time!” she called out, the ever shifting platform of crows at her feet cawing like a Greek chorus. “Lucifer told me — here, your tricks won’t help you. You will show me your true power!”

‘Again with Lucifer?’ Kaito thought.

But he didn’t let his annoyance show. Poker face, poker face...

“I’m always happy to put on a special show for such a beautiful lady,” he said instead, smirking.

“A show? As if I care about tricks like that,” Akako sneered. “I always knew that the paltry games of magicians couldn’t have matched the power of my sorcery, so I couldn’t understand... how were you able to escape me time and time again?”

‘Escape? I totally won all those times,’ Kaito sulked. Outwardly, he smirked and bowed. If he could keep her monologuing just a bit longer, he might be able to find some way out... This is what he got for taking it easy and not preparing properly even for a simple heist. He could already feel the lecture from Jii and his mom looming over him.

“But Lucifer finally revealed to me the reason!” Akako declared. “It’s because you wield the power of sorcery as well!”

Kaito choked. ‘Like hell! Learn to handle losing!!’

He didn’t say that. Poker face... but also Akako really would kill him if he did.

“I’m flattered,” — he was not, actually he was kind of insulted — “but everything has been just the humble skill of a great magician,” Kaito said. And to illustrate his point, he slipped out a red rose and held it out toward Akako.

But for once, the witch didn’t seem annoyed by his disagreement or his “tricks.”

She chuckled. “Maybe you’re not aware of it yourself, but it’s true. That’s why I will draw out that power here and now!”

Her laughter rang out, too loud and ominous for a sound Kaito generally mocked in his mind, as she thrust one arm up toward the skylight overhead. She said something else too — an incantation? — but he voice was drowned out by the sudden boom of thunder. Glass shattered as lightning crashed down from the clear night sky and through the skylight to strike in several bolts around the perimeter of the display room.

Kaito had jumped away instinctively, toward the center, but that was a mistake. The lightning had never been the real danger.

No, the danger was the mass of thick glass and metal beams of the skylight, broken loose by Akako’s magic and now plummeting down onto his head. It twisted, breaking as it fell — passing Akako harmlessly as her crows surged up to shield her from the shards that would have struck her. But Kaito...

There was no time to run. In the blank half-second he had, his mind flipped frantically through his arsenal, but nothing would be enough. There was nothing, and then it was too late. The only thing he could do was throw his arms over his head and pray desperately for a miracle.

Glass and steel crashed to the floor with a deafening clamor, followed by a silence that left Kaito’s ears ringing.

‘...Huh?’

Something was strange. Where was the impact? Nothing hurt.

Hesitantly, he opened one eye and peered around. The display room had become a disaster zone, the cases and stands all broken, the floor covered in debris, some of the glass shards even stabbed into the carpet. It made a shudder go down Kaito’s spine imagining what it would have been like to get hit by that.

...So why hadn’t he been hit? Tilting his head down, he looked around himself, at his feet.

There was glass and rubble there too, same as everywhere else — until it stopped. Abruptly, in a perfect circle around him, the floor was completely clear. As if it had been covered or protected by something. But— Kaito looked up. Overhead, there was nothing but the empty night sky, nothing that could have shielded him.

Coincidences existed. Sometimes, you just got lucky. He’d had his share of close misses. But.

Swallowing heavily, Kaito took a step back, and another. Glass crunched underfoot, making him freeze. Sitting overhead on a throne of birds, the witch began to laugh again.

“S-shut up!” Kaito snapped, too off balance to project his usual unconcerned manner. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but this doesn’t prove anything! I don’t have any creepy powers like you — and I don’t need them!”

Akako’s laughter cut off sharply, but the narrowed gaze she leveled at him wasn’t angry. If anything, she looked mockingly amused — sure of her victory, whatever it entailed.

“Is that so?” she asked without expecting an answer. “Even though those creepy powers saved you just now, and on Valentine’s, and doubtlessly many other times as well?”

“And I’m telling you,” Kaito interrupted, shaking his head and trying to force back on at least a shadow of his usual smirk, “I don’t have any powers like that. I would have noticed if something like that happened at my heists. But there wasn’t anything. No purple fire, no crazy lightning, no magic birds. No witchy stuff at all. Just admit you lost to a magician, Koizumi. It’s okay, I’m not an ordinary guy, even without any powers...”

Akako was still smiling. “Black magic,” she said, non sequitur. “It’s different from my Red magic. Instead of binding spirits to a crimson contract, Black magic alters fate to the most auspicious path.” She tilted her head, her gaze boring into him. “In other words, creating uck. You’ve always been very lucky, haven’t you? Kuroba-kun.”

‘This is stupid! You’re just making up whatever you want!’ Kaito thought a little hysterically.

The witch didn’t wait for him to protest again. With a wave of her hand, several crows separated from her flock and — twisted, changing shape into something sharp and sword-like.

Cursing under his breath, Kaito jumped back, into the clearer space by the wall. He only just managed to avoid the black crow-blades shooting at him — the last one only by sheer luck when his foot slipped a little and he stumbled just in time.

Luck...

Akako wasn’t holding back. Each attack had gouged deep into the thick wall, sending rubble flying. ‘I need to get out of here before she kills me for real,’ Kaito thought. ‘An exit, an exit...’

If only it was that simple. The only door was on the other side of the display room. That was hardly an insurmountable distance, but Kaito could feel himself slipping into panic, little by little. He needed a way out and quickly.

An ominous cracking sound made him tense and spin around just in time to see a thick fissure creep up the damaged wall behind him. He quickly pulled back the hand he had rested on it, as spider webs of cracks spread from the deep holes Akako had drilled into it. The wall groaned and, in the next moment, collapsed. Cool air breezed through the gap left behind, just large enough for Kaito to slip through.

He thought he heard Akako start to laugh again behind him, but he didn’t let himself hesitate. Leaping through into the night air outside and snapping open his glider, he fled.

The gem was still in his pocket, but it hadn't felt much like a victory at all.

~.~.~

Once safely alone in his hidden workshop, Kaito had managed to spiral himself into a full panic. Because... what if she was right? There was a limit to luck and coincidence, and standing in the single spot that remained clear of the glass and rubble? Having an escape route open up just as he needed it? And for that matter, snow just in time to put out Akako’s magic circle back when they first faced each other...

Akako might have been a witch, but she was too straightforward — too narrow minded — to try some kind of mindgame on him. She hadn't caused those things herself to unsettle him, and she genuinely believe what she had said.

And Kaito... couldn’t quite deny it, even though he wanted to. At the very least, it felt entirely too possible.

Hence the panicked midnight call to a (fake) six year old. Embarrassing as it was, looking back at it, it had calmed him enough to at least think, which might have been what Kaito had been hoping for to begin with. Conan had also been entirely sure in what he said, rejecting the very idea of Kaito doing anything that wasn’t the skilled trick of a magician, enough that Kaito couldn’t disbelieve him either.

He’d have to do something nice for the tiniest detective later. (Although wasn’t it interesting that ‘Conan’ denied the existence of magic altogether, so categorically, implying that whatever had put him in that state had been... not.)

Realizing he was just distracting himself, Kaito heaved a sigh.

He needed to decide what he would do. What would be his next step? Confront Akako again to get some answers? Kaito winced. Answers from her? Unlikely. But he couldn’t just pretend nothing had happened either. And that left only one option. There was, after all, only one other person who was aware of magic in Kaito’s (limited) social circle.

No matter how much he didn’t want to, Kaito was going to have to ask Jii.

~.~.~


	2. 1:2 Humiliation, pt.1

**Notes:** A chapter of mostly exposition and talking to transition to.... wherever this story is actually going. (I do not know where it is going.)

~.~.~

**Chapter 2: Humiliation, pt.1**

Partly out of procrastination and partly because it had been genuinely late by the time Kaito pulled himself together, he decided to go see Jii the next day after school.

That was fine in theory, but there were two problems in practice.

The first was Akako, who started smirking in self-satisfaction the moment Kaito stepped into their classroom. The second was Hakuba, who unfortunately picked up on her smugness and the agitation Kaito couldn’t quite hide. He glanced between them with a look Kaito really didn’t need just then.

By comparison, Aoko’s huffy demands of why he hadn’t walked to school with her, full of annoyance but without a drop of suspicion or ulterior motive, were a welcome distraction that kept Kaito sufficiently occupied until the homeroom teacher arrived to begin class.

But that reprieve only lasted until lunch time, at which point Hakuba cornered him before he even had the chance to stand up. Damn his detective curiosity.

“That was quite the commotion last night,” Hakuba commented. “All that with no one to see it... it’s unlike you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not Kaitou KID,” Kaito droned by rote. He already felt tired, and that was before Akako glided over to join them, not a hair out of place from her own late night adventures.

“It’s nothing to be concerned about,” she told Hakuba, as Kaito listened, tensing. “Kuroba-kun just finally awakened his powers for real — Black magic, as you would expect.”

Kaito choked on his spit, poker face be damned.

For a moment, he thought he was in the clear. ‘Don’t you have a statute of secrecy or something, Koizumi?’ he snorted mentally. ‘Well, all the better for me. Not like anyone will take this seriously now that she’s dragged magic into it...’

Except that. Hakuba... nodded calmly. Acceptingly.

“So that’s what it was,” he said, as if the words coming out of his mouth were completely normal. He shot Akako a mildly disapproving look. “That will make my job harder, you know.”

Akako chuckled. It was, frankly, was too familiar, as if she and Hakuba knew each other beyond just classmates whom Kaito had never even seen interact except in passing. Did they have some kind of relationship? Kaito would have wondered about that if he hadn’t been staring at Hakuba in shock.

“H-hey, come on!” he finally managed to force out a protest. “There’s no such thing as real magic! And I don’t have any weird powers! You can’t seriously be buying into this!”

Hakuba raised his eyebrows, looking at Kaito blankly for a moment. Then, his expression cleared as he came to some kind of realization. “Don’t worry, Kuroba,” he said. “I already know about sorcery. It’s something I inherited... The White arts, to be precise. Naturally, I am also aware of Koizumi’s abilities.”

What.

“So modest,” Akako tittered. “Isn’t that quite an understatement? It would be more accurate to say you come from an impressive lineage of White.”

“Not as impressive as your Red line,” Hakuba countered with a smile that was just a little too tight. There was definitely some interesting dynamic and subtext going on in that conversation, but Kaito was too busy gaping to puzzle them out. Hakuba’s expression became politely disappointed again as he went on, “But drawing out the latent power of someone without a line is—”

And that was Kaito’s limit.

He shot to his feet, hands slamming down on his desk as his desk skittered back loudly enough to make the entire classroom fall silent and turn to stare apprehensively. Kuroba Kaito acting out was never a good thing.

Kaito kept his head down, trying to hide the wave of misplaced, completely foolish betrayal that had been welling up all through Akako and Hakuba’s conversation.

So what if they were the closest to friends he had, after Aoko — closer in some ways, since they knew his secret? He didn’t really trust them anyway, so it didn’t matter if they had just... hidden something from him, about themselves and him too, and were now making some kind of freaky united sorcery front against him.

Kaito didn’t care. He didn’t care at all.

“I,” he said sharply and tonelessly, “don’t feel well. I’m going home.”

The teacher had already stepped out to take her own lunch, and the class rep didn’t have the guts to reprimand Kaito or try to stop him.

Only Aoko spoke up. “Kaito...” she said, looking over his face worriedly. But whatever she saw in his expression made her bite her lip and back down. “I’ll come be after school and make you some rice porridge,” she promised instead.

At least he could depend on Aoko to be Aoko, like always. It was enough for Kaito to muster up a smile before he ducked out of the classroom.

~.~.~

Blue Parrot was empty as Kaito slipped inside, which suited him just fine. He flipped the OPEN sign at the door to CLOSED and headed to the bar, where Jii was watching him curiously, not yet seeing any reason to be concerned. It said something about Kaito’s attendance record, to be honest.

“Bocchama?” Jii said, a note of concern creeping into his tone. He knew Kaito well, and he doubtlessly pick up something that wasn’t right.

“We need to talk,” Kaito said, and immediately winced. That was a terrible way to start any conversation, ever. But he didn’t know how else to start, or what to even say from there. Realizing his hands had ended up full of cards that he was shuffling nervously, Kaito quickly tried to pull himself back on topic. “You...” he said uncertainly, “you know about magic right? Real magic?”

“I had a few run ins when I was with Toichi-sama,” Jii agreed.

“So Dad knew magic users?”

Jii blinked, and it reminded Kaito suddenly of Hakuba’s expression before he remembered that he had never bothered telling Kaito that he could, you know, do magic apparently. ‘No way...’ Kaito thought in start disbelief.

“Yes...” Jii said slowly, “Toichi-sama was himself from a line of magic users, after all.”

Kaito’s head thumped against the bar.

“Bocchama?”

The old man jumped as Kaito slammed one fist onto the wooden counter. “And when were you going to tell me this?!” he demanded, his head snapping up to glare. “Dad was a thief, Dad was a wizard or whatever, what’s next? Was he a tengu too?!”

Jii coughed into his fist, not looking nearly sorry enough for Kaito’s tastes. “My apologies, bocchama,” he said. “I did not think it was relevant, and... well, it was something Toichi-sama preferred not to discuss. I believe he had poor relations with his family or perhaps poor experiences with sorcery in the past. That was why he chose the path of a magician instead.”

“Right, magicians and magic users are enemies or something,” Kaito recalled vaguely. Jii had said that, and Akako definitely brought it up often enough.

Hakuba had started to tell Akako off for dragging in someone without a lineage, but it seemed he was wrong about that. It felt like at least a small victory, that those two didn’t know everything after all. Served them right, for being so... f-fi— sketchy.

“Enemies is perhaps too strong a word,” Jii made an uncertain hand gesture. “Magic users look down on anyone who does not have the power of sorcery, but none more than those who imitate it through other means — magicians, hypnotists, the like. But it’s more like scorned pride than a deep animosity. But nonetheless, Toichi-sama’s decision to become a magician was a slap in the face of his family’s tradition.” He paused. “I’m not even sure whether any of them are alive. It was a subject he avoided.”

“So that’s how it was...” Kaito said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

What a mess. This was far too many revelations in the space of less than a day.

So.

His dad had been able to do real magic, but decided not to and learned to be a magician instead. Obviously, he never told Kaito about this because... probably because Toichi hadn’t liked real magic and hadn’t wanted Kaito involved in it.

Given some of the stuff Akako got up to, Kaito didn’t necessarily disagree.

Moving on, Kaito... could probably do real magic. To some extent. It was Akako’s fault. BUT that didn’t make his skills as a magician any less, right?

Right. That was the important part to confirm, wasn’t it?

“Jii,” Kaito spoke up, lifting his head and watching his assistant closely, “did Dad ever use real magic in his shows?”

Jii sputtered, his expression showing very genuine and sharp shock. “No! Kaito-bocchama, to even suggest such a thing—! Toichi-sama wouldn’t have even entertained the thought.” He shook his head. “No, Toichi-sama learned his skills through great effort, under several teachers like James Hopper. You met his granddaughter, yes? And he passed those skills onto his own students — Yukiko-san, Sharon-san... and you.”

“...Yeah,” Kaito agreed.

He fiddled with a flower he’d pulled out without thinking. Put like that, with both Conan and Jii dismissing the idea so thoroughly, it kind of sounded like... he’d gotten worked up over nothing.

Wow, embarrassing.

No, no, this wasn’t nothing! He could do real magic, and his dad had been a wizard or something, this was definitely weird! Even by the standards of Kaito’s life!

But maybe not something to panic over.

‘Definitely embarrassing,’ Kaito thought. ‘Well, whatever. Every artist goes through a crisis of self-doubt!’

He cleared his throat. “Is there anything else? About magic, I mean? No offense, Jii-chan, but I’d really like to not have any more surprises.”

“It was something Toichi-sama avoided,” Jii repeated. “There were a few magic users he crossed paths, who antagonized him because of his choice, but no one who carried a grudge, so you don’t need to worry about that. I don’t believe he kept any items related to sorcery either. Ah, Madame is aware of it, but she has no background in sorcery herself.”

Kaito nodded along. It sounded like Chikage was unlikely to know anything extra, so that was a relief. He hadn’t been cherishing the idea of having to call her and ask for help, for a variety of reasons. If Toichi hadn’t kept anything sorcery-related and didn’t having any ties with those people... then the only issue was Akako. And Hakuba. But mostly Akako.

He’d managed to go without apparently doing any magic ever except when Akako was around. So as long as he could get her to Just Stop, he could go on with his life — phantom thieving, magic showing, normal high school life — pretending that sorcery had nothing to do with him.

That sounded like a plan.

...If only it didn’t involve dealing with Akako some more. Urgh.

Slurping sulkily at the milkshape Jii set in front of him, Kaito completely forgot one thing — he hadn’t actually gotten around to telling his assistant that he, himself, had done magic the night before. It was kind of a big detail to leave out.

Fortunately for Kaito, Jii Kounosuke had supported the Kuroba family for two generations already. He could guess that much.

~.~.~

It had been tempting to leave dealing with Akako for the next day. Kaito still had a gem to check that night and return later too — Heavenly Camelia, which he had carried off with him but had been too out of it do anything with.

But no, he wouldn’t be able to talk to her in the morning without Aoko interfering, and sitting all through class with her and Hakuba was just asking for trouble.

There was no choice. Doubling back after killing a few hours at Blue Parrot, Kaito returned to school just as classes were letting out. He watched, hidden, as Aoko rushed out, doubtlessly on her way to the grocery store and then home, to make the promised porridge. Kaito would need to get back before her.

The other students were dispersing to their clubs or heading home as well, but as he had expected, both Akako and Hakuba had remained behind. Given the undercurrents in their conversation at lunch, they would have been primed for a confrontation once Kaito ran out on them, and he couldn’t imagine them agreeing to meet at either of their homes, or out on the town somewhere. School was the only place they encountered each other, as far as he knew, so it was at school that they’d hash out whatever sorcery-related dispute they had.

And as he had expected, they dallied in the classroom until they were alone. Kaito almost, almost waited outside for the fireworks to start — but he really did need to get this over with quickly, or he’d face Aoko’s wrath. And no home cooked meals for a week, probably.

“Hey, my witchy buddies!” he announced loudly and brightly as he slammed the classroom door open. “What’s up?”

It was gratifying to see them both jump in surprise.

Kaito’s smirk widened. “Don’t tell me you were going to have some secret magic meeting and leave me out? That’s just mean,” he went on. “Aren’t we all magic using friends now? No need to hide stuff anymore, right?”

It was also fun to watch them twitch at the blatant hypocrisy, with the added bonus of satisfaction at Hakuba’s guilty little cough.

“That... is correct, Kuroba-kun,” Hakuba agreed, clearing his throat. “I’m glad you’re here, since all three of us have something we need to discuss. Specifically, your sorcery.”

Nevermind, this wasn’t fun after all. Hakuba looked like he was going into full lecture mode, and Kaito didn’t really want or need any more of that. “Yeah, magic exists, cool stuff,” Kaito quickly cut him off. “I know about that already. Buuut we got this far pretending it doesn’t, so let’s keep going with that, how about it? I mean you, Koizumi. You were totally right, I admit it, so can you just stop trying to curse me or whatever now?”

“Ohohoho!” Akako started laughing in that particular high pitch that said she was trying to cover up something. “W-well, now that I understand how you’ve been able to escape me, I suppose I could—”

“Take responsibility,” Hakuba cut back in. “For drawing out his latent powers, you should take responsibility and train him.”

“That... sounds like a bad idea,” Kaito said. “Let’s not do that. I don’t need training. I got through seventeen years without ever using magic, I can keep not using it for the rest of my life.”

“Leaving a magic user untrained is dangerous. You are well-aware of this. Using magic on him so casually was reckless and forcing him to call on his own powers was even more so,” Hakuba continued — completely ignoring Kaito, which was a first and also absolutely not acceptable. He was also doing that thing where he talked about Kaito like he wasn’t standing right there. But most unacceptable of all, Akako was actually fidgeting guiltily. She had a conscience to feel guilty with? Who knew.

“Oi, oi, oi!” Kaito protested. “I don’t like where this is going!”

Hakuba finally turned back to him, and at least he didn’t look happy either. “Kuroba-kun, this is for your own good,” he said. “You don’t realize this, but having powers you don’t know how to control could put you and everyone around you in danger. If you never want to use your Black magic, that’s your decision. But learning control is necessary for that as well.”

“So I’m supposed to learn from her? She’s already tried to kill me like three times!” Kaito shot back. Akako twitched, refusing to even look at him, but Kaito didn’t find it quite as amusing anymore. “Forget it. I don’t see why I should go along with anything you guys say, or why I should believe you. From where I’m standing, I was fine before you dragged this creepy stuff into my life, and I’ll be fine without it — as long as you quit shoving it on me.”

“Hakuba is right, Kuroba,” Akako said, still glaring down at some middle point. “It’s dangerous—”

“Too late for that,” Kaito said sharply. “You got what you wanted, right? So just leave me alone.”

He tried to stalk off dramatically, slamming the classroom door again behind him. But he could hear it slide open a moment later as Hakuba followed him outside. A quick mental weighing of his options later, Kaito huffed and turned to glare at the detective over his shoulder.

Hakuba glared back, his lips pursed unhappily. Which... was fair. It wasn’t like he’d asked for this mess to get shoved on him. If anything, he’d never even brought up magic before, and that was something Kaito could appreciate. As much as he ever appreciated anything about Hakuba, anyway.

Instead of stopping when he reached Kaito, Hakuba continued down the hall, and the two of them fell in step as they headed down to the first floor.

“I understand this isn’t something you wanted to become involved in,” Hakuba said, far more calmly, without looking at Kaito. “But tuntrained, undirected sorcery is... unpredictable. Ideally, you would never use those powers again, and perhaps if you lived a quiet, peaceful life, that would be possible. But given your situation...”

Right. His situation as an internationally wanted thief who got regularly chased by the police and sometimes shot at by a shadowy organization. Not peaceful, and while Akako had pushed him furthest, she wasn’t necessarily the most dangerous of his opponents.

Kaito had watched enough TV with Aoko to guess how badly “make impossible things happen” could go, even assuming it wasn’t shaving years of his life or something.

“I’m not Kaitou KID,” Kaito muttered under his breath, mostly out of habit.

Hakuba didn’t say anything else as they reached the shoe lockers. Toeing on his outdoor shoes, he turned to Kaito again. “Please think about it,” he said and, surprisingly, headed out.

He was really, really serious. Kaito sighed.

~.~.~

It was times like these that Kaito realized just how pathetically small his social circle was. It wasn’t his fault! He had a ~secret~ that narrowed down the friendship prospects, but still... it was pretty sad to realize there was basically no one he could ask for advice.

Hakuba and Akako had made their stance clear, but Kaito was still pissed at them and frankly didn’t entirely trust them to be on the level. He had no idea how he’d even begin to present this to Aoko without leading to some very unwelcome questions. Going whining to Jii twice in one day would make Kaito feel even worse. And Chikage was still out, for a variety of reasons.

That... literally left one person. Wow, he was pathetic.

“Meitantei~” Kaito chirped into the phone, his tone giving away none of his inner turmoil and teenage angst. He could hear the disgruntled sigh on the other end, and a mutter that sounds like ‘god why.’ He ignored it. “Hypothetical question—”

A louder mutter of disbelief.

“—but would you learn to use a gun, if you could? Not because you want to shoot anyone, but because you want to make sure you don’t? Ever shoot anyone I mean,” Kaito steamed onward.

“I already know how to use a gun,” Conan said flatly. “I never miss.”

‘Yeah, that’s totally a thing toddlers can do,’ Kaito thought, rolling his eyes. His detective was not an actor by any means. Admittedly, it was far too late to pretend to be a normal tiny child with Kaito, or even a genius tiny child. Kaito knew without a doubt that “Edogawa Conan” was evil and not actually small.

But, that was kind of an interesting direction to roll the conversation in. “Sure,” Kaito agreed. “But you’d never shoot anyone, right? Not with a real gun.” He couldn’t imagine it, and not just because of Conan’s appearance. It just didn’t fit the detective. “So why did you learn how to?”

He could just feel the flat suspicious look from the other end of the line. The detective gears were definitely spinning away. “...So if I ever had to use a gun, I wouldn’t shoot someone I didn’t want to, and so I could protect the people I need to protect, if it came to that,” Conan said slowly, though honestly. He paused. “KID, what did you do.”

“I haven’t done anything! And this time, that’s even totally true!” Kaito protested.

“Right,” Conan sounded very dubious, but he seemed to accept that. “Then, what are you thinking of doing?”

“Nothing illegal,” Kaito assured him — and that was true too. Magic wasn’t illegal because it didn’t official exist. Cool.

“You already know how to shoot a gun, so what are you thinking of learning?” the detective pushed. “Is it making bombs? I don’t want to hear that you blew something up. And it better not be poisons either. I’m serious, KID. If you poison the police force or something, Ran won’t let me go anymore.”

“That would be bad,” Kaito agreed. “I will definitely not do that. Have a little faith in me, Tantei-kun!”

“No,” Conan deadpanned and hung up.

He really had to have the last word, didn’t he? Well, next time Kaito would hang up first. ...If there was a next time. Not that he planned to make a habit of asking a toddler detective for advice or anything.

He didn’t even give good advice anyway! ‘So you don’t hurt anyone you don’t mean to, huh...’ Kaito thought and stifled a groan.

~.~.~


	3. 1:3 Chuunibyou

**Notes:** I swear we’ll do something more exciting next chapter.

~.~.~

**Chapter 3: Chuunibyou**

“Hakuba, buddy!” Kaito greeted the detective the next morning with a hearty slap on the back.

Hakuba, knowing him well by this point, immediately tried to check for a ‘kick me’ sign. He only stopped when Aoko, who had insisted on hovering around Kaito all morning — still certain he really was sick — shook her head in confirmation that there was nothing there.

“So I was thinking about what you said before,” Kaito went on, throwing his arm over Hakuba’s shoulders and all but dragging him along, regardless of the detective’s displeased and suspicious grimace, “and I agree. I’ll do it.”

Hakuba’s footsteps faltered for a moment before he caught himself. “That’s good to hear. We can discuss the details after school,” he said.

“Do what? What is Kaito going to do?” Aoko piped up, shoving her way up to Kaito’s other side. She was pouting up at him, immediately sensing that she was being left out again.

“Guy stuff,” he said dismissively. “So butt out, Ahoko.”

He yelped as Aoko nailed him right between the ribs with her overly skinny elbow. Turning up her nose, she stormed off ahead of them. Hakuba, naturally, huffed in disapproval, but at least he didn’t try to lecture Kaito this time. Actually, how long could he milk this (misplaced) guilt-induced lenience from Hakuba...?

“But I gotta ask, isn’t there anybody except Koizumi who could teach me?” Kaito said, dropping the thought for now. “I get that I should probably learn, but does it have to be from her? No offense — well, full offense, to be honest — but I don’t exactly trust her.”

“Be honest, Kuroba — would you really trust a stranger more?” Hakuba sighed, his voice pitched low enough that the schoolmates they were passing in the halls wouldn’t be able to hear, despite eyeing the pair with obvious curiosity.

He had a point there. At least Akako was the devil he knew, and who knew him in turn. Even though Kaito gamely repeated his denials, there was a certain security in dealing with someone who already knew that he was KID and had no particular interest in turning him over to the police. No, Akako just wanted to maybe date him, maybe kill him, maybe make him her love slave.

“I will, of course, also attend your training sessions,” Hakuba added.

‘That doesn’t make me feel better at all,’ Kaito thought.

They were to the classroom by that point, and Hakuba pulled away quickly. Straightening his uniform primly, he nodded to Kaito and said, “We can discuss the details after class,” before ducking inside. Kaito followed just in time to catch the long, meaningful look he and Akako exchanged. Catching sight of Kaito, Akako quickly turned away to the window, a flush of either anger or embarrassment on her cheeks. (The male half of the class swooned.)

~.~.~

At lunch, Aoko was sulky and strangely downtrodden.

“What is with you?” Kaito finally demanded around a mouthful of homemade sandwich provided by her. “I thought you wanted me and Hakuba to get along.”

“Aoko does!” she shot back, pouting. But she looked away just as quickly, chewing unhappily on the ends of her chopsticks. “It’s just... Kaito’s never had a guy friend before. What if you like it better than being friends with Aoko? Aoko doesn’t want us to get even further apart...”

“Yeah, no,” Kaito said. “There’s no way being friends with Hakuba could be better.” Because being friends with Hakuba was out of the question and doubtlessly would be annoying, since Hakuba was annoying.

“...Really?” Aoko peered up at him with expression of a very sad kitten. It was reflex to hand her a flower, which Aoko accepted happily. “Thank you, Kaito! You’ll always be Aoko’s best friend too!” she exclaimed, throwing herself at him to cling around his neck. Only Kaito’s exceptional dexterity saved his lunchbox from being overturned.

There was no way to get her off when she got like this, Kaito knew from experience. Grumbling mostly out of habit, he continued eating awkwardly over her head. Naturally, Aoko blamed him later for getting crumbs in her hair.

But she was still smiling as she played with the blue daisy at the end of the day, when class let out. Kaito spared her a wave as she headed out with the rest of the students, wishing forlornly that he could join her. Slouching miserably in his seat, he didn’t notice when she hesitated and eyed Akako, still at her seat, with a frown.

When the door shut behind Aoko, the last student out, Hakuba made his way over to Kaito’s desk.

“Here,” he said, dropping a stack of papers in front of Kaito. “I thought over the most optimal way to handle this, and I think imposing some structure would be best.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Kaito waved him off. “So, what are these?” He picked up the top sheet gingerly, with two fingers, as if afraid it would contaminate him its rule-ness. Akako, who had walked over to them, leaned over his shoulder to look, and Kaito pointedly sidled away from her.

“Club papers,” Hakuba said, shooting them both the kind of look you got from grannies in the street for being too loud or dressing in bright colors. “We are going to start a club.”

Kaito’s eyebrows rose. “....Why?”

Crossing his arms, Hakuba smirked faintly and looked very proud of himself. “It’s the best solution, isn’t it? School is the most suitable neutral ground for you and Koizumi. You’re hardly going to agree to train at her manor, or to let her come to your house. Neither of you will come to my home either. And some temporary public location, even an abandoned one, is out of the question. Here, we can secure a clubroom to use and no one will question why we’re spending time here repeatedly.”

“I suppose so,” Akako agreed, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a sigh. “The energies are favorable and there are plenty of ingredients, after all. It’ll do.”

“Urgh, I’ve been a proud member of going-home club all my life, you know,” Kaito complained, dropping the paper he’d picked up back onto the stack and crossing his arms behind his head. It was an empty protest, and he knew it.

But man, he really didn’t want to do this.

Hakuba sighed through his nose. “I will handle the paperwork, aside from your application forms, as well as securing a clubroom and a faculty advisor who won’t ask questions. It’s not the right time of year to make a new club, but I will convince the administration to make an exception.”

“Sounds not very legal,” Kaito muttered. “Tsk, tsk, detective.”

“As you can imagine, there’s little legality where sorcery is concerned,” Hakuba said coldly.

His movements were a little sharper than necessary as he shuffled through the papers and pulled out two sheets, which he held out to Kaito and Akako. Needling aside, Kaito couldn’t imagine orderly, law-abiding Hakuba liking this secretive, illogical magic stuff. He certainly didn’t flaunt it like Akako.

Kaito could relate. Maybe — just maybe — he’d let Hakuba off the hook.

“Fill those out, and I’ll get everything set up by tomorrow,” Hakuba said. “Then, we can officially begin activities as the Magic Users Club.”

“Really, that’s the name you’re going with?” Kaito complained gamely, even as he rummaged in his desk for a pen.

“I agree. It completely lacks elegance,” Akako said. “We should change it to something like Akako-sama’s—”

“Never mind, I’m fine with it,” Kaito decided. “So let’s get this club started—!”

The classroom door slammed open.

Logically, Kaito hadn’t been doing anything wrong. Hakuba had implied some shady stuff about pressuring the school administration, but that was Hakuba’s problem. And maybe they’d been openly talking about magic, but that was so out there that anyone not already in the know would just think they were a bunch of overgrown chuunibyous. Kaito had pretended to be more embarrassing things, no problem.

Knowing this logically didn’t stop him from jumping in his seat and instinctively snapping up a textbook — upside down — to cover his face.

He did better than Hakuba, who flailed for a long moment, and assumed a pose that was maybe supposed to be nonchalant but actually just looked like The Thinker against the nearest empty desk. Or Akako, who froze, staring at the doorway, and then began to ojou-sama ohohoho loudly and frantically.

In the doorway was Aoko.

‘Oh shit,’ Kaito thought blankly.

She had obviously started out glaring, but it was quickly dissolving into a wobbling look of sadness and betrayal. Her breath hitched, making Kaito wince and drop the textbook. Crying Aoko was the worst, the absolute worst. (The fact that Kaito made her cry a lot didn’t make it better at all.)

“So even though it’s guy stuff... it’s okay for Akako-chan...?” Aoko wondered, lips trembling.

“A-Aoko-san....” Hakuba stammered uselessly, flailing a little. He was apparently even more useless with crying girls than Kaito, and Aoko hadn’t even started crying in earnest yet.

Whether she actually did it or not, Akako radiated rolling her eyes at them. “Oh, Nakamori-san, it’s not like that,” she tittered. “It’s just that these boys are too embarrassed to tell you! I, of course, caught them out on my own, so they didn’t have a choice!” She started ohohoho-ing again.

“Embarrassed?” Aoko repeated, sniffling.

She blinked and looked at Kaito and Hakuba again, her eyebrows scrunching together in a way Kaito knew meant she was coming to the completely wrong conclusion about something. Her expression brightened, and yeah, she had definitely misunderstood completely — as Akako intended.

‘She definitely thinks we’re all chuunibyou,’ Kaito thought, with an internal groan. Belated chuunibyou at that — you were supposed to get that in second year middle school, not as a high school senior.

“Oh, Kaito, it’s okay! You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Aoko giggled, making her way over to slap him on the shoulder. “No matter how silly your hobby is, AokoI’ll support you! Even if it’s, pfft, trying to use real magic powers! You too, Hakuba-kun!”

“Oi, oi, don’t misunderstand, Ahoko!” Kaito protested. “I don’t believe in this stuff! Hakuba and Koizumi are the ones who are into it! They just dragged me into it because they want to prove that their sorcery stuff is better than my magic!”

Aoko continued to laugh, nodding obligingly even though she obviously didn’t believe him, while Hakuba was slowly turning red and Akako shot Kaito a basilisk glare — she couldn’t even say he was wrong, since that was what she’d originally wanted to do.

“That’s right!” Kaito went on, warming up to his retelling of events. “Koizumi’s the most into witchy stuff! That’s what she was doing, you know, that time there were all those ghost rumors. Remember?”

“Really?” Aoko explained, turning to Akako excitedly.

Akako was really going to kill him, but that was her normal state of being half the time anyway. “It’s not like I was trying to hide what I was doing! I’m not ashamed of my heritage—!”

“But isn’t it great? Now you can have with everyone!” Aoko said brightly. “A club is a great idea! I’ll join too! I don’t know anything about magic, but I’ll do my best!”

“Er, wait! You can’t do that, Ahoko!” Kaito said, belatedly realizing things had gone beyond his control again. “It’s... uh.”

“Dangerous,” Hakuba offered.

It was hard to resist the urge to facepalm. There was no way even Aoko would buy that. How could Hakuba be so bad at this? ...Probably because he wasn’t a compulsive liar like Kaito.

Fortunately, Aoko took her queue from Akako, who was ohoho-ing again, and seemed to assume Hakuba was just being ‘embarrassed’ about his ‘hobby’ — judging by her slightly pitying smile. It was a welcome change from her usual admiration for that pretty-boy jerk.

“It’s fine. There’s no reason for her not to join,” Akako said. The words were casual, but the look she and Hakuba exchanged was yet again rife with some unspoken communication.

Sighing, Hakuba nodded.

“Yay! Let’s have a great time, clubmates!” Aoko exclaimed cheerfully. She didn’t seem to notice that she was the only one excited at the prospect.

~.~.~ 


	4. 1:4 Don’t forget the genre of this show

**Notes:** Akako cosplaying as KID is not in MK1412, but it does appear in ep9 of the MK specials.

~.~.~

**Chapter 4: Don’t forget the genre of this show (It’s “Phantom Thief”)**

“Mmmgmmm,” Aoko hummed in intense concentration, her screwed up in a frown as she clutched her hands together tightly. “And — go!”

Throwing her hands out, she tossed a pair of dice onto the table in the center of the small storage room they had been given for their new club. The dice clattered against the surface before skidding to a halt — a two and a four.

Kaito made a noise of derision. “Fail again!” he jeered. Without even bothering to lift his chin from where he’d propped it up with one hand, he tossed his own pair of dice casually — one and one. “See, that’s how you do it.”

“No, it’s not,” Akako said. “You’re just using sleight of hand again. The aim is to control the roll of the dice with sorcery, so you fail too. Here, watch again. At least try to feel the power I’m using.”

With a casual flick of her wrist, she tossed another pair into the air. The way they flew certainly looked unnatural to Kaito. It was too motionless, with almost no spin, but when they turned, it was with disparate speed and degree. The motion would have been too fast for a normal person to catch, but Kaito could see it — the left die twisted twice forward, but the right turned just once to the side. It was a motion combination of motions that shouldn’t have been possible to achieve, even for someone of his skill. And yet Akako had managed it every time she showed Aoko and Kaito “how it was done.”

Her dice didn’t clatter when they hit the table, but simply slid to a stop — snake eyes. Of course.

“Tch,” Kaito clicked his tongue irritably, throwing himself back in his chair. He had already known that Akako was capable of some inexplicable powers, but seeing it so casually over and over again still managed to make his skin crawl.

“No fair. How come only Aoko can’t do it?” the girl across from him complained, eyeing the six dice sulkily.

“Cause you’re not cheating,” Kaito muttered. “That’s all this is.”

Off in the corner he’d claimed for himself, Hakuba sighed and closed the book he had been reading — instead of participating in club activities, like a true socially-awkward nerd. “This isn’t working,” he said, to Akako. “I thought working with something familiar would help smooth the way, but it seems to be having the opposite effect. Perhaps we should try a different approach.”

Akako echoed his sigh, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “Start from basic rituals? I’ll think of something sufficiently simple and harmless.” She sounded deeply dissatisfied with having to come up with a use of magic that didn’t turn guys into love slaves or bring down lightning from the skies.

“A ritual? That sounds a lot more magic-like,” Aoko said, sounding entirely too excited for something so boring and also dubious.

“What, are Koizumi’s amazing dice skills not magic enough?” Kaito complained. “We even switched the dice around, so it’s not like they’re loaded, and we made her throw them out of a cup or off a book...” He groaned, remembering those instance, which even he couldn’t replicate.

“The time Akako-chan got all eight of them to be ones was really cool,” Aoko hurried to assure them. “But it feels more like psychic powers than magic, you know...?”

“What people call psychic powers is just uncontrolled scraps of true sorcery,” Akako said haughtily. “However, the practice of sorcery centers around rituals to channel that raw power into controlled results. Without proper preparations—”

“That’s cool, but I’m going home,” Kaito cut her off before she could get on a roll. Akako, once freed to lecture without fear of revealing her secret, could go on for hours about how amazing magic was. Or something like that, Kaito tuned her out pretty quickly. “See you next week.”

“Ah, Kaito—”

“I’m going to Blue Parrot, don’t follow me!” he called back to Aoko before she could get up.

Before the clubroom door had even finished sliding shut behind him, her voice piped up, “Hmph, Aoko thinks Bakaito shouldn’t sulk just because he can’t get it right. Aoko isn’t running off in a huff...”

“What do you expect? Boys are weak,” Akako consoled her.

Since Kaito was already stalking off, grumbling to himself, he missed Hakuba’s sputtering protests.

~.~.~

Jii cleared his throat in a way that boded nothing good. “I’m sorry to interrupt your... ruminations,” he began.

“You can say sulking. I’m sulking,” Kaito muttered indistinctly into the bartop, which he had been lying on, face first, ever since arriving at Blue Parrot.

“But something has come up,” Jii went on, not gracing that with a response. “A matter regarding Kaitou Kid.”

Well, that was ominous. Kaito turned his head to look at Jii. “Did you find a new target?” he asked. Thinking about it, he added, “It’s been a while, huh?” Since that last mess of a heist for the Heavenly Camelia. It was Kaito’s fault, really. With him so obviously preoccupied, Jii had held off on suggesting any new jobs.

It had to be something really tempting, for Jii to bring it up...

“In a way, but not exactly,” the old assistant said, his tone making it clear he wasn’t bringing it up because he wanted to. “It’s a challenge. From Suzuki Jirokichi.”

Kaito sat up. “Well, we can’t ignore that,” he said. Out of pride, obviously, but also because it would raise questions if Kaitou KID skipped a challenge, after answering all of them up to that point. Plus, old man Suzuki always brought something good to bait KID with, something from abroad or previously inaccessible, that Kaito wouldn’t be able to check otherwise.

He’d have to go. It wasn’t like he hated Jirokichi’s challenges — the crowds were especially eager, feeding into his showman’s spirit, and Conan usually came, adding to the challenge and excitement. Those challenges were some of his most memorable, even favorite heists...

But. Kaito couldn’t entirely ignore the faint twist on unease he felt. No matter how baselessly, his usual confidence had taken a hit, all because of that damn witch.

‘It’ll be fine. I never had any problems except when she interferes, and she’ll stay out of it now,’ he assured himself. ‘It’ll be fine.’

“He issued it just today,” Jii went on. “The item he is presenting is indeed a big jewel, a sapphire called Tief Blau. It will be displayed this weekend at Lemuria, the new underwater theme park.”

He paused, taking a deep breath, and waited for the reaction he knew was coming.

Underwater theme park. As in, a place in the middle of water. Water that was full of... f-f-f-f-finny thing.

Never mind, it wouldn’t be fine at all.

~.~.~

There might have been a... humiliating amount of wailing that followed. Maybe Kaito had spent the rest of the afternoon bemoaning the cruel world that betrayed him at every turn. He was completely justified! Old man Suzuki wasn’t even doing it on purpose, but he’d just basically sprung the ultimate bonus dungeon from hell on Kaito. It was too much and completely unfair.

Why couldn’t it have been underground? Why not in a volcano? Why did it have to be underwater, and at a theme park themed with sea life?

The specifics of the challenge, removed from Kaito’s personal... hangups, were not exactly simple either. The location, “Lemuria,” consisted of a large mid-sea platform that had apparently started out as some kind of research facility. The company that owned it and the research had gone bankrupt, and its remains were acquired by the Suzuki Financial Group, which had decided to turn the entire thing into a hotel and resort.

The theme park had finished renovations just recently, so information on the layout and security was scarce. It would be open to the public for the first time on the day of the challenge, as a kind of promotional event — Jirokichi never wasted an opportunity, despite his appearance of throwing money around blindly.

Miles from shore, sea and air traffic almost certainly restricted around the time of the event... getting in was possible, given the crowds, but getting out?

Not to mention, it was an underwater park, themed after sea life in various forms. Lots of windows out into the water... He hadn’t even been able to stomach looking at the promotional images of the hallways and central areas.

Kaito shuddered, swallowing a groan — or maybe bile.

Aoko, of all people, shot him sympathetic looks throughout class the next day. “Kaito heard about the new challenge, right?” she said, coming over to his desk after the lunch bell. “It must have been tough checking the news, with all those...” She wiggled her fingers in an approximation of swimming and dreaded fins. “We won’t be able to go see where this one’s taking place, huh?”

It was only natural that Aoko would eventually catch on to Kaito’s interest in visiting various places that were ‘coincidentally’ heist locations, but she had, bless her, dismissed the whole thing as him being a fanboy but embarrassed about it. Aoko had a lot of very unfounded faith in Kaito’s sense of shame, which he had only recently realized existed at all.

‘Great, now if I go as myself and it gets back to her, she’ll make a fuss,’ Kaito thought glumly.

“Um, yeah... But I guess there’s no choice. I’ll have to... block the Kaitou Kid tag for a while,” he pulled himself together enough to respond, and wasn’t that just completely unfair?

“Oh? What’s this about?” Akako asked with borderline gossipy interest as she floated over to them, beautiful and pompous as always. This no longer drew questioning looks from the entire class, who had adjusted to their queen’s strange desire to hang around with that weirdo Kuroba and his long suffering childhood friend, but a few of her more ardent admirers still aimed venomous looks at Kaito’s back for a few seconds anyway.

“Did you see the news? That old guy from Suzuki Financial Group challenged Kid again,” Aoko explained, huffing. “But it’s going to be at a theme park out on the ocean, so Kaito can’t go.”

Akako was good at being mysterious, but she was terrible at acting casual. The amusement she felt at the idea of Kaito aka KID skipping his own heist was entirely too obvious. Her eyebrows were rising and her smile was widening. She was on the verge of hearing something funny, and she knew it. Everything about her expression was prompting Aoko to continue, in that girl hivemind way.

And of course, before Kaito could stop her, Aoko dropped the humiliation and blackmail bomb with a smile. “He’s weak to fish.”

Akako’s eyes darted to him, her lips twisting in mirth, and she burst out laughing. “It— ohoho— It seems the pendulum of fortune has swung the other way this time, K-Kuroba!” she snickered, very unladylike.

“Tch,” Kaito huffed and pointedly turned away from both of them.

It would have been nice if Kaito could just... power through his phobia via immersion, if he thought surrounding himself with f-f-finny things would make him develop a resistance to their horribleness. But he knew better. It just didn’t work like that. Maybe he’d be able to fight down one or two glimpses, as he had in a few heists with an unfortunate billboard or painting, but a whole theme park?

‘Can I run a heist blind?’ Kaito considered rather seriously.

Slim but strong fingers rested on his shoulder, and black hair brushed his neck as Akako leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Don’t get too worked up, or something unfortunate might happen. In a place like that, there is no margin for uncontrolled effects. I’ll have Lucifer check your fortune, but his sight has been clouded since your powers awakened.”

“And whose fault is that?” Kaito hissed without turning. Frustration welled up suddenly in his chest, and he had to keep his head down as his face twisted into an uncharacteristically harsh scowl.

Akako didn’t try to deny it, her lips thinning unhappily. Even if she had never managed to bring herself to apologize directly, Kaito knew she was sorry in her own way. She had never meant to throw his life into complete chaos, much less indirectly endanger the people around him. She had just never stopped to consider the consequences of her selfish whim — and Hakuba had doubtlessly been chewing her out for it in private.

“I... can take care of this one,” she offered, unexpectedly. “It’s my responsibility — as your teacher, even if it’s just temporary.”

‘...Ah.’ It was Kaito’s turn for silence, surprised by her rare forthrightness. ‘I didn’t expect her to go that far.’ And just like that, his resentment cooled, leaving Kaito to sigh.

“Nah, I’ve got it,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “Your cosplay was awful anyway, that one time,” — when she had decided to step in and pose as him in a heist to throw Hakuba’s suspicions off him, not that it worked — “A bowtie? A heart on the monocle charm? Terrible. As a KID fan, I can’t accept that.”

Pulling back, Akako smirked, more like herself again. “Suit yourself,” she said. “I’ll just watch then. Seeing you tripping over yourself is bound to be quite amusing.”

But speaking of Hakuba... Kaito snuck a glance at him as class began again. When Hakuba met his gaze, his expression was unreadable, but there was an undercurrent of something Kaito would have called unease.

Well. This show was already off to a great start.

~.~.~


	5. 1:5 Fish are not friends

**Notes:** Not really important but the idea of an underwater theme park, the name Lemuria, and some of the ride names come from LeMU in Ever17. Tief Blau is also the name of a virus there. There is no plot connection or anything tho, I just don’t like coming up with names and stuff.

~.~.~

**Chapter 5: Fish are not friends**

The unveiling of Tief Blau was to take place in the evening, but the lucky guests were scheduled to arrive at the theme park Lemuria around noon. After passing through security, they would have about six hours to explore the parts of the park ready for visitors, before the jewel was presented to them at one of the attractions.

That was the official itinerary Kaito and Jii had been given once they secured their tickets — as an indulgent grandfather and his KID-fan high school granddaughter.

It was a good cover, since the largest group among the visitors was young women in their teens to twenties. Also, one that was very easy for Kaito to pull off with just some makeup, a wig, and stylin’ clothes, no latex mask required.

The no-mask part was absolutely necessary, since every visitor was checked as soon as they arrived at the theme park’s above water docking platform. Although, if anything, the face pinching seemed to be taken as part of the experience, excited fans snapping selfies of their red cheeks as they waited in line for the elevators down.

‘This isn’t so bad,’ Kaito thought, the vapid smile he’d worn as part of the disguise brightening with honest enjoyment. It was nice to see his heist helping make so many people happy — so many pretty girls, at that.

The ferry had been ‘so bad’ though. Why did they have to paint those f-fi— terrible things on it?

(Answer: Because it was the theme of the park.)

As their line advanced toward one of the elevators, Kaito glanced through the crowds. The atmosphere was busy and high-spirited, with laughter and shouting carrying up into the clear sky. There was a surprisingly low number of security personnel, but he supposed they were concentrated down below, and according to his research, the compound’s security features were—

A flash of long dark hair and a horribly familiar lovely profile made Kaito stop in his tracks and frantically crane his neck.

‘She didn’t, right? She didn’t actually come?’ he thought. But no, there she was, through a gap in the line over. Meeting his eyes for a moment, Akako winked and held up a finger to her lips. Then, the crowd shifted and she was gone.

“Boccha— er, ojou-sama?” Jii prompted quietly.

“Urgh. I thought I saw someone I knew,” Kaito explained with a fake smile and a chirpy voice. “I wonder which poor sap that witch seduced to get herself a ticket, heehee~”

“Ah, hum, right...” Jii cleared his throat awkwardly, especially when Kaito latched onto his arm, beaming. “Speaking of old acquaintances...” He looked up meaningfully.

A helicopter was crossing overhead, descending toward the landing pads in one corner of the sea platform. The babble of the crowd had almost completely drowned out the whir of its blades, and only a few people raised their heads to follow its path curiously. Rising up on his toes with a blankly excited look, Kaito peered toward the raised helicopter pads as the chopper touched down.

The helicopter door slid open while the blades were still slowing, and the passengers began to emerge. A suited assistant of bodyguard and then the real special guests — two young women, holding down their hair and skirts, followed by the much smaller figure of a child.

Suzuki Sonoko, her friend Mouri Ran, and of course Edogawa Conan. Kaito had expected no less from old man Suzuki’s heist.

‘...He’s going to figure it out. He’s going to know, and he’ll throw one at me next heist, and I’m going to jail,’ Kaito lamented mentally.

As they approached one of the large elevators down into Lemuria proper, Kaito had to duck his head and look at the ground instead. Like the ferry and the entrance gate, the elevators were covered in bright fish drawings, which Kaito a little nauseous just from catching sight of them out of the corner of his eye. Jii patted his hands, gripping tightly onto his arm, comfortingly.

Finally, their group was bustled into their elevator by a smiling attendant, and Kaito almost let out a sigh of relief before realizing that of course the walls, the domed ceiling and even the floor were clear, and so was the elevator shaft — all for a better fish-viewing experience.

The elevator doors slid shut with a pleasant chime, and the mingled voices of the visitors dropped to hushed whispers in anticipation. They were plunged into almost total darkness, only pale blue lights glowing around the ceiling, as the elevator began to pass through the platform...

Closing his eyes, Kaito focused on counting the seconds, even though it wouldn’t be relevant, if things went according to plan.

Someone gasped. “Look, look!” “Wow, there’s so many!” “Oooh....”

There were three guest elevators down into the underwater sections, grouped together in the center of the platform, and two cargo elevators on the outer perimeter, on opposite ends. Those were the only five viable ways in or out of Lemuria, since the compound itself was too deep to swim out of, due to the water pressure.

That meant, as old man Suzuki intended, Kaitou KID could only get in or out through these elevators. The cargo elevators were blocked off for the duration of the event, so that left only the three guest ones. They would be heavily guarded, once visitor arrivals stopped shortly, and there woudn’t be anyone for Kaito to blend in with on the surface, if he did go that way. Not to mention the logistical issue of getting off the sea platform afterwards, since the ferries would all be departing back to main island.

It was honestly a pretty tough setup even without the extra... issue.

So Kaito had made his peace with a loss, or at least what would look like a loss to the public. Rather than outright stealing it, he would settle for getting Tief Blau to the surface and checking it against the moonlight — and then he’d leave it, without ever taking it off Lemuria.

It was a much simpler goal, loathe as Kaito was to concede. Once the need to carry the gem out was removed, they could easily leave just by passing the same “test” as they had on arriving.

Old man Suzuki would gloat, and Conan’s vaguely annoyed face would be plastered all over the news again, and Aoko would be insufferable for a while, but—

“Oh, look at those fins! They’re so pretty!”

—but at least it would be over quick and without a fuss.

Jii patted his hand again.

~.~.~

The future Lemuria, after its grand opening in a few weeks, would include an onsite hotel, located in the lowest levels of the structure. It, along with the conference rooms on the levels above it, was closed during the special event, leaving only the top three levels, which contained the various rides and attractions of the park proper, open to the public.

Old man Suzuki had done most of the preparations for the event before announcing the challenge, so access to the sea platform had been heavily restricted since then, with a bare handful of people going in or out. That left opportunities to scout the location in person to almost zero, making the six hours visitors were given to explore and enjoy the park quite useful to Kaito.

In theory. In practice...

He and Jii had certainly made a full circuit of the open areas, and Kaito had committed the layout to memory. Comparing it to the floor plans they had picked up from Suzuki Group’s computers, he was now reasonably confident in his ability to navigate the park and also to pull off their plan.

The real question was, could he do it blind?

Because he sure couldn’t do it while seeing the place. Lemuria had fish on practically every surface.

Even keeping his eyes down didn’t help. The floor had cute little fish patterns to guide visitors around. The walls? Fish, or worse, large reinforced windows into the fish-infested sea beyond. The rides? Various sea life, but always more fish too. Everything was fish. This was real hell.

The only upside was that Kaito couldn’t work up the will to care about the word itself anymore. He’d lost count of how many times he’d heard it in the last six hours, and he’d stopped jumping at every mention after a while, out of sheer exhaustion.

‘Well, we expected this. It’s part of the plan,’ he comforted himself.

“It’s almost time, boccha— ah, ojou-sama,” Jii said quietly. “Are you sure you, uh, feel well enough to proceed. I could take the lead tonight...”

“No way,” Kaito declared firmly. “Edogawa Conan is here tonight and he’ll see through you in an instant.” And then there would be questions and investigation and poking around, especially since Conan probably still thought Kaito was learning something weird on the side. He could already imagine the droll, ‘did you blow yourself up? poison yourself? idiot,’ he’d be getting from the littlest detective.

A gentle tone echoed through the announcement system, making the scattered guests look up. “Ladies and gentlemen,” a female voice said, “the main event will begin shortly in the Star Aquarium room. Please proceed to Level 3 within the next fifteen moments...”

The prompt had been polite enough, but the last stranglers were herded to the large auditorium by security guards, leaving no one in the rest of the park. The guests, of course, excitedly snapped selfies with them, despite the lack of reception down in Lemuria.

Star Aquarium was a large circular room similar to a planetarium. But instead of a starscape, silvery swimming shapes were projected onto the high domed ceiling. If Kaito squinted, they looked like just blurs, so that was nice.

As they were directed to their seats, the crowd quickly quieted in anticipation.

Down in the center, a portly figure approached the projector. Old man Suzuki cleared his throat and, pulling out a small remote, tapped a button.

“Everyone,” he called out, as something whirred away in the projector stand behind him, “as promised, I now present to you the deep sea gem of the ancient wayfarers — Tief Blau!”

Another, smaller pedestal had risen up behind him, the blue ‘big jewel’ in question securely held in place upon it. As it clicked into its full height, the projector turned a single white beam onto it — and the audience gasped.

With the light shining through it, Tief Blau cast a brilliant kaleidoscope pattern across the auditorium’s dome. It was stunning enough on its own, well deserving of the guests’ awe, but as he stared up at the constellations of glowing spots, Kaito realized they were just that — constellations, familiar patterns of stars overlaid with lines and marking he couldn’t quite read yet. This was...

A map. Inside Tief Blau was a map.

‘Gem of the ancient wayfarers’ indeed.

What did that mean for him? Was it more or less likely to hold a second secret as well?

‘Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,’ Kaito chided mentally, his mouth twisting into a certain iconic smirk. It didn’t really matter anyway. He wanted it, either way, and he was going to get it. It was time to begin the real show.

One hand slipped into his bag, curling around the device he had concealed inside the plastic body of a cell phone. A tap, and every light in the room suddenly went dark.

The audience murmured — in excitement.

“He’s here!” old man Suzuki barked. “Get the—”

Given the pitch black of the auditorium, the smoke bomb Kaito threw down was completely unnecessary, but the familiar sound of it sent a cheer through the gathered spectators. He was sure that his rivals also instinctively knew what it meant — in a flutter of cloth, the disguise was gone, and in the place of cute girl was instead a charming gentleman.

Leaping from his seat, Kaito flipped and landed onto the projector gently.

“Ladies and gentlemen!”

The various phones and flashlights of the audience had been disabled as well, but the eerie blue flame that appeared in his palm as if by magic illuminated Kaitou KID’s white-clad figure, drawing every eye.

“I hope you’ve all enjoyed your day out at this delightful ocean playground,” he said. “And now, the promised entertainment of the evening — the beautiful Deep Blue... is mine.”

With his other hand, he held up the gem, letting the flames’ flickering light catch with it — but only for a moment, before blowing out the blue fire with a theatrically deep breath. Old man Suzuki and his security team burst into loud action in the renewed darkness, although half the yelling was warnings to be careful with the projector, as well as complaints about the net that was supposed to come down on him not activating.

When the lights flickered back on, Kaitou KID was already long gone.

‘How unexpectedly... succinct,’ Conan thought, ignoring both the panicking security forces and the excited audience as the various electronics KID had disabled began to functions with him gone. Raising one hand to his chin and letting his gaze drift down to the floor absently, he rearranged his premises and began to reconstruct his conclusions.

It didn’t seem much like the flashy, prideful Moonlight Magician, but Conan knew this was quite a tough trap that old man Suzuki had put together. There was only a limited number of ways out, purely physically, and all of them were closely guarded. It wasn’t just a matter of the physical guards waiting at each elevator on the sea platform above — there were sensors and thick, almost impenetrable hatches all along the length of the tubes, originally meant to seal sections against leaks but certainly quite capable of trapping anyone moving through the elevators as well. Measures against impersonation had been taken as well, mostly by way of making it clear that no one was to come up, not even Advisor Suzuki himself.

So how would the thief escape with his prize?

‘...Is he planning to escape with it at all?’ Conan thought. ‘He doesn’t always take them. His ultimate goal is just confirming whether they fit some criteria of his...’

So was he planning to lead them on a merry chase across the park, and then blend back into the crowd after dropping the jewel somewhere?

This still felt a bit too much like a surrender for Conan’s mental image of smirking, always undaunted Kaitou KID. But more concretely, being trapped in Lemuria indefinitely, through however many identity checks and searches old man Suzuki deemed necessary, had to be a daunting prospect even for KID. Too uncontrolled — for all that heorojected and in some ways embodied a reckless air, KID planned extensively.

‘He must have a plan to force Advisor Suzuki’s hand here,’ Conan concluded.

A way to make sure the guests would be allowed to leave in a hurry...

With a decidedly unchildlike smirk spreading across his face, the detective began his own pursuit.

~.~.~


	6. 1:6 Humiliation, pt.2

**Notes:** Obviously, Kaito getting blown up is a reference to mystery train. Not to say that we’re following any timeline here. We’re not.

~.~.~

**Chapter 6: Humiliation, pt.2**

The fact was, old man Suzuki wasn't a bad guy. Vain, ridiculous, far too obsessed with publicity and his biography, definitely crazy in that rich people way, but he wasn't some evil, corrupt corporate executive. He's swallowed his pride to ask KID for help to save a dog. So he wouldn't endanger a park full of people just to keep the thief trapped.

No, there would definitely be some safety override to evacuate the park, forcing security to forego any planned identity checks.

Playing on that honestly made Kaito feel slightly sleazy. If it had been a matter of convincing old man Suzuki that KID was actually threatening the park, Kaito wouldn't have even tried it, using the excuse that Jirokichi was just as likely to bank on KID’s own non-violent character.

Fortunately, the safety systems were automated. There was no need to put anyone in danger — just convince a computer that the danger might exist. And then, once the evacuation procedures kicked in, Kaito and his lovely female disguise would be ushered up to the surface and the moon in the clear sky. The protocols even included summoning the ferries that had been moved to a safe distance from the platform. It was almost too easy.

Almost. Except for the gauntlet of fishy hallways between the auditorium and the particular security system node Kaito needed to disable.

Which was fine, he could totally run it blind. As he was doing.

“—spotted at point S5D! Closing the hatch!” one of the three security guards up ahead yelled into his comm, while his partners frantically punched in the code activate the door mechanism behind them.

An alarm blared as the doors began grind shut. Smirking without opening his eyes, Kaito put on a burst of speed and leaped. The middle guard squawked as Kaito used him as a springboard, twisting and slipping through the gap between the doors in the instance before they slammed shut.

“Later~!” Kaito jeered under his breath, already running again.

It wasn't far now, just one more turn and—

Pure, ingrained instinct had Kaito ducking before his conscious mind even registered the ominous sound that sent a shiver down his spine. The sound of the high speed soccer ball that clipped his shoulder despite his nearly inhuman reaction time. A sound his subconsciousness had learned quite well.

Of course the tiny great detective would be lying in wait at Kaito’s destination. Of course.

Kaito’s eyes had snapped open, and he just hoped Conan didn't notice the flinch he couldn't quite suppress and the stumble in his landing. Even keeping his gaze firmly on his rival, Kaito was struggling to ignore the gallery of reinforced windows that lined the corridor. The water beyond was dark, but something silvery and horrible flashed in the deep blue.

The rebound of the soccer ball carried bouncing back to Conan — as expected of Meitantei — and he casually pinned it under one evil red shoe. His eyebrows were raised mildly as he studied KID.

‘Yeah, he noticed,’ Kaito thought glumly.

“What's with you today?” Conan asked, his little face scrunching up in a frown. Honestly, it was completely unfair that such a terrible menace came in such a cute package.

“How harsh,” KID tittered. “You have no care for the delicate heart of an artist, do you?”

“Well, I'm just a critic,” Conan deadpanned. “And I don't know how to dream either.”

Kaito’s smirk widened, easing a little at the familiar banter. He recognized the references to two things he's told the detective in the past, offhandedly. “Oh dear. Did I hurt your feelings back then, Tantei-kun?” he asked playfully. “If so, my apologies. I should have taken more care with your delicate heart.”

“Stupid! I don't care about your opinion!” Conan protested, going a little red.

A school of silver-blue bodies brushed suddenly past the hallway windows, with a hollow sound that most closely resembled branches scratching on glass at night. Choking on his next teasing remark, Kaito jumped and thoughtlessly turned toward the dark water beyond.

That was dumb, and he shouldn't have done that.

Following the school of small fluttering bodies was something much larger. It might have been a shark, or maybe just something following after the school, Kaito had no idea. He only had the impression of a large, pale, finny form, wide blank eyes, and a gaping mouth, as whatever it was broadsides the glass with a sharp thud.

Conan jumped too. It was a natural reaction to such a sudden, out of nowhere shock.

However, any sound he made was completely drowned out by Kaito’s startled shriek. Rational thought blanking completely, Kaito’s thoughts dissolved into a chaotic litany of ‘get it away, get it away, get it away!!’

His back slammed against the opposite wall, and it took Kaito a long moment to realize that the way the entire hallway shuddered with him wasn’t just his imagination — something really had rocked the entire section of the park, sending Conan to a defensive crouch.

In the distance, metal groaned. This time, the cold shudder that went down Kaito’s spine had nothing to do with his usual phobia.

‘...oh no,’ he thought faintly. ‘Oh no...’

An alarm blared, the lights along the hall shifting to an ominous yellow-orange. With a sound like approaching thunder, metal shutters slammed down across every window, completely blocking out the sea beyond.

“Warning: A breach has been detected in the structural integrity of this facility,” a sharp female voice announced mechanically. “Please proceed to—”

“What?! What happened?” Conan demanded, clearly not expecting an answer.

It would have been a little nice to see that he didn’t even glance toward Kaito, completely certain that KID wouldn’t actually damage the park. But Kaito knew...

‘I did that,’ he thought hollowly. ‘Akako warned me, and I just... because I panicked...’

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to be seeing any more fish now, just like he’d wished so desperately, not with the windows sealed away by the automatic emergency procedures. But just like Akako had warned him, the method his magic expressed itself was not guaranteed to be beneficial in its entirety. Having part of an underwater facility give out just to trigger those emergency procedures was not a tradeoff Kaito would have ever chosen.

“—to evacuate to surface level. I repeat: Please proceed to the nearest elevator to evacuate to surface level,” the announcement continued in the background, a low, persistent siren droning behind it.

Lips thinning, Conan straightened cautiously. The facility seemed to be stable at least for the moment, with no further tremors running along the floor or the walls. ‘But I can’t just hope it’s a minor breach and keep going,’ he admitted unhappily. Their lives were worth more than their little game. Sighing, he nudged aside his soccer ball.

“The nearest elevator is a cargo one over that way, but...” he said, glancing at Kaito with a frown, “I’m guessing you’re not going to risk it. We can head back to the center and split up once we reach the guests.”

Kaito hesitated. Conan was right, of course. Even if he posed as a guard who had been stationed in one of the sections close to that cargo elevator, he’d still naturally draw suspicion and get searched at the top. Explaining Tief Blau would be even more complicated. By comparison, blending in with the guests at the main elevators would offer him a lot more protection and freedom.

But could he justify potentially endangering Conan just to take the long way out? They had no idea how badly the park was actually damaged.

Not to mention, he was definitely ending up in the detective’s debt again.

‘Aaaah, I don’t know how to handle it when he’s this nice,’ Kaito sighed mentally. ‘Detectives are supposed to relentless, stuck up, and mean!’

Conan didn’t even have the decency to smirk in his usual know-it-all way when Kaito nodded, capitulating. His expression was serious and focused as he brushed past Kaito to take the lead back toward the central section. Swallowing, Kaito fell in behind him.

They didn’t get far. “Tch,” Conan clicked his tongue in frustration as they slowed and came to a stop in front of a thick door that completely blocked the tunnel back.

“Oh, this was where those guards tried to stop me,” Kaito said, grimacing. “They closed it off.”

“No, the emergency evacuation procedures override security lockdowns,” Conan said. He gingerly touched the metal doors and quickly drew back. “It’s cold too. The tunnel must be flooded past here.”

Shuddering, Kaito felt like he’d been dunked in that same cold water. “Do you think they made it out okay?” he demanded.

Conan blinked in surprise, his eyebrows darting up for a moment — at KID’s uncharacteristic vehemence. ‘Right. Poker face, poker face,’ Kaito reminded himself, schooling his expression. Hopefully, Conan would write it off as guilt due to answering the challenge in the first place, and not the actual guilt for causing this accident with magic. Even ‘Meitantei’ couldn't make that leap, right?

“Did you knock them out?” the detective asked.

Kaito shook his head. “I wasn't sure sleeping gas was a good idea, since all the air here is recycled so much. I just ran through.”

“Then I'm sure they made it out,” Conan said, already turning to double back. “They wouldn't hang around a closed door to begin with. And even if they did stay there for some reason, it can't have been a large breach. This section isn't bent or strained at all, see? If the next one had been flooded too suddenly to evacuate, the entire tunnel would have warped from the strain. With a small leak, the guards would have had plenty of time to get away from it.” He added, mostly to himself, “We probably only felt the jolt because we were so close.”

The detective’s calm, self-assured logic could be surprisingly comforting, when it wasn't being turned against Kaito — just like before, in the embarrassing midnight phone call.

‘...I'm going to have to get blown up again,’ Kaito thought glumly. Twice at least. How else was he going to pay Conan back for all this?

“Come on, we’ll cut through the Dark Reef room instead,” Conan called back, and Kaito hurried after him.

The Dark Reef attraction was a maze of coral-themed statues and animatronics, which normally would have made it a very poor choice of emergency escape route, but Conan had naturally memorized the path through it. Kaito had too, but he let the detective take the lead. The sound of Conan’s footsteps echoing between the craggy decorations was easy to follow, even with the droning of the klaxon in the background, letting Kaito keep his eyes down to avoid seeing any of the many, many fishes scattered all over the reef.

Preoccupied, he didn’t pay attention when Conan deviated slightly from his mental map to take a different branch through. And he didn’t notice the low archway that his tiny stature let him pass under easily — not until Kaito himself walked straight into it.

“Gah!” he yelped, holding over and clutching his forehead, his hat knocked askew.

“Oi, be careful!” Conan yelled back, stopping short up ahead. “What is with you, missing something like that?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kaito insisted. Wincing, he stumbled blindly after him. “It’s just— Gyaaaaah!!”

The reason for the low arch loomed directly in front of him, as he opened his eyes again — the statue of a giant terror from the deep, mouth gaping open as it poised to swoop down onto the visitors ducking in through the small archway. In the dimmed yellow emergency lightning, its toothy maw and staring eyes were even more unsettling.

There was a dull thud as the back of his head met the same arch a second time.

“Again?!” Kaito hissed, clutching his aching head both front and back.

Conan stared at him with an expression that was almost completely blank from sheer disbelief. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath. “You...” he started uncertainly. “The reason you’ve been acting so weird. The reason your heist this time is so simple. It’s that... you’re afraid of fish?”

Twitching, Kaito froze. He lowered his hands slowly, but refused to lift his head and meet Conan’s stare.

“I don’t believe this,” Conan muttered. “Really?”

“Well, excuse me for being an actual human,” Kaito shot back sulkily.

It took a long moment for Conan to respond — either counting to ten for patience, or contemplating the sweet release of non-existence. Kaito was certainly considering that second one. This was just...

“Let’s, let’s just go,” Conan said finally. “I don’t even care anymore.”

~.~.~

Conan radiated an overpowering aura of mortification at being in any way associated with Kaito the entire way back — completely fair, to be honest — but that didn’t stop him from taking Kaito’s hand and pulling him along. It was a rather tight grip, as if Conan didn’t trust him not to get lost or run into something else — which was also fair, to be honest.

He only let go once a steady din of voices reached them. It sounded like the other guests were just up ahead, still in the middle of evacuation.

“Well, hand it over,” Conan said, holding out one small hand. “I’ll return it.”

He meant the gem. “Yeah, about that,” Kaito said. “I haven’t checked it yet. I actually can’t until we get up top.”

For a moment, the gears inside Conan’s head could practically be seen turning, trying to puzzle out what that even meant, adding up what he knew of KID’s past heists and rejected gems. His lips pursed. “But you returned the Black Star without taking it outside,” he pointed out, his brow furrowing in a way that was simultaneously very cute and also somewhat terrifying because of the shredded plans and disguises it usually forewarned.

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “So, the thing is... there’s no way it could be a pearl to begin with,” he admitted — realizing only after he said it how casual he sounded, not at all like the mysterious gentleman thief Kaitou KID. Well, it was too late to start acting cool anyway. “I was just mad at old man Suzuki and challenged him to get on his nerves.”

He received a very flat, droll look. “Fine. They probably won’t check down here anyway,” Conan conceded. “So just give me a bug, and we can split up.” Under his breath, “And forget this ever happened...”

That sounded good, but — a bug? Why did he want one of KID’s listening devices? Logically, it must have been because there was something he wanted Kaito to hear. But it wasn’t like Kaito needed help escaping. Causing an emergency evacuation had been his plan to begin with, just... with less actual damage and danger to the guests, no matter how minor.

Danger...

‘...Oh,’ Kaito realized, as he dropped the small bug into Conan’s waiting hand.

This was about the guards. To spare Kaito the effort of eavesdropping around, Conan could just ask if everyone got out alright. The concern for everyone’s safety was something he strongly emphasized with, it seemed.

Slipping easily back into his female disguise, Kaito listened to Conan’s fake syrupy voice check with Sonoko and Jirokichi — and receive a relieving, positive answer. The flow of guests he joined surreptitiously seemed quite calm, chattering lightly as they boarded the elevators back up. The moon was thankfully low on the horizon, making it easier to check Tief Blau against it — another miss — before dropping it into a passing woman’s purse.

All’s well that ends well, Kaito supposed.

...Yeah, right.

He sighed. He was going to have to get blown up so much.

~.~.~


	7. 2:7 Magic 101

**ARC 2 - Akako and the heart of Red**

**Notes:** This is the start of the second “arc” of the story, which should focus a little more on Akako and Aoko, as a change of pace.

~.~.~

**Chapter 7: Magic 101**

Akako sneezed. It was rather graceless and sounded completely inelegant, which was normal for sneezing, but the idea of ever looking anything short of perfect annoyed her nonetheless. Not that it mattered — she was alone in the massive chamber that served as her workshop deep beneath her mansion.

The workshop itself wasn’t dusty in the least. Akako kept it pristine, if... traditional in decor. The gloomy, green-lit dungeon look was a classic!

No, the issue was the grimoires she had unearthed from the deepest reaches of her family’s library. The ones focusing not on Red magic, but on the details of other disciplines.

There hadn’t been much, to Akako’s consternation. That was only to be expected, since the four great schools each held a great deal of pride in their supposed superiority to the others, but it was frustrating in her situation. She needed to train someone aligned naturally toward Black, after all, and yet she knew only the broadest basics of how Black magic functioned.

Would the same rituals work for him? Could Black magic be channeled through them, or would she end up teaching him Red — a far harder prospect, since it was not his natural alignment? Was there something she needed to change or tweak?

She should have researched this to begin with, Akako admitted to herself. But she’d dragged her feet on it.

Why did she have to do this, she’d thought. This was below her, the heir of a proud Red lineage.

Kaito had been the same, of course. Both of them had half-heartedly gone along with Hakuba’s orders to deal with the situation, knowing that he was right but refusing to admit it — or put in any real effort.

But after that last heist, Akako knew Kaito would start taking it seriously. She’d caught a glimpse of him, disguised as he was, after the evacuation. The pinched, brooding expression he’d worn was completely unfitting to both the devil may care phantom thief and the brash magician. It had doubtlessly scared him, even more than before, to realize he could be a danger to others without any control over it.

Akako sighed, without thinking. ‘I... hadn’t wanted that,’ she admitted, her lips pursing. She hadn’t wanted to put that kind of expression on his face, not really. Seeing it, realizing how unsettled he must have felt, made something twist painfully in her chest.

Part of her wanted to glower and complain about some man making a witch of her caliber feel this way, but...

She sighed again. She had certainly been warned to be more aware of the consequences of her action, to not flaunt her power without thinking through what may come of it, but she had never quite realized how terrible that feeling would be.

“Oh, really. This is beneath me,” Akako groused aloud, flipping open the top grimoire with rather more force than necessary. “This uncertainty, this hesitation! I am a proud heir of Red magic! I am the greatest witch of this generation! I’m going to whip that fool into a proper sorcerer — no, an outstanding sorcerer! By the end, he’ll be thanking me! That’s right! Ohohoho~!”

Invigorated by her own peptalk, she threw back her head and laughed until her voice echoed off the thick stone walls.

~.~.~

Even for Akako, it was hard to tell the passage of time in the dungeon, but it must have been late in the day when she was pulled from her research binge by the soft chime of a bell hanging on the wall. It was the one she had tied to the wards around her mansion, alerting her of any trespassers — or visitors, though there was no difference between the two for her.

As always, Akako was not expecting anyone. She blinked somewhat owlishly, trying to pull her thoughts away from the rituals and theoreticals she had been immersed in.

“Mistress,” her assistant emerged from the shadows, bowing deferentially. “The White heir has entered through the main gate.”

‘Hakuba... what does he want?’ Akako wondered, scowling. “I see,” she said curtly. “Go welcome him. I will be up shortly.” But not too shortly. No need to make it seem like she was available at his beck and call.

When she made her way to the front sitting room, changed out of her robes into a simple skirt and shirt combo, Hakuba was waiting patiently on the couch with a now-cold teacup in his hands. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he set the cup down and stood. The tea inside was untouched — shame, it was one of the good blends.

“Akako-san, thank you for taking the time to see me,” he said, nodding to her politely.

“Hakuba-kun,” she allowed. “I wonder what this could be about, hm?”

Hakuba nodded again, acknowledging that small talk was over. “I need to return to England for a while. So I will be absent from school — and the club,” he said. “We can put meetings on hold until I return—”

“There’s no need. We can manage without you,” Akako said. She sniffed pointedly, tossing stray strands over her shoulder. “I’ve come up with a new lesson plan in the meantime.”

“I... see,” Hakuba said. “I’m glad you’ve decided to take this seriously.”

That was unnecessary, and Akako glowered at him. Then, because she could and because he was annoying her, she smoothed her expression into the kind of half-smile she knew made men weak in the knees. “I’m very serious,” she said, lowering her tone to something smokey and seductive, “Hakuba-kun.”

It was indeed quite satisfying to see him flush and quickly clear his throat. ‘That’s what you get for abandoning magic,’ she thought vindictively.

“That, that was all I wanted to tell you,” he said. “I’ll see you after return.”

“Wait,” Akako said, before he could depart — flee, really. “There’s one more thing. I wanted to ask you — do you know anything about a boy called Edogawa Conan?”

“Edogawa-kun?” Hakuba repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion. “I’ve met him, yes. In passing, at least. He also has a bit of a reputation for being able to thwart Kaitou KID... Did you see him at the heist?”

That had indeed been the case. It wasn’t surprising that she had never seen the boy before — it was rare for Akako to attempt Kaitou KID’s heists. The tricks of a magician were anathema to a witch like her, and watching him prance around like all the world was his stage tended to start getting on her nerves before long — or, worse, she would get pulled along at his pace and then feel annoyed with herself for falling for nothing more than a conman’s imitation of true sorcery.

But she had been worried. So she’d come to Lemuria, and she’d seen the supposed “KID Killer” in person. It had taken had a while to pin down exactly what had felt so off about the boy.

“Did you notice anything strange about him?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Hakuba asked in reply, but he didn’t seem to be hiding anything.

Akako sighed. ‘Of course he wouldn’t notice, in his state,’ she thought. “He doesn’t have any presence,” she said. “It’s like he’s not even there. It’s unnatural — a normal human shouldn’t be able to hide their aura to that extent.” Lips twisting, she hesitated to reveal the last, most unsettling detail. “Even... even Lucifer couldn’t read him. He didn’t even understand who I was asking about.”

Hakuba’s eyebrows had risen slowly as she spoke, before his eyes narrowed in thought. “I don’t know what might be causing that,” he said finally. “But someone must have gone to a great deal of trouble to obscure his existence. Even that name is obviously a pseudonym. After all, ‘Edogawa’ and ‘Conan’ would be right next to each other for any mystery fan.”

Troubling. Especially since Akako couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity regarding that boy. It wasn’t anything to do with her magic. It was just...

But whatever he was, Edogawa Conan was not an immediate issue. It had nothing to do with them, after all.

“I will let you know our progress when you return,” Akako said in clear dismissal. And, surprising even herself, she added, “Have a safe trip.”

Hakuba had already turned to go, but she could see the tips of his ears grow red even from behind and quickly smothered a laugh.

~.~.~

The next club meeting, Kaito sprawled in his chair like always, but as Akako had expected, his gaze was intent on her, where stood at the head of the table, next to a whiteboard Hakuba had procured for their use. There was more phantom thief than magician in that look, and Akako could feel his aura coil the way it did at Kaitou KID’s heists. She had no idea how Aoko could sit next to him with her usual eager smile, apparently noticing nothing of that presence.

But still, Kaito really was serious now. Akako herself could do no less.

She coughed into her fist and drew herself up straighter. “Since the previous method had no success in drawing out your innate magic potential, I’ve devised a new lesson plan,” she said. “This time, we’ll start from the opposite side — from structuring your magic.”

“Are we going to do a magic ritual now?” Aoko clapped her hands together, sitting forward excitedly.

It didn’t really matter in her case, but it was nice to have an attentive audience, at least. Akako could admit that the other girl had put in a genuine if useless effort, and she couldn’t be annoyed with her in the face of that.

“That’s right,” she said. “As I explained before, to achieve a specific, desired result, magic power needs to be channeled through ritual preparations. Otherwise, you will have too little control over how your power manifests itself, and the outcome may be... less than optimal.”

Kaito hid his wince expertly, but Akako noticed the slight narrowing of his lips.

“Like in those movies about trying to put a curse on someone and getting hit with it yourself, or killing them by accident?” Aoko suggested.

“Something like that. The exact method varies by color,” Akako said. “For my Red magic, the spirit we summon may go out of control if we do not control is properly, or they may act like a malicious djinn, granting the letter of the wish while completely overturning the intent.” Not that Akako had ever had such an issue, of course.

“Question,” Kaito called out, not particularly enthusiastically but keeping the drawl to a minimum. “What do the colors mean again?”

Even knowing that he had basically been ignoring her until then, Akako couldn’t keep the irritated twitch out of her expression. She sighed.

“Um...” Aoko spoke up unexpectedly. “Sorry, Akako-chan, Aoko forgot too. Could you explain it again?”

This was why Akako hated dealing with outsiders. “Right,” she said flatly. “Red magic deals with binding spirits. Once you control them, they use their powers to carry out your will. Black magic changes which of the possible paths events change. You could call it the magic of being very, very lucky. Blue magic channels power through your own body. It’s the one that is most often mistaken for psychic power. White magic recreates reality.”

Aoko had been counting them on her fingers, with an expression of panicked concentration, but halfway through she gave up and scrambled for a notebook to write it all down.

“Wait, wait,” Kaito spoke up. “What was that last one?”

“White magic recreates reality,” Aoko repeated distractedly, scribbling away.

“Okay, but isn’t that kind of overpowered?” Kaito pressed.

“I suppose it might seem that way,” Akako said — her tone implying heavily ‘if you’re a foolish amateur,’ “but White is the most complex method. The degree of precision and, thus, preparation required is much higher that other styles, even on simple spells. And once you reach the level of miracles that can’t be achieved through other means...”

She paused, trying think of the way to phrase it.

“Take the most coveted miracle... Resurrection,” she said. She met and held Kaito’s eyes long enough to make sure the weight of what she was saying carried through, then looked at Aoko as well. Both of them had stilled, listening with intense unease. “I’m sure I don’t need to say how many have sought the power to overturn death. In theory, it is possible for a grand sorcerer of White.

“It has never been achieved,” Akako concluded.

That was the gentle way of putting it. The full history of the attempts at resurrection was ugly and gruesome. The failed subjects, in particular... There were worse fates than death, and to force them upon a loved one showed the true weakness of human nature.

But perhaps describing those things would perhaps be too much for her current audience. Aoko in particular was rather weak to horror. It wouldn’t do for the girl to pass out again before they’d even started.

“In any case, none of us are aligned with white,” she said briskly. “And you are far from attempting another color against your nature.”

“Um...” Aoko raised her hand, like Kaito had earlier. “Akako-chan, which one is Aoko’s color?”

None. “Of course that would be blue,” Akako said with a fake smile. “You’re Aoko, after all.”

“Oh! You’re right, it matches!” Aoko cheered, blushing happily.

“Right, cool,” Kaito spoke up, his tone clearly dismissive. “So what are we going to be doing?”

“We will be performing a simple ritual,” Akako said. “The aim is to control the outcome you receive in the next lottery or similar you participate in. Specifically, we will ensure we win the top three prizes. I will take first place, Kuroba-kun will that second, and Nakamori-san will take third. We will draw in that order.”

She wanted to brag a bit about the thought she’d put into deciding this specific activity — how she had modified the sort of ritual a beginner in Red might use to be much broader for the purpose of other styles without losing the inherent symbolical power of it, how linking their three attempts together in a sequential order would strengthen the flow of each individual ritual, how she had carefully chosen something that Kaito’s magician tricks couldn’t control but which was unlikely to have a serious consequence if his magic was channeled incorrectly...

But she could already tell neither of them would have the proper appreciation for her skill and consideration. Better not to waste her breath.

“Regarding the ritual itself, the focus will be simple symbolism,” Akako went on. “I’ve made it as easy as possible, but follow my instructions exactly.” Lifting up a box of supplies she’d prepared, Akako dropped it onto the table. “First, take the right color paper and write your assigned number on it...”

~.~.~

Magic rituals were apparently a lot like kindergarten arts and crafts projects. At least, that was Kaito’s impression.

Akako would probably kill him if he ever said that, but what else was he supposed to think? Despite being a somewhat convoluted, vaguely cult-like art project, the “magic ritual” ultimately came down to cutting out a paper charm from colored construction paper, chanting “I will win X prize” over it, and gluing it onto a “Victory!!” headband from the 150 yen store.

Oh, and wearing the headband, of course. They couldn’t complete this little exercise without a nice round of humiliation. Kaito didn’t really have a sense of shame, but the housewives and small children pointing at them and whispering, as they stood in line together at the downtown department store, was unsettling for his sensibilities as a wanted criminal.

At least Aoko was suffering too, the tips of her ears bright red against the white headband. Nonetheless, there was an excited smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Akako, naturally, strode forward with the grace and poise of a model. The clerk at the register fumbled her purchase (one red pen) helplessly and fell over himself trying to offer her a discount, the stupid headband clearly doing nothing to detract from her natural beauty. Akako smiled like Mona Lisa as she accepted the complementary raffle ticket that was their real aim.

The department store held raffles fairly often, including that particular day, and there was another small line up to the raffle table. The day’s prizes were a pair of tickets to a new restaurant for first prize, an expensive gift basket for second, and a small gift card in third.

‘So if this crazy plan of hers works, I’ll get that basket...’ Kaito thought, slouching as he waited with a bored expression. ‘I don’t really want it though.’

Maybe he’d give it to Aoko, since she wouldn’t win anything.

In front of him, Akako had finally reached the raffle table. As she had instructed them, she recited, “I will win first prize,” and reached out to grab the raffle box’s handle. Instead of turning it slowly like a normal person, she gave it one sharp twist and let it spin itself until it stopped. A single ball rolled out slowly, plunking onto the waiting tray.

It was red, the winning color.

The clerk blinked at it in surprise for a moment before springing into action. Grabbing the bell at the end of the table, she waved it with an energetic clamor. “Winner! We have a winner for the first place prize!” she announced, drawing the attention of every customer in the vicinity.

It took awhile for the chaos to clear, but eventually Akako accepted the pair of tickets she had won and stepped aside, letting Kaito take her place. He knew what he had to do, but...

“I will win second prize,” he muttered tonelessly and grabbed the handle.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, Kaito realized with a certain abruptness. He was blindly spinning a raffle box, which he had never seen before and certainly not tampered with, and yet he was supposed to affect the outcome somehow? This was ridiculous. This wasn’t magic — not his magic. This was just...

A ball plopped out onto the tray. It was black.

“C-Congratulation on winning our second place prize!” the clerk stammered, glancing a little unsurely between his headband and Akako’s.

Kaito accepted the gift basket, nearly as big as his torso, rather numbly. That... was still creepy. He didn’t like it. As a magician, he relied on control — controlling his actions, controlling the set, controlling the audience. Even if Akako had claimed they were “controlling” their magic power through that dinky little ritual, the fact was that Kaito couldn’t consciously make the connection between the act and the result at all.

He was going completely blind. And yet, he had to figure this out.

As he’d wandered aside a little dazedly, Aoko had jumped forward to take his place. “A-A-Aoko will win third prize!” she exclaimed loudly, and clapped her hands together like she praying at a shrine. “Here I go!”

The raffle box rattled loudly as Aoko spun it with great enthusiasm. She’d squeezed her eyes shut and was chanting, “blue, blue, blue,” under her breath. With a sudden gasp, she jerked the box to a stop.

A ball slowly spun out and dropped onto the tray. The clerk stared, mouth dropping open. But so did Kaito and Akako.

The ball was blue, the color for third place.

~.~.~


	8. 2:8 A blue moon every night

**Notes:** kind of a draggy chapter, but at least there’s some... conflict?? of a sort.

~.~.~

**Chapter 8: A blue moon every night**

“Aoko can’t believe it! This is so amazing!” Laughing, Aoko twirled down the sidewalk, the gift card she’d won held up over her head to the sky.

Kaito and Akako exchanged a look behind her back. It was hard to tell which one of them was more put off by this unexpected development. “Hey!” Kaito hissed, drifting over to Akako’s side and leaning in to whisper harshly. “What’s up with that? Does Aoko have magic too? I thought it was rare or something!”

“It certainly is!” Akako hissed back. “The capacity for true magic is an exceptionally rare gift and something only a chosen few possess—”

“Right, that’s great,” Kaito cut her off. “But how did Ahoko manage it then? ...Just coincidence?” His face twisted, clearly showing how much he doubted that explanation.

Chewing at the tip of her thumbnail, Akako took a moment to respond. “I might have overdone it,” she decided finally. “We were supposed to perform three rituals that were linked together, to make it easier to draw out your power by following the flow of mine. But perhaps we ended up merging them into a single three-part ritual, and my power controlled your and Nakamori-san’s results as well.”

Kaito hummed, half thoughtful and half doubtful. Slanting a look at Akako, he smirked. “As expected of the great witch Akako-sama...”

The nasty glare she shot back made him smirk.

“Yes, I was being too coddling, wasn’t I?” she said, sneering back. “I should have more faith in the great magician Kaitou, excuse me, Kaito-kun. Next club meeting, you can do it alone, I’m sure.”

The sense of challenge rankled at Kaito, but he only shrugged irritably. “We’ll see,” he muttered.

~.~.~

So they were back to the arts and crafts next day. Aoko hummed cheerfully as they laid out the materials under Akako’s watchful eye — apparently, she had completely written off the weird events of the day before as just a coincidence and thought nothing more of it. The average person’s ability to disregard things that didn’t fit their worldview was already high, and Aoko could reach new levels of denial, in Kaito’s experience.

The “ritual” was a little different this time. “I will win the top prize!” Aoko and Kaito chanted in sync — though in completely different tones — and, dipping their brushes into the dark calligraphy ink they had ground up, flicked out the “katsu” kanji for victory on the pieces of paper in front of them.

Leaning down, they breathed on the ink — blew on it to dry it, really, but Akako had gone on an entire tangent about the importance of the breath of life or something — and folded the paper into halves, then into quarters. Those folded quarter sheets were slipped under the top fold of the headbands lying front-down on the table.

With a feeling vaguely like either a samurai otaku or a student on a particularly brutal cram session, Kaito lifted the headband and tied it in place across his forehead with a sharp tug of the last knot.

Magic ritual complete. This was just as ridiculous as he’d thought the day before. He’d even tried asking Akako if maybe they were supposed to visualize something or... anything at all besides just miming these simple little steps, but she had told him that the passive image they associated with winning a prize was enough in itself. Then why was the arts and crafts even necessary? Magic made no damn sense.

Aoko beamed as they exchanged a look. “Let’s head downtown!” she said, nearly bouncing with excitement.

“Indeed,” Akako agreed — clearly smirking at Kaito and the image he made. He didn’t even want to think about what this was doing to his already messy hair. “I’ve selected two stores we can use. Both are holding a raffle today.” Magnanimously, she added, “You can select which order you go on, based on the prizes offered.”

The trip down to the big shopping district was just as humiliating as the day before. Three students together shouldn’t have draw attention, but Kaito could feel it every time someone snuck a curious glance at them and their... accessories. Based on the unsubtle whispering around them, the most common assumption was some school event.

Their first destination was a bath shop, full of fancy soaps, shampoos, lotions and other bathing paraphernalia.

“Let’s get this over with,” Kaito grumbled, stepping up. The attendant at the small lottery table shot him a curious look, which she quickly covered up with a polite, practiced smile.

This lottery was even simpler than the one down at the department store — just a matter of signing up for the shop’s newsletter and then sticking your hand into a jar to pull out a slip of paper. If it was the one winning piece, the lucky visitor received a basket of expensive soaps. Kaito had no particular need for them, but he did want to just get it over with.

“I will win,” he intoned dully as he plunged his hand into the jar’s mouth. Without bothering to rummage around, he grabbed the first paper that slid through his fingers and pulled it out.

“Oh!” the clerk gasped as Kaito stared down at the slip in his hand. “Congratulations!”

It really did work. And he still couldn’t wrap his head around it at all.

“Mou, Bakaito!” Aoko huffed, nudging him with far more force than necessary. “Look a little more happy, will you? Isn’t this so cool?” She herself was grinning broadly as she dragged Kaito toward the second shop Akako had chosen for their little outing.

The supernatural creepiness of the situation was passing her by completely, since she firmly believed the entire thing to be just her classmates’ silly hobby. Kaito envied that level of blissful denial. ‘Well, not like there’s any reason for her to think more of it,’ he thought. ‘The coincidence streak’ll end when she loses at the next place.’

Assuming Akako hadn’t screwed up again.

Their second destination was actually a gaming center. A lottery machine had been set up near the entrance, flashing light and intermittently playing a loud, upbeat jingle. Aoko marched up to it, but before Kaito could follow, Akako slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and pulled him back.

“Let’s stand back, just in case,” she leaned in to tell him, her voice barely audible over the hubbub of the shoppers around them.

Kaito kept his expression neutral, his eyes on Aoko as she joined the line to the lottery, but something about that bothered him. “Do you have problems with it too?” he asked. “Keeping your magic under control?”

He really should have expected the nail-claws that dug into his arm at that. Gritting his teeth, he hid his wince.

“I most certainly do not,” Akako hissed. “I am not an amateur like you. Hmph! It’s far more likely to be your doing. It would have been best if you didn’t exchange looks with her, you know. Just because you’ve only noticed your power working in desperate situations doesn’t mean it doesn’t influence things in daily life.”

Creepy. Definitely creepy. “But I’ve been imagining her losing,” Kaito muttered, swallowing his distaste. “Isn’t that part of it or whatever? I never thought she might win at all.”

Akako’s hand tightened again, but this time there wasn’t any aim to injure. Glancing at her, Kaito thought he might be able to read a certain unease in her expression. “Neither did I,” she said quietly. Raising her voice, she went on, “It doesn’t matter. Like this, I can make sure neither of our auras fluctuates.”

‘Aura again,’ Kaito noted absently. He’d need to ask her about that later. Sometimes, he thought Akako kept forgetting just how much they didn’t know of what she took for granted, and this sounded like it might be just what he needed.

At the gaming center, Aoko was stepping up to the table. The lottery machine started up, sending the light balls inside its large upright tank flying and spinning wildly. Aoko tensed, her eyes focused on the storm of drawing balls as she drew back her arm.

“I win!” she roared, bringing down her fist on the large button in front of her.

The lottery machine blared a loud horn, and the stirring inside it cut off, all the balls falling to the bottom. Something clicked inside, and a single ball rolled out. Painted on it was the black number 14.

“Number 14!” the clerk called out, confirming. Beaming at Aoko, she began to applaud. “Congratulations! That’s the number for our top prize!”

“Yay! I did it!” Aoko cheered, twisting around to wave happily at Kaito and Akako.

It was good that her attention was immediately drawn back to receive her prize — a giant stuffed rabbit — because Kaito had absolutely no idea what kind of face he was making. It couldn’t have been a good face at all. Akako, who had stood stiff as a board next to him, drew a sharp, sudden breath and hissed something foul in a language he had no knowledge of but understood viscerally.

~.~.~

“We have to make her quit the club,” Kaito said immediately, once he and Akako were alone.

Shoving his basket of soaps onto Aoko, he’d blurted out some excuse about errands and taken off — only to double back once out of sight and meet up again with Akako, who had made her own excuses. The narrow back alley behind an abandoned mini-mart was not the best meeting place, but it was close and at least the chances of someone walking in on them arguing about magic were reasonably low.

And it was going to be an argument, Kaito already feel it. Akako’s eyebrows furrowed, her eyes darting to him as she was pulled out of her thoughts. “Why?” she asked.

“What do you mean, why? Because otherwise she’ll end up awakening her magic or whatever!”

“And?” Akako prompted coolly.

“She’ll end up like me!” Kaito shot back, throwing up his hands. “And it sucks! Aoko can’t handle this kind of stuff! She’ll completely freak out, and her power’ll go crazy, and it’ll be a disaster! Don’t you even care if people get hurt?” He cursed under his breath. “I thought you said magic was rare!”

“It is. I’m surprised too, but perhaps the two of you were drawn together because you both have that power... although your alignments are different,” Akako said. She was staring at Kaito with a look he couldn’t read, but the slow twist of her lips was not a happy one. “You don’t seem to understand what a great blessing it is to possess the capacity for magic.”

“Blessing?” Kaito gave a short, disbelieving laugh. “Are you kidding me? It’s a curse! I wish I’d never found out about it!”

Which was precisely the reason he couldn’t let Aoko get dragged into it. It was messed up and creepy and uncontrollable, and the careful balance of Kaito’s life had been thrown completely out of whack since Akako forced magic into it. Aoko was better off not knowing it existed at all.

“Yes, I can tell that much by how much time you wasted in denial,” Akako snapped. “Maybe if you had just—”

“Yeah? Well, maybe if you’d just accepted you lost, instead of trying to prove how amazing you are,” Kaito cut her off, “or maybe if you didn’t feel like you’re entitled to every man in the world bowing to you to begin with — we wouldn’t be in this mess! You’re the one who caused all this with your stupid magic and all your selfishness!”

That was too harsh, but even seeing Akako pale at his words wasn’t enough to calm Kaito. He wasn’t wrong, and in that moment, he wasn’t sorry.

“Magic isn’t stupid! And it’s not a curse!” Akako shouted back, hands balling into fists and shaking at her sides. A red flush rose on her cheeks, but the furrow in her brow was more pained and unsure than angry. “Magic is... magic is my pride! It’s my life!”

“Explain what’s wrong with you, then,” Kaito sneered.

Akako flinched, glaring. For a moment, Kaito was sure she would try to curse him in the very literal sense. He tensed, ready to flee or fight back — as much as he could, against her sinister, irrational magic.

Her expression twisted... and then hardened into a teeth-clenched parody of a smile. “I should have known someone like you — some conman of a magician — could never understand,” she said. “If you can’t appreciate the true blessing of magic, then there’s no point in wasting my time on you.”

“Fine! I—”

What was he doing? The logical, cool-headed part of his mind shoved back at his boiling anger. It wasn’t fine at all. He already damn well knew he couldn’t just ignore his magic power, no matter how much he might have wanted to. What was he supposed to do, if Akako bailed on him—?

“Fine,” Akako echoed. “Then you can just have Hakuba get you a seal once he’s back.” Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but any menace in her expression was undercut by the faint tremor of her lips.

Turning on her heel, she marched away before he could say anything else.

Kaito stood alone, motionless, in the shadows of the alley for a long time. Finally, his shoulders heaved up and down in a gusty sigh. ‘Well, I blew that one,’ he thought. But even so — he couldn’t say he was all that sorry, no matter how surprisingly deep their argument seemed to have cut Akako. There was still a low burn of old fury in his gut, at her and the mess she had gotten him into.

...A seal, huh? That sounded just fine to him.

~.~.~


	9. 2:9 Akako-sensei’s private lesson

**Notes:** All the DCMK girls deserve better, possibly with each other.

~.~.~

**Chapter 9: Akako-sensei’s private lesson**

As the last bell rang, the class surged to their feet, filling the classroom with the sounds of book bags thumping against desks, chairs scraping against the floor, and excited chatter. Akako remained in her seat, taking her time to gather her belongings and waiting for the room to empty of the immediate stampede, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kaito standing with the others.

“Ah! Kaito! Where are you going?” Aoko demanded, a whining lilt already creeping into her tone. Recently, Akako had thought she was getting used to it, but it was grating on her nerves all over again.

It was disgraceful, for a witch of her caliber to be so affected.

“Lay off, Ahoko,” Kaito said, not even pausing to look at her. “It’s none of your business.”

“B-but what about the club?”

“Oh, that? I quit,” he said dismissively.

Aoko gaped after him as he left, her hands fluttering uncertainly. Biting her lip, she glanced at Akako, who pointedly turned away, her expression cool. “Akako-chan...” Aoko murmured, making her way over. “Aoko doesn’t know what’s gotten into Bakaito. I thought we were having so much fun yesterday...”

“It seems Kuroba-kun doesn’t agree,” Akako said flatly. “If he doesn’t want to participate, then good riddance.” She flipped her book bag shut with a decisive click.

“Still, it’s not right. He could have refused more nicely...” Aoko wrung her hands. Her lips twisted unhappily, and her brows furrowed. In that mercurial way, her mood flipped from downtrodden to vengeful. “Oooh, that stupid jerk! Aoko will get him for being so rude! A good tuna will show him!”

She stomped her foot in emphasis, childish as always. What did Kaito even see in her?

...What did Akako care about his opinion? He was clearly nothing more than a fool. The only reason he had been able to resist her — what made Akako curious about him in the first place — was that he had magic of his own, and it wasn’t like she expected to get along with every other mage. She hadn’t, in fact. The other witches with whom she had crossed paths had been much older than her, and Akako had always felt like they were looking down on her. She’d put everything she had into making them acknowledge her, more than getting along with them.

At the time, she had been alright with that. Akako had always been alone anyway. Her parents had been gone since she was a young child, and she had no close relatives. Surrounded by their grimoires, she had studied and studied and studied, to become the best witch she could be. A witch that lived up to her ancestors’ legacy.

The old days when magic ruled over all were long gone. Magic itself was a hidden, tentative thing that seemed on the verge of being drowned out by a booming, expanding modern world. But it had been Akako’s link to her family. Her heritage. Her sense of self. Her pride.

It had made her alone, as a child, putting an invisible wall between her and everyone else. As a teenager, she had decided it didn’t matter because she didn’t need anyone else, but... maybe she had been a little excited, to meet someone who could be her match and her equal.

But those ‘peers’ were...

Hakuba who threw away his magic and, despite never saying the words, must have hated it as well. Kaito who rejected it and chose petty tricks instead.

“Aoko is so sorry, Akako-chan!” the other girl dropped down into the seat in front of Akako, turning back to face her with wide, worried eyes. “Do you... want to do it with just the two of us?”

Akako blinked.

...And Aoko whom Akako had always disliked for being immature and inelegant and... the one Kaito favored, for no reason at all.

An aura so weak Akako had overlooked it until the most watered down ritual possible had reacted to it. An oblivious personality that hadn’t even noticed the magic they were using. And yet, without a doubt, Nakamori Aoko had the potential of a witch — a clear blue just like her name.

Thoughts spinning, Akako managed a weak, awkward smile. “Oh? You want to continue?” she asked, not even sure herself what she was aiming for.

“Of course! Aoko’s not the one who just decided to quit for some reason!” the girl said immediately, only to blush and start twiddling her fingers. “If... if that’s okay with Akako-chan...?”

Aoko wasn’t actually stupid, despite all her casual obtuseness toward things that should have been obvious. It was clear she knew perfectly well that she’d forced her way into their little club and that Akako had only really wanted Kaito there. She knew that Akako was interested in Kaito, period, given that Akako had admitted as much at their skiing trip and through her actions on many occasions.

So it was only obvious that, now that Kaito had quit, Akako would have no desire to continue the “Magic Users Club” with her.

Except.

That was exactly what Kaito wanted. He’d quit because of Aoko, to get her away from magic — from Akako.

And in a burst of petty viciousness, Akako decided she wouldn’t play along with what he wanted. The perfect opportunity to do the exact opposite was sitting in front of her, offering itself (herself) up on a silver platter.

Akako smiled. “That sounds wonderful,” she said. “Let’s have a private lesson, with just the two of us.”

~.~.~

Instead of their clubroom, Akako had asked Aoko to come to the top of a certain hill after sunset. There was, she said, something she had to show her.

Aoko had agreed easily, despite the oddity of the request. The small park on the hill was empty so late in the evening, and she had already circled back and forth several times across the stone terrace overlooking the city, her nervousness becoming more and more obvious as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt and checked her phone. She was probably used to being stood up, with Kaito’s and her father’s... erratic schedules.

It wasn’t exactly Akako’s intention to make her wait. It was just that even she was finding nervousness pooling in her stomach.

What if... what if it went like that night at the Heavenly Camelia heist? Kaito was so angry with her, and he had at least known magic existed. There was a reason she had been warned, again and again, to hide the existence of sorcery from outsiders — even outsiders with the same potential, she was learning.

She could still back out. Or come up with a different way of broaching the issue. Or—

Down below on the terrace, Aoko sighed and turned away from the city overlook. Her hands tightened around the strap of her bag, her shoulders sagging.

‘This is ridiculous. At worst, I can always knock her out and convince her she dreamed up the whole thing,’ Akako thought. It had worked before, when she and Kaito had found Akako experimenting in the school at night.

Angling her broom downward, Akako floated level with the terrace, just beyond the parapet. “Nakamori-san,” she called out.

Aoko jumped and spun around. A cheery greeting was already on her lips when what she was seeing registered, and her bright expression shifted into open mouthed shock. Smiling to hide another surge of horrible nervousness, Akako continued to hover silently on her broom — out over open air. The city lights shined behind her.

“A-Akako-chan... Y-you...” Aoko stammered helplessly, eyes darting from Akako’s face down to the broom she sat sidesaddle on and up again.

“Nakamori-san,” Akako said again, “thank you for coming.”

With a thought, she glided over the railing and circled around Aoko onto the terrace, her feet just above the flagstones. Aoko turned to follow her, still staring in shock. Her eyes darted all around Akako now, trying to find the wires, the trick behind it.

“Akako-chan, how,” she swallowed heavily, “how are you doing that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a witch,” Akako smiled. She floated closer, until her knees were almost brushing Aoko, and leaned in so they were nearly nose to nose. “As a true member of the Magic Users Club, you should know — magic is real.”

She could see comprehension slowly dawning in Aoko’s face, and the disbelief that followed immediately. “Magic? But magic is...” Aoko stammered, glancing again down at Akako’s broom. She took back a step, and Akako let her, circling a little with easy grace as if to show off her power.

“It’s real,” Akako repeated. “That was real magic we did the last two days, and this is real magic I’m doing now.” Her smile widened. “Would you like to try?”

Twisting a little, she nodded to the free space behind her on the broom. It was just wide enough for one more person, at least a slim one like Aoko. But... perhaps she was coming on too strong, Akako thought suddenly. Kaito had outright fled when she’d forced him to acknowledge his own magic, and he’d needed a good while to come around to the idea — out of necessity, at that. It was obvious, if not something she understood, that magic was a truth normal people had difficulty adjusting to.

...She hated this. She hated doubting herself like this.

“Yes,” Aoko breathed, dragging Akako out of her thought. She stepped forward quickly, her expression lit with... excitement? “Yes, I’d love to!”

“Um, yes,” Akako said, intelligently. “Here...”

She wasn’t ready at all for Aoko’s arms to come immediately around her waist, using Akako to pull herself onto the broom. Aoko’s grip tightened as she struggled to balance herself for a moment. There was a soft, breathless giggle in Akako’s ear and warmth against her back.

Aoko was not... quite as flat as Akako had mentally sneered in the past. There was definitely a certain softness pressing between their bodies.

A heat Akako absolutely hated flared on her cheeks. The broom rocked, and Akako rushed to regain her grip on the handle, steadying it. “Ah! We’re really floating!” Aoko exclaimed, craning her neck without letting go of Akako. She swung her legs childishly and gasped in excitement as the broom banked smoothly across the terrace and began to rise.

Wind tugged at their hair as they spiraled upward, and the full beauty of the city at night was laid out in front of them. The sight of it — and the reaction of her audience of one — gave Akako confidence.

She was a great and powerful witch. That aberrant petty thief aside, it was only natural that everyone — male and female alike — would be awed by her and her magic. There was no need to worry or hesitate. This was her forte, after all.

“Hold on tight,” Akako teased over her shoulder.

Their faces were closer than she had realized, and when she turned, their cheeks brushed. She caught a glimpse of Aoko’s eager grin, then the broom was dipping and surging forward. Aoko gave a short, startled cry — but not afraid, thank Lucifer and the great Archdukes that she wasn’t afraid of heights — and her arms tightened around Akako. “Oh, wow...” she murmured, her voice almost lost in the wind.

The lights of Ekoda were passing quickly beneath them as they soared onward, just above the tallest skyscrapers. It was dizzying, but also stunning, and Akako felt a sudden, foolish search to show off more. Banking side to side, like a boat on the waves, she got a startled laugh out of her passenger and, smirking, dived sharply.

“Look,” she said, as they straightened out next to the dark, gleaming wall of a skyscraper. Their reflections flew beside them, a little distorted against the lights in the background, but the bright colors of Akako’s red skirt and Aoko’s yellow cardigan easily distinguishable.

Aoko laughed again. “It really is magic, isn’t it?” she said quietly. “Even Kaito couldn’t do something like this.”

Humming noncommittally, Akako guided them up again, until they were hovering just over the skyscraper’s rooftop. Their toes skimmed the gravel there, and they finally settled back on their feet. Broom in one hand, Akako took a step back — and waited. That was what she needed to just then, wasn’t it? The wind blowing across the rooftop suddenly felt much colder.

“So... magic is real. You’re a real witch, Akako-chan?” Aoko asked, after a long moment. Her brow was furrowing in thought as she looked away from the night panorama and down at the roof. “And the spells we did were real too... So Kaito and Aoko can do magic too?”

“That’s right. Both of you have the potential for magic,” Akako said neutrally.

“Does... Does Kaito know?”

And that was quite the loaded question. Akako wavered for a moment.

“He does. Although he wishes he didn’t,” she said finally, the corner of her lips twisting up in a humorless half-smile.

“Oh,” Aoko murmured, understanding. “Then quitting the club was because...”

“He hates sorcery — true magic,” Akako said flatly. “He doesn’t want anything to do with it.”

It wasn’t even a lie. The main reason Kaito had given might have been to stop Aoko from becoming involved, but it was still true. Kaito hated Akako’s magic and the complications it brought to his life... hated Akako, really.

She pushed the useless thoughts away. “And what about you?” she asked. “Everything I told you in the club is true. Magic can be dangerous. You will have to work hard to master it. And you will probably never be able to tell anyone about it. Do you want to become a witch, even so? Or do you want to disband this club once and for all?”

Aoko didn’t answer right away. “...Does Aoko really have magic?” she asked finally.

“You do,” Akako confirmed — though she wasn’t sure why that question was the one that mattered.

“Because... it’s weird, isn’t it?” Aoko went on. “Magic is so amazing, and of course Akako-chan can do something so cool, and Kaito, and Hakuba-kun. But Aoko isn’t anyone special. Are you really sure you didn’t make a mistake?”

Ah. Well. Akako had, uncharitably, thought the same thing as well, many times. That Nakamori Aoko was plain and childish and boring, too much so for someone like Kaitou KID. What did Kuroba Kaito see in her? She’d asked herself that often.

But then, she’d also thought Kuroba Kaito was a special individual, and it turned out he was nothing but a fool who chose to hide behind the petty tricks of a magician instead of embracing his own potential.

Yes... their potential. A plain, boring girl would just run from the truth. But if she didn’t run...

“There is no mistake,” Akako said, her own voice sounding far away, beyond the pounding of her heart in her ears. “You have the potential of a great witch. And if you wish it, I will help you reach it. The choice is yours.”

Shoulders curling in defensively, Aoko ducked her head. “Aoko’s choice...” she murmured. “Then Aoko... Aoko wants to become a cool witch like Akako-chan!”

She had clasped Akako’s free hand in both her own. Her hands were warm, despite the cold, stinging wind that was starting to turn their cheeks red.

Yes, it was definitely just the wind and the cold. Akako was not blushing at all, certainly not because of that determined, earnest, accepting girl.

~.~.~


	10. 2:10 Not your girl anymore

**Notes:** As I might have mentioned before, I’m using the OC from the Specials, Spider. However, I’m excluding his last appearance, in Crystal Mother, since it creates some issues and doesn’t add anything.

~.~.~

**Chapter 10: Not your girl anymore**

When her phone rang, Akako panicked, looking around frantically, for a good minute and a half.

It wasn’t her fault! So what if she had forgotten what her own ringtone sounded like? When was the last time someone called her...? Hakuba, probably, since he was the only one who had her number, but Akako couldn’t remember when that might have been or about what.

The number displayed on the screen was one she didn’t know, obviously, since she didn’t know any numbers at all.

“...Hello?” Akako answered with well-warranted suspicion.

“Akako-chan!”

The shrill yell made her yank the phone away from her ear.

“Nakamori-san,” she muttered, most likely unheard.

“Akako-chan, I just realized! The broom! At the heist! When he was all ‘kyaaah!’ That stupid weasel KID!” Aoko babbled on the other end. “That jerk KID can use magic too!”

“Um, yes,” Akako agreed without thinking. Immediately, in the silence that followed, she winced.

“Aoko knew it,” the other girl hissed.

There was definitely a rant brewing, and usually Akako found them amusing — the girl Kaito cared about the most thought his alter ego was the lowest of the low — but at the moment, she was mentally scrambling to decide how to handle the situation.

A heist where Kaitou KID flew around on a broom and went ‘kyaaah’ had to be the one at Ochima Art Museum. That “Kaitou KID” had been Akako herself, standing in for Kaito against the dual threat of Hakuba’s suspicions and the illusionist Spider. Aoko being Aoko, she hadn’t made that connection, instead assuming that the real Kaitou KID had decided to use the same magic as Akako that one specific time and never again.

This girl, honestly.

Her mirror, her crystal ball, and even Lucifer had all told Akako to speak honestly with her new... understudy. It was rare for the three of them to agree, or speak so plainly for that matter, and Lucifer had been particularly pushy about giving “a clear answer for a clear-hearted maiden,” so...

Akako sighed. “That was me,” she said. And quickly added, realizing how it sounded, “Hakuba-kun knew too.” Perfect, that would spread the blame nicely.

“Wha... B-b-but why?” Aoko spluttered helplessly.

Turn it around, turn it around... and that could work. “We were all working together against a far more terrible criminal,” Akako said solemnly. “An assassin who can control people’s minds and make them his puppets... Spider.”

Her lips curled in an ugly sneer as she remembered her own encounter with Spider. To think a witch of her caliber would fall under the control of a charlatan illusionist, it was painful to even recall. Hakuba had been keeping track of Spider’s moments since then, but he hadn’t returned to Japan since then.

Wise of him. If his and Akako’s paths crossed again...

“But still! Working with KID?” Aoko protested. “With that no-good thief?”

“It was necessary. Hakuba-kun agreed as well, and you know how he feels about Kaitou KID,” Akako quickly shifted the blame again.

“Hmph,” the other girl made a sound that was by no means agreement, but which meant she wasn’t going to argue further. “So then was this assassin person a wizard too?”

“Hardly! He was just an illusionist — the natural enemy of every magic user!” Akako said. But of course, Aoko wouldn’t know about that, so she explained, “It’s commonly assumed that magic and science are opposites, and that’s true in some ways, but we have long accepted the progress of science and society. What we cannot accept is those who claim to create miracles while simply fooling the gullible masses — those who try to usurper the place of sorcery in the world. And among our enemies are magicians and illusionists.”

“So... Kaito is Akako-chan’s enemy?” Aoko asked, her voice wavering uncertainly.

“Uh... well, enemy is a strong word,” Akako backpedaled quickly. “Perhaps it would be better to say we are rivals. My magic is far superior to his tricks, and I want to make him acknowledge that.”

Aoko hummed. “So that’s how it is...” she said. “But Akako-chan must have been impressed with Kaito’s magician skills, right? That why you were so interested in him at our ski trip.” She laughed as Akako made a sound of disgust. “It’s okay, Aoko understands! Bakaito can be really smooth when he’s putting on a show.”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Akako muttered.

She got the indistinct impression that Aoko was humoring her as she changed the subject — unfortunately, still on Kaito, even if she didn’t know that. “About Kaitou KID... why don’t you or Hakuba-kun use magic to catch him?” Aoko asked instead. “He’s using it in his heists, right? That’s why he’s so slippery!”

Kaitou KID did not, in fact, actively use magic at his heists. He came by his slipperiness naturally. (Akako wanted to say that perhaps he used his Black control over luck subconsciously, but there was really no proof of that and no way to check. Some people were really just lucky without any outside powers.)

“Hakuba-kun sealed away his magic, so he can’t use it,” Akako said. “And I... I tried. But he defeated me.”

Aoko gasped. “That stupid thief!” she sounded scandalized. “How dare he? Were you hurt, Akako-chan?”

“Ohoho! Of course not! As if some thief could hurt me,” Akako laughed. “But he is slippery indeed.”

“But if we work together, we can beat him!” Aoko declared with absolute certainty. “At his next heist — he just sent out another notice. Aoko heard Dad yelling about it. It’ll be perfect, we’ll get him for sure!”

Blood fled from Akako’s face at the thought. Kaito would make her life a living hell if Aoko rushed out to fight him with magic. “L-let’s not be hasty!” she said quickly. “Two magic users coming into conflict can destroy a country, you know. And you need a lot more training before you even think of using magic alone, ohoho! Ohohoho~!”

There was a silence from the other end, while Akako’s heart pounded a staccato beat of fear. Then, finally, “Oh... that’s true. Aoko is still a beginner.”

“That’s right,” Akako quickly grasped at salvation, “so let’s focus on your training. Have you thought about what you’d like to learn?”

“Flying,” Aoko answered promptly. “Aoko wants to fly like Akako-chan!”

Simple. Iconic. Undeniably appealing. Also actually somewhat complicated because the mentality of “humans can’t fly” was difficult to overcome. The most straightforward rituals would also include sacrificing some birds, but Akako could already imagine Aoko’s eyes rolling back into her head in a dead faint at the sight of blood.

“Very well. We can talk about how to put together a ritual for that tomorrow,” Akako said.

There was a shuffling from the other end of the line — Akako guessed that Aoko, who had been pacing around her room, had dropped onto her bed or into her chair. “Thanks, Akako-chan,” she said, her tone softening to something subdued and... personal. “And sorry for calling so late.”

“Late?” Akako echoed.

Was it late? She had no idea, having spent the entire evening in her dungeon workshop. She had been trying to further research Blue — Aoko’s style of magic — but her family’s library contained the least information about that color. They did, however, have a far better selection of texts about mediums and spirit channeling through one’s own body, which was somewhere between Red and Blue in technique.

At the very least, she thought she understood the basic principles of how Blue magic worked now.

“It’s after midnight already,” Aoko said. “Dad just came home, ranting about the notice, and Aoko remembered all of a sudden...” About the heist where Akako had taken KID’s place.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Nakamori-san.”

But Aoko didn’t reply or hang up. “Akako-chan... you can call me Aoko,” she said. “Okay?”

Um. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Akako repeated, “Aoko-cha—” She couldn’t do it, just all of a sudden like that. “Ahem. Aoko-san.”

Giggling, Aoko called a cheery goodbye and ended the call. Akako stared down at the screen of her phone for a long moment. She had never been on first name basis with anyone before. How was she supposed to approach this. Turning to her mirror, she tried it out again.

Cool beauty: “Aoko-san.” Focused, intense: “Aoko.” Cute: “Aoko-chan.”

She frowned. Each had their own charm. Which one should she go with?

The mirror swirled, and when the image resolved, it was Aoko looking back. “Akako-chan!” she called out as brightly as always. “Akako-chan, you’re so pretty!” Akako nodded. Yes, that was like always too. “Akako-chan, please teach me!” Yes, yes. I’ll teach you, Aoko— san? Hm. “Akako-chan, I love you!” Yes, y—

Wait.

The Aoko in the mirror stuck out her tongue and knocked herself on the head, a cutesy “I’m so silly” gesture, as Akako spluttered and glared. “Ah, Mistress!” the mirror protested as Akako hefted a weighty grimoire, ready to throw. “I’m just showing you what you want to see—!”

~.~.~

Kaito knew immediately that his notice had reached the police when Aoko stalked into the classroom and threw her bag down at her desk with an angry huff. Only Kaitou KID could get her into that foul a mood.

His mistake, he had decided, was being too passive. He had just let himself get dragged around by this magic stuff, so of course it kept getting the better of him. That wasn’t right. A successful magician controlled the stage and performed at the place and time he chose. So Kaito needed to take control too.

By preparing another heist, this time on his own terms.

Jii had brightened visibly and obviously when Kaito asked him for a list of potential targets, and going through the motions of looking up each one had relaxed some knotted part of Kaito he hadn’t even noticed. (There was definitely something backwards about relaxing by planning crime, but that was Kaito’s life. It was better than freaky real magic by a long shot.)

The target he picked was an ordinary one — again, by Kaitou KID criminal life standards — just a pendant in a special exhibition at a museum he’d ‘visited’ a couple times already. But Kaito had gotten an idea for a trick the last time he was there, and this was the perfect opportunity to try it out.

Mind half on the planning, Kaito barely noticed when Akako stepped into the classroom — and the accompanying reverent sighs of her many admirers.

“Morning, Akako-chan!” Aoko chirped, brightening.

Kaito spared a glance at the witch, but she seemed to be ignoring him. Which suited him just fine. He had no interest in cold glares, or arrogant jabs, or vague doomsday prophecies.

He didn’t think much of Aoko greeting their class witch either, since she had been doing that ever since they started that joke of a club. Perhaps it showed a foolish lack of paranoia for a wanted criminal, but Kaito didn’t even consider that Akako might have gone directly against his wish to keep Aoko out of their magic fiasco.

He didn’t consider it until the end of the day, that is, when Aoko bounded over to Akako and the two of them headed out of the classroom together.

Blinking, Kaito stared at them blankly. “Oi, oi! Since when are you two so chummy?” he blurted out. “What are you up to?”

He had been glaring at Akako, but it was Aoko who flinched guiltily and tried to stammer out an obvious lie. “We’re just, um... just...”

“If you must know, Kuroba-kun,” Akako said coolly, “we’re going shopping together.” She was pointedly looking at the wall of their classroom instead of Kaito — still sulking, it seemed. Well, that was fine. It would do her some good to be mad for an actual reason instead of “all men should be my slaves, so why not you?” or “how dare you not let me kill you.”

“That's right! Shopping!” Aoko agreed, laughing nervously. “B-because Akako-chan has really great taste. Aoko asked her for help!”

This was not implausible. In fact, it was pretty believable, in itself. When she wasn't dressing up like an old hag or an Egyptian-themed (?) belly dancer, Akako did have a mature style their schoolmates envied. However, the delivery was 100% suspicious.

“Oh really? And what’re you gonna buy?” Kaito drawled, raising his eyebrows in obvious disbelief.

A shiver went down his spine as Akako finally turned to him with an expression of calm amusement. She looked like she was absolutely sure she was about to get one on him. This couldn't possibly be good. “Why, it's your favorite subject—” she said, her smugness growing as she paused dramatically, “—panties.”

Um.

The meaning of that last word filtered through to him and Aoko at the same time. Kaito paled — Akako’s? panties? Those words did not belong together, ever — while Aoko went bright red.

“Akako-chan!” she wailed, flailing.

“Aren't you excited, Kuroba-kun?” Akako went on, unconcerned. “Next time you flip her skirt, you'll get to see a new, more mature Aoko-san. We’ll pick something special just for you.” She was enjoying this, that... that witch!

“M-m-mature? Ahoko? Who'd want to see that?!” Kaito blurted out blindly.

“Oh? I think Aoko-san would look wonderful in some red lace,” Akako said — smirking! She was definitely smirking! But Kaito couldn't bring himself to look her in the face. Red lace, that sounded more like something Akako herself would— Stop! Stop! Kaito gagged in horror and disgust.

“Akako-chan!” Aoko begged, clinging to her shoulder now. “There's no way Aoko could wear something like that!”

The witch’s self control finally reached its limit and, throwing back her head, she began to laugh loudly at their expense. “Ohohoho~!”

“Fine! Just go! Like I care who you go out with!” Kaito yelled. At the same time, Aoko all but shoved Akako toward the door and out into the hallway — good riddance. Slumping over his desk, Kaito let out a shuddering breath. Akako was the absolute worst. She'd managed to even overtake Hakuba, infuriating, nagging jerk that he was.

...Since when was Akako on first name basis with Aoko?

Maybe she had finally realized how nice Aoko was. The reason Akako had been so catty toward Aoko had always been some weird, misplaced jealousy over Kaito, after all. Given their argument, Akako might well have wanted nothing to do with him anymore and so warmed up to Aoko.

Anyway, it would be pretty weird to go underwear shopping with someone and still call them by their last name, right?

‘Whatever,’ Kaito decided, sitting up again and reaching for his bag. ‘I’ve gotta a heist to prepare for.’

~.~.~

Aoko made a sound of frustration as the train pulled out of the station — and the motion jerked her arm, smudging the last stroke of her pen. Awkwardly stuffing the black marker back into the cap she had been holding in her mouth, she turned to Akako.

“It got messed up,” she said. “Is that going to be okay?”

Barely giving the somewhat shaky kanji of ‘Nakamori Aoko’ written across the white sheet of paper, Akako nodded. “Since you’re just targeting yourself, a little thing like that is no problem,” she said. “It’s not a precise sort of ritual. Now, fold it.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Aoko started on that. Fold in half, then turn down the corners... Her expression was of intense concentration. As the train pulled into another station, Akako pulled her aside, out of the way of the departing and boarding crowds. As their car filled up, it seemed easiest to just leave her arm where it was around Aoko’s waist... even though Akako could feel a weird flush on her cheeks.

“Done!” Aoko exclaimed, pulling back a little and holding up the finished, slightly lopsided paper airplane.

“Just in time,” Akako agreed. “Come on, this is our stop.”

The station platform was an open, raised one, and a pleasant breeze blew between the pillars as they stepped outside. Separating from the stream of people moving to and from the train, Akako pulled them toward one of the deserted ends. Tall buildings gleamed beyond the edge of the platform, comprising a large upscale shopping district that included some of her favorite stores.

“Now, just imagine yourself flying like that airplane and let it go,” Akako instructed, making the motion for launching the paper airplane over the waist-high wall at the edge.

“Eh? That’s all?” Aoko asked.

“For today,” Akako said. “Then do the same thing every day for a week. We’ll try the spell after that. But it will probably take some time for it to take effect properly.” She smiled, seeing the puzzled, slightly disappointed look on the other girl’s face. “It’s the simplest way. With each repetition, the ritual will become stronger. It’s a bit of a brute force approach, but it’s reliable. Eventually, it will become permanent.”

“But we did the raffle right away,” Aoko pointed out. She blushed and added quickly, “Not that Aoko doubts Akako-chan! Aoko will definitely do this just like Akako-chan says!”

Akako chuckled. “It’s fine. I found this kind of thing frustrating when I was a child too. Mixing the same potions over and over again... It was so boring. But it’s a necessary foundation. That’s how the spell on my broom worked too. I had to draw the circle to bind the spirits of air every day and add the right elixir to it, for weeks. Now I only have to renew it once a month.”

Even once a month wasn’t really necessary, and Akako could transfer the same spell to another object in a pinch. That was the benefit of binding the air spirits so many times, over and over again. It was something that had become ingrained. The same for her ability to call fire and lightning. It helped that Red magic was well-suited for controlling the elements, along with Black.

Not that certain people cared enough for her to have ever gotten around to explaining that.

“Practice makes perfect, huh? Aoko understands,” Aoko said, smiling. “OK, here it goes!”

Her brows screwed up in deep focus as she focused her mind on imagining herself flying. ‘We’re going to have problems with the image stage,’ Akako thought, sighing silently. Fortunately, this really was a simple, flexible ritual, so even having a weak mental image would be fine... probably.

“Go!” Aoko exclaimed, throwing the paper airplane into flight with all her might. It wavered and swerved before managing to catch a breeze and soaring upward. The white shape of it was familiar somehow.

Akako nodded. “Wonderful! Now, let’s get going.”

“Going?” Aoko echoed.

“Of course. To shop,” Akako said. She smiled brightly. “We told Kuroba-kun, didn’t we? He’ll notice if you’re always still wearing the same old panties afterwards.” She laughed as Aoko flailed, red-faced. This was quite fun. She could see why that idiot liked to bully this girl so much.

“A-Akako-chan! D-don’t say it so loudly!” Aoko protested, waving her hands in an effort to hush her. “But... more, um, mature panties won’t suit Aoko, right? Aoko isn’t a cool beauty like Akako-chan. Th-there’s no way Aoko can pull off red lace!”

“But wouldn’t it be fun to give Kuroba-kun a shock? He looked like he might pass out if he saw that,” Akako said. That would serve him right.

“Aoko doesn’t need lace to do that,” Aoko said, rolling her eyes. “Any fish print will do.” Her expression darkened. “Maybe Aoko will get some more of those. That’ll teach Bakaito a lesson.”

“But he might end up afraid to flip your skirt anymore,” Akako pointed out. “Won’t you miss it?”

“Miss it? Why would Aoko miss something like that?”

Well, logically no one would miss that kind of public humiliation and harassment, but... Akako coughed awkwardly. “I thought it was a special ritual between the two of you,” she said. “Like... flirting? You’re the only one he does that with, right?”

Something about her answer made Aoko turn to look at Akako closely, and Akako felt a flush begin to grow on her cheeks again. Putting it into words, her reasoning sounded rather ridiculous. But it wasn’t like Akako had any idea how childhood friends functioned. Everyone else seemed to accept it and laugh about how close Kaito and Aoko were, so Akako had assumed—

“Does Akako-chan want Bakaito to flip up her skirt?” Aoko asked, with a rather dubious expression. “Because Aoko thinks Akako-chan deserves a lot better than that.”

It was Akako’s turn to turn red and splutter uselessly.

“Kaito can be cool, but he’s annoying, flaky and sometimes really mean,” Aoko went on. “So Aoko always thought Akako-chan can do a lot better that Bakaito, even if Aoko could also maybe understand a little... But were you actually interested in Kaito because he can do magic too?”

That... was right and also wasn’t. In the first place, Akako had become interested in Kaitou KID because her attraction enchantments didn’t work on him — because, she knew now, he had magic of his own, which protected him from those kinds of spells. But after trying to force him to become hers and being defeated, Akako had... well, she had found herself circling him, simultaneously wanting to get closer and trying to stay away.

That was, she supposed, attraction. (A crush, for all that was a word Akako would never, ever use in regard to herself.) And it had been because of his smile and the way he made her heart pound under that white snow.

But now.

Just thinking about that idiot made her chest burn — with annoyance and anger.

“Akako-chan?” Aoko prompted.

“I suppose so,” Akako sighed finally. “But it doesn’t matter. I’ve given up on him.”

She hadn’t really thought about it until then, but what reason did she have to pursue him. It wasn’t possible to make him her servant. And — her hands clenched tightly — she didn’t want him as... anything else. Not when he couldn’t even accept her magic... her life. Even if she had been in the wrong too (she could admit just a little, just to herself), the truth was that the two of them were like oil and water.

“Oh,” Aoko said quietly. And, to Akako’s surprise, reached a comforting arm over her back and pulled her close. “Bakaito was that mean, huh? Sorry, Akako-chan... But you know, Akako-chan, you can definitely do better.”

Akako smiled, with less bitterness than she would have expected, although there was a faint stinging behind her eyes. “Of course!” she declared, blinking quickly. Aoko’s hand on her waist squeezed, then the other girl pulled away, smiling encouragingly. And without thinking, Akako found herself saying, “You can do better too, Aoko-san.”

“Hm?” Aoko looked at her in surprise.

“You can do better than Kuroba-kun,” Akako repeated, feeling inexplicably embarrassed.

“You mean... for dating?” Aoko clarified. Her lips twitched — and she burst out laughing. “Dating? Kaito? That, that would be so weird! There’s no way Aoko could date Kaito!”

“B-but... you were so upset when we were picking partners for the couple skiing!” Akako protested.

Aoko wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eyes, still clutching her stomach as her shoulders shook a little. “Oh, that,” she said. “That was just... Aoko was... well, lonely.” There was an odd smile on her lips, and she looked a little abashed by what she was saying. “Kaito was Aoko’s best friend for years and years. We were always together as kids. But then... we started getting further apart. And recently, there’s this big distance between us... That’s why Aoko was, um, a little lonely.”

The distance called Kaitou KID. Of course Aoko would have noticed. Or maybe there had even been something before that, some inescapable part of growing up and growing beyond who you were as a child. Akako couldn’t know for sure, having no close friends in the present or in the past.

Even so, reaching down, she grasped Aoko’s hand and squeezed gently. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But I’m sure that the bond between you can’t be severed so easily. It’s a very strong thread that ties you together.”

“Aoko knows,” the other girl said, smiling still a little strangely — wistful. “We’ll always be friends. It’s just... we won’t always be together. Aoko didn’t realize that before.” She sniffed a little, then shook her head sharply. “It’s fine! Aoko will definitely be fine! After all, Akako-chan is here, so Aoko won’t be lonely anymore! So let’s go get those fish panties!”

She had started to drag Akako back toward the center of the platform, toward the stairs and escalators, and at her declaration, the waiting crowds turned to look at her, shocked and scandalized.

Clapping her hands over her mouth, Aoko flushed scarlet.

Akako couldn’t help but laugh, loud and cheerful. Really, this girl—!

~.~.~


	11. 2:11 Life imitates art imitates life

**Notes:** This is the end of part 2. Next up, we slowly wiggle toward... plot? maybe?

~.~.~

**Chapter 11: Life imitates art imitates life**   
  


“KIIIIID!”

Nakamori’s strident voice shook the museum, but it wasn’t enough to even slow down the grinning, fleeing white figure getting further and further from him. It was enough to make the good inspector see red.

Only a few more steps, and Kaitou KID burst out onto one of the museum’s upperstory patios. The flocks of pigeons that made their home there barely reacted, only a few hopping aside with soft cooing as he passed. Friendly, food-giving visitors had made them too accustomed to humans, Kaito had noticed the first time he had been there. He’d nearly tripped over himself trying to avoid stepping on them, back then, since they had been so slow to move.

They were a mix of greys and browns, not the pure white a magician like him favored, and despite rumors of KID’s flocks of feathery minions, he only had a few doves of his own. But he just hadn’t been able to resist the thought had been planted back then, the one that went ‘wouldn’t it be so cool...?’

The task force was right behind him. Nakamori cursed, stumbling as he tried to avoid the birds, and his officers jammed up behind him in the doorway into the roof garden.

Kaito laughed and made a show of holding aloft the necklace he had stolen. A stray moonbeam caught within the gem inside, making it sparkle brightly. There was no reaction, but Kaito hadn’t really expected it. For tonight, the familiar thrill of the chase, the shouting and cursing of his task force, the distant cheering of his fans were more than enough.

As he had thought, everything went perfectly and without any crazy incident once he took charge and controlled the stage. ‘It just shows I shouldn’t have let those two set the pace,’ he thought, his mouth curling in a smirk.

“Unfortunately, inspector,” he said, chuckling and readying something in his other hand, unnoticed, “tonight’s game is at an end. To steal another day, I must now... take flight.”

The gesture he made was of a showy bow, but instead of over his heart, his hand drifted over his mouth. Pressing the small, silver whistle in his palm to his lips, he blew into it sharply.

There was no sound that humans could hear from the whistle itself — but the birds around them, normally so docile, exploded into sudden, panicked flight. Nakamori yelped as he was battered by wings, feathers catching in his hair and suit, and his vision was completely overtaken by birds. KID’s mocking laughter carried over the cacophony of their warbling.

When the hurricane of birds finally cleared, the patio was empty.

And a familiar white shape on man-made wings was swiftly moving further away in the night sky.

“After that glider!” Nakamori roared.

~.~.~

Despite his immense fanbase, most of KID’s heists were not particularly interesting to witness in person, taking place indoors, the entire area if not building often restricted to only the police. There wasn’t much to see from the outside except for a glimpse of his white-winged figure as he made his escape afterwards.

This heist was one of those uninteresting ones, but that hadn’t stopped a crowd from gathering just beyond the police barricade around the museum.

Normally, Aoko would have been among them, proudly waving her anti-KID sign, seemingly the only one of its kind in existence. But this time around, she had a far better vantage point — clinging tightly to Akako’s waist, astride her broom.

Floating in the shadow of a nearby building, they had watched the entire rooftop debacle. Several stray pigeons soared by them, circling the area to confirm whether the unknown thing that had disturbed them was really gone. A cheer went up from the crowd of fans as they spotted Kid’s white hang glider quickly flying away, free and clear.

“Ooooh!” Aoko growled, her arms tightening around Akako. “He’s getting away! Let’s—”

“No,” Akako said immediately. “We’re not chasing after him.”

“But—!”

“No.”

‘That’s just a dummy anyway,’ she thought privately, easily able to see the lack of living aura on the decoy. The real Kaito had probably mixed in with the task force again, or perhaps even just snuck out.

Not that Akako cared either way. Since so much of her life was simply outside the bounds of normal societal concepts, she didn’t have any particular respect for the law or ingrained desire to see it enforced. She had never quite understood why Hakuba or Aoko’s father were so hung up on catching Kaitou KID when he barely more than a public menace.

Aoko, obviously, didn’t see it that way, so Akako had refrained from bringing it up thus far.

“Aoko wants to fly too,” Aoko grumbled, burying her face in Akako’s back sulkily. “How come that lousy thief can do it and Aoko can’t get it right?”

“His hang glider is completely normal. I assure you, that guy can’t fly with magic,” Akako said with amusement. ‘Black isn’t suited that anyway,’ she almost added, but she was a little worried about even Aoko eventually making the connection to Kaito. She really, really didn’t want to face his wrath if she outed him to her. Instead, she said, “He doesn’t really use sorcery at his heists. All of that is the tricks of a magician. He’s just someone who has the potential for magic, really.”

Aoko hummed thoughtfully. “Well, Aoko supposes that’s only fair. Dad and Hakuba-kun don’t cheat either, after all.” She huffed, mentally dismissing the subject of the thief — for now. “Let’s go practice,” she said impulsively. “Maybe Aoko will get it this time!”

They had attempted to perform the flight magic a little while back, with an unfortunate lack of success on Aoko’s part. Akako wasn’t sure whether the ritual simply hadn’t gained enough power yet, or if Aoko wasn’t triggering it properly. The two issues were connected, in any case.

As they soared toward the park where Akako had first shown Aoko the existence of magic, which they had been using for their practice, she tried to remember the first time she had flown. It had been so many years ago that her memories of the experience had faded. What had been the trigger...?

It must have been... the distant memory of her mother carrying her, astride her own broom.

Well, to begin with, Akako knew that a ‘human’ could fly, so the mental barrier was much lower for her.

Letting Aoko down on the stone terrace atop the park’s main hill, Akako floated back to give her space. “Alright, are you ready to try again?” she said.

“Yes! Aoko is ready!”

Akako hesitated. “Aoko-san, I’ve been wondering,” she said, “what do you use as your image of flight?”

“Akako-chan!” Aoko chirped immediately. She chuckled awkwardly as Akako sighed. “It’s just that you look so amazing! Aoko won’t ever forget it! It’s such a precious memory!” Beaming, she clasped her hands together.

Again, the heat in her cheeks. Akako cleared her throat. “That’s, um... understandable! I am a great witch, after all! However,” she said quickly, “using a object like a broom won’t work well with Blue,” (she thought so, anyway), “so it would be better if you used an image of flight without tools.”

If she had been a little more up to date on popular culture, Akako would have suggested something like Superman. As it was, she just asked, “When you think of a human crossing the sky as if by a miracle, what do you think of? Lock that image in your mind.”

Gliding closer, she took Aoko’s hands in her own and pulled the other girl along toward the edge of the platform. As she obediently climbed onto the parapet, Aoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even knowing that Akako wouldn’t let her actually fall, it was a little scare to stand before such a big drop.

The image of crossing the sky as if by a miracle. Aoko bent her concentration toward that.

A witch on her broom came to her first, as always. Beautiful, magical in every sense, Akako under the moonlight that night was something Aoko would never forget. The same wind blew against her face now as back then, stirring their hair. Akako’s perfume smelled soft and alluring, just like then...

That wasn’t what she was supposed to be thinking about!

Something else, some older image. Old memories of movies flickered through her mind, superheroes, magical girls, even good old Kamen Yaiba. But if it was that sense of awe, a memory of being captivated, open-mouthed, in front of the television, there was only one.

Those footsteps echoed in her mind.

It had only been a trick, even if the only person to figure it out had refused to reveal how. After all, that lousy thief couldn’t use his magic to fly. But that was fine. To catch him, Aoko would need to surpass him anyway.

She would make it real. That miraculous ‘sky walk.’

Akako’s hands tightened around hers — the witch sensed the way her aura changed, coiling and flowing — and Aoko took a step forward, off the ledge.

That step echoed, as if her heel had struck a thick hard floor instead of thin air. Then, another step, and another, each one carrying a deep, reverberating sound.

Akako could help smiling wryly as she guided her ‘student’ onward. ‘I see,’ she thought. ‘So that was the image strongest for her.’ Not that she could blame Aoko. She had seen the same broadcast, in all its riveting glory. Trick or not, it evoked a sense of wonder that only Kaito had ever managed. But still, to be what Aoko picked... ‘They do have such a strong bond. No matter what, the two of them will always be connected.’

She couldn’t even envy or begrudge that.

“Aoko,” she called out softly. “Look.”

“Huh...?” Opening her eyes, Aoko looked down slowly — at the thin air she was standing on and the scattered lights of the houses far below. “Oh!” With a giddy laugh, she skipped lightly as if testing her footing. Each time, her descent was gradual, as if gravity couldn’t hold her properly.

“Akako-chan! It worked!” she exclaimed. “Aoko is really a witch! For real!”

Pulling Akako with her, she spun them both in happy circles. A flush spread across Akako’s cheeks, and she couldn’t help laughing as well. Aoko’s happiness was infectious. Completely swept along, she let Aoko pull her close and—

Soft lips pressed against hers.

It was just a light kiss that lasted only a moment, before Aoko pulled back again. Smiling, she said, “Thank you, Akako-chan.”

Akako blinked. ‘Do people thank each other like that,’ she thought blankly. Distantly, she was aware that her entire face was burning. Wait, that didn’t even make sense— Had Aoko gotten carried away in the moment— She definitely wanted wanted to be thanked like that again. That was her first kiss. Yeah, she was glad it had been like this.

Aoko was watching her — waiting? Ah.

“You’re welcome,” Akako said, and leaned in to claim a kiss of her own.

Together, the two witches floated in the dark sky, holding each other close.

~.~.~

Dinner had been delicious and made almost entirely of Kaito’s favorite dishes. However, the absolute proof was the cake — the triple chocolate special from the fancy new bakery two towns over.

Raising his eyes from the cake, Kaito stared suspiciously at Aoko. “So? What’s the bribe for?” he demanded, crossing his arms.

Aoko tried to rearrange her expression into wounded innocence, but she was a lousy actor and couldn’t hide the guilty way she couldn’t quite meet his gaze. “W-what do you mean, Bakaito? Can’t Aoko just do something nice once in a while?”

“No way,” Kaito pronounced without hesitation. “You’re only this nice when you want something from me, Ahoko. So what is it? Did you spill juice on the manga you borrowed?”

Aoko glared at him for a moment before surrendering with a huff. Mentally, Kaito prepared himself. It might be nothing, but she might also ask something truly annoying, like apologizing to Akako or something. If he wanted that cake, he needed to be ready to not protest too much.

“Aoko is dating Akako-chan now,” she declared.

Um.

Kaito... was not ready. At all.

Dating? Aoko? That was already almost too much. Aoko was just Aoko. To begin with, Kaito couldn’t imagine her on a romantic, cutesy date with someone...

But for that someone to be Akako? How? What?? (Since when was Akako even into women? Actually that might explain some things about her... That was not the issue here!)

‘What?’ Kaito thought again, just to be sure. ‘Seriously, what?’

“Aoko and Akako-chan are dating now,” Aoko repeated. Apparently, he’d said that out loud. Honestly, his ears were buzzing, so it wasn’t like he could tell. He felt faint too. This had to be a nightmare or a hallucination. Or a curse from Akako herself. Aoko huffed, crossing her arms. “It’s not that complicated, Bakaito.”

“Why?!” Kaito demanded, his stunned expression crumbling into pure horror. “Why would you do that?!”

“What do you mean, why? Akako-chan is so pretty! And so amazing! And she’s just... wow.” Aoko sighed — lovelorn, god, Aoko was practically dripping with lovey-dovey vibes here, he could see the sparkles and flowers in her thoughts. Nevermind, this couldn’t be a nightmare because Kaito’s brain would never come up with something so unnatural on its own.

“How could you betray me like this,” Kaito steamed on, ignoring her. “I thought we were friends, Aoko! How can a friend of mine have such terrible taste? She’s evil! A total witch—!”

“Yes, yes,” Aoko sighed, pushing the large plate between them toward him. “Here, have your cake.” His bribe, she meant.

Pulling it closer, Kaito stuffed a large chunk of it into his mouth and chewed while glaring at her rebelliously. “Her? O’ all people, her? How coul’ you, Aoko?” he muttered, with his mouth still full. “Did she curse you? Seriously, is that it? Did she work her witchy magic on you?”

Aoko laughed. Of course she did. “It’s not magic! And stuff like this is why Aoko has a girlfriend and you don’t, Bakaito,” she said, sticking her nose in the air. As if dating Akako, that evil hag, was anything to be proud of. “But it’s okay, Aoko is sure you’ll find someone too... eventually. Someday.”

As she reached out to pat him on the head comfortingly — condescending — Kaito took another large bite. The cake was delicious. Damn Aoko, that traitor, for knowing him so well.

“I don’t approve,” he muttered.

“Yes, yes,” Aoko repeated, patting him again.

But approving or not, it seemed he’d have to get used to it. Urgh.

~.~.~


	12. 3:12 Welcome, said the spider

**ARC 3 - Spider and the malice of Gold**

**Notes:** And here is part 3, the plot. Kinda.

~.~.~

**Chapter 12: Welcome, said the spider**

There were few things Hakuba hated more than knowing the truth — knowing it with absolute certainty — and being unable to prove it.

KID. Spider. And before them, so many others, of lesser and greater crimes.

But that absolute certainty and the overpowering feelings behind it were part of why he had been given an ultimatum. Either he could work as a high school detective, or he could train as a magic user. He couldn’t do both. A detective without magic, or a mage in hermitage, it had to be one or the other.

Hakuba had chosen to be a detective. He didn’t regret that decision because the law was never meant to be enforced with magic to begin with. There was always a way, he believed, to bring about justice with just the means on a normal person.

That didn’t make it any less frustrating when he knew the truth and yet had no proof to make the arrest.

Comparatively, it was annoying but largely harmless when Kuroba Kaito escaped laughing into the night yet again. The jewel he stole would be returned soon enough, and in the end it just meant that Hakuba would have to come up with a better strategy for the next time they crossed paths.

But Spider... every day he was free was another chance for him to accept a job and take a life.

The problem was that even just tracking the movements of Gunter Von Goldberg II was incredibly difficult, for all the popularity of his public face. He often vanished off the grid for weeks on end, doubtlessly using his powers of illusion to pass unnoticed. There were so few opportunities to confront him, and even telling whether a death was his doing often proved uncertain.

That was why, after receiving news of Goldberg holding a private show at the home of a wealthy businessman, Hakuba had rushed from Japan, even though it meant leaving the somewhat precarious situation with Kaito’s newly discovered magic in Akako’s less than reliable hands.

Kuroba was, after all, someone who would not allow others to be hurt. Anything else, they could set right once he returned.

Gaining sufficient pretext to enter the mansion of Goldberg’s employer had taken longer than Hakuba had hoped, and Spider should have been on the last day of his long weekend performance. If he had been targeting one of the guests or the master himself, the deed was quite likely already done. There had been a glazed look in the eyes of the maid who answered the door that Hakuba didn’t like.

“The master and his guests are currently enjoying a special performance and asked not to be interrupted,” the woman said.

“I’m afraid we cannot wait until they finish,” Hakuba said. “This is a police matter. We will take full responsibility.”

She hesitated, her brows furrowing in a blank, distant way as if she was struggling to remember something. Her lips pressed together, and she finally nodded. “This way, sirs,” she said, gesturing down an opulently decorated hallway.

The officers with Hakuba fell in step behind him as he strode quickly after her. When they arrived at a set of carved dark wood double doors, he stepped past her to knock sharply. “Mr. Sutro, pardon the intrusion,” he called out.

Without waiting for a reply, he pushed the door open.

The large, high-ceilinged chamber inside was only dimly lit. A large area had been left empty on one side, showing off the complex patterns of the carpet. Luxurious armchairs and loveseats were arranged around the cleared space, the master of the house and his guests situated in them.

There was no one in that empty spot. Yet all of those present stared at it with riveted expressions, even once Hakuba and the officers stepped inside. The owner pulled himself away — from that nothingness — with an obvious effort of will and stood to face Hakuba with a frown.

“Who are you?” he demanded, his eyes darting to the uniformed officers. “Can't this wait? My guests and I are enjoying Mr. Goldberg’s amazing show. It's a rare opportunity, and I paid...”

Hakuba stopped listening, his mind whirling away as understanding began to crystalize. Spider wasn't here. He had simply hypnotized the guests to believe they had been watching his performances all weekend. If he had been here at all, he had left long ago. This was just a cover, but for what?

For what? That was the question. Had Spider accepted a new assassination assignment?

Or was it... There was only one job that Spider hadn't completed, withdrawing unexpectedly after being thwarted twice. It was possible that his client had cancelled the request after his repeated failure, but... wouldn't it just become a matter of pride then?

“Handle things here,” Hakuba instructed one of the officers with him, cutting off the owner, who was still speaking.

“Mr. Hakuba?” the officer said, sharing an uncertain glance with his comrades.

“These people have been hypnotized. Their ‘entertainment’ isn't here at all,” Hakuba explained — over his shoulder, as he hurried back into the hallway and out of the mansion.

His phone was already pressed to his ear when he burst out of the mansion, but the call wouldn't go through. Judging by the automated message, it had been turned off, if not— No, it was too early to jump to that kind of conclusion. It was 10:12:56 in Japan, so another option was more likely.

Scrolling quickly through his contacts, he selected another number. It rang three times. “What happened?” Akako asked immediately as she picked up.

“I can't reach Kuroba-kun,” Hakuba said. It was a bit of a walk from the mansion doors to the driveway, but the police cars they had come in where already in sight. Hakuba picked up the pace. “Is KID holding a heist tonight?”

“He is,” Akako confirmed. “It was supposed to start at 10, I believe.”

Hakuba’s lips thinned unhappily. “It might be nothing, but could you check on him? The illusionist is on the move again.”

“Him?” Akako demanded rhetorically. “I understand.”

She hung up without bothering with pleasantries. Well, Hakuba hadn't expected anything else. Hopefully, she had finally put her power and knowledge to use and prepared for this rematch. Otherwise, she would just end up a liability again. Sometimes, it was a trial being the only competent, reliable one.

Pulling open the door of the nearest cruiser, Hakuba slid inside. “We're heading back,” he ordered the driver who had remained inside. Hopefully, his foolish classmates would keep themselves alive until he returned.

~.~.~

The heist had gone about as usual, if a bit on the tedious and drawn out side. The owner had decided that, if Kaitou KID could break through any (single) safe, then the answer was clearly to put five safes one into another like some security matryoshka.

This didn’t actually make the individual safes any more difficult, so the whole thing just took five times as long.

Which meant five times as long listening to Nakamori bellow and curse, as the taskforce struggled to break into the room where Kaito had barricades himself with the safes and their treasure. Kaito winced as a particularly violent yell made his earpiece screech with reverb. He should have set the volume lower, but he didn’t want to spare even one hand to lower it.

‘...Huh?’ Kaito’s brow furrowed, even as he continued to quickly manipulate the last locking mechanism. He grimaced a little. ‘The feedback isn’t stopping, and I can’t hear anyone talking anymore... Did he seriously break the mic just by yelling too much?’

The good inspector was certainly something else.

He would have been more worried about no longer knowing what the task force was doing, but at that point, the fifth safe finally swung open.

“Score! And now, the prize...” Kaito crowed under his breath. But as he reached into the safe, he paused and groaned. A gentleman thief — which he was at the moment — didn't curse, but it was very tempting. “Seriously? This guy is just determined to waste my time.”

Instead of the jewel, the only thing in the last safe was a small box wrapped in the most complicated pattern of decorative cords Kaito had ever seen.

Pulling it out, Kaito mentally judged the weight — about right. 'Forget it, I'm taking the whole thing,’ he decided.

He didn’t have time to unpackage it anyway. By his calculations, the task force would be breaking through the vault door any moment, and he needed to get into position — leaning casually against the open safes with a smirk, giving a clear view of their empty inside, package in hand. All calculated for maximum rage inducement.

‘Too bad, Inspector, you were so close! But quantity can’t match to quality,’ he mentally scripted. ‘No matter how many locks you use, it won’t be enough to stop the great Kaitou KID—’

But the smirk dropped off his face instantly as the door cracked open.

Something was wrong. There was no shouting, no pounding of footsteps from beyond the door. It swung open slowly, and in the doorway... was a single shadowed figure, the bodies of the task force strewn at its feet.

That mask with the three eyes glowing red. ‘Spider,’ Kaito realized, already shifting to reach for his card gun — that assassin Hakuba had been chasing, the one who had hypnotized Akako and even Kaito himself at one point.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Spider asked with false geniality. He was smiling as he approached slowly, stepping over the bodies of the task force. They seemed to be only unconscious, thankfully — how had he knocked them out? His footsteps echoed in the silent vault, quiet but ominous. The long tail of his turban’s cloth swayed behind him. Kaito hide a wince as the broken bud in his ear let out a particularly grating whine.

“You just couldn’t stay away, could you?” Kaito said with the same fake light tone. “Was my performance that riveting? I’m always happy to have another fan... or so I wish I could say, but to be honest, I would prefer to be without a fan like you.”

Spider chuckled, coming to a stop halfway to him. “A fan? Well, I admit I can admire your skills as a fellow performer,” he said.

It was clear he didn’t miss the way Kaito’s smile tightened — they had nothing in common and Spider was no ‘performer,’ by Kaito’s estimate — but it only seemed to amuse him further.

“But this visit is just business,” Spider went on, smirking. “You see, the contract I received regarding you hadn’t been cancelled, only put on hold due to some... let’s say, internal disagreements. A certain subordinate of my client considers you a deeply personal matter,” — Snake — “and he became quite belligerent about what he considered my intrusion. So I graciously withdrew until he’d had his fill of chasing you...”

“And now you’re back to have your turn. My, my, it’s hard being so popular,” Kaito said, shaking his head. “However—”

His arm snapped out, finger already tightening on the trigger of the card gun.

“—I’m not going to get caught by either of you!”

His aim had been spot on, Kaito was absolutely sure. It wasn’t the kind of mistake he would make, not with his skill and experience.

So why was it that every shot missed?

Spider had moved at the same instance as him, drawing a handful of needles and throwing them at Kaito, who was already dodging aside in anticipation of the attack. He remembered the speed and style of Spider’s weapons, and he had accounted for that — he thought.

So why did two of them graze his arm?

Blood soaked into the torn sleeve of his white jacket, but at least the cuts were shallow. Spider had used the opportunity to close the distance between them, too close to risk sleeping gas, so Kaito quickly flipped away, simultaneously dodging a swipe from another handful of knives held like claws between Spider’s fingers.

His legs wobbled alarmingly as he landed. ‘Poison on the needles?’ he thought. ‘That fast acting?’ A professional assassin really was an entirely different breed of opponent than a boss monkey like Snake.

No... this was much worse, Kaito realized in a flash of instinct.

Spider was a hypnotist. Using subtle, unnoticeable signals, he twisted his targets’ perception until they saw and felt and even did whatever he wished. In their first encounter, he had completely blanked Kaito’s senses with illusions of his own creation, visions of a red sky, falling off a cliff, a golden spider’s web. He did the same during his performances as Gunter von Goldberg II.

This time, Spider had been more subtle. Sound, scent, even the view of his three glowing eyes — using every sense, he had been building a mental command that twisted Kaito’s perception. That was why he had missed, why he couldn’t dodge right. And now his balance was becoming affected as well.

‘I am inside you,’ Spider had taunted that first time. And as he said, his mental suggestions were already inside.

Getting ambushed was the worst. Kaito didn’t feel at all up to facing an assassin, and the priority was doubtlessly getting out of here as fast as possible, before Spider’s illusions became any more potent.

...Which was easier said than done.

Spider’s mocking laughter echoed through the vault chamber. The only way in or out was behind him, and he knew it. As he straightened slowly, the edges of his figure blurred. It wasn’t just a visual trick from the ragged edges of his dark clothing. Another black shape appeared on either side of him, and each of those split into three again, until an entire row stood between Kaito and his escape. The three red eyes rotated, clicking into new alignment, and suddenly each copy was staring at him with the same red gaze.

Even his voice seemed to have multiplied, coming from all directions. That much was a simple ventriloquist trick, and yet... Kaito couldn’t deny the cold sweat standing out of his forehead.

“Take this!” he yelled, throwing down a couple of smoke bombs.

In the fairly small, closed room, the smoke blinded him too, of course, but it wasn’t like Kaito was getting much use out of his sight at this point, not when he couldn’t trust it anyway. Trading his card gun for the grappling hook, he feinted two steps left. If Spider was as good as he boasted, he’d hone in on the sound of Kaito’s footstep. Which was why Kaito aimed a diagonal across the room instead and fired.

Unfortunately, his timing was just a little off. Just as his body was jerked forward by the grappling hook retracting, Spider shoulder-checked him roughly. Thrown off course, Kaito lost his grip on the hookshot and was sent skidding across the floor.

But at least the painful impact of his head against the ground cleared his mind a little. Everything felt a little sharper, as if a fog he hadn’t even realized was there lifted suddenly.

The door was over there, and Spider was over that way, Kaito could say with certainty again. And what he needed to do was...

Going by instinct, Kaito sidestepped another attack. His cape swirled where he had stood, purposefully thrown wide. Even if he couldn’t tell Spider’s exact position, if he could estimate it... there was a sharp tug as the cloth caught around Spider, and Kaito unclipped it from his shoulders before he could be dragged along. It was a shame to lose his glider, but since Spider had helpfully knocked out the task force, he’d be able to make his escape on foot.

There as a curse from the white-wrapped form he could see through the thinning smoke screen. With a sharp kick, Kaito knocked Spider off balance — and ran.

Well, that’s how it went. Escaping with their prize in hand was how phantom thieves rolled.

He made it to the vault door in a flash and almost tripped over himself as he turned sharply into the hallway. The task force had packed in tightly before Spider knocked them out, and Kaito could only wince as he stepped on what felt like someone’s hand. ‘Sorry, sorry,’ he chanted mentally, haphazardly picking his way among the unconscious bodies littering the floor around the door.

“Woah!” Kaito yelped as his foot caught on something. Pinwheeling his arms, he just barely managed to stay upright.

With a mental curse, he glanced down — and froze in surprise. Two hands were clutching at his ankle, hands belonging to task force members he had thought to be unconscious. Even as he jerked out of his stupor and tried to pull away, others lifted their arms to clutch at him, all without even lifting their heads.

It was the same thing Spider had done with Akako, using his hypnosis to program orders into someone, but it was so much more disturbing, like something out of a horror film.

Distracted, Kaito didn’t have time to react when another, stronger hand slid under his jaw, holding his head in place. There was a single burst of pain as a needle slid into his neck, and his vision immediately swam and darkened.

“Remember,” Spider’s voice warped oddly, both in his ear and somewhere far away, “the nightmare is always by your side...”

~.~.~


	13. 3:13 Dangerous damsels

**Notes:** Poor Kaito. Finally back in the story, and reduced to being the damsel in distress. Or, honestly, just a sack of potatoes... with secrets. Secret potatoes.

~.~.~

**Chapter 13: Dangerous damsels**

As far as Kaitou KID heists went, that particular one was rather lowkey. The location was on private property, in a privately owned building, so even the most ardent fans had been driven off by the police cordon. There was no cheering crowds with waving signs for her to join, so up until she discovered that her father had forgotten his dinner again, Aoko had also intended to stay home.

She had even told her girlfriend as much, when they were discussing their evening plans.

Her girlfriend... Aoko sighed happily. Her, dating the beautiful, amazing Koizumi Akako!

True, the real Akako was quite different from the image she projected at school. She was awkward and overly self-conscious and loved to pose while laughing haughtily and obsessed with magic to the point of nerdiness... It was all absolutely adorable. The way she blushed, the way she pouted while pouring over old book, the way she smirked when she got carried away in an evil plan—

‘Kyaaah~!’ Aoko’s girlfriend was the cutest girlfriend in the world! Grinning, she rocked on the balls of her feet.

She still could barely believe it. Akako was just so— Akako, and Aoko was just Aoko. Wasn’t this what you’d call hooking someone totally out of your league?

Of course, Aoko had a special advantage. She wasn’t just Aoko anymore. She was Aoko, a witch. They had a connection that had brought them together. It was almost like fate! ‘No, no, no, don’t get carried away!’ Aoko scolded herself. ‘Ahoko! Lots of people have magic, like Bakaito and Hakuba-kun... and, urgh, KID...’

Trust that lousy little weasel to ruin her happy daze. Aoko scowled, before the expression evened into a thoughtful frown.

She still didn’t know what Akako’s deal with KID was. Because there obviously was some deal there, more than Akako had explained regarding her and Hakuba’s bout of abetting that criminal against an assassin. Why did Akako refuse to use magic to capture KID? Why did she refuse to let Aoko try? Why did she always look troubled and quickly change the subject when Aoko suggested going to a heist?

‘...Is he blackmailing her?’ Aoko came to a conclusion, her eyes narrowing. ‘About revealing that she’s a witch? Or something else? How dare he... I’ll break his face!’

Oh, her poor Akako-chan! Being threatened by that villain! Well, no matter what terrible secret he was holding over her head, Aoko would accept her! After all, Akako-chan was her precious girlfriend. And then they’d defeat him together, with the power of their magic and their l-love... Kyaaah~! She couldn’t believe she’d thought that!

(As always, Aoko followed good observation with wild leaps to the completely wrong conclusion.)

The man next to her shifted nervously, drawing Aoko out of her thoughts. “It’s awfully quiet, isn’t it?” the owner of the night’s target asked, tugging at the collar of his suit.

He was right. KID being KID, he’d disabled the cameras from the get go, but now even the radios had gone silent abruptly. One of the officers that had remained in the building’s security room to oversee operations quickly assured him that there was no need to worry, but Aoko couldn’t help frowning.

The temptation to head out there and have a go at chasing that stupid thief was almost overwhelming. At the very least, surely she’d have the element of surprise with her magic, no matter how fledgling...

Aoko shook her head sharply. She hadn’t promised Akako to stay away from KID, but it was all too clear that was what her girlfriend wanted. Akako’s relief had been obvious when Aoko told her she wouldn’t even be coming to this heist. It already made Aoko feel guilty to go against that, even if she had only come to bring her father his dinner and then stuck around on a whim.

But maybe...

‘No! Don’t let that criminal tempt you, Ahoko!’ she scolded herself. ‘Think of Akako-chan!’ Aoko knew where her priorities were — the people closest to her, not some criminal. ...If there was some bitterness in the thought, Aoko ignored it with the ease of great practice.

Her priority was the people she loved — and that was why she was still considering it. Aoko knew that KID wasn’t actually dangerous. But that didn’t mean dangerous things didn’t happen at his heists. And despite their assurances to the owner, the remaining task force officers were exchanging uneasy looks. They didn’t like the sudden silence any more than she did.

Something was wrong, Aoko could feel it.

Letting out a silent breath, she came to a decision. ‘Sorry, Akako-chan,’ she thought. ‘I promise I won’t go chasing after KID, but I need to make sure Dad is okay.’

None of the adults noticed when she slipped out of the security room.

Aoko moved quickly through the hallways. Her footsteps were silent even as she broke into a run, stepping on the air just above the floor instead.

‘Going by the security cameras, there’s only two ways out of the vault,’ she thought back to what she’d seen while waiting for the heist with the task force. ‘One goes down to the underground parking, but Dad sealed that off. So the only way left is... this way!’

It wasn’t far from the security room to the vault. Bursting around the last corner, she started to turn toward the vault — but a flash of white in the corner of her eye made her snap around instinctively.

A man was standing there, clad all in black. Aoko could barely make him out, with the lights cut, but three red eyes glowed in the shadows. And over his shoulder was the motionless form of Kaitou KID. Even without his cape or hat, it was unmistakably him.

Aoko didn't hesitate, even though her mind had gone blank at the unexpected sight. Dashing toward the unknown man, she dragged her bag off her shoulder and swung it at him like a flail.

Blue magic, her lovely tutor had explained, was the style of changing the properties of one’s own body. It was the magic commonly mistaken for psychic powers by outsiders and by those who awakened it independently. It was also the magic easiest to use without a ritual, if only to a small extent.

Even for a beginner like Aoko, closing the distance quicker than a normal human and swinging harder than a girl of her slight stature was simple — instinctive.

The stranger managed to duck, but his movements were awkward, off-balance from the weight on his shoulder. Without pausing, Aoko barrelled into him with her full weight and momentum. He grunted as she drove her shoulder into his stomach, and KID’s unconscious form began to slide off.

Her hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of his white jacket and dragging him toward her before he could hit the floor. The only thing left was to retreat, prize in hand...

The unknown man raised his head, the three glowing red eyes flashing. “Sleep!” he barked a command.

For an instance, her body suddenly felt heavy, before Aoko snarled. “Like hell!” ‘I’m a witch! I won’t lose!’ she thought. She had the power of magic on her side. “Aoko won’t let you take him!” she yelled, glaring back. “Because Dad’s the one who’ll catch Kaitou KID!”

Wrapping her other arm around KID’s waist for a further grip, she planted her foot onto the thin air between herself and the man in black — and kicked off in the opposite direction. They hit the floor with a jarring impact, but Aoko kept her grip on KID and rolled quickly to her feet. She needed to run, she knew. Because this guy... he just might be the one Akako had told her about, the one she and Hakuba and KID had all cooperated against.

The illusionist assassin, Spider. If even Akako hadn’t been able to defeat him... She just hoped her father was okay.

“That’s rather unfortunate,” the man said, straightening slowly. His expression was hidden, but Aoko could feel his cold glare on her. That feeling didn’t abate even as his lips twisted into a mild smile, and he spread his hands disarmingly. “You see, my employer would like to have some words with him... Still, your type is quite troublesome for me. Are you certain you can’t let me have him? I can promise you, he won’t ever steal anything else again.”

Aoko glared. She had dropped her bag after swinging it, wanting both hands free, and she wasn’t carrying anything else. With KID slumped against her, she could tell he had two holsters under his jacket, one on each side. One must have been his card gun, the other his grappling hook. Both felt like they were still in place, but she couldn’t tell which was which.

She’d just have to chance it. Her magic was still too weak, and there was no telling when her opponent’s illusions would start working on her.

“What, are you planning on reforming him?” Aoko said sarcastically. “No way. Aoko won’t hand him over! He’s a criminal who belongs in jail! And so are you!”

She reached for KID’s gun — either one — in the same instance as Spider reached for his own weapons. He was faster, more experienced at it, and Aoko had to throw herself and KID aside without even checking what she had grabbed. She couldn’t quite avoid the needles, two grazing her arm and one embedding itself in her shoulder.

But it was just a needle, and Aoko barely felt it through the adrenaline. She had lucked out — it was the card gun in her hand. It was heavy, but there was no recoil, and her aim was close enough to make her opponent retreat quickly.

No... Wasn’t he keeping his distance too readily? Why wasn’t he retaliating or trying to close in again? Aoko knew her aim wasn’t that good, and she was at a disadvantage.

The reason became clear a moment later.

Her vision swam suddenly, but she could still make out the way Spider’s posture eased, certain of his victory. That needle must have been poisoned, she realized. Her grip on KID loosened as her body started to go numb, and the two of them sank to the floor.

‘Damn it,’ Aoko thought with conviction, for all that she rarely cursed. She could barely move, even as the wavering black shape of her opponent began to approach. Was she really going to lose like this...? ‘Dad... Akako-chan...’

Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she was sure... she heard Akako’s voice.

~.~.~

“Ancient spirits, obey the Crimson Covenant!” Akako roared, fury and desperation burning in her veins more hotly than the red-violet fire of the magic gathering around her. “Turn your remains into flame and come to me!”

The blaze crashed down where Spider had been standing. He had jumped back in time, but it continued to burn, forming a wall between him and his targets, Aoko and Kaito. Akako landed in front of them and, shifting her grasp on her broom, swung it widely to fan the flames into a wave that rushed toward her opponent.

Since the previous time, she had prepared spells to defend her from hypnosis, but the best defense was an offense. She wouldn’t need to worry about his illusions affecting her if he didn’t have time to create them in the first place.

“Let loose your power and devour everything before me!” Akako ordered, gesturing sharply.

Over her years as a witch, she had bound many spirits of fire to her will. From small, nameless wisps that lit her candles to the great duke Aym that ruled over twenty-six legions of demons, she called on them now.

Their combined flames engulfed the corridor in front of Akako. By the time the spirit blaze subsided, the floor, the walls and the floor were gone, along with entire sections of the surrounding rooms and hallways. Melted pieces of the structure were all that remained, glowing with rapidly cooling red heat.

Akako reigned back the spirits tightly, letting most of them subside into their usual state. But a few she kept at the ready. They swam around her, invisible but making the air ripple with the heat of their presence and her skin tingle.

There was no sign of Spider. Not that it meant much. Someone on his level would certainly be able to suppress even his aura.

Keeping her eyes on the path of destruction in front of her for a few moments longer, Akako backed away toward Aoko and KID. “Aoko,” she called out, dropping next to the girl and finally turning to her. “Are you alright?”

Aoko grimaced. Her hand shook as she reached up, and it took her several missed swipes to grasp the needle in her shoulder. She pulled it out and let it drop. “Feels weird...” she muttered, shaking her head. “Hard to move...”

Lips thinning, Akako said firmly, “It’ll be alright.”

“Cause we’re witches, right?” Aoko chuckled, her voice shaking a little.

“That’s exactly it. A little poison is nothing to a witch,” Akako agreed.

To a witch of Blue in particular, purging a foreign substance from their body should have been very easy, but walking a beginner like Aoko through the ritual in this kind of situation was more than Akako was willing to risk. There was no need, in any case. Poison was one of the things she had prepared against in case of Spider’s return, and she had grabbed the charms on her way out.

Pulling aside the collar of Aoko’s shirt, she fished out a pale blue stone from her purse and pressed it against the small, sluggishly bleeding wound in her shoulder. It glowed faintly as the magic within activated, before the clear color quickly began to cloud with something dark and murky.

Aoko let out a breath of relief, slumping a little against her girlfriend. “Akako-chan is so amazing...” she murmured.

“It’s just practice,” Akako said, smiling, “and preparation. A witch is only as strong as her stock of spells.”

She could feel when the small spirit within the crystal returned to its place, having drawn out all the impurity in Aoko’s blood. Drawing away the pendant and tucking it back into her purse, she rested one hand over Aoko’s cheek.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” she asked. “Did he do anything else to you?”

Aoko shook her head. “No, Aoko is fine now,” she said. “That was the dangerous criminal you were talking about, right? The one you and Hakuba and KID had to fight away together?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Akako said. She frowned, her expression darkening. “You’re lucky I got here when I did. If I hadn’t...”

Dropping to her lap, her hands curled into fists. Something heavy and cold was twisting in her gut, now that the hurried heat of fight-fight-fight had faded. Because maybe Spider would have just left Aoko paralyzed and helpless while fleeing with his target. But maybe he would have gone further to make sure she didn’t interfere further. Maybe he would have been more forceful in the battle. Maybe...

“Sorry,” Aoko apologized — even though, logically, Akako knew it wasn’t really her fault. Reaching out, she laid her hand over Akako’s and squeezed gently. When she looked up, she was met with a gentle smile. “Thanks for saving Aoko, Akako-chan. You were really cool, like always.”

...Right. This was not the time to brood or worry over what ifs. She was responsible for Aoko, and for that idiot Kuroba while Hakuba was away. So it was up to her to handle this, and quickly.

Kaito was still unconscious, and there was no telling when he would wake up. It wouldn’t take long for Aoko to remember his presence, and Akako needed to separate them before the question of Kaitou KID’s identity came up. Was Spider really gone? Had he retreated, and for how long? They needed to worry about that as well...

“Aoko, do you know where your father and the task force are?” Akako said, thinking quickly. “Can you go check on them? Call for help once you find them.”

Nodding quickly, Aoko began to climb to her feet. She paused as Akako grabbed hold of Kaito, and something flashed across her expression. She wasn’t stupid — it was obvious she understood what Akako was going to do.

“We need to get out of here before someone comes looking for what caused that,” Akako said, dropping her voice to an urgent whisper. She nodded toward the cooled, blackened remnants of the hallway behind her — now, in the near silence, they could hear the echo of shouting and sirens outside. “And Spider is still out there. Make sure you stay close to your father, okay?”

It wasn’t an explanation of why Akako was going to help Kaitou KID escape, again, or why Aoko should allow it. Akako had no idea how to explain it anyway. She wasn’t a liar like Kuroba, after all. But with a last unhappy look, Aoko seemed to accept it.

“Okay,” she said. It felt like there was more she wanted to say, but in the end, she hurried away without another word.

Akako let out a heavy sigh. ‘Sorry, Aoko,’ she thought. ‘...It’s not my fault! It’s because of this stubborn fool, you know!’

Shooting a glare at Kaito’s unmoving form, she reached for her broom.

~.~.~

Thankfully, Akako knew where Kaito lived — next door to Aoko, whom she had visited several times.

The Nakamori house was dark when she flew up to it, given that both father and daughter were doubtlessly still at the heist location, or the police station, or perhaps even the hospital, depending on what Spider had done. So was the Kuroba house next to it, which was for the best. No one to notice the two-passenger broom that came to hover next to a second story window or see Akako quite literally dump Kaito inside.

“Hm...” She eyed the unmoving figure on the bed dubiously.

Having gotten him home, Akako felt her job was done. She was still a bit mad at him, after all, and it wasn’t like they were buddy-buddy to begin with. But on the other hand — what was the over-under for Aoko barging into his room and finding him still in that suit?

‘This is why my great ancestors rejected romance,’ she grumbled mentally, reaching for the lapels of his suit. ‘The things I do for love...’

Akako had perhaps, at some point, had a few fantasies of Kuroba Kaito sans most of his clothing. However. 1) The visions had involved a lot more groveling on his part and a lot less physical effort on hers. 2) Her interest in Kuroba and his clothing or lack thereof had cooled significantly in the last while (coinciding in part with her growing interest in Miss Nakamori’s unmentionables...), and—

3) She had not expected a deck of cards to explode out of his jacket the moment she unbuttoned it. Or the garland of colored scarves. Or the one particularly puzzled dove.

Pulling cards, scarves and feathers out of her hair, Akako stared at the dove in particular. That... couldn’t have been there the entire time, right?

The bird cooed, tilting its head as it regarded her from atop Kaito’s dresser. It looked inappropriately judgemental. Akako glared. “I’m going home,” she declared, standing abruptly and grabbing her broom. “Get your master’s servant to handle the rest.”

She narrowed her eyes at the dove, which pointedly fluffed its feathers before finally taking off into the night. What cheek, and from a lowly familiar at that.

Akako huffed, following it out the window. The things she did for love indeed...

~.~.~ 


	14. 3:14 Sleeping Handsome

**Notes:** why does this story move so slow

~.~.~

**Chapter 14: Sleeping Handsome**

The next day, Aoko burst into the classroom seconds before the bell. Kaito didn’t come at all.

“Dad was still feeling off this morning, so Aoko left home late,” she explained when class finally broke for lunch. She shot a dubious glance at the empty desk. “Maybe we missed each other on the way to school? Bakaito better not be skipping again for no reason...”

But her scowl was rather distracted. There were bigger concerns weighing on her mind than Kaito’s rather spotty attendance record.

“Why don’t we stop by his home and check?” Akako suggested. “Maybe he has a reason.”

Surprisingly, Aoko smiled. “Aoko didn’t expect you to stand up for him, Akako-chan,” she giggled. “Are you getting along better now?”

Er, no. Nonetheless, Akako tried to smile back awkwardly.

She had been mentally rehearsing excuses all the way from school to Kaito’s house, trying to think of the best way to handle it if Aoko found Kaito still unconscious, but it turned out to be unnecessary. An old man answered the door on the second knock. Akako vaguely recognized him as the proprietor of the Blue Parrot bar — in other words, Kaitou KID’s assistant.

“Jii-san, hello!” Aoko greeted him cheerfully. “Is Kaito home?”

“Ah... I’m afraid Bocchama’s come down with something,” the old man said. “He’s resting right now.”

‘He hasn’t woken up,’ Akako understood the real meaning. That was... troubling.

Aoko nodded, her expression sympathetic. “Oh, okay,” she said. “Let him know Aoko stopped by? If he’s still feeling bad tomorrow, Aoko will bring his homework.”

As they departed, Akako could feel the old man’s gaze on her, but when she glanced back, the door was already closing. That was fine. She stopped halfway between the neighboring houses, and Aoko stopped with her. “You’re going to see your father, right?” Akako asked.

“Yeah. Aoko is still a bit worried about him, and he’ll probably work too hard again,” her girlfriend said. “Aoko will take a change of clothes and dinner. Otherwise, he’ll forget to eat...” She sighed.

That was about what Akako had expected, and it was probably for the best. Pulling something out of her bag, she reached out toward Aoko, who obediently tipped her head, expression open and curious. When Akako pulled away, a silver hairpin glimmered behind Aoko’s ear, the long drops trailing from it chiming lightly.

“Ah, this is...” Aoko murmured, reaching up to run her fingers across the pin.

“It’s an amulet I enchanted. It will disrupt hypnosis, at least to a degree,” Akako explained. She smiled, although it was taut and narrow-lipped. “It looks good on you.”

For once, Aoko didn’t react to the compliment. Her lips pursed unhappily. “That guy is still out there, huh?” she said. “And... there’s nothing Aoko can do to help?”

“Not against someone like that,” Akako said. “For now, the best thing you can do is stay safe. Hakuba-kun is back,” — she had a missed call from him during school — “so we’ll take care of this... permanently this time.”

Aoko sighed. “Less useful than that lousy thief...” she muttered — she must have assumed Akako and Hakuba would team up with KID ‘again’ and that Akako was just avoiding saying it for her sake. “Isn’t there anything Aoko can do? Isn’t there some magic to get stronger?” Her sulking face was cute, but her genuine distress sent a pang through Akako’s heart. “What’s the point of being a witch if Aoko can’t even protect Dad and Akako-chan...?”

“The point of being an apprentice witch is to watch and learn while your amazing senior witch protects you,” Akako said, smiling. Silver earrings, matching the clip she had given Aoko, glittered as she brushed back her hair. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll take care of everything this time. But once you reach my level... I’ll be counting on you.”

She meant to do something cool and smooth to match her words, but she hesitated halfway into stepping closer and ended up just shifting awkwardly. Her hands came up, fluttering uncertainly, as Akako couldn’t quite figure out what to do with them.

It seemed she was better at leading people on than actually taking the lead, when it came to romance.

Giggling, Aoko closed the distance between them herself. Her lips pressed lightly to Akako’s, her hand reaching out to wrap around her girlfriend’s. She pulled away after only a moment, but Akako’s cheeks were already burning fiercely.

“Okay. Then Aoko will leave it to Akako-chan,” she said, grinning brightly. “Show that guy how cool you are!”

Their hands slipped apart as Aoko hurried inside, with a final wave, leaving Akako standing alone in the street. She didn’t move immediately, letting her too fast heartbeat slow and calm. It wasn’t difficult, as thoughts of everything she needed to do and everything on the line quickly crowded back into her mind.

Heading down the street, Akako was already reaching for her phone. Hakuba picked up on the second ring.

“I understand the gist of the situation,” he said without preamble. There was a dull murmur of voices behind him, interrupted by the occasional sharp ringing of a phone and rushed shouting. He was at the police station, Akako surmised. The sound of a door closing cut off the background noise. “But don’t you think you overdid it? It’s fortunate the task force is writing it off as KID’s eccentricity, but even they have doubts.”

“Are you really going to lecture me right now?” Akako snapped back. “You’re the one who ended up on the wrong continent. If Aoko and I hadn’t stepped in, Kuroba would quite likely be dead by this point. He still hasn’t woken up either.”

Hakuba was silent for a long moment. Finally, he sighed. “My apologies,” he said stiffly. “That was uncalled for. However... what do you mean, about Aoko-san’s involvement? She said she went straight to the vault and didn’t see anyone else.”

He didn’t know anything about Aoko’s magic, Akako remember suddenly. It was hard to believe so much had happened just in the time he was gone.

“Aoko can use Blue magic. I’ve been training her,” she explained quickly. “Kuroba knows about her magic, but not about our training. We had a... disagreement, so he had been avoiding me again. I had told Aoko about Spider, so she knows to let us handle him and avoid involving the police.”

Hakuba sighed again, in a very different way this time. She could imagine what he was thinking — he had been gone less than a month, where did this mess come from?

“Also, we’re dating now,” Akako added smugly.

There was a choking sound from the other end of the line.

Good, served him right.

“Wha... I, I had not realized... That’s...” Hakuba fumbled his words several times, before clearing his throat and finally pulling himself together. “Congratulations to you and Aoko-san,” he said. “But I take it this means I can count on your cooperation against Spider?”

“I won’t let him get away with making a fool of me back then,” Akako said, scowling.

She also wouldn’t let him do as he pleased with Kaito. Her own complicated feelings about him aside, Aoko would be devastated if her dear friend simply disappeared one day or, worse, if his body turned up, dead under mysterious circumstances.

“You said Kuroba hasn’t woken up yet?” Hakuba went on, his tone sliding into all business.

“Spider told Aoko that his client wants to question Kaitou KID, and he was carrying him away when Aoko ran into them,” Akako explained. “It seems Spider placed him under a very strong hypnosis to keep him unconscious. Lucifer told me he’ll wake up once his dream reaches its end. But he wouldn’t say how long that might take, only that the path is not a straight one.”

“So in other words, his subconsciousness needs to wear down the hypnotic suggestions Spider placed on him, but it could take another day, or a week, or more,” Hakuba summarized. Akako nodded out of habit, even though he couldn’t see her.

As expected of someone from a magic lineage, parsing the ambiguous prophecies of spirits was simple for him.

“Leaving him to wake up on his own might be too dangerous,” he went on. “He is Spider’s target. I feel uneasy, knowing he can’t defend himself.”

Akako frowned, but she didn’t disagree. “Spider won’t make his move until the moonless night. He was burned by my flames,” she relayed the results of her scrying instead. “That’s not for another two weeks.”

“That makes me even more uneasy,” Hakuba muttered. “KID doesn’t hold heists on new moon nights. It’s possible Spider will call him out with a fake notice, but it’s also possible, more likely even, that he’s aware of KID’s identity and will target him out of uniform, so to speak.”

That... was troubling indeed. “...Do you know who hired him? Why they’re after Kaitou KID?” she asked. “What did they want to interrogate him about?”

Judging by the silence over the line, Hakuba didn’t know either, and the lack of information was vexing him. She could ask Lucifer, of course, or scry with her crystal ball. But... somehow, Akako had hesitated to do so the night before. Even she could tell — the one they needed to ask was Kaito himself.

“Somehow, I doubt KID will be forthcoming about any of those issues,” Hakuba sighed for the third time. “Regardless, the first step is to hasten his awakening.”

“My magic can’t affect his heart or mind,” Akako said immediately, with a trace of lingering annoyance.

“I’m aware,” Hakuba replied evenly. “I feel reluctant to suggest this, but.. my family owns a certain object that may be able to help. A pair of earrings called the Sage of Sleep. When split apart, they link the dreams of the owners. So if one of us were to hold one, while Kuroba had the other, we may be able to connect to his mind.”

Logistically, that could work, Akako calculated quickly. But. “He’s not going to like that,” she muttered, mostly to herself.

After all, Kaito didn’t like or trust either of them. He actively disliked her, especially at the moment, but he was never thrilled about Hakuba’s presence either. And he certainly distrusted them. Although both of them knew the truth, he still went out of his way to deny his identity in front of them.

Having either of them see into his dreams... Akako grimaced as her stomach twisted unhappily at the thought.

She wouldn’t get off with just sharp words and a cutting glare, if she trespassed like that.

“Who do you recommend?” Hakuba asked, sounding no more enthusiastic at the prospect. “Aoko-san? Perhaps if she didn’t know about magic, we could try to convince her to write it off as just a dream, but if she realizes it’s real...”

If Aoko found out KID’s identity like that, it would be a disaster for all of them. But who else was there? Akako had never seen Kuroba interact with anyone else, aside from his assistant — a relationship she knew nothing about.

“I’ll check,” she said, “who he trusts the most. We should at least give it another day. There’s still time.”

“Let me know what you find,” Hakuba said. “I will get the Sage of Sleep ready.”

~.~.~

This wasn’t possible. Akako stared at her crystal ball with an expression somewhere between fury and disgust. Why did he always have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t things ever be simple with that stupid thief?

The crystal ball remained infuriatingly, frustratingly dark and devoid of an image. It appeared as if, for all intents and purposes, there wasn’t a single person Kuroba Kaito genuinely trusted.

‘No, that’s ridiculous,’ Akako told herself firmly. Closing her eyes, she pressed her mouth to her clasped hands. ‘I wanted to know the person he would be most comfortable seeing in his dream. Even if he doesn’t trust any of us, someone would still have to come first.’

It didn’t make any sense. She had expected to see Aoko, or his assistant, or his mother... Well, Akako could guess why Aoko wouldn’t be at the top of Kaito’s list. Aoko had felt it herself — for all their friendship and honest feelings for each other, there was a wide distance between them now. Was there something like that between him and his family too?

“Why doesn’t he have more friends? What kind of loser is he?” Akako grumbled.

The spirit of the crystal ball snickered, and so did her mirror. Having had exactly zero human friends until high school, Akako was perhaps being somewhat hypocritical.

“Silence!” she yelled at them both. “Don’t compare us! I,” she puffed up, “have a girlfriend!”

In response, the image in the mirror shifted to Aoko’s face. “You’re so cool, Akako-chan!” it cheered, clapping its hands happily. The image was completely spot on, but Akako could tell she was still being mocked.

She scowled. “That aside, even I have other people. Maybe we’re not friends, but the other witches are...”

Trailing off, Akako hummed thoughtfully. ‘Not friends, but something else’ felt like it reminded her of something. There was something about that concept. Kaito, the loser, had no friends except Aoko, whom he had lied to too much to be truly comfortable with showing vulnerability to. And the people he was tied to by magic — Akako, Hakuba — he disliked.

But what about people he was tied to through his other secret? His fellow thieves, or even...

That was it. Throwing back her head, Akako laughed pridefully. “Of course!” she exclaimed. “My magic is never wrong! This result is only to be expected, if the one closest to him is that person! Ohoho~”

Yes, Akako recognized this particular emptiness. This total rejection of her magic, as if there was nothing there at all — she had seen this response to her spells before. From that detective boy KID had spoken with at Lemuria, the one was so often in the papers regarding certain heists.

Edogawa Conan. He would do just fine.

~.~.~


	15. 3:15 Do detectives dream of phantom sheep?

**Notes:** Questionable. My priorities, that is. And also my characterization skills and, uh, excuses for self-indulgence.

I feel like some of you might have also gotten the wrong idea about where this is headed... I’m using the kai&shin tag because I’m unsure of my ability to actually make it to kai/shin. Romance is... not my forte. To put it mildly.

~.~.~

**Chapter 15: Do detectives dream of phantom sheep? (This one does)**

Hakuba hadn’t particularly paid much attention to Edogawa Conan, the two times they had previously encountered each other. In his defense, both those times — at Sunset Manor and at the fake Detective Koushien — had been among other, older detectives, who had occupied Hakuba’s attention far more.

Those cases had also been quite a while back, before most of the “KID Killer’s” victories. Now that he thought about it, he had to admit a certain amount of curiosity about how the boy had gained an upper hand against the phantom thief so many times.

...If he was indeed a boy at all. After all, “Edogawa Conan” was a clearly false existence.

‘Kuroba would of course be drawn to someone so questionable,’ Hakuba thought, his lips twisting unhappily. If this kid turned out to be some vengeful spirit or displaced minor god posing as a child, it would serve him right.

“Here you go,” Mouri Ran said, smiling brightly as she set a steaming tea cup in front of Hakuba. She did the same for Conan, who was sitting across the coffee table from Hakuba. With Mouri Kogoro out for the day, they had taken over the reception area of his office, although it felt odd to Hakuba to be sitting on the clients couch.

“Thank you, Ran-san,” he said, returning her smile.

“Thanks, Ran-neechan!” Conan echoed chirpily. He watched her depart with a bright grin, but when he turned to Hakuba, the wide-eyed childishness seeped out of his expression. Totally fake, very much Kuroba’s type. “So what did you want to talk about, Hakuba-niichan?”

The tea cup made a soft clink as Hakuba set it down gently. “About KID, of course,” he said easily. “I feel I’ve been remiss, not making use of your expertise earlier, Conan-kun. Among everyone he’s faced, you have the best record against him. I admit I feel a bit envious of that.”

He couldn’t read the expression Conan was regarding him with, and that was... interesting. “His approach changes every time, so I doubt I can tell you anything specific,” the boy said. “And for the general stuff, you must have figured it out already, right? About the way his glider works, the limitations of his disguises...”

‘So what are you really after?’ he didn’t add aloud. Such suspicion, really. As a detective, it just made Hakuba more curious about what Conan was hiding.

He smiled — smirked annoyingly, Kaito would have said. “Well, I truly am curious about your perspective on the heists you’ve attended,” he said. “But you’re right. There is a specific matter I came to ask you about. It has to do with the last incident. The details were concealed from the media, but the entire situation was rather mysterious. Take a look.”

Sliding the folder he had brought with him across the table, Hakuba sat back and waited while Conan flipped through it.

The information inside was regarding the Harada building heist two days prior, the one Spider had interrupted. He could see the exact point when Conan reached the section about the aftermath of Akako’s spell. His previously idle perusal suddenly changed to focused attention, and he sat forward, reading the rest of the file closely.

When he flipped back to that section after finishing his first pass through, Conan’s expression was something Hakuba recognized quite well. It said, very clearly, ‘I want to strangle Kuroba.’

However, it smoothed quickly into an uneasy thoughtfulness. (AKA ‘Probably not Kuroba’s fault directly. What did he get himself into now?’)

“You’re thinking it doesn’t make sense, right?” Conan said. “Something that destructive doesn’t add up with KID’s usual methods. Even if he was testing something new, why there and then? And why do it at all when there was no one around to see it?”

“Exactly so,” Hakuba agreed. He didn’t add anything about his own thoughts, which Conan caught immediately. The boy shot him a narrow-eyed look.

“A third party,” Conan gave the obvious answer, though his tone was rather dry. He glanced down at the file again, and when he looked up, his expression had cleared into sheepish guilelessness. “I don’t know, Hakuba-niichan. The heist notice looks real, and everybody really thought it was KID, right? Maybe KID is just being weird again. Why do you think there was somebody else there?”

He didn’t like getting fished for information, it seemed. ...Fair.

“It has occurred occasionally, at previous KID’s heists. We’ve had multiple reports of unknown individuals — armed individuals,” Hakuba said. Now that he thought about it, it had not been at any of the ones Conan had attended, which explained the flicker of surprise that passed over his face.

“Is that so...” Conan said slowly, his gaze going back to the file. “Is that why she thought that was happening again?”

This kid. Kuroba was going to get arrested. And Hakuba was going to gloat extensively and without the slightest bit of grace.

“Who do you mean?” Hakuba asked, although he knew exactly what he meant.

“Nakamori Aoko. The heist notice was real, and there was nothing strange in the run up. Losing communication against KID shouldn’t have worried her that much, but she ran in to check,” Conan listed off. “That’s weird, isn’t it? There had to be something that made her think her father was in trouble.”

Actually, that seemed to have just been instinct on her part. Sometimes, it was possible to read too far into people’s motives. Some people really were that simple and straightforward.

“And look at the blueprints,” Conan went on. “She would have passed right where the fire occurred, but she said she didn’t see anything there. Maybe it happened after she went through, but that’s weird too, right? It’s a straight line there from the vault, so she couldn’t have missed KID leaving. But if he’d already left when she arrived, why did this happen so much later? He would have had to double back to be in that place after she passed through.”

He didn’t need to say that a far more likely scenario would have been for Aoko to run into whatever caused the destruction. Which she did, more or less. In fact, the timing was even more skewed than Conan had realized based on just the witness testimonies alone.

“It’s very strange,” Hakuba agreed, keeping his tone mild. “There’s also one more thing.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a folded white handkerchief and dropped it gently onto the table between them. It slipped open to reveal a single earring nestled inside, gleaming faintly.

“This was found at the scene. It doesn’t seem to belong to anyone among the building’s staff or the task force,” Hakuba lied. “I’d like you to take it.”

Conan’s head shot up, staring at Hakuba. This was the hard part because it was frankly so ridiculous.

“It’s already been documented, so having the physical object is unnecessary to the investigation,” Hakuba explained quickly — a little too quickly, but hopefully Conan wouldn’t notice that. “However, I’m... concerned. In the past, there have been several cases where information and evidence went missing from police records. Important evidence, including DNA samples.”

That was the best excuse he could come up with. Frankly, there were very few reasons for him to give a gradeschooler a single earring. Damn Akako for pawning this off on him. No matter how he looked at it, this was so against any legal procedure that there was no way—

Conan nodded thoughtfully. “Alright,” he said, picking up the handkerchief and studying the earring inside.

(Little did Hakuba know that Conan had done things far less legal and far more dubious. Holding on to one earring was nothing.)

“Um... ahem, yes, thank you,” Hakuba caught himself staring and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I appreciate your assistance.” Out of habit, he stood and extended his hand.

“Let me know if you find anything else,” Conan replied, mirroring him.

His tiny hand grasped at empty air, still a ways from reaching Hakuba’s halfway across the coffee table, even when fully extended. The two of them stared at each other blankly. Standing up and shaking someone’s hand at the end of a meeting was not a particularly natural reaction for a child.

“Ahahaha! It was fun talking to you, Hakuba-niichan!” Conan laughed, pasting on a particularly cheerful, fake look and ducking his hand behind his head. “Let’s talk about KID again some time! I bet we can catch that sneaky thief if we work together!”

“A wonderful prospect,” Hakuba agreed blandly.

Well, if nothing else, Kaito probably wouldn’t get outed by this brat, given that he was apparently hiding at least as much. Honestly, they deserved each other...

~.~.~

That night, a dove fluttered into the open window of Kaito’s bedroom. Landing next to him, it dropped a single earring onto his pillow and pecked lightly at his ear. There was no response, prompting a worried warble from the bird.

In the slanted beams of moonlight, the purple stone set within the earring seemed to shine.

~.~.~

He was dreaming.

The absolute knowledge surprised Conan. He had never experienced lucid dreaming before, but the night scene around him was without a doubt just that.

It felt real, of course. The wind that blew across the rooftop, the dull sound of his own footsteps, all of it was detailed in a way that lacked the vagueness of a normal dream. But there were other aspects where something was missing — the lack of a city’s background noise, the too deep darkness between the lights of the skyscrapers, as if there were no streets down below.

The full moon overhead was an ominous red. And... something like golden threads glimmered across the sky, almost completely translucent — a web.

However, more than anything, he knew it could only be a dream because his shoulders were too wide, his hands too big, the ground too far, and everything around him too small. He was Shinichi, not Conan, and that wouldn’t just happen in reality.

“A dream, huh?” Shinichi chuckled, the sound of his own voice strange to his ears now. “What’s this all about?”

As if to answer him — and maybe it really was an answer, who knew how a dream worked — a dark shape darted past him. Shinichi’s head snapped toward it instinctively, and he stared in shock. Because the one that ran across the rooftop, like a shadow passing over the moon, was a black ‘Kaitou KID.’

The man didn’t even glance at Shinichi as he passed. Before Shinichi could do more than reach out uncertainly, the man reached the opposite ledge — and leaped off, his dark cloak billowing behind him.

“Wait!”

The voice that called out sounded like his, but it wasn’t. It had come from behind him, and Shinichi turned to see the normal, white-clad Kaitou KID land on the opposite side of the roof. He too didn’t react to Shinichi’s presence, single-mindedly chasing after the black imposter.

...Until Shinichi’s hand shot out, wrapping around his wrist.

KID jerked to a stop, his momentum nearly dragging Shinichi off his feet. He spun around toward him with an expression of surprise that even the shadows of his hat couldn’t hide. “Meitantei? Why are you here?”

“I should be asking you that,” Shinichi grumbled. And, really, what kind of dream was this? Even considering Hakuba’s visit, he couldn’t possibly be this interested in KID. He absolutely hadn’t been thinking about him often enough to warrant these kind of intensive decompression antics from his subconsciousness.

KID’s lips thinned. “I don’t have time to play tonight,” he said with an uncharacteristic sharpness. “I have to catch him! I have to find out the truth—! The reason I’m doing this—!”

He had started to turn away, eyes seeking that black figured, and tugged restlessly at Shinichi’s grip. His tone was distracted and disjointed, his words quickly becoming jumbled. They weren’t the words of the arrogant gentleman thief, but of the teenage boy beneath the suit.

(What was even going on in Shinichi’s head to create this.)

“Calm down,” Shinichi said, his tone sharp out of irritation and unease.

He yanked KID back toward himself, even as he quickly checked the direction the black imposter had gone. Instead of disappearing into the night, the familiar silhouette in the wrong color had alighted atop a nearby rooftop, seemingly watching and waiting.

“Meitantei...” KID muttered, his attention turning back to Shinichi. The stiffness in his shoulders and his posture was completely unlike Shinichi’s image of the phantom thief.

(But seriously, what was this.)

“The reason you’re doing all this... it’s because of the first Kaitou KID,” he said, glancing again toward the dark figure so close yet so far. “I already figured that out ages ago.”

For some reason, KID made a startled, choked sound at that.

“It’s obvious that you can’t be the original. I could tell from the start you were in your twenties at most, but now I’m pretty sure you’re only my age. And the original Kaitou KID first appeared twenty years ago,” Shinichi went on. “But unlike the other imposters, your style is incredibly similar. So you must have known the original personally. A mentor or, given your age when he disappeared, a close relative.”

“My dad,” KID blurted out. He flinched immediately, shifting away.

“That, that’s too much of a leap to make with certainty,” Shinchi quickly disagreed. “Just because it’s what my instincts say doesn’t mean it’s right. Giving too much weight to assumptions like that just clouds the investigation.”

A heavy pause. “...Yeah, but it was my dad,” KID said, in an odd tone.

His subconsciousness was oddly insistent on that. Had Shinichi overlooked some point of evidence? ‘He said at Ryoma that the Phantom Lady is his mother. Kaitou KID first appeared at around the time when Phantom Lady’s strange non-public heists stopped,’ he thought through it again, a hand going to his chin as he closed his eyes in thought. ‘However, that doesn’t mean they were in a romantic relationship. It’s just as possible they were mentor and student, and that would also explain the current KID’s closeness with the original...’

So why was this dream insisting on them being parent and child? ...Was Shinichi projecting some kind of latent father issues on KID? God, he hoped not. The very idea sent a shiver down his spine.

“Man, you’re really thinking about this hard,” KID commented, watching Shinichi ponder away with amusement. He had relaxed, his stance easing as a grin spread over his face. “It’s not that hard. I’m giving you this one for free. The original Kaitou KID was my dad.”

Given the alternative... “Fine, I’ll take it,” Shinichi huffed. “I’ll check when I wake up, whether he had a son the right age, so it’ll be settled once and for all.”

“Oi, oi!” KID protested. “That makes it sound like you know who Dad was!”

“Obviously,” Shinichi deadpanned. “It’s not hard. That disguise ability of yours is very distinctive. Mom and Vermouth both use it too, and they learned it from the same man. I saw his name when I was investigating her past.I hadn’t really thought about it much, but after the magic lovers case, Sonoko wouldn’t stop bragging how she knew KID’s favorite magician now. It was easy to make the connection. Not to mention,” he grimaced, breaking the stride of his deduction list, “the date of his death lines up with KID’s disappearance.”

KID made another weird sound that trailed off into forced laughed. “W-wow, Meitantei... you’re kind of terrifying, you know?” He paused. “Wait, does that mean you already know my real name?”

“No,” Shinichi rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t need to look it up then, would I?”

He shifted as he felt KID’s stare on him, and he could tell he was starting to flush in embarrassment. Why was his own dream calling him out like this? “...So why haven’t you?” KID asked, making Shinichi twitch.

“I just didn’t!” he snapped. Pointedly avoiding KID’s gaze, shadowed as it was by the brim of his hat, he mumbled, “I only made the connection later. And it felt like cheating, since I only knew because of Mom. A-anyway, it wasn’t like I cared that much! It just didn’t seem worth the effort!”

Even without looking, he could tell KID was grinning at him. His hand shifted in Shinichi’s grip, their palms sliding against each other and fingers curling together. “I’m hurt,” he drawled. “I’m not worth the effort? And after I worked so hard to make our matches special...” He shook his head as if in disappointment.

Shinichi let out a heavy, annoyed sigh. “Well, it’s not like there’s any rush to drag you in, is there? I know you’re a good person. Whatever you’re after, you won’t hurt anyone to get it.”

He almost expected to get teased more, but KID remained oddly silent. His hand tightened momentarily around Shinichi’s. “What I’m after... So tell me, did you deduce that too?”

There was something odd about his smile as he asked that, making Shinichi hesitate in answering. “That’s... hard to judge, based on the evidence I have,” he hedged. “In terms of the physical goal, a large gem with some unique property. It’s something that can be checked quickly, but not in all situations...” The exact mechanics of it puzzled him, he admitted. “Nothing except the size of the gem seems to matter, not the type, color, cut or history.”

Both of them knew that wasn’t really what KID was asking. It was Shinichi’s turn to try to pull away, only to be held in place by their linked hands. He scowled, avoiding KID’s intent gaze.

Through his many cases, both as his real self and as Conan behind the curtain, he had grown accustomed to having all eyes on him, anticipating his deductions. It was even something he relished, the moment when he put everything on the line and unveiled his truth. Whether dread or soon to be crushed self assurance, or fear, or excitement, the suspects and the audience faced him with many emotions, each hanging on to his every word.

But, had anyone ever looked at him quite like that? With something that was almost like a plea?

Shinichi was a confident person. He didn't doubt his skills. But suddenly being confronted like this by a question he hadn't expected and didn't entirely understand, even he found himself shying away.

“For, for the deeper reason...” he started, unsure. Even bringing together everything he knew about the Kaitou KID, there was no answer he could give. The truth was... “I don’t know, okay?” Shinichi burst out, glaring at KID. “I don’t have enough evidence, I never looked for it. I thought it was fine as it was. I just... I never tried to find out.”

His shoulders slumped in a sudden sense of exhaustion. ‘Is that what this is about?’ he thought, palming his face tiredly. ‘Has it really been bothering me this much not to know?’

No, it was more like... he wanted to know. Recently, he’d started thinking about it more, and he had become interested without realizing it. What was the reason behind KID’s weird behaviour? What was the reason KID kept doing what he did?

...Even so, was this kind of weird dream necessary? Surely he was capable of self-reflection in some less obtuse, cheesy cliche way.

“Yeah,” KID agreed, his tone almost as tired as Shinichi felt, “me too.”

He turned to look again at the place where his black imposter had perched a roof away. The top hat and cape silhouette had been joined by another figure, slim and feminine, trailing bandages in the wind.

“I never really tried to find out more about any of it either. I thought just being Kaitou KID was good enough,” KID said. He chuckled ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. “And then that whole mess with Corbeau... I’ve been avoiding even thinking about it, instead of trying to find out the truth. That’s pretty pathetic, isn’t it?”

‘Corbeau...’ Shinichi automatically made note of the name. ‘Wait, that’s not the important point here!’

“What’s pathetic is having to realize it like this,” he snorted. “Hasn’t this dragged on long enough? I want to wake up and start investigating already.”

“Pfft!” With a startled noise, KID burst into laughter. “A-as expected of you, Meitantei! Even the dream you is amazing... You’re right. There’s no answers here.” His smile had widened, but also softened, fond enough that Shinichi felt his ears burn — in embarrassament! Embarrassment, and nothing else! “So the only thing left to do is...

“Wake up.”

The golden threads across the sky unraveled, shimmering like falling fireworks. KID had pulled back, their hands slipping apart, and in the sudden light, his white silhouette blurred indistinguishably. Then, there was nothing there at all.

Blinking, Conan stared up at the darkened ceiling of his shared bedroom. Kogoro’s snores echoed through the otherwise still room, and a faint breeze blew in through the open window. It was a normal, peaceful night.

With a quiet grown, he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

The next time he saw that thief, he’d beat him black and blue for this.

~.~.~

As the image faded from her crystal ball, Akako groaned and buried her face in her hands.

‘Kuroba, what the hell,’ she thought. ‘Why?’

She had just wanted to check that Hakuba’s heirloom worked correctly. She hadn’t expected to see... that. How many times had she warned him about that devil of light? She’d even almost interfered at the clock tower back then, when their paths first crossed! That unmistakable presence, which cut through all deception... it was anathema to those who lived a hidden existence like them!

It was no surprise that boy gave Kaitou KID such a run around, if he was actually the great detective of the east. If anything, Kaito had been getting off easy by virtue of not being the devil’s chosen prey...

And of course, Kuroba trusted him the most. She should have known.

~.~.~


	16. 3:16 Lady and gentlemen and maiden

**Notes:** I’m not sure if anyone noticed, but Kaito’s internal narration mentioned that there were “reasons” why he didn’t want to bring in Chikage. Those reasons, obviously, had to do with Corbeau. Which we’ll return to... later.

~.~.~

**Chapter 16: Lady and gentlemen and maiden**

“But are you sure, Kaito? Maybe you should stay home another day,” Aoko nagged. “You couldn’t even get out of bed for days! Jii-san wouldn’t even let Aoko in. Aoko can bring your homework again. If you actually bother to do it, you’ll be fine with schoolwork.”

“I’m sure! Just lay off, Ahoko!” Kaito snapped, making a face as he leaned away from her.

Jii hadn’t had a choice but to keep her out, with Kaito being functionally in a hypnosis-induced coma, but it was still annoying to deal with the fallout, especially since he was physically fine — maybe a little sluggish from lying around so long, but getting up and about was the best cure for that.

Despite pursing her lips in a pout, Aoko didn’t back down. “Tell Aoko right away if you start feeling sick again, okay?” she pressed.

“Yeah, yeah...” Kaito drawled. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to fuss over? Wouldn’t want to make her jealous.”

Mostly because, if Akako was serious about this, she’d probably turn Kaito into a frog or something. If she was serious — which Kaito needed to confirm with her, another thing he’d been putting off, on top of everything with Spider, sorcery, and most of all Corbeau.

He sighed, suddenly almost regretting getting out of bed.

But no, if he was even getting scolded by a dream version of Meitantei, running away anymore wasn’t an option. His subconsciousness had to be dead serious to take that form.

First things first — Spider. This time, Kaito was going to take the lead... and swallow his pride. This time, Kaitou KID was going to ask for help.

~.~.~

The first to arrive was Hakuba, punctual as always. Closing his pocket watch as he stepped out onto the roof of Ekoda High, he looked up at the white-clad figure perched on one of the large ventilation units.

“8:58:35,” he announced. “You’re early, Kaitou KID.”

Jumping down onto the roof itself, Kaito tipped his head in acknowledgement. “So are you,” he pointed out. But not being in the mood for teasing, he admitted, “I didn’t want either of you to arrive before me and think this was a prank.”

Normally speaking, finding a KID card in your shoe locker, with a date and time on the back, was not the sort of thing you assumed was genuine. Even with the customary doodle, it didn’t even look like one of his notices, being too simple and lacking any target. Naturally, his two ‘guests’ knew the reason behind the invitation and how very real the situation was, but none of them were close enough to make assumptions.

Pulling out his copy of the invitation card, Hakuba flicked it toward Kaito. “I’m glad you’re taking this seriously,” he said.

“Three attempts on your life are a pretty serious thing,” Kaito muttered under his breath.

The stairwell door opened again, as the second and last guest arrived. Akako had of course come two minutes after the appointed time — just enough to make it clear she wasn’t at anyone’s beck and call.

And she wasn’t alone.

Kaito barely managed to stifle the noise of shock he made. Because following Akako, hand in hand, was Aoko. Catching sight of him, Aoko glared — but she didn’t do anything else, only sullenly shadowing Akako out onto the rooftop.

Ducking his head as if in greeting, Kaito shadowed his face further. Although his lips quirked in a bland smile, he was glaring stonily at Akako. She ignored him expertly.

What the hell was going on? What did this mean? She and Aoko might have been dating, for some reason Kaito still couldn’t fathom, but that hardly meant they went everywhere together. Did this mean she’d told Aoko about Spider? How could she have possibly brought that up or explained it? Unlike high school detective Hakuba, Akako was supposed to be just a normal girl—

—Unless she’d told Aoko about magic.

Instinctively, Kaito knew that was the right answer. Akako had told her. To get back at him? Just because she was that kind of thoughtless, selfish person? Getting Aoko involved in this...

His hands had tightened into fists, his gloves creaking. Swallowing heavily, Kaito forced his body to relax, even though he felt both cold and burning from the abrupt realization. It was too late to stop whatever Akako was planning, he reminded himself with a deep, forcefully steady breath. He’d just have to... deal with it.

‘God dammit, Koizumi,’ Kaito couldn’t help thinking viciously, all the same.

“Well then,” Akako said, holding up her own invitation card, “we’ve come as you asked, Kaitou KID-san. Shall we begin? I believe we all know why we’re here.”

“Spider,” Hakuba confirmed shortly. “It seems he has decided to follow through on his contract against Kaitou KID.” His eyes narrowed. “To be honest, I don’t believe there’s any need for you to be involved. He is a hypnotist, not a magic user. This is within the realm of human law, so you should leave it to the police.”

Kaito’s eyebrows rose, unnoticed as the conversation suddenly turned past him.

“I refuse,” Akako said without even pretending to give it any thought. “He dared to pull his tricks against me, last time, and I won’t let that stand.”

“Last time, you chose to get yourself involved—” Hakuba started to say, his brows furrowing in irritation. And while Kaito again found the byplay between them... interesting, for lack of a better word, he could already see this would go nowhere fast. It would be better to step in before Akako lost her temper and stormed off. She was bound to be touchy about the circumstances of that time, since it had involved her helping Kaito, for reasons she was probably in full denial about.

“I agree,” he spoke up. “I can’t just leave it to the police either. I value my life a little too much to wait until they manage to sort this out — if they can at all.”

Aoko hissed furiously at the slight toward her father and his subordinates, but she quieted when Akako squeezed her hand and shot her a calming look.

Ignoring her glare, Kaito went on, “I am willing to cooperate with you two personally, but as you can imagine, it’s not possible for me to work together with the police. I would venture to say it’s the same for the lady witch over there. If you’re unwilling to work with us, detective, then this will be the end of our meeting.”

Hakuba sighed. “That’s not what I’m saying. If you’re both going to face off against him no matter what, it’s naturally better that we all combine our resources to that end,” he said. “However, make no mistake, Spider will be given over to police custody and tried in a court of law for his crimes. That is my condition.”

“Agreed,” Kaito said, shrugging.

“Assuming you have some way of holding him,” Akako muttered.

Aoko nudged her. “Akako-chan,” she scolded lightly.

“That is something I have already considered, I assure you,” Hakuba said flatly. “I am confident in the containment measures I have devised, and I will ensure they are ready if we are able to take Spider into custody.”

“Fine,” Akako scowled. “I agree as well.” Next to her, Aoko grimaced and pointedly looked away from Kaito.

Clapping his hands together, Kaito smiled. “Wonderful!” he said. “In that case, why don’t we begin by sharing information?”

“Then I’ll begin,” Hakuba said with a sharp nod. He paused, gathering his thoughts. “Our opponent is Spider. He is considered one of the top assassins in the world. He is skilled with poisons, bladed weapons, senbon, and infiltration. However, his greatest ability lies in hypnosis. His real name is unknown, but his public person is Gunter von Goldberg II, a famous illusionist, which grants him access to many rich and famous individuals.”

“Wait, isn’t that the guy whose show we saw with Kaito?” Aoko asked her girlfriend.

“Indeed. I recognize his tricks,” Akako said. She straightened a little, taking over the explanations. “Hypnotism isn’t a form of magic, but it mimics the effects of true sorcery. Using only the five senses, it manipulates a person’s aura and, through it, their perception of the world and their thoughts. That can mean making their targets hallucinate, lose consciousness, or follow their commands absolutely.”

“Are you sure it’s not magic? People can be tricked easily, but is controlling someone’s mind really that simple?” Kaito asked.

Akako glared, flaring up at the perceived slight to her knowledge, but Hakuba spoke up before she could. “It’s not magic,” he confirmed. “Magic can control people as well, but it does so through directly altering their aura, while hypnotism programs the mind using the five senses, as Akako-san said.” He sighed. “Normally, this level of hypnotism takes a long time and many layered commands to implement. The speed with which he can achieve it is a mark of Spider’s ability.”

“So could you stop him from controlling you if you... put on a blindfold or something?” Aoko suggested.

“That wouldn’t be enough,” Hakuba said, not without regret. “He doesn’t need eye contact. Or so I’ve come to believe. It’s difficult to tell what combination of commands he uses because so many of them are outside normal perception — sounds of the wrong pitch to be consciously perceived, visual cues that appear to be just normal gestures... And some, I suspect, erase themselves from the target’s memory. They are forgotten as part of the hypnosis.”

Frustration had built in his tone and expression as he spoke, until he was scowling grimly at the end. Kaito could understand. As a magician, he appreciated a trick he couldn’t see through, but to face such a thing with malice behind it made something twist unhappily in his stomach.

“It hardly matters,” Akako said, shifting her weight and crossing her arms. “Regardless of what method he uses, all I need to do is keep my aura stable and the hypnosis won’t take effect. And for thief over there, if he uses his Black magic correctly, Spider’s tricks will fail without ever affecting him.”

That... sounded really useful. It was also news to Kaito, and he tried not to be too obvious in his curiosity.

Nonetheless, Akako noticed and flipped her hair back with a huff. “That’s quite an ‘if,’ of course,” she muttered. “I will prepare the ritual, but it might be beyond your skills.”

“Every bit will help,” Hakuba said, smoothly. “All we need to do is trap him until the police can take custody of him. After that, leave everything to me.”

“Is that going to be enough?” Kaito wondered. “Depending on where our showdown takes place, he might be trespassing, but will you be able to tie him to any other crimes just from that? Needless to say, I won’t testify about his attempts on my life. If we need to make sure he’s caught in the act of a greater crime, it’ll be a great deal more complicated.”

Hakuba shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. Spider has been careful, but with so many crimes, the various agencies have gathered a great deal of evidence against him,” he said. “As long as we capture him and unmask him as Gunter von Goldberg II, it will be suffice.”

Loathe as he was to have anything in common with Spider, Kaito — as another criminal with many crimes — felt a certain sense of unease at that. Not that KID’s crimes were ever of the deniable sort, he’d always known that if he was caught and unmasked, it was over... but still.

It was a reminder just how precarious his situation was. Cooperating with Hakuba just then was all well and good, but he couldn’t afford to get used to it.

“That certainly makes things easier,” he said, showing none of his thoughts under KID’s calm, confident poker face. “Then I’ll start looking for a suitable target and location to bait him out. Something out of the way.”

“Lucifer told me that he’ll make his move on a moonless night, if we don’t force his hand before that,” Akako said. “That’s about two weeks off.”

“Not necessarily,” Kaito said. “You’re thinking of new moon, but it might just be a cloudy night.”

Akako sneered at him, annoyed that he dared to question her prophecy skills, he supposed, but she didn’t object. “In any case, he was also injured, so he may not respond if we move too soon,” she said instead.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kaito said, inclining his head in acknowledgement. It was even true. They had certainly given him a lot to think about. “I will contact you once I have a place and a plan outlined. And I’m sure we’ll... be in touch.”

They’d see each other at school the next day was what he meant.

“Wait.”

To everyone’s surprise, it was Aoko who spoke up, taking half a step forward. “Aoko has a question,” she said, shooting Kaito a belligerent look. “Why is this guy after you in the first place? He said his boss wanted to ask you something. What is that?”

If it had been Akako or Hakuba asking, Kaito would have smirked and deflected. But having Aoko of all people direct that look at him, so sharp and demanding, made him fluster and hesitate. And that, in turn, made him look very guilty. Finally, Kaito cleared his throat.

“That, I’m afraid, is something I’ll decline to answer,” he said, pulling on a smirk he knew she’d find infuriating. “It doesn’t affect our ability to face Spider, I assure you.”

Aoko glared, taking on a bull-headed look — and it wasn’t like Kaito could convince her to back down. She didn’t owe Kaitou KID any consideration or trust. She hated his guts. This was why he hadn’t wanted to meet her like this, even setting aside the danger of having his identity revealed, and Kaito felt a sudden, sharp surge of anger at Akako for forcing it on him.

“Agreed,” the witch in question said flatly. “I don’t care about the squabbles of two fools.”

“Very well, then let’s call an end to this meeting,” Hakuba said. “I won’t be in class tomorrow, but please reach out to me if anything comes up... Koizumi-san, Aoko-san.” He glanced at KID, his lips twisting, but he didn’t add anything more before turning and heading for the stairwell.

“Before you go,” Kaito called out to Akako and, when she paused, tossed her something small and faintly glimmering in the moonlight, “I’ll return this.”

She caught it a little clumsily. Opening her hand, she stared down at the earring in her palm with an unreadable expression. It seemed she was about to say something when she looked up, but catching sight of something in Kaito’s expression, she remained silent. She could tell what he was trying to convey.

Lips thinning, she nodded and headed headed after Hakuba. “Akako-chan—” Aoko hissed, hurrying after her, but Kaito didn’t listen to whatever followed — it was doubtlessly nothing pleasant for him.

It was fine. Akako had understood his message.

The meeting was over, but they still had a lot to talk about, just the two of them.

~.~.~

Akako was waiting at a small square a few blocks from school, on one of the benches around a statue of some semi-famous politician. Although the area was reasonably busy during the day, there was no one in sight. The roads were already deserted, the small shops lining the opposite side of the boulevard dark and closed down for the night.

She looked up when Kaito stepped out into the square, dressed again in his normal clothing. Silently, she stood and squared her shoulders.

“Why did you tell her?” Kaito asked, cutting immediately to the heart of the matter. “I told you, I don’t want Aoko to get involved in this.”

“That’s how you feel, yes. But it’s not up to you,” Akako said. She paused, watching as Kaito flinched, but she hurried on before he could protest. “I gave Aoko the choice to learn magic, or to forget all about it. I could have easily clouded that memory, so she wouldn’t have ever had to think about it again, if that was what she chose. But it wasn’t. She decided to become a witch of her own free will. Whether you like it or not is your problem.”

Even if there was some truth to what she was saying — and Kaito could, deep down, admit there was — the way she put it made him see red.

Aoko was his friend! His! For years and years before Akako had ever come to Ekoda. She was clumsy and childish and naive. She didn’t know anything about magic or assassins or the ways things could go terribly, terrifyingly wrong. And that was why she could keep smiling so brightly. Kaito wanted to protect her and her happiness, even if it meant they would never understand each other again. He’d prepared himself for that.

What right did Akako have to throw Aoko into all of that?

“Don’t screw with me! You gave her a choice? Based on what?” Kaito barked. “Aoko doesn’t know what magic is like!”

He had expected Akako to yell back, flaring up at the slight to her precious sorcery, but an unexpected vulnerability flashed across her face. For a moment, she looked back at him with something almost like guilt and pity. Her proud, straight bearing sagged a little, and she pursed her lips unhappily.

“I realized it...” she said quietly, “that’s my fault. But... have you thought that maybe you’re the one who doesn’t know what magic is really like?”

The surprise was enough to make Kaito reel back.

“It’s only natural that you think magic is something horrible,” Akako admitted, looking away. “You’ve only faced it as an enemy or when you couldn’t control it,” — all because of her, — “But it doesn’t have to be something frightening. Magic can be... wondrous. Or just another part of everyday life. Magic has always been part of my life. And I... I want to share that with Aoko too.”

She had said that before, that magic was her life. Back then, Kaito had thrown it back in her face, but that kind of cruelty didn’t come naturally to him. Even though he still felt the same flare of anger again, Kaito pressed his lips together, holding back any furious words.

Logically, he knew that Akako’s problem wasn’t that she could use magic. Magic or not, Aoko wouldn’t start suddenly thinking all men were meant to be her slaves. And unlike Kaito, she didn’t need to worry about the danger of a heist making it go out of control. Even the pressure of a secret wouldn’t be terrible with Akako, Kaito himself, and even Hakuba to share it.

Logically. But that didn’t mean Kaito could stop the uneasy churn in his gut.

“All of a sudden, huh? You didn’t even like Aoko before,” he muttered sullenly. “Magic really is all you care about. As long as they have that, anyone will do?”

All her tentativeness sliding away, Akako glared balefully. “Of course not! I will have no interest in you or Hakuba,” she said sharply — to which Kaito was seriously tempted to add ‘anymore.’ “And it wasn’t like that. She’s the one who... um, approached me. It was... nice, so.”

Yeah, ‘so.’ There was an increasingly deep blush spreading over her cheeks, and Akako had long since averted her eyes, twiddling her fingers distractedly. It was all ridiculously normal for his image of her.

It just sort of happened and it was nice, so they got together. Normal — regardless of witches and magic and everything else.

Kaito sighed. “If anything happens to Aoko, I’m blaming you,” he said. It was, they both knew, a surrender, which Kaito tried to mitigate with another glare. “Telling her about the professional assassin was totally unnecessary.”

“It was the best choice,” Akako insisted, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up. “Aoko already promised to leave it to us, and it’s better than risking her wandering in on something. You should be glad as well. The more she gets used to considering Kaitou KID at least a temporary ally, the less of a shock it’ll be when she finds out the truth.”

“If,” Kaito corrected. “If she finds out.”

It was clear she didn’t believe that. And, in his hearts of hearts, maybe Kaito didn’t either.

~.~.~


	17. 3:17 Set the set

**Notes:** ok, so I go to this part and realized I have noooo idea how to deal with Spider lmao. The curse Akako has Kaito do is based on “Ushi no toki mairi,” nailing a straw doll to a tree between 1 and 3AM for a week straight. It’s not exactly the same though, obviously.

~.~.~

**Chapter 17: Set the set**

Despite the fact that he’d dropped almost all pretense of denials, Akako didn’t seem interested in outing Kaito’s other identity. Grudgingly, Kaito could even admit that she was helpful in her own way, when it came to keeping his cover. ...Probably because, most of the time, she could lie with a completely straight face, and Aoko believed her unconditionally.

One example was explaining why Akako, who had said she would help Kaitou KID cast a spell, was instead dragging Kaito off to their old clubroom.

“Oh, that,” Akako said airily, when Aoko asked about it after school the next day. “He’s useless with sorcery. Not that Kuroba-kun is much better...”

“But he’s more dependable that that lousy thief!” Aoko agreed immediately, beaming as she slapped Kaito companionably across the shoulder. “It’s great that even Kaito is helping. Aoko is glad you warned him about that assassin guy. Kaito, don’t go to any heists for a while, okay? You can fanboy later, once it’s safe again.”

“Huh? Yeah, sure,” Kaito replied, taking a moment to realize she was talking to him — as a “fan” of Kaitou KID.

Even though it hadn’t been that long, the clubroom had changed a little. One wall was still taken up by the red scrolls and talismans Akako had put up, another was still empty, and a third was taken up by a cabinet and a whiteboard. But the last wall had picked up a collage of papers and crudely stitched dolls, along with several dried flowers — all blue, and all that Kaito recognized as ones he had given Aoko in the past.

Four walls, four directions, four colors of magic. And as Aoko came into her own, she claimed the place that belonged to her.

Shaking away his thoughts, Kaito threw his bag on the table and dropped down in one of the chairs. “So?” he drawled. “What do I have to do? Make you and KID super lucky?” He made a face. It still felt like cheating, but against an actual assassin, he conceded that his life weighed more than his pride.

“A broad blessing like that is far beyond your capabilities, amateur,” Akako said mercilessly. “The best we can hope for is to put a hex on Spider, to limit the potency of his hypnosis. If we can increase his failure rate even by one in ten, that will improve our chances.”

“You can do that?” Kaito wondered. Hex, really?

“I can’t... well, I can, but it’s you who will be doing it,” Akako corrected. She paused, her eyes narrowing. “You... do remember what I taught you about how Black magic functions, right?”

Well. “No,” Kaito admitted. “Not really.”

“Sorry, Akako-chan,” Aoko spoke up quickly, with an apologetic smile. “Could you explain it again?”

For a moment, Akako looked up at the ceiling with an expression of long suffering. “Magic is the act of changing the state of the world using your innate power and will. Think of it like rolling a boulder up a hill,” she said finally. “A spell will fail if you put insufficient power into it. That’s Kuroba-kun’s problem — he’s weak and can’t focus his will.”

“Oi,” Kaito muttered a protest under his breath. Aoko elbowed him without looking away from her girlfriend.

“So for his spell to succeed, we need to make the boulder as small as possible and the slope as gentle as possible,” Akako went on. “In other words, we need to make the target action as simple and precise as we can.”

“In other words, something like ‘Spider will fail and get captured’ is too big. It has to be more like ‘Spider’s hypnosis on this particular night doesn’t affect the target,’” Kaito surmised. He huffed, propping his chin up in one hand. “If I suck so much, why don’t you just do it?”

Akako grimaced, and Kaito instinctively knew he’d hit a sore point. “I don’t have anything of Spider’s,” she said, crossing her arms with an annoyed scowl. “And to be frank, we don’t have sufficient connection. We don’t even have his real name. You’re the only one who can target him for a spell, especially for a hex.”

“Kaito can? How come?” Aoko wondered, making Kaito stiffen instinctively.

“Because Spider is targeting KID,” Akako said. This part was true. She paused, and added the lie, “And Kuroba-kun is on KID’s side. Entirely and earnestly, not like Hakuba-kun and I.”

“Oh, it can work like that?” Aoko said, smiling with naive acceptance.

In actuality, it was pretty obvious that it would work like that because Kaito was Spider’s target.

“In any case, I also need to prepare other spells,” Akako said. “Purification to deal with his poisons, a barrier to keep him from escaping, some other protection against the hypnosis if possible... in addition to any extra details Kaitou KID asks for, once he has his plan. I need to monitor Spider and Lucifer’s prophecies as well. All of that takes time and magic.”

“Akako-chan...” Aoko murmured, looking at her with both admiration and concern. “Is there anything Aoko can do to help?”

“Not with the magic. Blue centers around using yourself as a medium. That’s not a limitation once you’ve reached a certain level, but spells affecting others won’t come naturally to you,” Akako said. “On the other hand, Black cleaves toward tilting the field in your favor. It should be a simple spell. Even an amateur could manage it.”

Rolling his eyes at the look she shot him, Kaito said, “So what do I need to do?”

“Well,” Akako smiled, “first, you’re going to make a doll.”

~.~.~

As promised, Akako’s curse was simple enough. It would also take a week to complete, which gave Kaito something like a timeline to work from.

He had also picked out a few suitable targets during class, ignoring the teachers’ irritation at his habitual inattention. Narrowing down to the final choice would have to wait though, until he came up with a plan.

Yes, a plan...

So. It was like planning a heist, except that this time, his goal wasn’t to escape with a jewel. It was to help capture Spider. Knock him out and tie him up? Hakuba would bring the police in quickly, at least, so that could work.

‘Yeah, right,’ Kaito thought sourly. ‘Knock out a professional assassin? That’s gonna be so easy, for sure.’

Shaking his head sharply, Kaito swiveled in the spinning chair and reached for something to occupy his hands. What he grabbed were several juggling balls, which he rolled thoughtfully in his palm.

Given his skill with poisons, it wasn’t out of the question that Spider might have at least some resistance to Kaito’s usual knockout gas. Or he might just carry a gasmask and be quick on the draw. It wouldn’t be that simple, and Kaito couldn’t risk making a plan that hinged on it.

So, what else could he do? Puzzling through his options, Kaito absently began to juggle the balls. Red, white and black arched through the air in a steady rhythm.

Hit him over the head? Hand to hand combat with a trainer killer? No way. Stun gun? That... might be possible, and Kaito considered it for a long moment. But what were those clothes made of? If they were insulated or something — and it wasn’t like Spider wouldn’t consider the possibility — then Kaito would be in for a nasty surprise in stabbing range of a guy with way too many knives.

Kaito shook his head. ‘No way. I need to trick him somehow,’ he decided. It wasn’t like it was impossible. Spider had, after all, at one point fallen for a trick as simple as a metal plate under his suit.

However, there was no guarantee he’d fall for something like that again. He had most likely not taken KID seriously before, but after failing three times... And he was, after all, a performer who fooled the audience with a smile.

What he needed was a way to keep Spider in place.

“Looks like I need to ensnare the audience in way more literally,” Kaito muttered. Easier said than done, since he had a feeling this ‘audience’ would be quite skilled at escape tricks. Craning his head, he looked at the jukebox at the other end of the hidden room. “How would you handle, Dad?”

Except that Toichi hadn’t handled it, had he? Against someone after his life, he’d lost.

...Hadn’t he?

The thought was abrupt and shocking, leaving Kaito fumbling to catch the black ball. He managed to keep from dropping any of them, gathering all three in his hands with a sigh of relief, but his heart was still pounding far too hard as he sat back in the chair.

This was stupid. His father had died eight years ago. No matter what face ‘Kaitou Corbeau’ wore, no matter how familiar his every trick and movement, it was just a way of throwing Kaito off his game. Chikage would lie to him like that. Toichi wouldn’t lie to him like that.

No matter how many secrets it turned out his father had kept from him — KID, magic... Was one more really out of the question...?

‘Just stop thinking about it!’ Kaito berated himself, gritting his teeth and shaking his head sharply. ‘I already decided I’ll deal with it after this. There’s no point in getting distracted now.’

There was no point in doubting Toichi. He couldn’t afford to, not when it was like doubting himself and his every skill as a magician. Everything, his magic, his sorcery, even his poker face, had come from his father. If there was a lie that deep in that, then... There just couldn’t be. He had to believe that.

He glanced at the jukebox again. The autoplay on the records had long since turned off, once all of them had been played once. Kaito had replayed them since then, of course, until he had memorized every recorded bit of advice, carried forward eight years in secret.

‘As the famous magician, Al Baker once said, "Don’t run away before they chase you". If you fear their gaze, you’ll definitely make a mistake.’

Sure, sure, but being unafraid of a man after his life was tough, even for Kaito. Still, he wasn’t running. He was confronting his opponent.

‘When you come in contact with the audience, it’s the scene of a duel. Never be arrogant. Never underestimate them. See into their minds.’

It was a duel, wasn’t it? Even though Hakuba and Akako would be providing their support, it would be from behind the scenes, as assistants. in the end, Kaito would be facing Spider alone, pitting their tricks and illusions against each other.

Only one would escape, and the other would be captured, disappearing from the stage. Who was the better escape artist? That would be the question.

‘When you’re unsure about which way to take a trick, the greatest tool at your disposal is reverse psychology. If you get stuck on an idea, then you’ll just have to take it in the opposite direction.’

The opposite of what he was thinking... The opposite of being better at escaping? Kaito turned the thought over in his mind.

The opposite would be... not a question of what Kaito could escape from, but what he couldn’t. Because, if he was better than Spider, then anything that was too much for Kaito would be too much for him, wouldn’t it?

If he could create a trick even he couldn’t overcome, that would be his key.

Absently, his eyes drifted over the props stored across the hideout. Much of it, he still hadn’t even touched, left over as it was from Toichi’s performances as both KID and an honest magician. And although it hadn’t been Toichi’s speciality, everything from handcuffs to glass cases to steel boxes was present in the collection.

Things that had been discarded without ever being used, even, when the trick failed to come together, providing too much for even the greatest magician.

‘If you can imagine it, you can create it. With your conviction, if you aim for something, I have faith that you’ll reach it.’

Kaito smiled. “I won’t let you down, Dad,” he murmured to himself — an idea already forming in his mind.

~.~.~

It had been a while since Hakuba had last seen his father. Between the man’s high position in the police force and his own schooling, travel and casework, their schedules only rarely matched up enough to do more than speak over the phone — or leave each other voicemail, as the case was more often.

But for a favor this broad and vague, Hakuba could only ask in person.

As always, his father had welcomed him with a smile so warm and proud that it made Saguru clear his throat and flush on reflex. When he began to explain, Superintendent General Hakuba listed calmly without interrupting.

“I see, so that’s the situation,” the superintendent said finally, sitting back in his chair. He was silent for several long moments, thinking over everything Saguru had told him. “You’re planning to put an end to the Spider case once and for all. Of course, I’ll have the police provide their full support, but... I’ve always felt uneasy about your involvement in this. That man is incredibly dangerous.”

“I know, but I accepted this mission on behalf of Mother’s coven. I can't back down now,” Saguru said.

Superintendent Hakuba sighed, frustrated, but he couldn't blame his wife either. She and her coven had originally intended to take down Spider themselves, when he first appeared and his exceptional skill at hypnosis had been mistaken for sorcery. Once it had become clear that he wasn't a magic user, dealing with him fell outside the purview of the witches — in Europe, where lineages of magic were much more common, the unspoken rules were also more strongly enforced. But at the same time, that level of illusions was too much for ordinary law enforcement.

Saguru had seen his chance to work a real case and seized it. As someone who was familiar with magic but couldn't use it himself, he was the best fit, he had argued.

The council had agreed before his parents could make their protests. Well, his mother had been willing to accept his bid for independence, even considering the danger involved. As a witch of White, she had a skewed view of those things — somewhat like Akako, in fact. But his father...

Some days it was stifling. But most days, he just appreciated the love and support he had been blessed with.

“KID will be the one facing Spider directly,” Saguru told his father. “Given how delicate the operation will be and the need for precise timing, I will have to remain with the task force.” Which he wasn’t happy about, but it seemed to reassure his father.

“Kaitou KID... It’s a shame we’re forced to cooperate with a criminal,” the superintendent general said. “But it’s surprising that he is also a mage. Along with three of your classmates, no less... I suppose the old superstition about magic calling to magic might be true after all.” He paused. “Are you getting along with them?”

His father sounded far too hopeful, in Saguru’s opinion. It made him feel a little pathetic, to think that his social situation appeared that worrisome from the outside.

The answer was ‘no,’ they were absolutely not getting along, never had and probably never would. “Yes,” Saguru lied with a smile. “We’ve shared a number of intriguing conversations. Their perspectives are certainly unique. Enrolling in school here was a good choice.”

It had been Superintendent Hakuba’s idea, and he beamed at Saguru’s words. “That’s good to hear,” he said.

Saguru could tell there was more his father wanted to say — perhaps the tired, old argument about what kinds of cases he should be taking, or whether he needed to put more focus on his studies, or even worse, nudging about his magic and receiving proper training for it. But, unwilling to sour the atmosphere of their rare meeting, the man only cleared his throat.

“I will contact Chaki and Nakamori about the situation. They will help you arrange everything,” Superintendent Hakuba said. “And Saguru... stay safe.”

“Of course,” he agreed with a last smile.

As he stepped out of his father’s office, Hakuba’s phone buzzed. It was a news update — an urgent bulletin.

Kaitou KID had sent a new notice. In one week’s time, he would be coming for the gem St. Elliot’s Promise at the old Klein Church. Just before his signature doodle, there was an additional line. ‘Step into my illusion, if you dare.’

A challenge, leaving no doubts to his intent.

Hakuba smirked. It was doing to be a busy week.

~.~.~ 


	18. 3:18 There will be no next illusion

**Notes:** So, back to me stealing names. Klein Church and Elliot are both taken from DNAngel. (So was the Sage of Sleep.)

~.~.~

**Chapter 18: There will be no next illusion (for you)**

The old Klein Church had been all but abandoned for years, and it was hard to believe it could contain a jewel worth Kaitou KID’s attention. That was because, in fact, it didn’t.

“It’s fake?” Nakamori demanded, turning to glare at Hakuba with a puzzled frown.

“That’s right. The original, real St. Elliot’s Promise disappeared — was likely stolen — even before the church was closed down. The owners replaced it with an artificial sapphire,” Hakuba explained. “That’s why the current gem was left behind. Its size is impressive, but it’s hardly anything that special.”

Nakamori’s first instinct was to crow at KID’s apparent mistake, but he tampted it down quickly. “Would KID really get that wrong?” he wondered. “Even if the owners tried to hide it, he’s the type to weasel out every secret.”

He was also quite familiar with counterfeiters, such as the case of the Ryoma treasures or the clock tower. So if KID had still sent a notice, that had to mean... “He has an ulterior motive,” Hakuba said mildly — as if he didn’t know what that motive might be.

Clicking his tongue irritably, Nakamori looked away toward the looming dark facade of the old church, the slimmest possible crescent moon hanging overhead. It was, if nothing else, an impressively dramatic backdrop for a showdown. Hakuba just hoped that hadn’t been Kaito’s main reason for choosing it. With him, you could never be sure. There were, at least, thankfully other possible reasons — the lack of any security system inside, for example. The age and relative fragility of the building had also been a good excuse why the task force couldn’t set up inside, only putting up a perimeter around the church. Hopefully, Kaito had managed to make his own preparations within.

“I don’t like this,” Nakamori muttered. Turning back to Hakuba, he leveled a sharp look at him. “And I don’t like this plan of yours, which you haven’t explained anything about. Everything you had us do is about keeping him in custody once he’s caught — nothing about how he’s going to get caught in the first place.”

Unsaid but obvious was that he didn’t like Hakuba using his father’s influence to get his way. And he was right in that, it wasn’t fair to a veteran detective like him or what Hakuba would have preferred either.

“My apologies,” he said quietly. “But please believe me when I say this is necessary. The circumstances are complicated, and I am acting toward a just goal.”

Nakamori snorted. He had shouted himself hoarse over the last week, and after venting his anger and outrage, all that was left was a disgruntled, grudging annoyance. “If that’s what the Superintendent General thinks, there’s nothing I can do about it,” he grumbled. “We’ll do this your way.”

“Thank you,” Hakuba said, nodding his head deferencially.

Pointedly ignoring him, Nakamori said, “I’m going to check on the patrols again. Not that we can do anything even if we spot him...” He trudged off, still complaining under his breath.

There wasn’t anything for Hakuba to do except follow his lead and keep an eye on the other officers. Not that they would be able to get in once Kaito gave the signal and Akako raised the barriers she had set up around the church. For better or for worse, this would be a one on one showdown.

‘I hope you know what you’re doing, Kuroba,’ Hakuba thought, unable to keep the uneasy frown off his face.

Even at the last moment, when it was too late to deviate from their plans, he couldn’t help feeling that he should have done something more, instead of leaving the thief — his classmate — alone with a professional killer. No matter how good at tricks and giving the police a runaround, KID was someone who had little experience with combat or the kind of deep malice that created the will to kill.

His earpiece buzzed, and Hakuba pushed away those pointless thoughts. It was too late to deviate now.

“Showtime,” KID whispered, seemingly to himself — but in reality to the two co-conspirators listening in.

With his own magic sealed, he couldn’t feel when Akako, hovering somewhere overhead on her broom, activated the barrier, but he thought he caught the faintest shimmer of it in the night air.

It was beginning. Turning on his heel, Hakuba hurried briskly toward his own post.

~.~.~

Kaito had arrived at the church several hours prior, clad in dark, simple clothing and carrying the last of the supplies he would need. Confirming that his setup hadn’t been tampered with, he changed and settled down to wait.

Even though he knew that the task force was just outside, the dark building felt completely cut off. The thick stone walls muffled the everpresent noise of the living city, and only faint, diffuse light glowed through the high-set, narrow windows along the nave aisle. It was hard to judge the passage of time in the stillness. Silently, Kaito stared up at the large cross on the back wall, the fake St. Elliot’s Promise glimmering faintly in the center.

He didn’t give any sign when he felt another presence appear behind him, in the shadow of the entryway.

“Showtime,” Kaito whispered, as if to himself. Something tingled across his skin, setting his hair on end — there was no way out now.

Slipping a smile onto his face, Kaito called out lightly, “It’s too bad this one isn’t the real thing, you know. There’s a legend that it can give a person time even when their life is at an end. I would have liked to check it.” He turned, looking over his shoulder into the shadows. Three red eyes gleamed back.

“Well, let me confirm for you,” Spider replied in the same falsely casual tone. He moved forward into the moonlight, his footsteps echoing through the church — another part of his hypnosis? “That one wasn’t what you’re after. Even though it held a magic property, there was nothing inside of it.”

So Snake’s group had already taken the real St. Elliot’s Promise? Or had they run across it by chance somewhere on the black market?

“Good to know,” Kaito agreed, showing nothing of his thoughts. “Now, I heard you have some questions for me. Why don’t I pay you back and answer a few? Better than resorting to ugly violence, wouldn’t you say?”

Spider shrugged. “I wonder about that,” he said. “But I’ll take you up on that. While it’s not the main clause of my contract, my client has expressed a desire to have certain matters cleared up — while it’s still possible.” While Kaito could still talk, before he took all his secrets to the grave. “So let me ask you... Do you wish for immortality?”

“Not in particular. I don’t see the point of living forever,” Kaito said flippantly. “It sounds like it would get rather dull after a while.”

“Glad to clear that up. Would you believe there’s a certain subordinate of my client thinks you have already obtained it?” Spider said, shrugging. “Then... your goal is revenge.”

Kaito only tipped his head. “It’s a classic,” he said without any particular inflection.

“And too emotionally rooted to be dissuaded, I assume,” Spider judged. “Understandable, but also unfortunate. My employers may not be the strongest group in Japan, but they are still too much for a petty showman like you... for a child like you.” The casual tone he’d used and his fake smile slipped away as his posture shifted into something unreadable and subtly dangerous. “Do you even know what your predecessor did to gain their antipathy?”

According to what Jii had told him, it was because this syndicate had approached his father with the intent of using his skills, but he had refused them. How true or accurate that story was, Kaito couldn’t say with any certainty.

Instead, he raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Do you?” he challenged.

Spider didn’t fall to his provocation. “I know everything I need, now,” he said calmly. “Even if the original knew something about the gem or had even obtained it, it’s clear that none of that was passed to you. That’s enough for me.” He spread his hands in a shrug. “But... there’s one more thing. It’s a personal curiosity. Where is that Red witch? There’s something I need to pay her back for.”

His hand drifted up to the opposite shoulder — where Akako must have burned him with her attack. Well, it didn’t really matter. Both of them knew what Kaito’s answer would be, and it was time to end the idle chit-chat.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Kaito said, his voice going flat as he turned to look at Spider sharply. He took a slow, purposeful step forward. “You won’t be able to do that. Because there will be no next illusion for you... This is the end!”

He and Spider burst into motion at the same time, as Kaito’s bold declaration rang through the church.

But unlike last time, Kaito’s motions and perception were spot on. The small daggers Spider threw passed over his head cleanly as Kaito dropped to the ground. His hands skimmed the trap he had set there, under a layer of fake dust — well, he had no doubt Spider had noticed the lattice of razor-thin wires spread all across the church’s floor, but that was fine.

With a chorus of mechanical sounds nearly worthy of a Samizu Kichiemon invention, the system Kaito had spent several days setting up activated, snapping the looping coils on the floor into the air, like a physical laser maze.

In that cat's cradle of wires quickly drawing taut between the church's pillars, Kaito had left one single escape route, back toward the entrance. Even though he must have seen it, Spider didn't take it. After all, his purpose wasn't to escape. Instead, he lunged for Kaito, his target, another dagger already drawn.

It took every shred of self control Kaito had not to flinch back instinctively. The force of an assassin’s full killing intent was terrifying, even if Kaito had planned on it.

But Spider had hesitated. Whether it was his injuries slowing him, or confusion about why his hypnosis wasn’t kicking in, but his reaction was slightly off. That moment of hesitation cost him. He had been close, almost closing the distance between them before the trap snapped into place. But a loop of wire caught around his ankle and yanked him into the air, feet first.

Well, that was fine too.

Spider didn't waste his breath on cursing, immediately reaching up to cut himself loose, but Kaito was faster — jamming the stun gun he had brought into a wire in the web in front of him.

A professional, Spider must have insulated his dark clothing somehow. He jerked as the current reached him, but it was dampened enough that it didn’t stun him. As the wire parted under his dagger and he began to fall, he twisted midair and landed lightly, like a tightrope walker, on another line. It dipped slightly under his weight, some part of the mechanism in the shadows on either side of the nave making a noise of protest.

“Good try, boy,” Spider said, straightening with perfect balance. “But not good enough.”

A handful of knives flashed in each fist and was sent flying. But Spider wasn’t aiming for Kaito or cutting a path toward him. Instead, the wires he cut seemed to be almost random. Calculating quickly, Kaito knew they weren’t the ones he needed intact. They had nothing to do with the next act of his “impossible escape trick.”

‘He hasn’t figured it out yet,’ Kaito surmised, just a hair short of frantic. ‘So why...?’

It felt like he had fallen a step behind, and that was too dangerous, in this kind of game.

Some of the wires weren’t even severed, but each one made an almost musical sound as it was struck... Realization hit Kaito in the same instance as a sensation he couldn’t put into words. It felt like a shiver running through his bones. Akako would have explained it as a sharp disruption to his aura — the feeling of his own spell dissipating.

The magic he had embedded in the straw doll representing Spider, per Akako’s guidance, had finally run out against the cascade of hypnotic suggestions Spider had been trying to trigger. Unravelling, the spell bounced back to Kaito, its creator, just as his senses wavered and he was pulled under the hypnosis.

“Switch—” he tried to force out, even though his body felt too distant and numb, just like in the previous heist.

“I know,” Akako’s voice came through his earpiece, curt and tense. Even without his cue, she could sense the distortion in his aura as he was dragged under. That was why she was monitoring the battle from high in the sky on her broom.

Along with her voice came their backup plan. The amulet pressed against the bare skin of his arm under his clothing warmed — and released a sharp electric shock. It was closer to static discharge than the power of a taser, but it was enough. Just like when Hakuba had dosed Kaito in water that first time they ran into Spider, breaking him out of the hypnosis, reality reasserted itself.

Thankfully, he’d only lost a second or two. Grimacing, he regained his balance — just in time to see Spider vault between the web of wires, going straight for him for the kill.

‘Oh shiiii—!’

This had been part of the plan. Everything was in place. But he hadn’t expected it to be quite this close!

“Finale!!” Kaito yelled frantically.

He didn’t glance to check, the danger of drawing Spider’s attention to the trap too high, but he had faith in his setup. It was ready. But he needed to time this precisely. He needed to move...

Now!

Kaito jumped back at the last moment, just avoiding a dagger to the neck. He had almost waited too long. As if in slow motion, he could see the unnatural motion of his cloak as it trailed behind him. Would Spider see it too? The only thing Kaito could do was distract and act his part.

He was already pulling out his card gun, as Spider touched down and immediately followed after him. Kaito angled the draw to look like he was going to aim at his opponent — he just needed to buy a second, no, half a second more—

With an almost comical sound, Spider rammed straight into the second barrier Akako activated, inside the church.

Even someone of Spider’s caliber couldn’t react immediately. Crash, stumble, regaining balance, determining the obstacle and the next reaction — it took even him a few spare moments. And that was all Kaito needed.

Instead of pointing his card gun at Spider, Kaito extended the motion to aim into the shadowed side aisle beyond the inner columns and fired twice. Two pings, as the razor cards cut loose the counterweights.

A magician worked by misdirection. Make the audience watch one hand while the other carries out the real trick. Make them think they see one thing while another is moving alongside it.

It had been impossible from the start to completely hide his preparations from Spider, so Kaito had made them look like something else — a wire trap that looked like it was trying to conceal its shape, complex enough to require a complicated system to spring up at a moment’s notice. And even Spider couldn’t tell that, within that system, there were a few too many moving parts.

Carefully hidden in the shadows of the high ceiling was the real trap. It had been set over Kaito’s own position, which he had also made to seem like the only safe spot from the wires.

And now that Spider was standing there, momentarily stymied in place by Akako’s barrier between them...

A steel and reinforced glass escape box crashed down on top of him, pinning him precisely where he stood. “What the—?!” Spider burst out, voice muffled, as he barely ducked in time to avoid getting clocked by the heavy metal top.

Or what looked like the top at that moment. Kaito couldn’t have risked concealing a bottom on the ground, since it would have been too easily spotted. Instead, the escape box was suddenly flipped upside down — or rather, back to its proper position. Kaito had been rather proud of that particular last trick, it had been difficult to set up the mechanism on top of everything else.

The two halves of the lid slammed into place, multiple locks clicking shut before Spider even had time to react.

Smirking, Kaito approached and patted one of the clear walls of the box. “And the curtain falls... What do you think of this last trick?” he asked. His smirk widened as Spider twisted to right himself and shouted something that was almost completely blocked out by the box. “Well, it’s going to be your last trick, that is. An escape trick that won’t succeed.”

Spider’s fist hit the reinforced glass with a dull thud, his breath misting against the other side as he hissed furiously.

Outside, the shouting and clamor of the task force approaching was growing louder. Having heard everything, Akako had dropped the barrier around the church, and Hakuba was leading the officers toward them at that very moment. The rest was in the police’s hands. His part was done, and it was time for Kaito to take him leave — but not without a last parting shot.

“Sad, isn’t it? But don’t feel too bad,” Kaito said, the mocking clear in his tone as he turned away. “Even the great Kaitou KID couldn’t figure it out.”

The original Kaitou KID, that is. It had been a left over prop for a trick Toichi had never been able to perfect. It was, in the end, a little too inescapable.

And if he, the greatest magician, hadn’t been able to find a way... This would truly become Spider last, failed show.

When the church doors slammed open, Nakamori bellowing for KID to stop, the phantom thief was already gone. A single white card fluttered down in front of the box and its prisoner, the signature doodle grinning toothily at the momentarily dumbstruck officers.

~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re switching to updates once a week after this. (I haven’t actually finished the next arc.) Do you guys prefer Monday or Friday updates?


	19. 4:19 Solitaire

**ARC 4 - Hakuba and the legacy of White**

**Notes:** Really just a cooldown chapter while I figure out what we’re going to do next. Because I, uh, didn’t actually plan out anything.

~.~.~

**Chapter 19: Solitaire**

With a long sigh of relief, Aoko pushed her textbook and notes away across the table. “Finally done!” she moaned, draping herself over the now empty space.

Akako chuckled, watching her. “Thank you for helping me catch up,” she said — because Aoko would have finished her own work quite a while earlier, and their study session had been for Akako’s sake. While intelligent enough, she had never put much priority into schoolwork, aside from remaining in the top half for her image, and with the recent events, it had fallen even lower on her list of tasks.

Turning her head to look up at Akako, cheek still pressed to the wooden surface of the table, Aoko grinned sheepishly. “Aoko is happy to help! Akako-chan was busy with that assassin guy, right? That’s way more important than school.”

Akako’s lips twisted unhappily at the excuse. It was true that she had been busy, but she hadn’t been the only one. Although Hakuba was still out, working with the police to deal with Spider’s capture, he would doubtlessly have everything ready when he returned — as he always did, no matter how long he spent abroad or away. And Kaito, damn him, somehow managed to remain unwavering on top of the class rankings despite everything.

“I suppose,” she allowed. It wouldn’t happen again, she resolved. There was no way she’d let Kuroba outdo her. “In any case, that matter is over with, and we can forget all about it.”

“Hmph. Aoko understands wanting to forget all about working with that lousy thief,” Aoko grumbled under her breath. “Poor Akako-chan, having to deal with him...”

Mm. Well.

“He did his part,” Akako said as neutrally as she could. With growing reluctance, she added, “We worked well together.” Mostly, she had been gleeful that he had finally acknowledged the versatility and power of her magic. He had even kept his whining to a minimum while preparing his own protective spell.

“But still...” Aoko protested. “For Akako-chan, that guy... it must be so tough! Having to cooperate with that guy — even though he’s blackmailing you!”

Um.

“B... Blackmail...?” Akako echoed, after a long moment of absolute silence.

Aoko nodded, a fire burning in her gaze. “That jerk KID is blackmailing you, isn’t he? That’s why you don’t capture him with your magic! Why you don’t ever want to talk about him! You always look so worried when he comes up! But it’s okay, Akako-chan! Aoko will protect you! We’ll bide our time — and bring him down together! It’s be fine— Ah! Akako-chan! Akako-chan, are you okay?”

Listening to Aoko’s rant, Akako had first paled, then grown progressively a more brilliant red. Finally, she buried her face in her hands and started to shake, with keening noises that might have been sobs or laughter.

This girl, honestly. How could she be so observant and yet constantly so wrong in her deductions?

“Akako-chan, it’ll be okay,” Aoko was trying to assure her, scooting next to Akako and quickly embracing her trembling shoulders. “No matter what he’s got over you, Aoko won’t mind. Because I, I really like you!”

Reaching out without lifting her head, Akako patted her blindly. “I... like you too,” she mumbled into Aoko’s shoulder. “But KID isn’t blackmailing me.”

“Akako-chan...”

“He’s not.” Akako sighed as she straightened. There was still a definite flush high on her cheeks, but she couldn’t just keep hiding. “Kaitou KID isn’t that kind of person. He’s a criminal, true, but he’s not evil or cruel. The opposite, in fact.”

“But...” Aoko protested, pouting stubbornly.

“Aoko,” Akako chided firmly. “The reason I don’t want to use magic to capture him or for you to do it is that human laws are meant to be enforced by human means. Hakuba-kun will tell you the same, if you ask him. The only kind of criminal I would go against is one who uses magic in their crimes, and KID doesn’t. It’s not our place to interfere.”

This time, Aoko remained silent, although her expression was far from accepting. She looked like she was about to say something, only to hesitate and reconsider, her eyes drifting down to the table, still covered in books and notes. “It’s no good...?” she wondered. “To use magic to help?”

“Whether you use magic to help someone or for your own sake is up to you,” Akako said. “There’s nothing stopping you, and that’s the reason. Magic isn’t regulated by laws or society. That’s why most mages follow the unspoken rule to remain separated from normal people and avoid becoming entangled in their affairs. And those who break that rule... will be dealt with within our own ranks.”

Well, there were so few magic users in Japan that you could get away with quite a bit. The most prominent was likely Hakuba’s father. Most likely, you would need to commit a crime notable enough to come to his attention before anyone would make a move to stop you.

And because of that, a witch could do almost anything, as long as it wasn’t enough to cause an uproar. It was all too easy to get carried away — as Akako had.

It was for the best, she realized, that Kaito had stopped her. Which was why she would help him out at least this much.

“Kaitou KID isn’t like that,” she said firmly. “He’s a good person.”

Crossing her arms, Aoko looked away sulkily. “He’s a thief. That’s not good at all,” she muttered.

“He must have his reasons, I’m sure of it,” Akako said, and it was true. She did believe that. “So hear him out, when the times comes, before passing judgement. Okay?”

Aoko’s sulk had only deepened, but, shooting a glance at her girlfriend, her expression softened and she nodded reluctantly. “Okay, fine. Aoko promises to listen to his tragic backstory — before he gets hauled away to prison where he belongs!”

“That’s all I ask for,” Akako agreed.

She had done her part. The rest was up to Kaito — and he better appreciate the opening she had prepared for him.

~.~.~

‘I’ll deal with it after Spider is stopped.’

That had been Kaito’s mantra for the last while. Even after deciding to face the things he had been avoiding for so long and take his problems head on, he had still allowed himself that last excuse.

But that matter was resolved now, and it was past time to get serious.

The list of problems had piled up so much that Kaito couldn’t even imagine where to begin. So the first step would be to untangle it all. Once again at the desk in the hidden workshop, Kaito absently began to shuffle an old, worn deck as he organized his thoughts.

First and always heaviest on his mind — the queen and king of clubs slid across the tabletop.

Chikage and Kaitou Corbeau. At the time of the challenge heist, Kaito had focused on just getting through it, coming out on top and proving himself to the ominous figure that dared to use his father’s face and his mother as well. He had come too far to just be sent off somewhere safe and out of the way. He had been determined that he would see it through to the end, until there was justice for Toichi’s death.

Except that... the little things that weren’t right had just kept adding up. Kaito knew disguises. He knew masks and makeup and every trick in the book. And even in the darkness of the night, even in the chaos of flying feathers, he had know — it wasn’t a mask. Not a mask that he could have made, at least.

Not one that even Chikage could have made, for all that she had given herself away as being in league with Corbeau.

And that that left Kaito with... what? That it was really that face in that costume? That it was really— He couldn’t even bring himself to finish the thought. Because surely they wouldn’t have. His parents wouldn’t have lied to him like that.

He needed to find out the truth.

Next, an ace of diamonds dropped onto the worktable next to the clubs. Several number cards of the same suit followed.

Pandora. Snake and the organization he worked for, pursuing it. Even two years after Kaitou KID’s revival, Kaito barely knew anything about them. No, in actuality, he didn’t know anything at all. Did Pandora exist? Could it really grant immortality? Why did Snake’s leader want it? Who was that person? And... what had been the connection between them and Kuroba Toichi?

Kaito didn’t know the name of their organization, their nature, their goals, their size or scope, anything. Even thinking of bringing them to justice — taking his revenge — was absurd when he was as far from them as a monkey from the moon. Just waiting for them to come to him and then escaping wasn’t enough. He needed to take initiative in the hunt.

Two queens of hearts added to the spread, even though he was by all signs shuffling just one deck. A jack of hearts joined them.

Aoko and Akako. Hakuba. Not allies and not enemies, but not just bystanders either. They were the people closest to him, in some ways, but they were also the ones he most needed to hide his identity from — Aoko and Hakuba, at least. Akako obviously cared little for his criminal record and seemed to have lost her personal interest in him as well. But still, no matter how well they had worked together, he couldn’t afford to let down his guard with them.

...It was tiring, even for him.

And speaking of those he needed to be careful of...

The last suit, a single jack of spades, rounded out Kaito’s strange game of solitaire.

Meitantei. Edogawa Conan, or rather Kudo Shinichi. At the time, Kaito had thought it was just a dream, but after waking up — and finding that earring on his pillow — he couldn’t shake the feeling that it had been some more creepy magic nonsense. It was enough to make his ears burn just thinking about it. And Conan, having no experience with the endless fiasco that was magic, probably still thought all that was something his subconsciousness cooked up. Although it wasn’t Kaito’s fault, he felt he should do something to clear it up.

And also, to find out what his detective had planned. Just in case.

Sitting back with a gusty sigh, Kaito regarded the four suit spread across the table. So much to do, so little to work with... But it was already clearer in his mind, and he could see his options. Absently, he reached out to move several cards in a pattern that made sense only to him.

When he headed out of the workshop, shutting off the lights behind him, the ace of diamonds was next to the two queens of hearts, and the jack of spades had moved next to the king and queen of clubs.

~.~.~

The door to Aoko’s house was unlocked when Kaito slinked over in hopes of bumming off a free meal. Not that a lock would have stopped him. Illegal activities aside, Nakamori had long since shown him where the spare key was hidden. ‘You’re here all the time anyway, just let yourself in,’ the man had said. ‘I know you’re a good kid. I trust you.’

It was a little painful to think about it, given the current situation, with all the lying and sneaking behind Nakamori’s back.

“Hey, Aoko! What’s cooking?” Kaito called out boisterously, pushing down the thought with the ease of long practice.

He couldn’t make out Aoko’s muffled reply, but toeing off his shoes, he followed her voice into the kitchen. To his annoyance, Aoko wasn’t alone. Standing at the counter with her was Akako, the spare apron over her dress as her girlfriend walked her through what looked like curry. Who needed help with curry anyway? For a supposed top catch, Akako was totally lacking in traditional feminine virtues.

“Hi, sorry, we’re still working on it,” Aoko told him distractedly. She didn’t even turn to glance at him, but Akako made sure to pin him with a cold, challenging look. Kaito stared back just as coldly, until they both pointedly looked away at the same time, noses in the air.

They had already gone through the necessary territorial scuffle over the Nakamori home. Kaito had even gotten in some pretty good shots regarding Akako and Aoko’s dad and how her precious seduction skills factored in there. (Akako, furious enough to be bristling, had hissed that she could inspire parental feelings just as well, if that was her wish. Kaito had yet to see her and Ginzo in the same room, so he didn’t entirely believe that.) Well, that aside, Kaito did understand that seeing more of her was inevitable, with the whole... dating thing and all.

That didn’t mean he had to like it though.

Sulking, Kaito dropped noisily into a chair at the dining table. One hand propping up his chin, he watched the two girls in the kitchen.

“No, you need to slice them a little thicker. Otherwise, they’ll get all mushy by the time everything else is done,” Aoko was explaining. “See, like this.”

Kaito could see her flash a smile at Akako. She’d tried to explain the same thing to him, at one point, but while Kaito was capable of cooking when he put his mind to it, he... rarely did so. After the fifth time he added chocolate to a dish where it definitely didn’t belong, Aoko summarily banished him from the kitchen. Whether or not he would be able to feed himself without pity meals from her were a hotly debated subject they still returned to regularly.

“Right, just like that! You’re so good at this already, Akako-chan!” Aoko chirped.

“Mm, I suppose,” Akako preened, making Kaito roll his eyes, unseen. “It’s not too different from preparing certain potions and elixirs. And you’re a good teacher, Aoko-san. Perhaps I’ll be able to pay you back for those lovely bentos soon.”

Aoko giggled, wiggling happily. At this rate, Kaito’s eyes were going to roll right out of his skull. ‘We’ll see how happy you are when you get food poisoning from her lousy lunches, Ahoko,’ he thought mulishly.

“How much longer is it gonna take? I’m hungry,” he whined, dropping his head on the table.

He was pretty sure he heard Akako mutter under her breath something like, “then starve.” But Aoko just laughed, long since used to him. “Yes, yes, it’ll be soon!” she said. “We’ve just gotta cover it and set it on medium heat, and... about twenty minutes. What do you think?”

She was asking Akako, but Kaito made his displeasure at waiting known with a loud groan. He was summarily ignored.

“I think I understand the process,” Akako said. “But I would like it if you could observe my first try.”

“Aoko would love to!” her girlfriend agreed happily. “Oh, what do you want to try next, Akako-chan? Maybe omurice?”

‘You just wanna draw a heart on it and give it to her,’ Kaito thought.

“Anything is fine for me,” Akako said, “as long as it’s with you, Aoko-san.”

‘Did that line really come out of your mouth?’ Kaito thought. ‘I’d say that, sure, but if you actually mean it, it’s way too embarrassing.’

“Oh, Akako-chan!” Aoko beamed, blushing.

‘Somebody save me,’ Kaito thought. ‘I’m... I’m a third wheel. They didn’t forget I’m here, right? Right?’

Just in case, he covered his eyes. If they started getting handsy, he definitely didn’t want to see it. Knowing logically that Aoko was dating didn’t prepare him for witnessing any of her romantic escapades, especially not with Ms. Witchy Seductress and Mistress of All Men. Actually, seeing Akako be all awkwardly, earnestly cute was even worse and just plain wrong.

A plate clinked onto the table in front of him, and Kaito raised his head enough to peer up at Akako with one stink eye. Akako, having finished setting the table, sneered back.

Both of them snapped back to neural expressions when Aoko turned and made her way over. “So! What should we do while we wait?” she asked, smiling. “Watch something on TV? Or just chat?” It was only as she settled down next to Akako that Kaito realized they’d added a fourth chair for her at some point. When had that happened?

Akako smiled back, but it had none of Aoko’s innocent cheer. “Why look far for entertainment? After all, we have an entertainer right here, don’t we?” she said, shooting Kaito a distinctly challenging look. There wasn’t even any point in it, she was perfectly aware Kaito knew how to put on a magic show and never went anywhere without props. But needling each other was just how their relationship worked, it seemed.

“Oh!” Aoko clapped her hands together happily. “That sounds like fun! It’s been so long since Aoko got to see Kaito’s magic show! Did you come up with some new tricks?”

Looking between her excited, expectant expression and Akako’s casual, provoking smirk, Kaito snorted — and grinned back.

“Of course! Who do you think you’re talking to?” he boasted. As a pack of cards in his hands out of seemingly thin air, he added, “By the way, are we doing the club thing tomorrow?”

“We are,” Akako said, her face shifting to something calm but unreadable. “Will you be attending?”

“I think I might drop by,” Kaito said lightly. “There’s... a thing I want to ask you anyway.”

~.~.~


	20. 4:20 The Power of Asking for Help

**Notes:** I apologize for how clunky this chapter is. I just couldn’t get the scenes to flow, and it’s probably really obvious that I’m not super sure about the direction of the story at this point.

~.~.~

**Chapter 20: The Power of Asking for Help**

“So what kind of stuff can magic do anyway?” Kaito asked the next day after class — not quite as casually as he had intended.

Around the clubroom’s table, Aoko and Akako glanced at him with varying degrees of surprise and interest. Aoko immediately turned to Akako, brimming with curiosity. Akako, for her part, regarded Kaito for a moment longer.

“It depends on the kind of magic you use,” she said finally. “The different colors have different limitations — and different strengths.”

“You said before that White magic can even bring back someone who died,” Kaito said, crossing his arms.

“Only theoretically,” Akako corrected immediately. “There’s no record of anyone actually accomplishing complete resurrection. White magic is like that. You directly write your will onto reality, so you can theoretically do anything at all. In practice, there’s only certain, very specific spells that are safe to use.”

“That makes sense. Necromancy is always a forbidden magic,” Aoko agreed — meaning in video games and manga.

“Then what about... time travel?” Kaito suggested next.

Akako sighed. “That’s even worse,” she muttered.

“Immortality?”

Better, that sounded pretty casual, like he was just throwing it out there.

Akako waved her hand in a so-so gesture. “There’s not really any point,” she said. “You can easily extend your life to about two centuries with just your natural vitality, and everyone says that you get pretty tired by the end of that. So no one really bothers to search for a way to overcome the natural limit of the human body.”

“What, no Philosopher’s Stone?” Kaito joked.

“Don’t just mix sorcery and alchemy!” Akako complained, making a face. “That’s disgusting. Pure sorcery is nothing like that bastardized mix.”

“Wait, alchemy is real?”

“Wow,” Aoko agreed. “But Aoko guesses that makes sense, if magic is real too.”

“Hmph!” Naturally, Akako stuck her nose in the air, still annoyed. “Alchemy is the middle ground between sorcery and science. Like hypnosis, it’s an attempt to achieve the power of sorcery through scientific means. It’s like trying to paint a masterpiece without sight.” Her scornfulness unrelenting, she added, “The great masters of the past did achieve certain feats, but most of it was due to inadvertently managing to bind demons to their will.”

“So a red stone that grants immortality might really exist?” Kaito said, forcing his tone to remain mostly indifferent, as if he didn’t care about her answer.

“I’m sure there’s a few still around,” Akako said dismissively. “Alchemy has fallen out of favor in the modern age — with good reason — but artifacts of such great power have a way of persisting for long after their creators are gone.”

It existed, then. Pandora probably really did exist, somewhere out there.

But while Kaito was trying to figure out an inconspicuous way of asking whether she knew of any red stone that would react to moonlight, it was Aoko who spoke up.

“Do you think KID is looking for some magic thing like that?” she asked. Realizing that both Akako and Kaito had turned to stare at her in surprise, she flustered. “Quit it! A-Akako-chan, you’re the one that said he’s gotta have a reason! And he always gives back what he steals, so he’s looking for something, right? And Aoko thought... maybe it’s something magic? Because he can use magic too...”

Akako... had said that? But that sounded like, like she was trying to help Kaito, in her own way.

“It’s possible,” Akako allowed, although it was clear she had her doubts about that interpretation. After all, she knew that Kaito hadn’t been aware of magic until he met her, so it was hard for her to imagine he had been searching for a magical artifact even before that. (She underestimated his bullheadedness.)

She glanced at Kaito and, seeing the flabbergasted expression he hadn’t quite managed to hide in time, raised an eyebrow.

“H-how unexpected! Are you finally beginning to see how great KID is?” Kaito blurted out, pointedly looking at Aoko instead. “We’ll make a fan out of you yet!”

Screeching with indignant fury, Aoko leaped to her feet. She seemed half a second away from going for Kaito’s throat, which just made him laugh harder. Akako sighed — why had she even bothered trying to help him?

~.~.~

Unfortunately for Kaito, she still pulled him aside after the club meeting. Crossing her arms, she pinned him with an unimpressed, cold look. “So? What were you trying to accomplish?” she demanded. “Don’t expect me to believe you suddenly developed an interest in what magic can and cannot do. If you want to know something, ask me directly.”

That was easy for her to say. But asking something directly was completely against Kaito’s nature and the nature of a thief. Even if logically he knew Akako wasn’t going to do anything with the information and probably didn’t even care, he still...

Kaito sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Was Aoko-san right? Are you looking for some magic gem?” she asked, still watching him closely. “Just so you know, I have no interest in helping you — at least not for free. I might put in an effort if you swear to become my servant for a week though.”

“Are you still on about that? Aren’t you dating Aoko?” Kaito complained gamely.

Akako smirked. “Those are completely different things. I just want to see you grovel,” she said without a trace of shame.

And this was supposed to make him want to confide in her? ....And it was working?

Kaito sighed again. “I can’t believe she actually guessed something right,” he said. “That’s way too weird, you know? I don’t even know if it exists though. A gem inside another gem, that glows red in the moonlight.”

He didn’t look at Akako, but he could feel that something in her gaze had changed. “I haven’t heard of it,” she admitted. “But it certainly sounds possible. The moon is part of many rituals, and it can serve as both a catalyst and a stabilizer. Even for a Philosopher’s Stone... The exact formula varied depending of the creator, I believe.” She snorted as he stiffened tellingly. “You’re not as subtle as you think.”

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ The usual denial was at the tip of his tongue, no matter how pointless.

Kaito shook his head. “Did you really make Aoko promise to hear KID out?” he asked instead.

“She'll regret it late if she doesn't. You're important to her,” Akako said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. “...And maybe she'll be less angry when she figures out I knew all along. That's all.”

That was “all,” but it was hard to believe the crazy witch girl who thought all men should just be her slaves cared that much about someone else's happiness. He hadn't been sure she had it in her. And... it felt like a peace offering. They were really going to have to get along, weren't they? For Aoko’s sake.

“I'd prefer to never get caught at all,” Kaito said lightly, “but thanks. I guess.”

At least he could take satisfaction in taking her off guard. “Yes, well...” Akako cleared her throat, flushing lightly. “My offer stands. Let me know if you get desperate enough.”

Kaito snorted, watching her go. He'd have to be desperate indeed to take her up on being her servant, even for just a week. Fortunately, he wasn't quite out of leads yet. Pulling out his cell phone, Kaito glanced over the message from Jii.

‘Bocchama, I am looking into the history of the real St. Elliot’s Promise. Tracking it on the black market will take some time. I will let you know as soon as I find anything,’ it read.

Tapping his fingers against the back on his phone once he shut off the screen again, Kaito mentally went over his list. Hakuba hadn't returned to school yet and likely wouldn't for a while, so there was only one thing left. But thinking of this particular errand, Kaito found himself smiling — strange.

Was he really looking forward to seeing him that much?

~.~.~

Even though the one dropping by the Mouri Detective Agency was Kaitou KID, Kaito didn’t bother changing into the uniform. He wasn’t going there to steal anything or show off, after all. The plain dark clothes and black baseball cap felt right, somewhere between KID and Kuroba Kaito.

The great Sleeping Kogoro was away on an actual job and not expected back until the next day, so Kaito shamelessly let himself into the man’s bedroom through the window — although his interest was in the room’s other, temporary occupant.

A quick message, and Kaito could hear Conan’s high, fakely cheerful voice in the living room, making his excuses to the good Miss Mouri. Soft footsteps, and the bedroom door opened quietly. Conan’s glare, however, was deeply cutting.

“What,” he hissed, “are you doing here?”

Despite Conan’s best efforts, he looked closer to cute than threatening, and Kaito’s grin only widened as the detective made his way inside, closing the door behind him. He didn’t bother turning on the lights — Conan had his own flare for dramatics, and it always surprised and amused Kaito.

“Just dropping by for a visit with my favorite detective,” Kaito said lightly. “Would you believe I missed you?”

“No,” Conan deadpanned.

But as he regarded Kaito, something in his expression shifted becoming unreadable. Surprisingly, Conan was the first to look away. It was unlike the detective, with his usually piercing gaze. ‘Aaah, he totally looked it up just like he said,’ Kaito thought. ‘He knows my name for sure.’

Awkward. And surprisingly unconcerning. Kaito had expected to feel something more, some flash of fear at the thought of the unrelenting ‘KID Killer’ knowing his identity, whether or not he had the proof to put Kaito behind bars. Conan was terrifying when he got serious, and Kaito knew he would be racing the clock if the detective got serious about him.

But he didn’t feel anything like that. It really was just embarrassingly, stiflingly awkward.

He could deal with awkward.

“Well,” Kaito cleared his throat, barreling on ahead, “you’re actually right about that. As expected of the great detective. I do have my reasons for coming.”

It was amusing to see the gears visibly shifting in Conan’s mind. It would have been more amusing if his first assumption wasn’t something clearly dangerous and quite possibly murder related, as his expression became serious and professional.

“It’s nothing bad,” Kaito assured him quickly. “Actually, uh... I wanted to thank you again. I really owe, you know? Obviously, I’m detracting a few points for that thing on the Mystery Train, but if you need some help again — some disguising, a bit of lockpicking, maybe stealing here and there... I’m your guy.”

The finger-guns were definitely too much, and the back of Kaito’s neck burned the moment he made the gesture, too late to take it back. He might have been more nervous than he’d realized.

Conan snorted, obviously thinking the same thing. But then he deflated, his lips twisted unhappily as he stared at Kaito. He looked like he wanted to protest, even though in the end he just shook his head. “Alright,” Conan said, “I’ll take you up on that. Next time Ran gets suspicious again, I’ll have you help convince her.”

Feeling a cold shiver go down his spine, Kaito let out a choking sound. He had walked straight into that one, but still! Even getting blown up would have been better. Lying to Mouri Ran — Shinichi’s long-suffering childhood friend, a wonderful girl by all accounts, karate champion, almost certainly capable of killing a man barehanded — sounded like a one way ticket to a brutal death.

“It’ll be easy,” Kaito boasted. It was already too late for him, right? Might as well go all in.

“Right,” Conan said, dubiously. “I... be counting on you.”

And, to Kaito’s surprise, looked away again, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He had never seen the detective look anything resembling uncertain before, and it was frankly unsettling. ‘We’re... gonna have to talk about it, huh?’ Kaito realized. ‘Should I bring it up somehow...?’

But how? He’d never dealt with someone who didn’t immediately confront him about his identity, and he was frankly pretty lost on how to even address the subject.

“Hey, you...” Conan spoke up, taking the initiative, “you’re dealing with some dangerous stuff of your own, right? I won’t ask about it, but you know... I’m a detective, so it’s my job to stop criminals — dangerous criminals. If I get a tip about a possible case, then of course I’ll do my job and make sure they get caught. That’s all I’m saying.”

He kicked at the floor distractedly, looking anywhere except Kaito.

...Cute. Using that many words to say, ‘I’ll help, if you want.’ Not that Kaito had much room to talk, but he also couldn’t help the fond grin stretch across his lips.

“Gotcha,” he said, more softly than he’d intended. But it was fine. The scowl and the flush on Conan’s face were worth it. And without realizing it, his mind was made up. “Well then, tantei-kun, I think I have a job for you.”

“A job?” Conan repeated, perking up with interest.

“To investigate a certain person...” Kaito said slowly, his eyes narrowing. “...Kaitou Corbeau.”

~.~.~


	21. 4:21 Lonely rich boy

**Notes:** you know what this show needs? beach episode. (ps i’m a liar)

Also, oops, forgot to post this yesterday. 

~.~.~

**Chapter 21: Lonely rich boy**

Hakuba returned to school toward the end of the second week after Spider’s arrest. Frankly, he looked like he should have taken the rest of the week off too. But judging by the way he immediately scanned the classroom, his eyes lingering on the members of their ‘club,’ he had pushed himself to check on them. Rather needlessly, Kaito thought, but it was Hakuba’s business. Obligingly, he raised an arm in lazy greeting.

In return, Hakuba had the gall to look him up and down, as if expecting him to be secretly injured. Honestly, some people.

It was only natural that they convene in the clubroom after classes. Like Kaito, Hakuba eyed Aoko’s additions to the decor with interest, though he seemed to understand their meaning at least to some extent.   
“It looks like your training is progressing well,” he said, nodding to her and then Akako.

“Oh, you can tell? Aoko is glad,” she beamed.

“Of course,” Akako added, smirking. “Did you expect anything else?”

To be fair, Kaito wouldn’t have been able to resist that opening either. Visibly deliberating for a moment, Hakuba finally pointedly glanced at one of the empty walls — going by the four directions and the associated colors, that would have been the black wall. His implication was clear, and Akako’s preening immediately switched to an annoyed scowl. Huffing, she crossed her arms and turned away.

With a poorly hidden smirk, Hakuba pulled up a chair. “In any case, I’m sure you all know what I want to address today,” he said, “and that is the final status regarding Spider.”

It was still weird to Kaito to be discussing this openly as himself, with Aoko next to him no less. For him, Spider was a Kaitou KID matter, which he should have been keeping separate from Kuroba Kaito’s life. But Akako had told Aoko that he had helped with certain spells and had been warned for his own safety besides. There was no reason for him to be excluded from the conversation.

Well, it was simpler not having to sneak around, he supposed.

“He was successfully transferred to a specialized prison facility. There were no issues during transfer, and I am confident in the containment measures in place there,” Hakuba announced. “Spider will be in that prison for a very long time. The legal process is also well underway.”

“Yes! Justice prevails!” Aoko cheered, clapping.

“Yaaay...” Kaito drew out with far less enthusiasm. Nonetheless, he and Akako also clapped along politely. Hakuba coughed into his fist, apparently not expecting this kind of reaction.

“Yes, well... It’s thanks to our combined efforts that this was possible. I’m grateful for your assistance,” he said. “And, ahem, my family wishes to express their appreciation. That is why we would like to extend an invitation to all of you for a short trip to one of our properties — a small private island. Given the current weather, it should rather—”

“A beach trip?” Aoko broke in excitedly.

Hakuba bit back a sigh. “Yes,” he said. “There is a beach as well.”

“A beach! That’s so exciting!” she cheered, no longer listening. “Just what a summer needs!”

“A private island... You don’t mean Menou Island by chance, do you?” Akako asked, more calmly.

As Hakuba nodded, somewhat reluctantly, Kaito glanced between them with interest. “You know about this place?” he asked Akako. “What is it? ...It’s got something to do with magic, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed. There are several magically infused structures on the island,” Hakuba explained — though that didn’t really tell Kaito anything. “We’ve also used it to house a number of magical artifacts. The island has been in my family’s possession for generations, and it has a certain degree of... prestige among the magical community of Japan.”

“It’s not something that happens in the modern day, but I’ve heard the magical gatherings once held there were quite something,” Akako added.

“It doesn’t happen now?” Aoko echoed.

Akako shrugged, expression growing pensive. “Magic is not in style in the current age,” she said lightly. “Especially not in this part of the world. The old festivals of witches are just not something that takes place anymore.”

“I-it’s okay, Akako-chan! We can have our own festival!” Aoko hurried to assure her. “After all, we’re all magic users!”

“A-ah, that’s true...” Akako agreed, smiling with a surprising degree of hesitation.

‘Leave me out this magic nonsense,’ Kaito complained mentally. But looking at Aoko’s excitement and Akako’s smile, he couldn’t quite bring himself to voice it. It was better to accompany them anyway, than find out about whatever trouble they caused later.

“Did your family seriously okay this just because of Spider? It sounds like an important kind of place, and Aoko didn’t even do anything,” he pointed out instead, to Hakuba. Momentarily pulling herself away from her girlfriend, Aoko stuck out her tongue at him. Remembering his position, Kaito added quickly, “And, er, same for me, really.”

Hakuba’s expression was... interesting. “I agree,” he said. “But my family was quite insistent. I believe they have an alternative purpose. It’s, ah...” He paused, clearly unhappy with that purpose. Was that a blush? Yes, his ears were definitely starting to redden at the tips with embarrassment. “They were quite happy to hear about... our club. As Koizumi-san said, practitioners of magic have become less and less common, so my family would like to encourage—”

“They got all excited that you actually made some friends,” Kaito cut through his excuses. The infuriating smirk on his face only widened as Hakuba spluttered.

“Guh! That’s not... no one said that!” the detective protested.

‘Anti-social loser,’ Kaito thought — not that he had much room to talk, since his entire friend circle had consisted of exactly Aoko for years, and that mostly because she was too stubborn and too nice for her own good.

Throwing his arm over Hakuba’s shoulders, Kaito leaned in with a grin. “It’s cool, don’t worry! We’re all buddies now, right?”

The look Hakuba shot him made it all worthwhile. Kaito hadn’t realized you could pack that much horror and disgust into one expression.

~.~.~

Aoko had fled as soon as they confirmed their plans, shouting something about swimsuits. Akako, who had tried to follow her, found herself rebuffed instead and departed alone with a look of profound confusion. Well, Kaito had an idea what was going on, but he refused to get in the middle of the relationship drama between two witches. That could only end poorly.

For his part, Hakuba had lingered in the clubroom, looking more closely at the new touches the girls had added in his absence — doubtlessly making more of them than Kaito. Or maybe he just wanted to take a break from the running around he must have been doing with the police, and his family, and then school.

He glanced at Kaito as he silently made his way over.

“So,” Kaito started, “I dunno if Koizumi told you, but we, uh, had some disagreements while you were gone — before the whole Spider thing. And she said that, since we couldn’t figure out this whole magic training thing, I should get a magic seal from you.”

Hakuba was silent for a long moment, then sighed heavily.

“I’m surprised she even considered it. I was under the impression she despised the very idea. You must have angered her quite a bit,” he said. “Did she explain to what it means?”

“Not... exactly,” Kaito admitted.

“Although it takes some time to prepare the ritual and there is a certain chance of failure, it’s possible to completely seal a person’s ability to use magic,” Hakuba summarized plainly. “It’s something that I have undergone. It’s the reason I can’t use magic myself and why Koizumi-san’s attraction spells affect me.”

Kaito turned to stare at him flatly. “And you couldn’t have told me about this from the start?” he demanded. “It doesn’t sound like there’s too many downsides.”

Although... being unable to resist Akako was definitely a downside. Hopefully one that would now be mitigated by her “taken” status.

“I suppose it might seem that way,” Hakuba allowed. “But are you sure you want to throw away such a useful tool? Especially in your position.” He met Kaito’s gaze, his expression serious. Despite himself, Kaito couldn’t look away. “I understand that you consider magic to be... cheating, in a sense. I do too, to be frank. But if I had been aligned with any color except White, I would not have chosen to use a seal. It’s not something I can afford to be selfish or prideful about.”

“Useful?” Kaito echoed. “I don’t think it’s...”

“It is,” Hakuba cut him off firmly. He stopped, visibly rebuilding his composure. “Sorcery can create miracles. It’s a tool that can achieve things that would otherwise be impossible. It can save lives — your life, or those around you. A lucky stumble... a bullet that misses. If it was an option, I would choose to have that chance.”

“If it doesn’t do the opposite, you mean,” Kaito scowled.

Hakuba nodded calmly. “That is the reason my magic was sealed. Why many in my family do the same. For White... the danger is just too great.” He sighed again. “Koizumi-san explained it to you, didn’t she? White magic is the most potent. It directly manifests your will into reality, and in that sense, it has no limits. In theory, even overcoming death is possible...”

Yes, Akako had explained that at one point. But— “She also said it never worked out,” Kaito pointed out. “That no one actually got resurrection working.”

“The magic investment is too high for a human to manage. And using various methods to draw power from elsewhere compromises the stability of the ritual,” Hakuba said offhandedly. “But there is also another issue. Because White magic overwrites reality, what it creates does not... meld correctly with the rest of the world. If it is not executed with the utmost precision to mitigate that dissonance, it becomes a monkey’s paw — the price far outweighs what you gain, with disastrous consequences.”

“Yeah, but how’s that any different?” Kaito said. “For me too...”

Hakuba paused and, strangely, cleared his throat. “I... may have allowed you to form a mistaken impression of the danger involved in your magic,” he admitted, almost mumbling.

“W... what?!” Kaito spluttered, spinning around to stare at him. “But at underwater park—!”

“No one was injured, right?” Hakuba said, crossing his arms and avoiding his gaze.

“That was just luck!” Kaito protested. And... wait. Wait a minute.

“Black makes its own luck,” Hakuba voiced what had just occurred to him. “The chance of someone being hurt was always... very low. You underestimate the complexity of subconscious calibration you are capable of. Since keeping everyone safe is a high priority for you, any possibilities where people would be injured would immediately be discarded as undesirable, so your magic is more likely to fail than change fate onto that path.”

All Kaito could do was let out an inarticulate noise of disbelief and fury. All of his worrying, and it was really just... He’d expect something like this from Akako, but Hakuba too? Magic users were all terrible.

“My apologies,” Hakuba couged into his fist. “I wanted you to keep the gravity of the situation in mind, so I didn’t correct your assumptions. While there is a certain degree of danger, it’s quite low in reality.”

“You... seriously? Urgh!” Kaito groaned, running a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to mislead you,” Hakuba repeated.

Kaito couldn’t quite say he forgave him, although he could understand, he supposed. Given free reign, he would have just ignored the issue to the best of his ability, and safer than he thought or not, that wasn’t a good path to take. Overestimating the danger was better than underestimating it, which Kaito knew he unfortunately tended toward.

And, to be honest, Kaito was a bit tired of carrying grudges.

Sighing heavily in frustration, he waved at Hakuba — not quite forgiving yet, but not genuinely angry either.

“So? White is different then?” he said, steering the conversation back.

Hakuba nodded, his expression growing pensieve again. “Because White rewrites reality directly, the issue is not in the conditions necessary to achieve the goal,” he said. “The issue is that using White will cause... ripples in the fabric of the world. Instability that will express itself in unrelated, destructive ways. Unexplained accidents, collapsing buildings... natural disasters. The world must correct itself, violently. To mitigate this, the correction calculations must be included in every spell, and the degree of control necessary is exponentially higher. Prohibitively so, in most cases.”

‘For real?’ That sounded like Kaito’s worst nightmare, and the shape of the situation was beginning to form in his mind. “But it must be worth it sometimes, huh?” he said quietly. “If anyone still uses it.”

“There are some situations, yes,” Hakuba allowed. “And with training, even using White more casually becomes possible. There are active practitioners — my mother, my uncle, others in my family. But that training takes... decades, often in hermitage. It is a lifetime commitment.”

“And you wanted to be a detective too much to wait,” Kaito concluded.

“Exactly, so,” Hakuba said. “Without a seal, the risk of working as a detective would be too great. My control is good, but what if I slipped up? What if I became too frustrated and thought, ‘I wish the evidence existed?’ Not only would the process of the law be disrupted, the rebound would be a danger too. And if I ended up in a dangerous situation against a suspect... So I was given a choice. Either I could master my magic, however long that took, and become a detective afterwards, or I could accept a seal and pursue the path of a detective now. And as you know, I chose the latter.”

He paused and, taking a slow breath, smiled ruefully.

“We’ve strayed quite off topic, haven’t we? Apologies for going on,” he said. “Going back to our original point... Sealing my magic isn’t something I regret. I still stand by that decision. However, I want you to think carefully about whether it is necessary for you — and if you giving up more than you realize.”

What he was giving up... Kaito had thought of it only in terms of getting rid of a problem that was disrupting his life. The potential benefits hadn’t even entered his mind.

‘It’s a tool that can achieve things that would otherwise be impossible,’ Hakuba had said. ‘It can save lives — your life, or those around you. A lucky stumble... a bullet that misses.’

He wasn’t wrong. Being KID was dangerous, for Kaito himself but also for those around him. Hadn’t Nightmare threatened Jii directly? Hadn’t Jody and Aoko both been nearly shot by Snake and his group? And it was only her own magic and Akako’s intervention that saved Aoko from Spider when she charged in.

Hadn’t his father been killed by them, despite all his skill?

If Kaito could add even just one percent to their chances, wouldn’t that make sorcery worth it?

‘Aaargh! This is so annoying! I’m really going to have to—’ Kaito groaned mentally, roughly dragging a hand through his hair.

Without realizing, he had lapsed into a long silence as he thought, and the sudden gesture and noise he made drew a response from Hakuba, who had been waiting patiently. The detective cleared his throat, turning away and pulling out his bag.

“You haven’t asked, but if I could offer my advice...” he said, without looking at Kaito. “Learn the basics, and set up a few simple continuous rituals. They should tie up your magic power and give it a controlled outlet for when you’re under pressure. Magic can serve you well, without ruining your life. That’s what I believe. Think about it.”

After he had departed, Kaito remained in the clubroom for a long while, thinking as instructed.

~.~.~


	22. 4:22 Beach episode I

**Notes:** Gotta start closing out some loops and gearing up toward the last arc. But also, bikinis.

~.~.~

**Chapter 22: Beach episode I**

Jii was silent for good while, polishing a perfectly clear glass with repetitive, absent-minded motions. “I admit,” he said finally, “I am not sure how to respond. It sounds like a good opportunity for you to enjoy your youth with your friends, Bocchama. But on the other hand, from what you’ve told me, they are also the ones who present the greatest danger to you, so going alone with them into enemy territory, as it were... I can’t help but worry.”

That was about what Kaito had expected when he told Jii about the upcoming trip to the Hakuba family’s island. “It’ll be fine!” he assured the old man cheerfully — giving up on correcting him that Akako and Hakuba weren’t his friends. It was basically a lost cause at this point. “It’s not like I’ll be holding a heist over there, so what could they find out?”

What would even be the point? It wasn’t like Snake’s group could come to some magic island, and his ultimate goal was drawing them out.

“I suppose you know best, Bocchama,” Jii said.

“Besides, it would be weird to skip out, since it’s a club thing,” Kaito added. “We’re going to be doing some training about sensing auras or something. Koizumi and Hakuba mentioned it a couple times. It sounds important.”

Jii made a quiet sound of agreement, but he had paused beforehand. It made Kaito remember that this probably the first time he had openly discussed the club and learning magic with Jii, aside from informing him about it when Hakuba and Akako had first dragged into the whole thing. He hadn’t even mentioned his brief stint of delinquency from it, when he had been on the outs with Akako.

The reminder made him frown and hesitate. “Do you...” Kaito started uncertainly, “do you think Dad would have been against me learning magic? Sorcery, I mean.”

“Bocchama... Of course not!” Jii exclaimed earnestly. “Toichi-sama would support the decision you made for yourself. Although I imagine he would have also taught you himself, if he was here.”

“But he didn’t like real magic, right?” Kaito said. His hands curled unhappily in his lap, as he sat up straight in the barstool. “He didn’t want to use it. If I start using it... it’ll be like cheating. Like I can’t trust in my skills as a magician.”

There was a long silence, and he could feel Jii’s gaze on him, but he didn’t look at the old man. “Bocchama, have you been worrying about that all this time?” Jii asked finally. Kaito winced — the guess was spot on. He had tried to put it out of his mind, seeing no choice if he wanted to keep everyone around him safe, but...

“Yeah,” he admitted, sighing.

“Well, I can assure you that you are mistaken,” Jii said firmly. He smiled as Kaito’s head snapped toward him. “And I can say with certainty that Toichi-sama would have told you the same. The true skill of a magician is using all their knowledge and abilities to dazzle the audience. How you achieve that depends only on your own talents and the power of your imagination.”

That did sound like something his dad would have said. “But isn’t magic power a little... too much?” Kaito tried, gesturing vaguely.

The protest was half-hearted because Kaito wanted to be reassured, and Jii could obviously tell as much, given the patient, indulging look he sent Kaito. “Do you hate magic that much, Bocchama?” he asked. “Or do you find it that intimidating? Do you think you couldn’t overcome it without using magic yourself?”

No, to both. Kaito... didn’t like magic, exactly. But he didn’t hate it. It made Aoko happy, and there had been too many peaceful, ridiculous days spent over arts and crafts for him to hold on to that kind of strong negative feeling. And he certainly wasn’t afraid of it, hadn’t been even when he faced Akako the first time.

He’d beaten her twice, hadn’t he? Sorcery was powerful, and overwhelming, and it still made him uneasy, but it was just another thing he had to face, wasn’t it?

...He had been spinning himself in circles pointlessly again. How embarrassing.

Laughing at his own expense, Kaito leaned back. “Thanks, Jii-chan,” he murmured.

“Of course, Bocchama,” the old man said easily. “Now, make sure and enjoy your trip. You’re only young once, after all.”

~.~.~

Summer vacation was still a ways off, so they had agreed to all take a Saturday off and go for a full weekend. It wasn’t like any of them had an attendance record to preserver. Even Aoko had missed a few days before, and the Saturday half day of lessons wouldn’t make much difference.

They headed out right after class on Friday — via the Hakuba family’s private yacht, of course. One of their yachts, actually, going by Hakuba’s vague comments about his uncle ‘thankfully restraining himself and sending the smaller one.’ Kaito wasn’t even annoyed by this point. He had only been joking about Hakuba’s family awkwardly supporting the first time he managed to make friends, but it seemed he had been right on the money (pun intended).

Well, he had more important things to concern himself with anyway, like hiding under the deck to avoid any chance encounters of the finny sort.

It was late afternoon, the sun drifting close to the blurry horizon, when Hakuba ushered everyone out onto the deck.

“We’ll be arriving shortly,” he said. “I thought you might want to see the island as we approach.”

Akako didn’t respond, waiting calmly, but Kaito and Aoko shared a puzzled look. They scanned the sea around them again, but there was nothing in sight, just glimmering waves and the almost cloudless sky. Admittedly, Kaito didn’t know much about sea travel, but if they were almost there, then shouldn’t the island have been visible already? A cold shiver of unease went down his back.

“Brrr!” Aoko shuddered, reaching up to rub her bare arms vigorously. The wind was picking up as the day waned, but... “Aoko felt a chill all of a sudden.”

Wait, no. That wasn't unease making Kaito's skin crawl. But it wasn't cold either.

There was something about the sensation that's Kaito couldn't put into words. But the closest to it had been in the final battle with Spider, when he felt his protective spell give out. It just have had something to do with all that aura stuff. The calm, expectant looks Akako and Hakuba were wearing only confirmed it. “The island's hidden by some magic thing, isn't it?” Kaito guessed, groaning in annoyance and disgust. “It's just going to appear out of nowhere all of a sudden.”

Hakuba’s smirk widened tellingly.

“It's a relief that you noticed. You're not completely hopeless,” Akako added, her own smirk curling in a particularly infuriating way.

“There are strong barriers around Menou Island to deter any passing locals or ordinary people, and also potential thieves,” Hakuba explained. Was Kaito imagining the extra emphasis he placed in the last word? Probably, but that didn’t stop him from shooting the detective a dirty look. “But we won’t have any trouble,” Hakuba went on. “After all, we have an invitation.”

‘Do you mean metaphorically, or...?’ Kaito wondered before quickly giving up. It was probably a level of magic nonsense too complicated for him.

“Is that mist?” Aoko asked, peering at something up ahead.

It was. It was sudden too, appearing over the water ahead of them even though the day had been clear just moments before. It swirled around the boat and overhead, casting a surprisingly dark shadow as it blocked the slanted sunlight.

And then — the fog parted just as suddenly, leaving Kaito and Aoko blinking in shock as a small island loomed up ahead of them.

“Welcome to Menou Island,” Hakuba said. Pointedly, Kaito rolled his eyes.

~.~.~

It had already been dusk by the time they docked at the worn but surprisingly well-maintained pier, and they had decided to call it a day, heading for western-style manor that was to serve as their lodgings for the duration of their stay.

There were maids. Kaito would have never let Hakuba live it down, except that Hakuba didn’t even seem to see anything odd about it.

‘This guy... I give up,’ thought the high schooler who got called “bocchama” regularly.

They turned in as soon as they were shown to their rooms, having eaten on the yacht, but Kaito found himself having trouble falling asleep. It wasn’t like him, and it was only one when he woke at dawn after a restless night that he finally understood why. It had to be because of magic — there was some sensation that he couldn’t pin down, something like crawling across his skin or a buzz at the back of him mind, that left him not even on edge, but not quite able to relax either.

It made him think twice about venturing out to explore the mansion or the grounds alone. Who knew what kind of witchy weirdness might be waiting for him?

...Thinking twice didn’t change his mind though, and in the early morning chill, Kaito slipped out into the hallway beyond his bedroom.

The manor was as western and fancy as Kaito would have expected from Hakuba’s family, though it was at least tasteful and understated in its rich decor and spaciousness. It was also quite obviously not seeing much use. It had been cleaned thoroughly, but he could tell that cleaning had been very recent — almost certainly in preparation for their arrival.

Most of the doors were closed, and Kaito didn’t check whether they were locked, at least not yet. He did pass a drawing room and what might have been a music room, which had been left invitingly open to the guests, on his way downstairs to the parlor and dining room.

Hakuba was there, speaking quietly to a maid. The snatches of conversation Kaito caught seemed to be related to breakfast, but the maid bower and hurried away before he could approach.

“You’re up early,” Hakuba noted as he turned to greet Kaito.

Kaito shrugged. “Not that much. We turned in early yesterday,” he said — especially by his usual night owl standards. “It’s just Ahoko who’ll lay around as long as she can. Not sure how she can, with all this weird magic stuff in the air though...”

“Ah, that’s right. I didn’t realize,” Hakuba said, frowning slightly. “It must be disconcerting for you to be in proximity to this kind of strong magic. With the seal, I can’t even feel it myself, but the air must be saturated enough that even an ordinary person would begin to notice.”

“Is it even safe to go messing around here?” Kaito wondered, lifting one eyebrow.

“It’s perfectly safe,” Hakuba assured him, chuckling. “The only barriers are around the outer perimeter, and only misdirection even then. We can take a tour after breakfast. Koizumi-san might like that.”

Despite Kaito’s muttered uncharitable insinuations, it wasn’t long before Akako made her way downstairs as well. There was an amusingly puzzled expression on her face as she stared down at the wide-brimmed supermodel hat in her hands.

“She kicked me out,” Akako announced to the room in general, with a confused, displeased ‘hmph.’

“Out of...?” Kaito prompted.

“Our room,” she curtly dismissed his question. “Why did she kick me out?”

It wasn’t particularly clear whom, if anyone, she was asking. Hakuba and Kaito exchanged a look — he was exchanging looks with Hakuba now, how was this his life? (Also, he so was not thinking about the fact that Akako and Aoko apparently had a “their” room.) “Well,” Hakuba said mildly, “Nakamori-san probably wanted to change and didn’t feel comfortable doing it in front of you yet.”

“There’s a bathroom. We changed for sleep there last night,” Akako protested. “Why is this different?”

Even Hakuba didn’t seem to have any theories about that, or at least any he was willing to share. Not that Kaito wanted to hear them. He groaned loudly and theatrically. “Can we not? I don’t wanna know about this, seriously!” he complained.

It had the opposite effect. Breaking out of her brooding, Akako looked at him with uncomfortable interest. Her smirk widened as her eyebrows rose in amusement.

She had sensed a weakness, and she was going to capitalize on it. As she opened her mouth to start teasing, Kaito turned on his heel and fled. Hey, thieves weren’t about bravely facing suffering head on. Run away to get your revenge another day was a perfectly viable tactic.

“I’m going to check on Aoko!” he called back over his shoulder as he hurried upstairs.

That was mostly an excuse to escape, but only mostly. Although Kaito acknowledged that Akako was genuine in her relationship with Aoko, for what that was worth, it was easy to make a mistake and hurt each other, even with honest feelings. And given Akako’s somewhat lacking background in socialization, Kaito could already imagine the potential misunderstanding pitfalls.

“Aoko? You in there?” Rapping on the door of her bedroom, he paused and waited for a reply. “Hey, Aoko, I’m gonna—”

The door cracked open, and a single blue eye peered out through the gap. “Are you alone?” Aoko demanded in a hiss.

“Yeah, the other two are downstairs,” Kaito said. “What’s this about?”

Instead of answering, Aoko flung the door open and, grabbing Kaito by the arm, dragged him inside. The door slammed shut again, and she spun around to face him. “So? How is it?” she asked with an almost frightening intensity, spreading her arms wide.

“Uh... what?”

“Aoko’s outfit!”

Really? That was it? Kaito stared at her flatly. He opened his mouth to say just how dumb he thought this was, but he hesitated before the words could come out. Running a hand through his hair, he looked her up and down instead.

“It looks fine,” he said. Wait, that wasn’t right. “Cute.” And another correction. “I’d date you. You know, if you weren’t Ahoko.”

At one point, he would have dated her precisely because she was Aoko. He just never actually gotten around to asking, taking it for granted somehow, that they would have all the time in the world together. Then, everything changed and it was because she was Aoko that he couldn’t date her — not with her father’s fixation on catching KID and her own hatred of his alter ego.

But eventually, somewhere along the line, being pulled taut between those two conflicting wishes had worn his feelings down, and before he knew it, Aoko was just Aoko again. His closest, most important friend, a member of his family as surely as Chikage was — and definitely not a dating prospect. It was, he supposed, for the best.

He could still appreciate when she looked cute though. Which she did.

“I bet Koizumi will like it,” Kaito added, seeing that Aoko was unconvinced by his lukewarm compliments.

And then he lifted up the skirt of her sundress. It was a habit! A very bad habit. A habit he had admittedly been trying to break himself of, because who knew when Akako would decide to start taking offense and turn him into a frog or something.

Anticipating going down to the beach later, Aoko had worn a swimsuit underneath, so it wasn’t even anything particularly scandalous, and they were alone anyway. In terms of embarrassing (for her) things Kaito had done, this was on the low end of the scale. However, none if of that stopped Aoko from decking him — also out of habit, probably.

“Ow!”

“Bakaito!” Aoko shrieked, pulling down her skirt with one hand and elbowing him vigorously with the other. “Why did Aoko even ask you, you're useless—”

“Red, really? Could you be any more cliche than that?” Kaito shot back, wrinkling his aching nose. “And by the way, you forgot a price tag. No wonder you took off alone right after Hakuba told us. Buying a new swimsuit as a surprise, and in her color too? Isn't that the sort of thing you do when you're flirting desperately, not when you're already dating?”

“What do you know, Bakaito? You've never even had a date,” Aoko grumbled. Despite her angry response a moment before, she didn't seem bothered to hitch up her skirt and feel around for the price tag he's mentioned. With a sharp tug, she pulled it off. “What’s wrong with wanting to look nice for your girlfriend anyway?”

“Nothing, but... it’s not like some, ‘oh, Akako-chan is so pretty and amazing, Aoko needs to be as good too’ thing, is it?” Kaito said, raising his voice in a poor imitation of Aoko herself. “You know Koizumi’s lucky to be dating you, right?”

When she turned to look at him, Kaito suddenly realized he might have overdone it. Not because she was angry — because she looked increasingly amused and fond, of all things. “Is Kaito worried about Aoko?” she asked, with a widening, eye-twinkling smile. “That’s so sweet! But you don’t need to, really.”

Kaito couldn't help flushing under her teasing. “Wh-who’s worried, Ahoko?!” he protested hotly.

“Aoko was a bit nervous , at first,” she admitted, ignoring his spluttering. Nervously, she smoothed down the skirt of her dress. “After all, Akako-chan really is amazing, so pretty and so cool, and all the boys at school love her, lots of girls too. But that's also why Aoko isn't worried anymore. People confess to Akako-chan all the time. She could go out with anyone. But she picked Aoko. So that means Aoko is the one she wants, right? Aoko the way she is...”

The proud, pleased smile on her face was disgustingly cute. Kaito had to look away — to avoid gagging on the sugary lovey-doveyness of it.

“And anyway, even if Aoko is flat and not mature, it's not like Aoko is plain or boring,” she went on, taking mercy on him. “Aoko is a witch, just like Akako-chan.”

She puffed up a little, looking all too happy with herself.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaito grumbled. “And now we’re on this witchy retreat, so let's get going.”

Together, they headed downstairs.

~.~.~


	23. 4:23 Beach episode II

**Notes:** More bikinis (i’m lying)

~.~.~

**Chapter 23: Beach episode II**

“Currently, this place is called Menou Island, but that is not its original name. It was changed after my family began to use this island for certain magical functions,” Hakuba explained as he led the way along a winding stone path deeper into the island. “The ‘menou’ refers to agate, after the name of the largest magical structure on the island.”

The residential manor had disappeared from sight a while back, as they meandered their way into the foothills just beyond the coast. A few other buildings had flashed by, off on branching paths — gazebos, what looked like an outdoor theater, some Kaito couldn’t identify from sight alone. But Hakuba has headed onward with surety, until the stone path turned into a stairway around and up a particular cliff.

“There it is,” Hakuba said, as he crested the top of the hill, “the Agate Links tower.”

Kaito had been bringing lazily up at the rear of their single file procession, but Aoko’s gasp of wonder and appreciation made him pick up the pace. When he created the hill as well, even he had to stop to admire the panorama that had opened up in front of them.

A tall, thin tower of pale stone rose over a small, secluded inlet, the slanted sunlight giving it an ethereal glow. The remnants of morning mist clung to its base, making it appear almost as if it had risen from the water itself instead of being constructed by human means. Then again, who even knew if it had been...

But looking closer, Kaito noticed something. “It’s falling apart though,” he pointed out.

Aoko elbowed him sharply — completely undeserved. It was the truth, after all.

Past the lovely glow of the morning sunlight, the pale stone of the tower was run through with cracks. The long bridge leading to it from the cliffs had caved in the middle and several sections of the walls were missing, leaving dark holes.

“Yes, it is no longer maintained,” Hakuba agreed calmly. “It once served an important purpose in amplifying the power of the original Agate Links, a magic artifact that allows long distance communication through astral projection. From within the tower, it was possible to spiritually manifest even on the other side of the world. However, with the advent of modern technology, it became obsolete.”

Akako sighed. “That kind of story again...” she said unhappily, turning away.

“Akako-chan...” Aoko murmured sympathetically.

An awkward silence settled over them, the sound of the waves and the wind suddenly entirely too loud. Realizing he had unintentionally ruined the atmosphere, Hakuba cleared his throat — but couldn’t figure out what to say, only shifting his weight uselessly.

This guy... couldn’t even show off properly.

“So are we gonna explore it or what?” Kaito asked in a carefully constructed tone of bored disinterest.

Hakuba frowned, the killjoy. “It’s dangerous,” he said. “There hasn’t been any maintenance done on the tower in decades, there’s no telling whether it’s still structurally sound—”

“It’s okay!” Aoko butted in, while Kaito rolled his eyes in the background. “Aoko and Akako-chan can fly! And we’ll be careful. Let’s go!”

She rushed off, dragging Akako along by the hand, before Hakuba could make another protest. As he passed him, following after the girls more sedately, Kaito slapped his shoulder harder than strictly necessary. “Cheer up,” Kaito drawled. “It’ll be fun. Or are you scared?”

The dirty look Hakuba shot him was priceless. “You wouldn’t be able to get in without me anyway,” he muttered sullenly. “It’s sealed against intruders, you know.”

“Oh? Sounds like a challenge,” Kaito said, feeling a bit of excitement for the first time in the trip.

~.~.~

By the time they caught up, the girls had already reached the broken bridge leading to the tower and made their way to the crumbling edge.

Aoko had, in fact, made her way past that, standing on this air. Even though she had already bragged to him that this was something she could do, Kaito couldn’t help staring. Sky walk indeed... He was definitely going to tease her for this.

“...be fine,” Akako was saying, apparently part of some ongoing discussion. “Since I’ve been binding those spirits for so long, I can expand the spell to another object, like... that, down there.”

She pointed to something far below, and, having finally reached where she was standing, Kaito and Hakuba peered down as well. Between the rocks around the base of the power and the craggy cliffside under the bridge’s remains, there was a narrow strip of pale beach and a thin, barely visible trail winding up from it. Left upside down, its hull to the sky, a small boat lay at the end of the beach, along with two oars.

Hakuba clicked his tongue unhappily. “It’s a miracle it hasn’t been washed away yet,” he muttered. “Why did they leave it down there?”

As Kaito glanced at him, frowning a little, Akako gestured lazily as if drawing a noose and pulling it toward herself. It took Kaito a moment to realize what she was doing — until one of the oars down on the beach jumped upright and soared through the air toward them. Coming level with them, it jerked to a halt and floated into Akako’s extended, waiting hand.

“O~h, just like that!” Aoko marveled, clapping her hands together excitedly. She looked entirely too besotted.

Smiling, Akako settled sidesaddle on the oar and touched off lightly to hover just over the bridge. “Now, the question is what we’ll do with the boys,” she said. Her smirk widened. “Should we take one each? Which one of you would like to be carried?”

By Aoko, she meant, and if it came down to that, Kaito would take that option over putting himself in Akako’s figurative hands.

But only if it came down to that, and Kaito wasn’t ready to concede that yet. “Ask Hakuba who’s going to carry him, but I’m making my own way in,” he declared, crossing his arms and thrusting his nose into the air.

“Um... How?” Aoko asked, glancing dubiously between the two ends of the bridge. “Flying’s not that easy, you know! Aoko had to work really hard to get this spell to work.”

“Don’t underestimate a magician!” Kaito shot back. “I’ve got my ways!”

“More like don’t underestimate a thief...” Hakuba muttered under his breath, thankfully too quiet for Aoko to make out. Akako shot him a knowing smile, as she drifted closer.

“Well then, let’s leave Kuroba-kun to it,” she said. “Climb on, I’ll take you across.”

Hakuba’s expression twitched slightly, but he reigned it in enough to give her a passably grateful nod. However, there was no denying how tentative and uncertain he looked as he perched behind her on the oar’s long shaft. As they floated onward across the gap, Aoko trailed after them, watching them closely just in case Hakuba slipped off.

It was... weird to see, at best — Aoko just walking along on nothing at all. ‘Wires,’ some voice in Kaito’s head instinctively and a little desperately tried to rationalize, before he shoved it down. He needed to get used to it. After all, Aoko was a real witch now, as she was so fond of saying.

He waited until they had reached the other side and let Hakuba return to his feet with a little more haste than the detective probably intended. As they turned back to check on their last club member, Kaito felt a showman’s grin slip over his face.

“So how will the great magician handle this?” Akako called out with a tolerant, obliging sort of amusement.

“Spectacularly! For what is magic but the greatest spectacle of all?” Kaito declared just to watch her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “Watch and be amazed by Kuroba Kaito’s,” — he just barely avoided stumbling over the non-alias name, — “amazing, astounding, unbelievable... teleportation trick!”

He couldn't really get fancy with so little preparation, but that was fine. He had enough supplies for this, at least.

With each overwrought descriptor, Kaito had taken a step toward the ledge, until there was nothing between him and the drop. The thin strip of sea far below was white and blue-green, and the updrafts carried with them the distant sound of crashing waves. Smiling, Kaito threw his hands wide in a dramatic gesture — and simultaneously tossed a single rose into the air.

Aoko was the only one close enough to see through what he was about to do, but she was fortunately easy to distract, even after knowing him for so many years. Her eyes immediately followed the flower as it turned lazily end over end in its upward arc.

So smoothly that it looked like a completely natural thing, Kaito stepped off the edge and plummeted into the empty space below.

It took Aoko a moment to realize what had happened. “...Aaaah! Kaito!” she shouted, taking a step forward and looking down frantically. Already, her mind was spinning through what she could do. Jump down after him? Could she catch him and stop them both in time—

—Except that there was nothing there except the waves far below.   
  
“Huh?”

Aoko stared blankly downward, then glanced to either side. She even went so far as to crouch, trying to peer under the bridge. There was absolutely no sign of Kaito.

“H-he disappeared,” she concluded, shellshocked.

Too easy. As an audience, Aoko always made it just a little too easy. Maybe it was arrogance, maybe it was some wires getting crossed, but Kaito had to admit he more enjoyed the feeling of having to work to draw out a reaction. For all his complaining, he had a fondness for critics.

He had, of course, not actually disappeared. He’d just thrown a clear, hard to see line onto the opposite side of the bridge, the hook on its end wrapping around one of the overly ornate balustrade columns.

From there, it was a matter of simple — relatively — gymnastics to swing out of sight under the opposite side of the bridge, then arc back up using his own momentum and land silently behind his three... clubmates.

Unlike Aoko, Hakuba and Akako hadn’t moved, both expectantly watching the place he had disappeared. They seemed to have full confidence that he would pull off something, but then they had also seen him pull some impressive stunts before — that they knew of. But at the same time, neither of them appeared in a particular hurry to figure out what he was trying, only waiting patiently.

‘How polite, what a good audience,’ Kaito thought disingenuously, nodding to himself with a smirk.

“A-Akako-chan, he’s really just gone!” Aoko continued to fret. “What should we— Aaaah!!”

She had turned to look at her girlfriend, only to freeze as she caught sight of Kaito behind them. Akako and Hakuba turned too, when Aoko pointed a shaky finger at him.

“Welcome back,” Akako said dryly.

Kaito didn’t let her lack of reaction bother him, instead taking a deep bow.

“What happened? What did he do?” Aoko demanded, hurrying to Akako’s side while shooting Kaito increasingly sulky looks. “Did he really teleport? That sounds like really tough magic though!”

“Oi! It’s not that kind of magic—”

“It’s not sorcery,” Akako cut across Kaito’s indignant protests, with the exact same point. “It’s just a trick of some kind.” She paused. “Teleportation is indeed a very difficult spell. I would recommend considering only a step below an impossible miracle on the level of time travel.”

“A teleportation trick... I would have thought your pride wouldn’t let you copy from another magician like that,” Hakuba said, smirking at Kaito. “Of course, there’s no shame in copying from a magician as skilled as Kaitou KID.”

Kaito choked on his spit. Did he really...? He did! Hakuba just totally tried to use Kaito’s own secret identity against him! And he couldn’t even deny it because he couldn’t admit to being KID!

“Kaito is way better than that little weasel,” Aoko muttered. “Aoko is sure his trick is much cooler.”

Thanks for the support... double-edged as it was. And actually, Kaito was a bit more proud of the setup in the Purple Nail heist. It had even fooled Conan, after all — the first time. Violating Thurston’s principle to show it off a second time was a separate issue, and Kaito more or less got what he deserved for that.

Hakuba hadn’t waited for a response, moving past Kaito toward the carved double doors into the tower. Dismounting, Akako followed him, so did Aoko, though she at least paused to offer Kaito a bright smile and a... pat on the shoulder.

Kaito huffed. “Whatever, none of you appreciate a good trick,” he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets and trailing after them. “Not like I care, you magic-loving weirdos...”

Since Hakuba had mentioned that the tower was locked using magic, Kaito had been a little interested in seeing how they would be getting in — just for reference. He had no particular plans or desire to do something as suicidal as breaking into Akako’s mansion, which was quite likely the only building in Ekoda which wards.

So the solution was a bit underwhelming.

All Hakuba did was pull out of a folded piece of thick paper — parchment? — with a wax seal on one side. Holding it up, he announced in the most bland, dull tone Kaito had heard outside of school presentations, “We present an invitation to proceed. It is the master’s will. Let the doors be unlocked.”

There wasn’t any response. (Kaito might have half expected the doors to start talking, you never knew with this stuff.) Unperturbed, Hakuba knocked three times.

And... something clicked open.

It wasn’t quite the sound of a lock, which Kaito was well familiar with. It wasn’t even mechanical, as such. He couldn’t describe it, really. Maybe, more than a sound, it was like a feeling. ‘More of that aura stuff?’ he guessed.

“I expected something flashier,” Kaito said aloud, exchanging a look with Aoko. For once, she seemed to agree with him on the subject, shrugging vaguely before heading inside.

~.~.~

Inside the tower felt strange. If Kaito had to put it in terms of real sensations, he would have said that the air was too thick. It pressed against his skin, making him fight down a shiver and a grimace. At least it didn’t feel slimy, just... heavy.

The interior was surprisingly simple, though the unmarred pale stone gave it an atmosphere of elegance rather than austerity. A staircase wound its way around the inner wall, disappearing below the floor and above the ceiling, and a shaft in the center reached from the roof to the ground level. Kaito peered up and down in interest — there was no railing, but it was barely wide enough for a human to fit through. Something overhead sparkled, catching his eye.

“Agate Links itself is set in a prism in the roof’s point,” Hakuba said, his voice echoing off the stone walls. “Shall we go up to take a look? There are also some other artefacts here that may be of interest.”

The floor they entered on had been mostly empty, dominated by a pair of statues. The floor above was set up like a large sitting room, with old fashioned armchairs and end tables.

Two floors above was a library, half of the shelves still lined with books.

“I didn’t realize we had left this many behind,” Hakuba commented, glancing around with mild surprise.

“Isn’t that kind of irresponsible?” Kaito said. “Old books don’t do well in this kind of damp air, you know. When was the last time anyone went in here, anyway?”

“It’s fine, there’s preservation spells in the wards,” Hakuba explained. “The bigger concern is that this tower might not last much longer, given the damage to the foundations. I’ll remind my uncle to have everything removed from here once we return...”

Akako had ignored their conversation entirely, moving quickly past them and to the nearest bookcase. She leaned in to study their spines with intense focus, her fingers hovering just short of touching. Rolling his eyes, Kaito called, “Oi, Koizumi! Stop eyeing Hakuba’s goods, and let’s go! I wanna see this magic necklace or whatever sometime today!”

It actually took Akako a moment to drag her eyes away from the books long enough to glare at him. ‘...Nerd,’ Kaito thought. As if reading his mind, she sharpened her glare.

“You can come back later to look at those grimoires more closely, if you like,” Hakuba offered. “Now that the doors are unlocked, they will remain that way until we leave the island. Just make sure you close them when you depart.”

“Is that alright?” Akako asked, with a surprising degree of tentativeness. “These are...”

If he thought about them like journals of magicians, recording the tricks they had tried and perfected, Kaito could understand her reaction. It would be a big deal, wouldn’t it? To share knowledge like that.

Hakuba paused, then shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said. “I can’t go so far as to give them away, but it’s quite clear that these have all been forgotten here. It’s better that someone get use out of them.”

“But later,” Kaito added. Aoko nodded vigorously, tugging at her girlfriend’s arm.

“Let’s come back in the evening, Akako-chan!” she urged. “We haven’t even gone to the beach yet!”

Akako allowed herself to be pulled away, with obvious reluctance, and their small party headed up to the next floor. As the two of them passed Kaito, he caught Aoko’s gaze and waggled his eyebrows. He could tell — it wasn’t sand and waves on her mind, it was bikinis. Aoko pointedly looked away.

The tower’s pinnacle was like the top of a lighthouse, a glass-walled chamber. The famous Agate Links sat in the pedestal where the beacon would have been.

“Oooh... it’s so pretty!” Aoko gushes happily.

It was indeed a rather lovely necklace, the carved agate pendant more green than blue. It was nice enough to deserve Kaitou KID’s attention, even, although the opaque nature of the stone made it an unlikely candidate. All the same, he momentarily entertained the idea of dropping a heist notice for it, if only for the look on Hakuba’s face.

Kaito... may have ended up packing the KID suit without thinking about it. It was only halfway to the island that he realized what a pointless and potentially hazardous decision that was. Even Aoko had to have a limit on the number of times she would accept “it’s a costume of KID” as an excuse, right?

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “Don’t even think about it,” Hakuba said flatly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kaito lied with a smile.

(But taking a second look, the style of the necklace was familiar to Kaito’s trained eye. It was similar to the earring he had found on his pillow after waking up from Spider’s hypnosis. At the time he had assumed it was something from Akako, but perhaps it had actually been Hakuba’s? Well, he never asked for it back, so...)

(Whatever.)

“It’s nice and all, but can we get going now?” Kaito drawled instead, since an ordinary high school genius magician like him would have no special interest in pretty jewelry. “I was promised a beach.”

Aoko elbowed him, but rather lightly by her standards. She didn’t say anything either. So thirsty, this girl.

“Yes, yes,” Hakuba sighed, “to the beach.”

It was about time.

  
~.~.~


	24. 4:24 The uninvited guests

**Notes:** OK, finally some more plot. Also, there’s basically no choice but to completely ditch canon because canon hasn’t bothered to give us any answers after more than 20 years.

~.~.~

**Chapter 24: The uninvited guests**

Kaito thought of himself as more of a night-blooming flower, something pale and elegant which looked best in moonlight. He was definitely not cut out for running around in the blazing sun — a fact that was coming back to haunt him after a day of just that.

Finally returning to the manor late in the afternoon, he had proceeded to collapse on a sofa not far from the entryway. What were the symptoms for heat exhaustion again...? Kaito would swear he definitely had it. With his luck, he’d end up sunburned too.

Akako had, of course, scurried off back to the tower and its magic books. Aoko, entirely too energetic after a day of outdoor activity coupled with Akako’s weird aura sensing exercises, had gone for a walk or something — good riddance. And Hakuba was off speaking with the maids again, about dinner maybe.

‘So tired...’ Kaito groaned mentally, burying his face in a couch pillow. He was just going to lie there until dinner, he decided.

Faint but definitely strained voices reached him from one of the nearby common rooms. His ears twitched, instinctively trying to pick out words. Damn his natural curiosity.

“...check the... ...storage... ... ...missing?”

That sounded like Hakuba. The reply, from one of the maids, was too quiet to make out, too demure and what Kaito thought was apologetic.

Something was missing?

No, no, no, this wasn’t his problem at all. He was tired, he was on vacation, he didn’t care at all — except that he totally did care, and he was already thinking about it. Kaito’s shoulders heaved as he sighed deeply into the pillow and raised his head, blinking blearily.

Damn his natural curiosity.

Rolling off the couch, Kaito slunk in the direction of the conversation. The maid had already departed, but Hakuba was standing in one corner of the drawing room, staring broodily into the distance. He looked toward Kaito as he approached.

“Everything alright?” Kaito asked.

“Yes, everything is fine,” Hakuba assured with a faint smile. “It’s just... I was thinking of bringing back something for the clubroom. Unlike the rest of you, I cannot put up something of my own rituals on the White wall. But it will eventually cause a disbalance if three directions are filled but the fourth remains empty. So I wanted to use one of my families artifacts instead. There was a particular statue I recalled from my last visit here...”

Kaito nodded along. “Except it’s not here,” he guessed.

With a sigh, Hakuba agreed. “It is not. It doesn’t seem to have been moved or placed in storage either. It’s possible that it was simply taken off the island at some point in the last few years, of course. Just frustrating, that’s all.”

Huh. “Is there anything else missing?” Kaito asked. Without thinking, he cast his eyes over the drawing room again and mentally flipped through his memories of the manor and the other structures they had visited. Had anything seemed off? Had anything been clearly missing?

“I couldn’t say,” Hakuba admitted, with a small, sharp gesture of annoyance — at himself. “Neither the staff nor I have visited in years. I’m not even sure if anyone else from my family or our allies has been here since. I don’t remember the exact positions of most objects, and some might have been moved during the cleaning.” He forced a tense smile. “I suppose it’s nothing to be concerned over.”

It was very tempting to agree. Unfortunately, it was already too late — Kaito was thinking about it.

“But you know, a place like this would be a pretty tempting target, if you’re a boring kind of thief,” he mused aloud. “Isolated, so full of stuff you couldn’t even carry out all at once, and if you move things around a bit to cover the empty spots, no one will even notice that something’s missing. If I was a thief... actually, it would be too boring for me, but some losers might go for it.”

“Oh?” It was enough to draw a smirk from Hakuba. “As it happens, I was thinking the same thing. However, there is a flaw in this theorizing. The location of this island is hidden, and the wards hide it from any uninvited visitors.”

Kaito hummed thoughtfully, turning all the details over in his mind. “But people know it exists, right?” he pointed out. “It’s even famous, if you’re into the whole magic thing. Akako knew about it. And if they’re selling something as specialized as magic artifacts, they’re going to have a background in that sort of stuff.”

“An interesting theory,” Hakuba agreed with clear amusement. It was equally clear that he was also considering it now. “If a thief or group familiar with magic artifacts did indeed set their sights on Menou Island, they could indeed have ascertained its general localization by following the staff, who arrived several days ahead of us.” Smirking, he held up a finger. “However — that would still leave the question of the wards.”

“They couldn’t follow the maids in?” Kaito guessed.

“That’s not how the permissions work. Each invitation covers a specific group, but only members of that group,” Hakuba said. “It is theoretically possible to fool them by being an acknowledged member of the group in question, but all the staff sent here have worked for my family for years, sometimes even generations. I... do not wish to call their loyalty into question.”

“They’d have a hard time getting anything out, if they came with the whole group anyway,” Kaito acknowledged. “If they’re used to this magic stuff, they’d probably just have some staff of dispelling wards or whatever. Those exist, right?”

“I can’t discount the possibility,” Hakuba admitted. “Although if such a well-outfitted criminal group exists, it would be quite the embarrassment to my family.”

“Eh, you’ll get over it,” Kaito said with certainty. It wasn’t as if Hakuba and the police force as a whole hadn’t already suffered a great deal of embarrassment at Kaito’s own hands. He turned to Hakuba with an ominous sort of grin. “So? Wanna go look for them? You like hunting thieves, right?”

“Not particularly,” Hakuba muttered under his breath. More loudly, “I do not see the point. If these theoretical thieves arrived with the staff, days ago, they would have long since departed with their ill-begotten gains.”

Kaito’s smirk widened. “And that’s where you’re wrong, detective,” he said. “There’s no way they would leave with just any old things they could grab. This place is named after one treasure. Leaving without it? No thief could do it.”

“Agate Links,” Hakuba concluded, his brow furrowing in thought even as his lips turned down in a frown.

“Naturally,” Kaito said. “The maids didn’t go into the tower to clean, but our thieves could guess that someone important was coming. So the temptation to wait and see whether we’d open the way for them would outweigh the risk. It would for me... if I was a thief.”

“Which you’re not,” Hakuba agreed dryly.

“Of course!”

He fell silent, thinking. “Koizumi-san is there now,” he said finally.

“Yeah, but you think she’d notice anything?” Kaito shot back.

They exchanged a look.

~.~.~

Akako didn’t notice Kaito scaling up the outside of the tower. Well, it would have normally hurt his pride if she had, witchy powers or not, but she didn’t even notice when he paused at the library floor’s window and waved, her nose too firmly buried in some old-looking book.

He slipped into the spire room silently. “It’s still here,” Kaito confirmed into the small radio Hakuba had given him.

That had been rather convenient. Kaito hadn’t been entirely up to volunteering his own communication devices. He could have waved them off as part of a magician’s tools, but Hakuba’s knowing looks would have been annoying at best. Fortunately, Hakuba felt the need to carry around his own kit, presumably for whatever detectiving he expected to do even on vacation. Not that Kaito would really point fingers — not when Kaitou KID’s suit was secured in the bag over his shoulder.

Before Hakuba could respond, he added quickly, “Hang on... that boat down on the beach is gone. Yeah, I can see them now. They’re on the far side of the tower, at the bottom level. Looks like there’s another door down there...”

“There is,” Hakuba said. His breathing was heavy on the other side of the connection. “They must be waiting for Koizumi to depart.”

Kaito snorted. “Good luck with that.”

“I believe I’ve spotted their ship,” Hakuba announced, ignoring him. There was a pause — Kaito could imagine Hakuba hiding out of sight, perhaps using his binoculars to check closer. “A small yacht. I’ve confirmed the name and identifying marks, if we need to report it to the police.”

“Would that work?” Kaito asked absently. “I mean, does this place even legally exist? And is it okay to have the police pick up stolen magic stuff?”

“Most magic artifacts are inert until activated, so there’s little danger. In any case, my father would ensure the officers assigned to the case are of the discrete sort,” Hakuba said. He sighed. “I will notify the police. I suppose all that’s left now is to let them take Agate Links and depart.”

“That’s so boring!” Kaito complained.

He expected Hakuba to tell him off with some boring logical reasoning, but to his surprise Hakuba was silent for a moment. “Well, I suppose it might be... convenient if another uninvited guest showed up to incapacitate them,” he said finally. “Unseen, of course. I’m headed back to the manor either way, so if something were to occur... it wouldn’t be my concern.”

Huh.

It was obvious what Hakuba was hinting at — an appearance by Kaitou KID — but was it a trap?

A weak one, if so. Hakuba was already absolutely certain that Kaito was KID, so something like Kaito being unaccounted for while KID mysteriously showed up at a place he should have no access to would be pointless as confirmation. The important part was that Hakuba would have no way of linking the two, really.

It always circled back to evidence and nothing about this setup would give Hakuba the evidence he needed. Even if he was lying and stayed to watch, it wouldn’t be any different from a heist. Kaito wouldn’t let him get anything.

...Was it some magic thing?

Kaito shook his head. No way, that wouldn’t be admissible in court anyway.

‘This is such a bad idea,’ he admitted to himself. ‘It’s so stupid. There’s no point anyway. Hakuba doesn’t even care if this stuff gets stolen, and the police’ll probably get it all back.’

And yet, he was definitely thinking about it. Didn’t he deserve to have a little fun on this trip? He could handle whatever Hakuba or even these boring thieves tried.

He had been silent too long, but it didn’t really matter. “I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Kaito said casually. “I’ll just get Koizumi to leave and then... go for a walk myself. Don’t wait up for me.”

Hakuba snorted with surprising inelegance. “I won’t.”

~.~.~

Getting Akako to leave the tower was a hassle, just as Kaito expected. Getting her to leave Kaito to his own devices was considerably less so — with no prompting, she stormed off down the path alone. Following her only long enough to make sure she was well on her way, he circled back and approached the tower again, careful to stay out of sight.

It was almost sunset, and against the orange sky, the silhouettes of the uninvited visitors were clearly visible as they entered the top chamber.

Unprofessional... Or so Kaito wanted to say, but it was obvious they were professionals in their own way. Sloppy, he supposed, too used to low stakes and low danger, if all they did was raid the forgotten treasures of mages long past.

Still, he turned his nose up a little at their low skill. Unlike them, Kaitou KID’s appearance was silent and unnoticed, and he remained so even as he took to the air on his hang glider.

There were two of them. He couldn’t make out their features from above, but they were dressed in loose, simple clothing — cargo pants and sweatshirts, though crisscrossed with gear. No style, these guys. Just because you didn’t expect to be seen didn’t mean you could just dress however! ...Even if Kaito himself had dressed quite simply and casually when on stake out or sneaking around...

Well, he was dressed up now, that was what mattered.

As he had noted before, they had used the boat from the beach to row to the tower — as they must have before, when they found out it was warded against intruders and had to retreat — and now used it again to return to the island, loaded with their loot. Amusingly, the absence of the oar Akako had “borrowed” left them struggling to stay on course with just the one. But finally reaching shore, they headed out at a fast clip.

Following from the air, Kaito soon saw the yacht Hakuba had mentioned, moored out of sight on the far side of the island, where even the staff wouldn’t have gone. As he circled, waiting for the two who had returned from the tower to board the vessel, he sketched out a mental plan.

There didn’t seem to be more than half a dozen would-be thieves on the yacht in total. None of the five he’d seen appeared armed, and nothing about their loose operation made him think they were the cold-blooded killer types — or prepared for confrontation at all. Knocking them out would be simple, and after that, he would just need to start the engine and point it toward the open sea. The ship would carry itself out past the wards, where the law enforcement Hakuba was contacting would be able to pick them up.

‘Hang on, would the wards let me back in?’ Kaito thought, his eyes narrowing. Hakuba was the one with the... letter? Was the invitation he talked about a physical thing? For that matter, would it even work for “Kaitou KID” rather than “Kuroba Kaito?” No one had invited a thief, after all. ‘Urgh. Better just not risk it and make sure I get off right away.’

Still, his annoyed expression quickly melted into a broad, fearless smirk.

It was time to start the show.

Once three of the ‘guests’ were below deck and the remaining two had looked away, Kaito dropped altitude swiftly but silently. At the last moment, he banked to sharply brake his descent and, folding his glider, touched down onto the roof of the yacht unnoticed.

His smirk widened as he looked down at his unsuspecting prey— er, opponents. Though, to be honest, ‘prey’ was probably the more correct word.

Dropping onto the deck, Kaito reached out to lightly tap one of the men on the shoulder. When he turned in surprise, it was to a spray of pink sleeping gas to the face. The man swayed on his feet, unconscious before he could even make a sound, and began to topple, only to be deftly caught by Kaito and hauled swiftly and soundlessly around the corner of the cabin. They were both out of sight without the other uninvited ‘guest’ even noticing anything was amiss.

“Hey, are you done with the... Huh?” the other man finally turned, his question trailing off when he realized there was no one behind him. “Where’d he go?”

Circling around behind the cabin, Kaito snuck up — although the motion itself was more like a leisurely stroll along the railing — behind him. Another tap, another spray of sleeping gas, and another unconscious body tied up and dragged out of sight.

...Too easy. Hadn’t he come to have some fun? It was a bit amusing, but...

“Maybe I’ll let the next one see me,” Kaito murmured to himself. “Wonder what the cops’ll make of that.”

Probably think it was a hallucination or straight up lies. After all, Kaitou KID always sent a notice. He didn’t just appear on some island with no warning. But still, the mental image of Nakamori’s frustrated, raging face made him smile as he reached out to knock against the cabin wall.

“What is it?” a muffled voice called back from inside. “You need something?”

The cabin door swung open, and the next... victim... stepped out onto the deck. It took her a moment to catch sight of Kaito, standing casually to the side. He smiled and waved, and gave her no chance to do react before sleeping gas engulfed her face. Three down — and the fourth followed moments later, when he wandered out as well.

That left only one that Kaito knew of. Maybe he’d let this one at least get a word in.

~.~.~

“Are you sure Kaito was right behind you, Akako-chan? He still hasn’t come back,” Aoko said, making her way back into the drawing room Akako had claimed for her sulk. She still hadn’t explained what exactly Kaito had done to upset her — or make her leave the tower library early.

“Hmph, like I care,” Akako muttered, pointedly shifting to face the window more fully and keeping her back to Aoko. “Maybe that idiot got lost. Wouldn’t surprise me.”

On the one hand, Aoko was tempted to agree. It was Bakaito, after all. He did all kinds of dumb things all the time. On the other hand, it’s a straight path back from the tower. Even if he’d let Akako get ahead until he lost sight of her, he couldn’t have actually gotten lost.

‘Maybe he went for a walk?’ Aoko thought.

But he’d made a point of complaining loudly about how tired he was. And he’d been singularly disinterested in the island all day.

This could only mean one thing. “He’s up to something,” Aoko muttered, her eyes narrowing. Probably some dumb prank. That was the kind of thing Kaito got up to when he got bored. Well, she had no intention of letting him ruin her beach vacation! Which he was already doing, like usual, by upsetting her girlfriend!

‘Aoko will show him!’ Aoko thought, determination glinting her eyes as she dramatically held up a clenched fist. ‘Aoko won’t take it lying down, not this time!’

She’d find him and turn the tables on him! How hard could it be, after all? It was a small island, and there was nowhere to hide — especially not from a witch.

~.~.~


	25. 4:25 The unforeseen encounter

**Notes:** I didn’t actually intended to do one of the two plot threads in this chapter, but I realized it would be weird to leave it hanging.

~.~.~

**Chapter 25: The unforeseen encounter**

The last uninvited ‘guest’ stared at Kaito with shock and... undisguised terror.

That was not a reaction Kaito, or rather Kaitou KID, was used to evoking, and it was enough to give him pause. His eyebrows climbed even as he maintained his professional smirk.

“Y-you’re... Kaitou KID!” the man stammered, nearly trembling. “You’re Snake’s—”

Shock went down Kaito’s spine, and suddenly this wasn’t at all amusing anymore.

“Snake?” he demanded, in a cold tone that sounded nothing like him to his own ears. “What do you know about Snake?” He’d drawn his card gun without thinking, and he didn’t hesitate to point it at the cowering thief.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, I’m just a procurer!” the man practically wailed, throwing himself back against the nearest crate, arms over his head. He was all but cowering in fear — of Kaito — and any other time it would have been deeply disconcerting.

But right now, the blood was pounding in his ears too loudly.

“What do you know about Snake?” he demanded again.

“N-nothing! I’m just acquisitions, I swear! I don’t know what some high rank guy like that is doing! I don’t know anything about his special assignment!” the man babbled. “Just, just the rumors that he got one, that’s all!”

Special assignment? Could that be... Pandora?

The sharp pain in his jaw finally, finally dragged Kaito back to his sense, and he realized that his face had twisted into a menacing grimace. He blinked rapidly, feeling cold sweat across his back. This wasn’t right. Kaitou KID wasn’t like this, Kaito wasn’t like this.

Breathing deeply, he took a step back and forced his expression to smooth out. The card gun lowered to his side, held loosely. “Well, that certainly sounds quite interesting,” he drawled, hoping the brittle, tense quality of his tone wasn’t obvious. “I’d like to hear more about that, Mister...?”

The man gave a small whimper, apparently not too comforted by the change in tone. “Jay,” he admitted painfully, like something was being physically ripped out. “I’m Jay, like the bird.”

“A bird, huh? Is that a code name?” Kaito went on casually.

“Y-yes... but I’m not high up, I swear!”

Humming in acknowledgement, Kaito let that pass without comment. “And I am Kaitou KID, the Magician Under the Moonlight,” he said, bowing shallowly with a shadow of his usual smile. “But it seems you’re already aware of that. I’m glad my fame precedes me.”

“Er, j-just that you’re the guy giving Snake hell,” Jay said. “He, uh, curses you out a lot. Loudly. So everyone in the syndicate’s heard, you know, through the rumor mill. P-please don’t throw me off a tower! Or a train! Or a blimp! I’m just a procurer, I’ll die!”

‘Where would I even get any of those? We’re on a boat,’ Kaito thought. And what the hell had Snake being saying about him?!

“I won’t... if we keep having a nice chat, just like this,” he said instead. “There’s still thing I’d like to hear about.”

Jay bobbed his head frantically. It was honestly a bit irritating to deal with someone so spineless, but Kaito thought he was finally getting a read on the situation.

He’d thought it before himself — these thieves weren’t expecting trouble and didn’t know how to handle it. They were used to taking what they wanted from empty, abandoned places, where the greatest threat was the rotting floor planks. They weren’t even armed. If there was a single gun on the whole ship, Kaito would bet it had never been used.

So even other the members of their organization who ‘acquired’ by violent means — like Snake, because there was no doubt they were from the same organization, the name of which Kaito didn’t even know — were something to steer clear of. And Kaitou KID, who gave that self-same violent, dangerous Snake trouble, was obvious even more terrifying.

Not the sort of reputation he wanted to have, but in this case, it would work in his favor.

He’d also thought, in passing, that they must have been part of some group, to specialize in hunting magic artifacts, of all things. That there had to be some hidden underworld dealing in such things. He should have realized that Snake, hunting the mythical, magic Pandora would be part of it too.

But what kind of luck did he have, to get an encounter like this out of the blue? With what sounded like the very same organization Snake was part of?

(Was it even just luck, or... No, he couldn’t keep suspecting magic every time something good happened. And did it even matter why? This was the chance he’d needed.)

“For example, about Snake,” Kaito went on, smile tight. “Sounds like he’s got quite a reputation too.”

“Oh yeah! Everybody knows him!” Jay agreed quickly. “Everybody knows to stay away from him. He’s brutal! Bramble just bumped into him, and he broke her arm. Nearly shot her too, I heard. But the boss keeps him around because he gets his missions done real well. Except, you know...” He glanced at Kaito pointedly.

Except Kaitou KID, Snake’s big failure.

The thought of how much his continued existence must frustrate Snake gave Kaito a sense of deep satisfaction.

“Your boss?” Kaito prompted.

Jay froze, then started waving his hands frantically. “I don’t know anything! I’ve never even seen the regional head, much less the boss himself! I swear I don’t know anything!”

“Right, right, of course,” Kaito agreed, forcing his tone to be more mellow. “But Snake knows, I take it. Since he’s such a big fish in your syndicate.”

“I dunno if he’s met the boss,” Jay said, scratching at his stubble, “but I did hear he got a special assignment. It sounded like the usual search and acquire, for some old magic jewelry, I think? But it’s not going out to any client. It’s for the boss himself.”

Pandora. It had to be.

Kaito’s hand clenched around his card gun, before he forced himself to relax.

“You have a lot of clients who ask for old magic jewelry?” he joked lightly.

However, Jay shrugged, taking it completely seriously — which Kaito should have expected, he supposed. “Yeah, pretty often,” he said. “You know, they hear about some ring that curses the one who wears it to die in ten days from rash and their tongue turning purple. We look up the records, see if there’s anything that fits, find it... Usually sitting in some old attic, where somebody great-granny left it. We get it, sell it... Contract complete, everybody’s happy. That’s what we do.”

“That’s an impressive service,” Kaito agreed. “And does your group have a name?”

“N-name?” For the first time, Jay hesitated, glancing around nervously. So there was a limit to how much he was willing to spill. With how easily the information was coming, Kaito had been starting to get suspicious. “C, come on, man, I can’t tell you that! The boss’ll have my hide!”

“Oh?” Kaito drew out mildly. “But you were talking so much before...”

“That’s all stuff anybody would know! I was just gonna say you knocked me out right away, and nobody could tell I’d told you,” Jay spluttered. So that had been his plan. Characteristically spineless. “But if I tell you the name of my branch? There ain’t that many of us here! The chief’ll know it was me, or at least one of us, and we’ll all be on the chopping block!”

Kaito considered pressing. Given his general character thus far, there was a good chance that Jay would fold under sufficient threat, after all — it would come down to whether the immediate (perceived) threat of Kaitou KID was higher than the distant threat of his organization.

But on the other hand, it was also possible he would just lie to Kaito. And, frankly, going much further would put a bad taste in his mouth.

Spreading his hands, Kaito tried to smile benevolently. “I get it, I get it,” he said. “But what about your organization itself. That’s what I’d really like to know. This whole business about getting chased around... it’s getting a bit old, you know? I’d like to settle things myself.”

For some reason, Jay only stared at him blankly. “We... don’t really have one,” he said finally. “We’re just... the boss’s group. And every branch’s got its own name.”

Unhelpful. Couldn’t they even organize themselves well enough to have a name? A cool one, preferably. This was his archnemesis organization, after all. Kaito sighed.

“Okay, well... thanks for the gossip,” he said distractedly. “I’m going to... gas you know.”

“Oh. Yeah, thanks,” Jay agreed, just as inanely. “Should I, uh, sit down, or...?”

There wasn’t an ‘or.’ Making an executive decision to end the suddenly awkward exchange quickly, Kaito sprayed a cloud of pink gas in his face, and Jay crumbled, out cold. His head made a dull thunk against the nearest crate.

“Oops,” Kaito muttered. Then he shrugged. Well, a guy like that would probably be fine.

~.~.~

It was more distracted restlessness than curiosity that left Kaito poking around among the crates and sacks of ill-begotten loot stowed in the yacht. He had no intention of taking any of it, and there was no reason to linger, but he needed time to organize his thoughts at least a little.

Everything hummed under his fingertips, dull warmth, faint static and quivering vibrations seeping through the fabric of his gloves to his skin and down into his bones. It was feeling of magic — the auras that Akako had been drilling them about that afternoon. It seemed very distant to him now.

Everything on the ship was a magic artifact, because that was what this organization — Snake’s organization — did. They dealt in objects of magic, by demand it sounded like. By theft or force, they took things that had been left behind and used them for what Kaito could only imagine were not very moral ends.

Kaito barely understood magic, and he couldn’t begin to guess the limits of what it could do. It was only natural that people would pay fortunes for that power.

Right, right. And the man who held all this money and power in his hands while deciding how to dole it out, what he wanted was to retain it forever. It had probably taken a lifetime to build this up, and now that he was getting on in age, he needed a magic that could overcome even death.

Thus, Pandora.

Well, most of this Kaito had already guessed, from Spider’s comments and from his own assumptions. The practical things he’d learned were few — that the organization was divided into discrete branches that didn’t interact with each other, that their hierarchy included regional heads, along with an unknown number of other levels, that some agents had authority and notoriety across branches.

‘I’ll need to target one of those,’ he thought, starting on another circuit of the deck. ‘They’re the only ones that can lead me to the boss.’

And it had to be the boss. Just taking down Snake alone wouldn’t be enough. Kaito would see the man who had given Snake his orders in jail — or to whatever fate it was that witches dealt out to those who abused their precious heritage. Handing the lot of them over to Hakuba’s family sounded increasingly appealing.

Pausing at the ship’s bow, Kaito rested one hand on the bird statue that had been set as the masthead. It too gave off the strong presence of magic. His fingers tapped out an unsteady rhythm as he stared blankly out into the distance.

‘But how am I going to find one of them?’ he continued his train of thought. ‘If they target magic artifacts, that could be a lead, but I don’t know enough to say what will draw them out. For that matter, I don’t even know how to find any—’

Caught up deep in his thoughts, Kaito had let himself become distracted. In retrospect, it was a stupid, amateur mistake.

He didn’t notice anything until a furious screech pierced the air.

Spinning around and backpedalling instinctively, Kaito only barely managed to avoid a brutal roundhouse to the face. A flash of red beneath the billowing skirt of a pale sundress, and irrationally, he found himself thinking, ‘Ah, I know that bikini.’

And he did. It was the one he’d flipped a skirt to see just that morning. Aoko’s bikini, to be precise. Because it was, without a doubt, Aoko who had nearly taken his head off and now followed in pursuit across the narrow deck.

“YOU! What are you doing here?!” she yelled.

For once, Kaito was at a loss for words. The way Aoko kept moving menacingly toward him, even when he leaped nimbly onto the cabin roof to get away, was definitely not helping. What was she doing here? How had she followed him? And why?! The questions crowded his mind.

No, it didn’t even matter. What mattered was fleeing as quickly as possible — except he couldn’t even do that because hang gliders couldn’t take off from what was functionally ground level. Kaito had been planning on simply taking the boat back to shore, as the thieves had.

This was... really bad.

‘Poker face, and keep your cool!’ Kaito mentally berated himself. ‘I’ll knock her out, set the yacht on its way, and row us both back. Then I can just say I found her. She’s bought crazier coincidences.’

Right. So he just needed her to stay still for a bit, take her off guard. Aoko had after all managed to stall Spider for a while. She wasn’t an opponent to be taken lightly.

“Oh, I was just passing by,” Kaito belatedly replied to her question. His smile felt very strained, but hopefully she couldn’t tell that. “And a wonderful choice it was to stop by, now that it’s gained me the company of such a lovely young lady.”

Aoko actually paused to give him the most flat, disgusted look she could. The complete failure of his charms to work was a little painful, but it was progress.

“I have a girlfriend,” she declared. “And that kind of stupid line wouldn’t work on me anyway.”

Debatable. She’d seemed taken enough with Hakuba’s gentleman act, back when he first arrived.

Kaitou KID smiled pleasantly and spread his hands in way that was meant to be disarming, though Aoko continued to look unimpressed. “Please don’t let me disturb your holiday, Miss,” he went on. “I’ll be sending these rude fellows on their way. I believe your gracious host is already contacting the right authorities to pick them up... outside the barrier that is.”

“This isn’t your boat?” she asked, her haughty expression breaking into confusion.

Oh, right. She didn’t know about the thieves.

“Please don’t concern yourself with it,” he said quickly. Taking advantage of her distraction, he took a step closer. Aoko, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice.

“Where’s Kaito?” she demanded instead.

Kaitou KID’s — Kaito’s — eyebrows rose with genuine surprise, and he came to an unintentional halt. “Kaito?” he repeated.

“Where is he?” Aoko repeated, her stance shifting slightly into something more dangerous. “Aoko knows he’s here. Did you knock him out?”

“Your friend isn’t here,” Kaito lied. “I assure you.”

A sharp, almost impossibly fast jab had him ducking out of the way on pure instinct. It whistled past his ear, nearly knocking his top hat askew. “Don’t,” Aoko ground out, “lie! Aoko can tell he’s here! Aoko followed his aura here!”

So that was why... He’d thought it was strange for her to end up on this side of the island at all. Magic really was so annoying. At least she didn’t seem to be able to tell that the source of the aura she’d followed was standing right in front of her.

This could be a problem later. Actually, it was a problem right now.

Aoko didn’t know any martial arts, and she wasn’t even a particularly coordinated, athletic person. But her movements were incredibly quick, and he could tell that each of her swings would hit like a hammer. Akako had mentioned that Blue Magic was magic of the body and easy to use instinctively. Kaito was not enjoying the first hand demonstration.

“Where is he?!” Aoko demanded again, this time managing to grab hold of his jacket lapels. The force she used to yank him toward her nearly lifted him off his feet.

She looked furious — Kaito would have been touched, in another situation — and he had a feeling her next punch, the one she was pulling her fist back to deliver, would knock him clean out. If he let it connect, that is.

A poof and a cloud of smoke, and Aoko found herself holding only the jacket and nothing else. The man who had been wearing it was gone. “Huh?” she blinked at it in surprise and confusion.

That was all the opening Kaito needed, and probably all the opening he was going to get. Stepping up behind her, he reached around to spray a cloud of pink gas in her face before she could react.

Aoko swayed, but she didn’t collapse like the others had. With unexpected dexterity, she swung her elbow back at him, clipping his ribs, and stumbled away. Kaito let her. In the next moment, a capsule of sleeping gas dropped out of the jacket still in her hand, clanging against the deck before slipping open and releasing its contents. The cloud engulfed Aoko completely, and the dull thump that followed made Kaito sigh in relief. When it cleared, his childhood was safely asleep — and unable to menace him any further.

Reaching up, he rubbed at his side. “She’s really getting scary,” Kaito muttered sullenly. “Magic is the worst...”

~.~.~

When Aoko came to, they were safely ashore.

The thieves’ yacht had disappeared into the night, the last colors of sunset long since faded. The stars were stunningly beautiful above, more numerous than Kaito had realized possible, living in the city all his life. The only sound was the hiss of the waves against the beach.

Aoko stared up them for several long moments, with a deepening frown. Sitting up slowly, she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

“He got away again, huh?” she muttered.

“Who did?” Kaito asked.

“That weasel KID!”

“Kaitou KID was here?” he faked obliviousness. “Finally something interesting, and I missed it?”

Aoko heaved another sigh. “Forget it, Bakaito. Aoko can’t believe he got away again, even though Aoko tried so hard...”

“Come on, don’t be like that,” he cajoled, a grin spreading over his face. “I thought you were pretty cool, worrying about me like that! Although you should save that stuff for your girlfriend. Now that you’ve gotten stupidly strong, you can sweep her off her feet and carry her like a bride, or whatever you lovebirds get off on.”

It took her a moment to respond. “Aoko... was worried?” she said.

“Yeah, you were! You even came looking for me,” Kaito teased. “You were totally worried!”

He should have noticed faster — that Aoko’s tone had been wrong for her response. She hadn’t been fired up and protesting. She didn’t even sound confused, really. But it wasn’t until he turned to look at her that Kaito realized something was wrong. Brows faintly furrowed and lips pursed, she was watching him with an expression of uncertain doubt.

“Aoko didn’t come looking for you,” she said, in the same odd tone.

Kaito frowned too, now. “Yeah, you did,” he said automatically, without thinking. “You followed...”

‘...my aura,’ he had been about to finish.

But he realized now why Aoko was staring at him like that. Because ‘Kaito’ had no reason to know that. He’d just claimed to not even have seen Kaitou KID. How would he know that Aoko had followed his aura to a ship that wasn’t even here anymore?

“...me, right?” he backpedalled. “That’s why you’re over on this part of the island.”

“Right,” Aoko agreed finally. She blinked, and the tension seemed to seep out suddenly from the air between them. Still, as she turned to look back up to the starry sky, her expression was hard to read. “Right. Well, let’s head back, okay?”

They were silent the entire way back to the manor, where Aoko begged off from dinner and disappeared into her shared room with Akako. The next morning, Akako wouldn’t meet Kaito’s gaze either, her face full of worry and consternation.

Clenching his fists under the table, Kaito tried to fight down the twisting knot of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

~.~.~

 


	26. 5:26 His reasons, her reasons

**ARC 5 - Aoko and the promise of Blue**

**Notes:** All willing, this will be the last arc, so things are going to move pretty quickly. Get ready for infinite info dumps. But first: In this house, we respect Aoko. I swear, really. 

~.~.~

**Chapter 26: His reasons, her reasons**

‘Akako-chan, you know who Kaitou KID is, don’t you?’

That was the questions she had confronted Akako with. It had been pretty cowardly, a way for Aoko to shy away from what she really wanted to ask — from the terrifying possibility that was like a gaping hole in the pit of her stomach.

She’d never considered it before. It seemed silly now, but it was true. She had never once even considered the chance of Kaito being the Kaitou KID.

All of Hakuba’s accusations. Her father’s doubts, back then. Even Akako’s own strange attitudes toward both of them. Aoko had dismissed all of it without even giving it a single thought because it hadn’t been a possibility in her mind.

It was hard to explain why it had finally hit her, lying there on the beach. Maybe it was because she had gone chasing Kaito and found KID, only to wake up next to Kaito, and the feeling, deep in what Akako had explained was the root of her magic, was exactly the same. Maybe it was how Kaito had been so calm about a situation that should have made no sense to him, knowing things he shouldn’t have known. Maybe it was that KID had been there at all, despite the wards and the sheer unlikelihood of it.

But once she’d let the thought into her mind, everything seemed to shift and start lining up in a way that left Aoko uncertain and almost terrified.

Because it couldn’t be right. It had to be some mistake.

Aoko hadn’t been able to bring herself to ask the real question — Is Kaito really Kaitou KID? Is that why you asked me to hear him out? And why didn’t you tell me?

So instead, she took a cowardly way out. And it had already been almost too much.

Akako hadn’t answered, her eyes darting aside as she hesitated. That was an answer in itself.

‘I don’t think it’s something I should be the one to tell you,’ she said finally. ‘I’m sorry, I really don’t know...’ What to do. How to handle this. Aoko didn’t know either, and the rest of the evening had passed in tense silence.

She couldn’t even muster up any anger at her girlfriend keeping such a secret from her. Akako was right. She wasn’t the one Aoko needed to hear this from, the one she needed to ask.

Kaitou KID is a good person. He had his reasons for what he was doing. That was what Akako had told her before. She had wanted Aoko to listen to those reasons before passing her judgement on him. And Aoko would do that.

If not to Akako, then she owed that much to Kaito at least.

~.~.~

The weekend had ended in a daze. The second day of their beach vacation and the trip back had been stifling, though Aoko barely noticed. Even Kaito had been unwilling to try breaking the mood and vanished with suspicious speed once they docked back on the main island.

Aoko let him go, even when the lit window of his bedroom suspiciously went dark just as she got home.

Her own house was dark as well, a note on the table letting her know that her father was working late on a possible Kaitou KID sighting and not to expect him back. A surge of anger made Aoko grumble the paper in her fist, her teeth grinding painfully.

This was why! This was the reason she couldn’t forgive Kaitou KID!

Sometimes, the letter of the law had to be broken. Sometimes, the law didn’t even apply. Aoko had always had that vague notion, with the irreverence of youth, and she had become even more aware of it after becoming a witch. After all, the law had no control over magic, and Akako disregarded it with casual ease.

Even Hakuba had acknowledged the limits of law enforcement in Spider’s case as well.

Aoko found the thefts reprehensible, but they didn’t weigh heavily on her mind. She wouldn’t have spent so much emotion on just a thief.

No, where Kaitou KID was concerned, it was personal. It was a small-minded, childish grudge — for taking away her remaining family, keeping her father working impossibly long hours and constantly absent from their home.

How could Kaito do this to her?! He knew, better than anyone—! Kaito, of all people—!

The anger drained away as quickly as it had come, and Aoko dropped into a seat at the table, slumping over until her forehead rested against the hard wood.

Because it was easy to blame Kaitou KID, but Aoko wasn’t that blind. She knew KID didn’t make her father forget his own daughter’s birthday to go drinking with the force. Bakaito might have held a heist on her birthday, but he also managed to prepare an incredible, breathtaking gift, if only just in time. Why couldn’t her own father have remembered to call?

Aoko was a good girl, and she loved her father. She wished she could just say it was all KID’s fault, but she couldn’t help the tiny voice that said it was her father’s responsibility as well. He made his own choices, and those choices all too often didn’t include his daughter.

...So what did she feel? About Kaito? About KID?

Her shoulders heaved as she sighed heavily. “Aoko really is Ahoko,” she muttered, her eyes stinging with frustration and helplessness.

She had promised to hear him out. So she would. Aoko clung to that as she hauled herself up and stumbled to her room. She didn’t fall asleep for a very long time, but the light in Kaito’s room never came back on. Maybe it was for the best.

~.~.~

When they returned to school, it became blatantly obvious that, even if he obviously knew she knew, Kaito had no intention of addressing the subject. If anything, he was simply avoiding her, always appearing and disappearing too quickly for her to even get a word in edgewise, or even outright skipping classes. And the club had, of course, been put on hold.

It reignited the flame of outrage in Aoko, but the smouldering core of it was tinged with something sharp and painful.

Because Kaito had to know that she wanted answers. He had to know she was giving him the chance to explain himself, since she certainly hadn’t told her father. He knew that, and yet he was just running away.

Was this all their friendship was worth to him? Wasn’t he even going to fight for it? Spill his guts and beg for forgiveness.

...She wanted to forgive him. Why didn’t he just try?

“Bakaito,” Aoko muttered under her breath, feeling a traitorous stinging at the corners of her eyes.

Akako had lingered as class let out, drifting over to Aoko’s desk. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to convey her support. “He’s being terrible about this,” Akako agreed. “Do you want me to curse him? A few weeks of croaking every time he opens his mouth should give him something to think about.”

It was enough to draw out a chuckle, if a half-hearted one. Taking a deep breath, Aoko straightened.

Whatever Kaito thought of their friendship, it was precious to Aoko, and she had promised to give him a chance. She would see it through and find out the truth, whether he wanted to cooperate or not.

She wasn’t just a childish, timid high school girl anymore. She was a witch.

“No, Aoko will handle it,” she said. “Is it okay to borrow the clubroom for a bit?”

The next day, Kaito found a simple white card in his shoe locker. The design was at best minimal, and the edges weren’t quite straight. But the black ink of the writing was careful and sharp.

‘Kaitou KID,’ it said. ‘When the clock tower strikes twelve, you will return the truth.’ There was no signature, but there wasn’t a need for one. Quickly tucking the calling card away, Kaito grimaced. This was, in every way possible, an invitation he couldn’t refuse.

~.~.~

There was no room next to the clock face, so Aoko settled to wait on the ledge above it, her legs swinging absently above the towering drop. The wind was strong, so far up, tugging at her hair and clothes in great gusts, but Aoko didn’t feel even a lingering sense of unease. The panorama of the city at night had long become a comforting sight.

She turned her head slowly to watch the approach of a silent white shape, until the distinctive hang glider and its passenger turned behind the tower. Standing, she waited.

“I must say,” came Kaitou KID’s voice, a moment before the thief himself stepped out into view, on the opposite side of the ledge, “it’s rare for me to be the one who receives a calling card. Or should I say, a challenge?”

His expression was the same arrogant smirk as always, but Aoko could see now how strained it was. Even though his posture remained carefully relaxed, her silent examination was making him squirm.

‘Good,’ Aoko thought.

Letting him worry a moment longer, she silently and expressionlessly approached him. Despite his attempts at projecting cool, he flinched as she reached out and gripped the brim of his top hat. But he didn’t try to stop her, and Aoko pulled it off lightly. Moving with deliberate care, she grasped the monocle next. It dropped into the hat with a dull clunk.

And then, it was Kaito staring back at her, his eyes darting aside constantly, no matter how many times he tried to meet her gaze.

Reaching up a third time, Aoko laid her hand on his cheek — and pulled.

Not a mask.

“Ow, ow, ow!”

“That’s what you get, Bakaito! Jerk! Stupid!” Aoko snarled, pulling harder. “Aoko is really mad, you know! So mad!”

“Ow, okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Kaito snapped.

He reeled back as she let go, his cheek vivid red and already swelling up. However, there was no reprieve as she instead clocked him over the head. “And what you are sorry for, huh?!”

“For... lying?” Kaito tried, uncertainly. “For using you to get close to heist targets? For, uh, skipping out on stuff sometimes. For giving your dad so much work... For stealing, a bit.” His voice grew weaker with each possible reason for Aoko’s anger. He chanced a glance at her and cringe at whatever he saw in her face. “For lying, yeah.”

“Yeah,” Aoko agreed. “And how are you going to fix it, Bakaito?”

He stared at her for a long moment, an almost comically confused expression on his face. Surely, he was clearly thinking, it couldn’t be that easy. And it wasn’t. But Aoko wanted to forgive him, so much. He just needed to give her a reason to.

“By... telling you everything,” Kaito said, and some of the tension seemed to drain out of his shoulders.

That was the right answer, and Aoko nodded.

She watched the way Kaito took a deep, steadying breath, as if telling her his reasons was some monumental task. ...No, of course it was. Otherwise, Kaito wouldn’t have hidden it to begin with. It had to be a heavy, weighty reason.

“It, it started with my dad,” he began finally. “Twenty years ago, he was headed to a show in London...”

It was a long story. How Toichi had met Phantom Lady and fallen in love, deciding to protect her by becoming a phantom thief in her place. How he became involved with this unknown organization. How he died. How Kaito found his secret and decided to carry on his legacy, to find his killers. How he found out about the true target, Pandora...

Somewhere along the way, they had settled down on the ledge together. Kaito’s legs dangled over the end, into the drop below, but Aoko pulled her knees to her chest, curling up as she watched him speak. The wind was strong and cold so far up, making her shiver despite the numbness. Her nose and ears burned with the chill, and her hair was even more of a tangled mess than usual. But the tears stinging at corners of her eyes had nothing to do with the cold.

“...I’ve been looking for Pandora since then. I wasn’t really sure it existed at first, it sounded so crazy, you know? But then I met Koizumi, and suddenly some magic rock that makes you immortal doesn’t seem so out there,” Kaito concluded. “Well, the important part is that they believe in it. If I can just draw them out...”

Aoko raised her head, but she couldn’t find the words to respond with. She had to say something, but—

“But it’s okay! I think I finally got a lead on them!” Kaito added quickly, almost desperately. “And once I stop those guys, I’ll stop, I promise! KID was always just... Anyway, it won’t be much longer. So you’ll have your dad back, and... well, you know. It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” Aoko agreed. “It’ll be okay...”

A tentative smile lightened Kaito’s miserable, strained expression. “I really am sorry, for not telling you this stuff before. I wanted to! It was just... such a mess, and I didn’t even know where to start, and you hated KID so much, I just... Sorry.”

Aoko shook her head. “It’s fine.”

“...Are you sure...? I’m happy! Really! But, uh, I kinda thought you’d be more mad than this?” Kaito ventured. He cringed immediately, as if expecting Aoko to come to her senses and start pummeling him.

Aoko did not do that. “It’s... not fine, yeah,” she admitted. “Aoko is still really mad. Really, really mad... But Kaito is Kaito. And Aoko is just glad to know now. It’s be okay... We’ll beat those guys and make them pay for what they did to Kaito’s dad.”

Her fists clenched, the cold glint of real fury in her eyes. She was mad at Kaito, yes, but being dumb and hiding things was just what she expected from Kaito, really. He’s had his reasons, for becoming Kaitou KID and for hiding it from her, and even if she didn’t like it, Aoko understood. They wouldn’t have remained friends all this time if she hadn’t been able to handle something like that. She just needed a while to forgive him completely, that was all.

Replacing it was instead a much sharper, unyielding emotion.

Kaito was dumb and did dumb things that drove Aoko up the wall. That was just how Kaito was. But these people — these criminals — who caused this situation in the first place, who killed Kaito’s dad and caused him and Chikage so much suffering...

“Uh. We?” Kaito echoed, his expression increasingly uneasy as Aoko turned to him with an unreadable look.

He jumped as she clamped her hands down on his shoulders.

“We’ll do it together,” Aoko confirmed. “Aoko promises — we’ll bring them to justice!”

“No, I mean, you don’t need to,” he tried to protest. “Actually, I don’t want you to...”

...get involved, Kaito wanted to say. But the words died on his tongue as Aoko’s eyes narrowed and her grip on him tightened painfully. Instinctively, he could tell that trying such a line at that point in time would get him killed.

Aoko was not just a normal girl anymore, after all. She was a witch, with an even scarier, witchier girlfriend. If she wanted to get involved, he couldn’t really stop her. And maybe it wasn’t really his place to try.

“..Yeah,” Kaito sighed. “Okay. ..Thanks, Aoko.”

~.~.~


	27. 5:27 Asking for Help, pt.2

**Notes:** moar talking. Also, Azumano is of course where DNAngel takes place. Saint Tears is the statue is Dark’s target in the first chapter iirc (though that one has no properties and is probably bigger). Towa is from Towa no Shirube, the “Guide to Eternity” aka the maid bird.

~.~.~

**Chapter 27: Asking for Help, pt.2**

Jii’s eyebrows climbed steadily toward his receding hairline as three teenagers filed into the Blue Parrot one after another. Grinning sheepishly — guiltily — Kaito raised a hand in greeting. It didn't make this setup any less dubious.

Following him to take a seat at the bar were Aoko and Akako. While that in itself shouldn’t have been odd, Jii was well aware of the recent... difficulties between Aoko and Kaito, who had tried to prod for advice via a hypothetical, only to be immediately seen through.

But searching Kaito’s expression and body language for any sign of distress, and finding none, Jii seemed to accept the situation.

“Welcome! What would you like?” he said. “It’s on the house for friends of Bocchama.”

“Thank you for having us again, Jii-san!” Aoko greeted him brightly. “Aoko is okay with just water.”

“...Same,” Akako conceded, although alone she would have probably ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. ‘Whipped,’ Kaito almost said and definitely thought. Akako kicked him under the bar, her bland smile unwavering.

“What brings up here today? Is it the... KID Capture Brigade again?” Jii brought up the subject awkwardly, in reference to Aoko’s passionate if futile attempts to drag everyone into putting Kaito behind bars after the fiasco with Nightmare and Corbeau. “Although your other member seems absent...”

“It’s fine, Jii-chan,” Kaito sighed. “They know.”

“It’s the opposite, in fact,” Akako said, running a finger along the rim of the glass Jii set in front of her. “We’ll be assisting Kuroba-kun with disposing of a certain organization.” She paused and added, “Unfortunately, Hakuba-kun will not be joining us, until perhaps a much later point.”

‘Yeah, when there’s no opportunity for him to throw me in jail,’ Kaito thought.

Unlike Aoko, Hakuba wouldn’t care about Kaito’s sobstory. And unlike Akako, he cared about the law, so there was no guarantee they could convince him to prioritize going after the magic item smugglers over Kaitou KID — or that he wouldn’t decide to take the opportunity to catch both. No, if they brought in Hakuba to their little alliance, it would be at a point where he wouldn’t have any choice but to cooperate.

“We’ll bring them to justice!” Aoko swore vehemently.

Jii glanced at Kaito for confirmation. At his nod, the old man seemed to accept this, although not particularly happily. “Is that so... In that case, should we share information?” he offered.

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Kaito sighed, propping his chin up with one hand. “You said you found out something, right?”

“That’s right. I’ve been researching the history of the real Elliot’s Promise — the sapphire from Klein Church,” Jii explained, for the benefit of the girls. “The fake copy was the one Kaitou KID targeted to draw out Spider, and he mentioned that his employers had at some point had possession of the real thing. I’ve been working to trace back how it disappeared and where it went after that.”

“Oh? That must take some impressive black market connections,” Akako noted, smiling slyly. Kaito considered kicking her back, but the retaliation wouldn’t be worth it.

Jii cleared his throat. “Yes, well... There were times when this was necessary, during Toichi-sama’s... tenure. In any case, I was able to find the current owner of Elliot’s Promise and, after a bit of pressure, the dealer they acquired it through.”

That... was really good! “Way to go, Jii-chan!” Kaito cheered.

Smiling, the old man adjusted his glasses primly. “It’s a small antique dealer in the Azumano neighborhood. The name is... Towa, I believe.”

“Towa, like eternity? That’s not obvious at all,” Kaito muttered sarcastically. Although the name was not unconnected to antiques, so it was hardly obvious to the normal person.

“That is the front they are using,” Jii went on. “However, there are some obvious inconsistencies in their records. As far as I’ve been able to find out, they received Elliot’s Promise directly from the original owners, so they are most likely connected to the group we are seeking.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get them!” Aoko exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

There was a very telling silence, and she began to pout, already sensing that her idea was about to be shot down.

“Use your head a bit, Ahoko,” Kaito drawled, giving her a flat look. “What kind of idiot just rushes in? We need to scout the place out first. Or, well, I’ll scout it out. We have to check that they’re the real deal, and it’s better if we can place a bug or follow someone to meet a higher up without letting them know we’re on to them.”

He winced as two pointy girly shoes drove into his shins simultaneously. Why had they sat on either side of him anyway? Shouldn’t they have sat next to each other, the useless love birds?

“You should use your head a little more yourself,” Akako said coolly. The hint of threat in her tone was utterly uncalled for. Not only was Akako herself routinely vicious in simple conversations, but this was just how Aoko and Kaito’s friendship worked. Aoko called him an idiot all the time too. “If this is indeed the group we’re looking for, there is a good chance they will have magical defense in place. To my knowledge, you are far from the level of countering anything of the sort.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong.

“So what’s your idea then?” Kaito shot back.

“Simple. I will pose as a customer,” she said, smirking. “I can offer to sell one of my tomes in exchange for a Blue grimoire. If I bring it with me, it’ll be easy to convince them that my request is genuine, so we’ll be able to quickly confirm whether they have any connection to the magic item trade. At the same time, I can place some listening or tracking device. And once a request is placed, they will take action to fulfill it, opening more possibilities for insight into their organization. In this way, we can fulfill three objectives at once.”

Kaito scowled sulkily as Aoko clapped her hands together, beaming. “You’re so smart, Akako-chan! That’s amazing!” she praised.

Unfortunately, it really wasn’t a bad idea at all, and Kaito had to surrender, though not without making a face.

The girls filed out soon after, Akako claiming she needed to start making preparations. In no particular hurry, Kaito stayed behind, stirring the soda he had been given absently and letting his thoughts drift toward the bugs he’d need to prepare for this infiltration plan. He glanced up with a vague sort of interest when Jii cleared his throat lightly.

“There is one more thing, Bocchama,” the old man said, reaching for something under the counter. “This arrived at one of our pickup locations.”

He held out a large, thick envelope, which Kaito accepted only with obvious dubiousness.

It was heavy, full of papers, judging by the shape. There was no label, but if it came from one of their “postal boxes”...

‘This must be... from Meitantei,’ Kaito realized. ‘Paper? How old-fashioned.’

Or perhaps an attempt to make the investigation results less threatening. A USB key could potentially contain any number of malicious programs, after all. Or maybe Conan was just an old-fashioned mystery story nerd, and in those, you always delivered a thick folder of newspaper clippings.

Kaito sighed. With the investigation results in hand, he had no more excuse for delaying the confrontation he was dreading the most.

He could only hope it would go as well as the one he had dreaded second most.

~.~.~

The next day, Akako dragged him along to the clubroom. She had brought an entire tote bag of arts and crafts supplies with her, and it seemed she and Aoko were fully intent on using the afternoon for magic item creation. Kaito, despite his half hearted protests, was going to help.

“I don’t expect much from you in terms of the actual functions of the spells,” Akako said dismissively, “but having you add a bit of your magic during the simpler creation steps should imbue some of Black’s blessing in all of them. Don’t worry, it’s all quite simple. Even you couldn’t mess it up.”

That sounded like a challenge, but Aoko was sitting right next to him at the club’s long table, and she shot Kaito a narrow-eyed warning look.

They had settled down to their individual tasks with varying levels of enthusiasm when the clubroom door smoothly slid open again and the last member of their group slipped inside.

Closing the door with a soft click, Hakuba turned to look at his assembled clubmates. His expression was politely neutral, but Kaito could feel a cold sweat start to break out across his back. Automatically, excuses began to line up in his mind. It wasn’t what it looked like, they were just practicing, it was all Akako’s fault.

Right, that one would work. It was all Akako’s fault, she could deal with Hakuba, Kaito decided.

However, Hakuba didn’t comment on the materials spread out across the table or the beginnings of talismans in their hands. “We were able to retrieve all the items stolen from Menou, including the statue I had been thinking of,” he explained instead, holding up a bag. He had indeed mentioned something like that to Kaito before.

Making his way to the cabinet that occupied most of one walls, he slid it open and, reaching into the bag to pull out a small shape, placed it inside.

The statue was of a clear crystal female bust, hands placed over her shoulders and eyes closed, hair billowing in an unfelt wind. It gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, even after Hakuba closed the cabinet’s glass door again.

“It’s called Holy Maiden, Saint Tears,” he explained. “The properties are nothing impressive or immediately useful, unfortunately, It simply prevents the place where it is placed from being damaged by fire. But... it’s not possible for me to create a talisman of my own to add to the display. It wouldn’t do for the four directions to become unbalanced, so this will have to suffice.”

Apparently embarrassed by his own sentimentality, Hakuba cleared his throat and started fussing with his bag and belongings.

Kaito smirked. But before he could say anything, a sharp elbow drove into his ribs.

“That’s great! Our club’s really settling in now, right?” Aoko agreed brightly. “We’re making some, uh, practice stuff. Do you want to help, Hakuba-kun?”

Hakuba smiled awkwardly. “It wouldn’t do any good for me to help,” he pointed out. “I can’t imbue any magic into the talistmans. It would be a waste for you to not carry out the steps yourself.”

“It really would just be arts and crafts then, huh?” Kaito said, grinning lazily. The unhappy look from Akako was well worth it.

“Regardless, the practice would do you good,” she said primly, to Hakuba. “It’s true that White is the most rigorous, but the underlying concepts are similar, at least. You’ll need all the experience you can get, won’t you?” Sniffing haughtily, she added, “There’s a certain power in unified feelings, in any case.”

‘There is?’ Kaito wondered, shooting Aoko a doubtful look. She shrugged. Either it hadn’t been mentioned before, or Akako was just making stuff up now.

“We’ll be happy to have you, Hakuba-kun,” Aoko said, obediently supporting her girlfriend.

“Yeah, no escape from the arts and crafts. Take it like a man,” Kaito said.

“Enough with the arts and crafts,” Akako hissed at him.

Hakuba laughed at them — which was completely fair, to be honest. It was an awkward sort of chuckling, as if he hadn’t gotten nearly enough practice, the friendless nerd, but it was an honest laugh all the same. Pulling up a chair next to Akako, he accepted the stack of plain paper she passed him.

“Cut these into pieces for ofuda,” she instructed, “then pass them to Kuroba. Kuroba-kun, mix the two inks I gave you. Then think of a proverb or phrase that conveys the sense of remaining hidden and write it on each piece. Which one you use doesn’t matter, but use the same one on all of them. Pass them to me afterwards. Aoko-chan, do as we discussed, okay?”

“Okay!” Aoko agreed brightly, already reaching for her own stack of smaller papers. She was supposed to be preparing a spell on herself, to strengthen her hearing, if Kaito understood correctly. This involved something boring and repetitive, so frankly he’d stopped listening while Akako was explaining. He hadn’t exactly been pleased when it turned out that Akako intended Aoko to go with her to the infiltration, but he hadn’t been able to protest in the face of Aoko’s unimpressed glare either.

Hakuba was already working industriously, cutting the papers with impressive precision, and passed the first set of long rectangular slips to Kaito. “Using brute force to make up for lack of skill then?” he smirked without looking up.

Rolling his eyes, Kaito ignored the dig at him. Not like he cared about lacking magical ability or whatever. A phrase about remaining unseen, huh... So something like ‘a needle in a haystack?’ A shadow in the night? No, more like a leaf in a forest?

That would work. Pouring out a bit of both the ink vials Akako had given him, Kaito watched with interest as the resulting mixture faded until it was completely clear due to some reaction between the components. An invisible ink then. That would make it harder to write, and Kaito had no particular knowledge of brush calligraphy, but fortunately his general coordination was good enough to handle this.

Probably. And if not, he had plenty of chances to practice.

“Absolutely,” Akako agreed. “Kuroba still can’t reliably imbue anything with intent, so most of these will probably have barely a trace of magic in them. I will be drawing out and layering their magic into the completed talismans later.”

“Manipulating someone else’s magic like that is a very delicate task,” Hakuba noted. “It’s impressive that you can already handle it.”

“Well, I’m more or less the master of rituals for our little coven,” Akako said. “It’s only to be expected.”

‘Is that like master of ceremonies?’ Kaito wondered absently, keeping his arm so the brush was completely vertical. If he tilted his head just right, he could see the gleam of the wet spots, which was just enough to keep his writing on track. ‘Doing this blind is harder than I expected...’

Receiving the first of his slips, Akako passed her hand over it — Drying the ink? Sealing the magic in? Who knew! — and picked up her own brush. She was using what looked like plain blank ink, but her calligraphy was far more refined than Kaito’s. In other words, unreadable.

To Kaito anyway. Hakuba seemed to recognize something in her swirling scribbles. “An eavesdropping charm?” he surmised, tone misleadingly mild.

Kaito and Aoko froze in the exact same, telling way.

“Please try not to encourage such a blatant lack of morals,” he went on with a frown. He looked annoyingly disapproving. Even Kaito’s mom didn’t lay on the ‘I expected better of you’ that heavy. “As the club president, I can’t endorse that.”

“You’re club president?! Who decided that?” Kaito protested. Next to him, Aoko groaned.

“I did,” Hakuba said coolly. “Since I was the one filling out the paperwork.”

“I do hope I am vice president,” Akako said. “Kuroba, stop wasting ink and get back to work.”

Cursing as he realized he’d been dripping ink onto a now ruined strip of paper, Kaito jerked the brush away — only to end up sending drops of invisible ink across half the table. There was a short, frantic scramble as everyone tried to avoid getting hit and to protect their respective supplies, and by the time they settled down again, the original topic seemed to have been dropped.

Success, Kaito thought. The best way to avoid answering a question was to make everyone forget it had been asked to begin with.

Smoothing out a new strip, Kaito lifted the brush again and tried to recall the movements he’d just been starting to get the hang of. One stroke, another, a pair following quickly — getting into the groove again, Kaito let his thoughts drift.

Akako had the right idea. He would need to prepare some normal, technological bugs for her and Aoko too. Some listening devices, some trackers, something small and easy to slip into various places...

Akako even thought this organization might be more rigorous on magical protection than on the regular side. That made sense in a way. The worst thing they could be busted for by normal police was theft and smuggling, and Kaito was well aware that, with a bit of money changing hands where it counted, those kinds of charges could become little more than a slap on the wrist. But if a witch like Akako caught them making a profit off her predecessors’ great relics, her wrath would be devastating and quite likely deadly. Not even getting into whatever supernatural policing force Hakuba’s family seemed to be part of.

Speaking of Hakuba — Kaito snuck a glance from the corner of his eye — he was studiously working away, but there was a faint frown on his face that didn’t suit his precise, sure motions. It wasn’t quite agitation or discontent, but what Kaito could read of it spoke of a deeper mental calculation.

Was he really that worked up about Akako dragging him into club activities?

Well, it wasn’t like Kaito couldn’t tell that Hakuba’s feelings toward his magical heritage were complicated at best...

Finally, Hakuba seemed to come to a conclusion and began, in an uncharacteristically uncertain way. “Sorcery... exists outside of normal law, as you are aware,” he said. “So even as a detective, even if they are involved in something that should be illegal, I can’t pursue those who use real magic as their means.”

He kept his gaze focused on the papers he was still cutting neatly, refusing to acknowledge the two blank looks and the unimpressed raised eyebrow he was receiving.

‘Wait, wait a minute... is he really...?’

“That doesn’t sound good,” Aoko pointed out with a doubtful frown. “Even witches shouldn’t just do whatever they want.”

“That is certainly true. But the justice of magic is difficult to lay laws for, so every case is judged individually,” Hakuba said. “In other words, if I were to encounter a case of criminal activity involving magic, I would be free to make my own decision about how to proceed — about whether it is wrong, if it should be stopped...”

‘Uwaah...’ Kaito thought numbly, staring at Hakuba. ‘He’s really saying that...?’

“Or if it’s something that is right,” Hakuba went on. “If I should... lend my assistance. That’s something I’ll decide.”

He was really saying it — that he’s be willing to work together, even without the threat of someone ending up dead otherwise. As a particularly shit-eating grin spread over Kaito’s face, Hakuba’s ears began to burn red, and he snapped the scissors in his hands forcefully in warning against any... unnecessary commentary.

“That is all I wanted to say,” he said briskly, closing the subject. “Just keep it in mind.”

“Kuroba, you’re wasting ink again,” Akako said. “Get back to work.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaito drawled. But as he bent down back to his own assignment, he couldn’t quite keep the back of his neck from heating up in a pleased, embarrassed way.

Even Hakuba, huh...

~.~.~


	28. 5:28 Shopping trip

**Notes:** Honestly, this is incredibly underwhelming, but it’s not like canon gave us anything to work with, and we gotta wrap up this thing. I was Done(tm) with it like two months ago.

~.~.~

**Chapter 28: Shopping**

The antique shop Towa certainly didn’t look like much of anything, and certainly not the branch of some terrible organization that abused magic and took lives without remorse. It looked like any other dusty little store, kept afloat more by passion than profit. The windows of the second story and the shops on either side were covered up and clearly empty.

Noticing where her attention was directed, Akako explained, “They most likely own the entire building and the surrounding ones, through other fronts. It minimizes the chances of someone noticing something off.”

“Oh, makes sense,” Aoko murmured.

She sighed. She really wasn’t any good at this, if she couldn’t even figure out something like that on her own. Was it really okay for her to come? When Akako first suggested it, she had been glad to finally have a part to play, unlike the time with Spider, when she could only stay out of the way, but the question had been pressing on her more and more.

Nervously, she fiddled with the hem of her camisole. Maybe she should have worn something more serious and mature... She didn’t really look like a witch, did she? What if their enemies noticed something was off because of her?

She’d asked Kaito if it would be okay, but he’d just waved her off with a vague okay. And when Aoko tried to press because this wasn’t a date outfit and she wasn’t asking as a friend, she was asking the supposed master of disguise, who’d certainly fooled her and her father—

Aoko had cut herself off there, realizing finally that her voice had grown increasingly bitter and Kaito was tensing defensively even though his expression remained blank and disinterested.

Maybe she wasn’t as on top of her feelings as she’d hoped.

“It’s about time for the appointment I scheduled,” Akako said, glancing up at the sun. Reflexively, Aoko fumbled for her cell phone — Akako was right, almost on the dot. That must have been one of those things a witch learned to do, telling time by the sun. “Let’s head in. Kuroba-kun, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kaito’s voice came through the tiny, almost unnoticeable earpieces he had given them. “It’s on you two now.”

Akako only smiled coolly, but Aoko couldn’t help gulping, her heartbeat picking up.

There was a small bell over the shop’s door, and it chimed as they stepped inside. “Welcome! I’ll be with you in a moment!” came a voice from deeper in.

As promised, an older woman soon appeared from behind the maze of aged furniture and art pieces, smiling in the practiced way of a salesman. There was nothing ominous or outstanding about her — the only thing setting her apart from an older office lady was the scarf and glittering brooch that added a bit of character to her plain business clothing.

“Welcome to Towa Antiques,” she said, bowing to them. “You are Koizumi-san? I am Kurashina, we spoke on the phone. Thank you for coming. Please, this way.”

Akako’s expression gave away nothing as she calmly followed Kurashina deeper into the store, but Aoko couldn’t help lagging behind as her darted around in wonder. Not only were many of the pieces on display impressive in their own right, she could feel that some were not ordinary antiques. That oval mirror in the silver frame, that big wooden mask, the gem set in the headboard of that wardrobe — they had the aura of magic. It tingled against Aoko’s sixth sense.

In the back past the open display room was a smaller office. Leading them inside, Kurashina closed the door and took a seat behind the old, heavy desk. Akako settled across from her, but not without shooting Aoko a quick look that reminded her of their plan — namely, to poke around everywhere they could.

So, putting on an air of curiosity, she let herself drift around the edges of the room, peering at the decorations and file cabinets. One of the paper talismans wrapped around her wrist slowly uncurled and slid down into her hand, ready to attach itself wherever she directed it.

Kurashina glanced at her for a moment, but the clerk’s smile didn’t waver and she made no comment, not even a “don’t touch anything.” Turning to Akako, she moved on to business.

“Koizumi-san, in our phone call, you mentioned that there is a certain object you are interested in acquiring and one you are willing to trade in exchange,” she began. “But you said both are quite unique and may be outside our expertise... Perhaps you could tell me in more detail about the nature of these objects.”

“Of course,” Akako agreed. “I have one here.”

She had set her bag in her lap and now, reaching inside, pulled out something large and obviously heavy, wrapped in a dark, embroidered cloth. Pushing back the red cord bindings and the thick covering revealed an old book — a magic grimoire.

The clerk’s eyes widened in amazement. “This is...” she drew out, reaching for the tome with great care as Akako set it on the desk between them.

“It is a genuine grimoire of Red, one of my line’s heirlooms. To be frank, it pains me to part with it,” Akako said. “But I understand that a payment of equal value is necessary — because what I want you to procure is a matching tome for Blue. Do you understand?”

Still staring at the grimoire, Kurashina swallowed heavily and jerked her head up and down. “Y-yes, I understand, Koizumi... sama,” she stammered out and ducked her head in a bow. “Then you are a... rightful successor to your line?”

“That’s right,” Akako said. “I have no need for a book of this level any longer. However, I recently gained an apprentice, whose alignment is different from my own.”

She glanced at Aoko, who turned to wave with a smile. With her other arm hidden by her body, she was free to raise her hand and let one of the paper talismans they’d prepared slip loose and wiggle its way under a decorative mask on the wall. Kurashina nodded respectfully in return before turning to Akako again, a practiced smile back in place.

“It’s an honor to have someone of your power reach out to us,” she said. “We will do our utmost to assist you.”

This was... going well. Maybe too well?

Aoko had expected a little more... tension. Dramatic verbal repartee. Dialogue boss battle. Something like that. But instead, their plan was going basically as intended. Their cover was being entirely accepted.

Admittedly, Kaito had told them that might happen. Their lower ranking members weren’t anything special, he’d said. Especially someone whose job was likely just meeting customers, rather than any ‘hard’ crime. He’d made a weird face when he explained that, which Aoko hadn’t understood at the time but now she thought she might. Something between being let down and still bracing for an impact that wouldn’t come.

Stifling a sigh, Aoko continued her examination of the office, while Akako and Kurashina quickly went over the details of Akako’s supposed request.

“...get in touch with our lead procurer right away,” the clerk was saying. “Would it be possible for you leave this tome with us for a closer appraisal? Naturally, we guarantee its safe return should we be unable to fulfill your order in a satisfactory manner.”

“That’s fine,” Akako said — it was something they had planned on. “But I would request that you not move it from this location without notifying me first.” She smiled coolly. “I will know and I may become... concerned.”

“Of course!” Kurashina quickly nodded, almost deep to be another bow.

It was strange to see. Logically, Aoko knew it was because the clerk understood that Akako was a powerful witch, who needed to be appeased and whose wrath or even just annoyance would be terrifying. But it was still strange, since no one else had ever treated Akako like that in front of her. Kaito might have been skittish at times, but that didn’t stop him from sniping at Akako, and Hakuba was merely polite and also at times quite passive-aggressive. No one else even knew that Akako was anything except a beautiful, willful girl, did they?

Would people who knew the truth but didn’t know her act like that toward Aoko too? She was a witch as well, after all.

‘No way,’ Aoko thought, shaking her head. ‘Aoko is just Aoko!’

Surely no one would fear a childish, clumsy girl like her. She didn’t even carry herself like a witch to begin with.

The worried glance Kurashina shot her at that small motion suggested otherwise. Aoko shot her a reassuring (she hoped) smile.

“Then that is all. Aoko-chan, is there anything else?” Akako said.

“Um! No, Aoko is all good,” she confirmed quickly. She was done with the talismans, she meant. And Akako must have been done with the normal bugs Kaito had given them too, if she was signaling to go. When? How? Aoko had no idea.

The clerk jumped to her feet, already bowing again as she gestured to the door back into the main showroom. She walked them to the door, although the way Akako led the way at her own pace made it feel more like an honor guard.

“I’ll be waiting for the results,” Akako said before heading out.

Smiling awkwardly, Aoko hurried after her.

Kaito had been waiting for them in a side alley a couple blocks down from the shop. He must have looked inconspicuous to anyone passing by, just another teenager waiting with his earphones in, probably blasting some music, but to Aoko he just looked fishy, with his dark clothing and baseball hat pulled down low to shade his face.

“That went well,” he greeted them, pushing off the wall.

“So far,” Akako added a qualifier. “That woman had no magic ability of her own, but if someone with a stronger sixth sense comes, the situation may change. Also, there are wards on the building, but several of the magical artifacts monitor for trespassing or theft. Well, there’s ways around things like that...”

“It’s fine if they notice too, it’ll get them agitated, make them do something. We just need them to take action, so we have something to work with,” Kaito said. “But if your cover is blown, we’ll have to break in to get the book back.”

“Oh? Is that what you think?” Akako asked, smirking. “I’ll have you know I wouldn’t risk my family’s heritage so recklessly.”

Kaito made a face in response, muttering something about how he should have realized.

This was starting to go over Aoko’s head again, and she couldn’t help sighing quietly. “So... what are we doing now?” she asked.

Akako and Kaito exchanged a look. “Well, she called somebody right after you left,” Kaito said. “But it’ll probably be a while before whoever it is arrives. I’ll stick around to see if I can drop a tracker on them too, but there’s no point in you guys being here. You can do your thing from home, right?”

‘Ju, just like that?’ Aoko thought, glancing at her girlfriend for confirmation.

Akako nodded. “That’s right. It’ll be easier from my workshop, in fact.” She smiled reassuringly, seeing her uncertain expression. “Let’s go, Aoko-chan.”

“R-right,” Aoko agreed. There wasn’t anything else she could do, after all.

~.~.~

It took several hours for the person Kurashina had called to arrive, more than long enough for Kaito and Akako, with Aoko in tow, to return to their respective lairs. This was the conversation they all overheard:

“Thank you for coming so quickly, Hound.”

“There’s no helping it, when something like this comes up.”

An image of the office had appeared inside Akako’s crystal ball, tiny but perfectly clear. Normally, there were items at the shop that would have protected it from scrying, she had explained with a conspiratory smirk, but using the talismans they left behind, she could get around that.

The man called Hound — a codename, Aoko recognized, that meant he was higher up in position — was older, not yet graying, but with a countenance that was well on its way to ‘grizzled.’ The imagery was only strengthened by his thick sideburns and five o’clock shadow.

“Is this it?” he went on, making his way to the desk and leaning over the grimoire Akako had left behind. “Urgh, just being next to this thing is making my hair stand on end. It’s the real thing alright.”

“Then, should we proceed with the order?” Kurashina asked, keeping at a deferential distance.

Hound scratched at his sideburns and stubble, thinking. “It might be safer to cancel. Tangling with a real witch is dangerous,” he said slowly. “But management’s not gonna want to pass this up. You said she’s young?”

“She looked young, yes,” Kurashina said. “Not older than college age, if that.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean much with their type,” Hound muttered. He sighed, sounding deeply put out. “I’ll put in the order up the chain. If the other branches have something like that sitting around, they’ll send it over. Or maybe the boss will...”

“The boss?” Kurashina’s surprise — and unease — was clear.

“Spellbooks are rare, and they guard ‘em more than anything else. The other stuff? It’s more like trinkets, you give ‘em away, leave ‘em behind, whatever. But the books?” He shook his head. “Wouldn’t be surprised if they were kept with the boss himself. If we have any at all, probably don’t.”

“Should I have Funabashi start research for procurement then?” Kurashina suggested.

Hound snorted. “Don’t even joke. He’s good, but a genuine Blue grimoire isn’t going to just be found. I wouldn’t be enough to steal it from whoever has it either, I’d wager. No, it’ll have to go higher up.” He paused in thought again. “Don’t call her back yet. We’ll need to adjust the price to account for procurement costs, and you’re not up for negotiating with a witch.”

The clerk chuckled a little breathlessly. “That sounds good to me, sir.”

“In the meantime, have Funabashi research her,” Hound directed. “She gave you a name, right? And her contact info. In a place like this, even a witch will have an outside life of some sort. We’ll have a better idea of what we’re dealing with then.”

He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket to pull out a cigar case, and Aoko couldn’t help tensing instinctively as she caught sight of something else — a gun in a shoulder holster, quickly hidden from view again.

“There isn’t supposed to be any Red lineages around here,” he went on, around the tip of the cigar between his teeth. “So there must be something more going on. But tell him to be careful. Dealing with someone who can do magic on their own is different from us tool-users. Don’t do anything that can’t be passed off as a normal background check on a customer. At least not until we hear back from the top.”

“Yes, sir,” Kurashina agreed. “I’ll call him right away.”

As the clerk headed to make the call, Aoko and Akako exchanged a long look. “Well, it looks like our plan is proceeding as intended,” Akako said, but even her expression was underpinned with a sliver of doubt.

Yes... it was going as planned. For better or for worse.

~.~.~

It was well after dark by the time Kaito got home. There were no lights at Aoko’s place next door, whether because she had already turned in for the night or because she’d stayed over at Akako’s, and Kaito sighed as he let himself into his own house. Too bad, he couldn’t bum food off of her then. Should he try to scrounge up something to snack on, or just head to bed...?

Those simple thoughts came to a sharp stop. Halfway through the motion of pulling off his boots, Kaito paused and slowly, silently straightened.

In the entryway, there were two other pairs of shoes.

‘Oh,’ he thought, swallowing heavily. ‘They’re here already.’

~.~.~ 


	29. 5:29 The true black wings I

**Notes:** So here we have some extreme AU stuff that comes kinda out of nowhere. Sorry about that. In canon, Corbeau is almost certainly Toichi, but that’s uuuuh not something I want. Also, Kokuyoku is of course the name of the original art piece Dark and Krad were created from in DNAngle.

~.~.~

**Chapter 29: The true black wings I**

There were two pairs of shoes in the entryway, a man’s and a woman’s.

Kaito thought he recognized those sandals, but he didn’t precisely remember the contents of his mother’s traveling wardrobe. It didn’t really matter, in the end. There was no one else it could be except Chisato and... well, except them. She’d come faster than he expected, but perhaps the vague email he’d sent had worried her.

He wasn’t ready yet. He thought he’d have more time to sort out his approach.

‘Calm down,’ Kaito chided himself. He did prepare, didn’t he? Finding out everything he could about Corbeau how that matched to what he knew of his mother’s travels. This was a confrontation he had always intended to take place.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito toed off his own shoes next to the two pairs and stepped up into the house.

He hadn’t seen any lights on. Were they... in the KID secret room?

...No. This was his mom. There was a far simpler explanation.

“I’m home,” Kaito called out flatly.

Immediately, the lights in the living room flashed on. “Welcome home!” Chikage trilled, springing up from where she had been hiding to throw herself at her son. “Oh, Kaito, it’s been too long! I’ve missed you!”

No matter what issues he had with her, Kaito hugged her back instinctively. She still smelled the same, like her favorite perfume, the one she said reminded her of falling, but he still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he was taller than her now. For a moment, Kaito closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the moment.

Chikage pulled away when his grip finally began to loosen, but only to arms length, studying his face and his stance as if either looking for changes or for something out of place.

Was something of his unsettled feelings showing on his face? Kaito didn’t know, but he thought there was something sad or strained in Chikage’s smile. “I’m so glad to see you,” she said. “How have you been? We haven’t talked in a while, have we?”

‘Yeah, I was avoiding you because I didn’t want to pretend I didn’t realize you’re connected to Corbeau but I also didn’t want to actually confront you about it.’ Kaito couldn’t say that.

Except that confronting her about it was exactly why he’d asked Chikage to come home, so wasn’t it about time he got on with that?

Glancing around the empty living room, Kaito looked back to his mother. “So,” he said, “where is he? The guy who came with you?”

Belatedly, he realized how cold it might have sounded, as Chikage stepped back. She was still smiling, but her expression had smoothed out in a practiced way he was well familiar with now, from using it himself. “Ah, about that...” she started to say. “Kaito, do you remember the last time I was in Ekoda? And that other phantom thief, Kaitou Corbeau? The truth is...”

She trailed off, and Kaito recognized that as well. He knew that hesitation too. He’d felt it as well — even knowing he was cornered, he’d still avoided Aoko and refused to confess until she forced him to. Even knowing there was no other way, it was hard to just get the words out.

But Aoko had given him the chance to explain himself and heard him out. Kaito had to do the same. And if she tried to lie, well, Kaito knew all the facts an outsider could gather, far more than she’d expect him to. He’d catch on. Probably.

“You’re working together, right?” he prompted. “So? Who is he really?”

Chikage hesitated. “He’s... it’s complicated, Kaito,” she said.

‘No shit,’ Kaito thought sourly, his lips pulling down in an increasingly displeased scowl. “So explain it to me,” he snapped. “Explain to me what’s going on! Because that’s— that’s not a mask! I know how your and dad’s disguises work, and that’s not it! That guy, he really...”

He must really have the same face as Toichi. But that wasn’t possible. Because that would mean...

“Kaito...” Chikage murmured, her brow furrowing sadly. “It’s a mask of sorts. It is. It’s just—”

“I know how disguises work!” Kaito cut her off. He gestured sharply, gritting his teeth. “You and Dad trained me, I’d know if it was a mask! And even if it was another method, I’d still be able to tell something was off! No one’s disguise is that perfect!”

Maybe it sounded arrogant, but Kaito had confidence in his skills. His attention to detail was much higher than an ordinary person’s, and those closest to the one being impersonated were always the hardest to fool. And yet, he couldn’t find a single thing off. It didn’t make sense.

“Kaito, it’s...” Chikage frowned, hesitating again.

“It is sorcery.”

Kaito froze at the sound of that voice. It was the same, just like his memories— He hadn’t noticed anyone in the room at all— Sorcery? Did he mean—

The incomplete thoughts jostled in his mind, grinding everything to a halt. Slowly and almost mechanically, Kaito turned to stare at the man who had appeared, unseen and unheard, on the other side of the room.

Even though they were indoors, there was a hat pulled low over his face. It didn’t stop Kaito from recognizing him immediately, and then immediately correcting himself. Toichi, no, Corbeau simple waited, his half-hidden expression unreadable.

“Grandfather!” Chikage protested. (What?)

Blinking away his shock, Kaito gave himself a short, sharp shake. Sorcery. Right. Right, that made sense.

And it did. Of course Kaito couldn’t see through that disguise. It wasn’t something made through skill, or at least any normal skill. Real magic cheated. Ah, of course, it was just magic.

All of a sudden, the tension he had been carrying around for so long dropped away. It was just magic. Not some horrible lie, not the worst thing he had been dreading. Certainly, his mother had hidden something from him, but now that his mind was starting to work again, his thoughts clearing and arranging themselves, Kaito had an idea of what the situation must have been. He could work with this. It wasn’t what he’d been so afraid of.

It wasn’t Toichi at all. They hadn’t lied to him. The relief left his eyes stinging, and Kaito blinked quickly to collect himself.

“We agreed to follow Toichi’s wishes,” Chikage was saying, frowning darkly at Corbeau.

“He is already aware of the existence of magic, Chikage-san, not through any action on my part,” the man replied calmly. It was enough to bring her up short and make her glance toward Kaito uncertainly.

“Yeah, I know,” Kaito confirmed, crossing his arms. “There’s a witch in my class, so it just kinda worked out like that... Grandfather, huh? So then, this guy is one of Dad’s relatives?”

The man wearing Toichi’s face nodded, his expression cool and somehow disapproving. “That is correct,” he confirmed. “I am your great-great-grandfather and the last head of the Kokuyoku clan.” He paused, lips thinning. “This conversation will run long. Shall we take a seat?”

Well. He wasn’t wrong, that was for sure. There was no way this would be explained quickly. But just saying it still felt like an almost comedic break in the pace, and Kaito had to bite down a snicker.

“...I’ll make some tea,” Chikage offered belatedly.

~.~.~

While Chikage bustled around the kitchen — austensibly playing hostess, but the long stretches of silence giving away her own efforts to gather her thoughts — Kaito studied his... great-great-grandfather. The man must have been aware of his scrutiny, given that Kaito wasn’t subtle about it, but he made no acknowledgement, only waiting in silence and a stillness that was almost preternatural.

Akako had mentioned that magic users could extend their lifespan to a certain point, but he had never quite given it much thought. When would someone four generations back have even been born? Taisho? No, Meiji? Or maybe even earlier, before Japan’s isolation from the West ended? Though he looked comfortable enough in his decidedly Western if old-fashioned suit...

Not that it really mattered. That wasn’t the important part.

Why did he look like Toichi? That was the real question. The how was magic, but why? Why remain like that even for this meeting? Chikage couldn’t have possibly enjoyed it any more than Kaito.

It was unsettling because it wasn’t even just the same face. The voice and the intonations were the same too, and even the small details of the body language. Which made no sense because the actual actions this man made and the words he said were fundamentally different from Kaito’s father, at least as best he remembered him.

The standoff was broken as Chikage finally returned, smoothly setting a three tea cups down on the coffee table and taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch from “Grandfather.”

“How did you find out about sorcery, Kaito?” she asked, taking the initiative. She had obviously used the break more constructively than her son, getting her thoughts in order.

Her tone wasn’t accusing, and she looked more concerned than anything. Pushing down a faint surge of automatic annoyance at being the one questioned, Kaito sighed and replied. “I told you, one of my classmates is a witch. I found out when she transferred in, but it didn’t seem important, so I didn’t mention it. But then I ended up using a bit of it myself a while back.” He shrugged. “Jii-chan told me about Dad deciding to become a magician instead.”

Chikage nodded slowly. “It was something Toichi told me about after we got married. He didn’t really think much of it, although it was a bit of a shock to me at the time,” she explained. “To be honest, I put it out of my mind for the longest time. But after that accident... I started to wonder.”

Falling silent, she stared down into the cup she was holding. The rising trail of steam twisted sharply as she exhaled.

“I started to wonder,” Chikage said again, “if it could have really happened like that. Wasn’t he supposed to have miraculous luck? Didn’t he have a special power that defied explanation? Could an unfortunate accident really take his life, just like that?”

Oh. “Oh,” Kaito breathed out. He hadn’t thought of that, but maybe he should have.

Even completely undirected and untrained, his own magic had displayed powerful effects, including for his protection. Had Toichi’s own power really failed him completely?

Maybe. Kaito certainly didn’t know enough to say. But the seed of doubt was certainly present now.

“It was something I considered more and more as you got older. So once you were old enough to stay by yourself, I decided I needed to know for sure,” Chikage went on. “That was why I left — to find out for sure. And the only ones I knew who might be able to answer were Toichi’s family, the Kokuyoku clan.”

Kaito glanced at this supposed family member again. The man had been slowly sipping his tea, letting Chikage lead the conversation. He had first even turned the cup as if at a team ceremony, and his posture was equally precise. It made Kaito irrationally feel like he should have cleaned the house in preparation and maybe put out some ikebana.

“I am Kokuyoku. The line ends with me,” the man said, lowering his cup and turning it again. “Toichi was the last of my descendants to have the potential, but he rejected the ways of Black and set out to make his own path. We had not spoken in the years since.”

“Kokuyoku... and the kanji are black and wing, right?” Kaito guessed. “And Kuroba is black and feather. Kind of on the nose, huh?”

“The tradition is to derive a name from ravens instead. He had a difficult character,” Corbeau said. His bearing was too regal to sigh, but he let out a slow breath. “I regret now that we... that I cut the connection between us so completely. Even if he did not follow the path I wanted, perhaps there would have been meaning in preserving that bond. To settle that regret at the end of my life, I agreed to ally with Chikage-san and find out the truth of Toichi’s fate.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, Kaito,” Chikage said earnestly. “But Toichi hadn’t wanted you to get involved with sorcery if it could be avoided, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up. In the end, we didn’t find any proof that he could have survived.”

Crossing his arms, Kaito leaned back into the cushions of their old, well-worn couch and tried to process what he had been told.

It wasn’t like he could really be mad at his mother. She had done her best to raise him until he was old enough to look after himself — with Aoko’s capable help — and then she had tried to find closure for herself. She deserved that. And as for not telling him about it... Kaito had done his own share of hiding things, from Aoko, so he couldn’t complain, even if he didn’t like it.

He didn’t like it a lot, to be honest. He wasn’t a kid — he was KID. Didn’t that count for something?

“I can guess how the rest of it went,” he said, sighing sharply. “You found out about Dad being targeted by that organization and created Corbeau to draw them out. About a year ago, right? That’s when he appeared in Las Vegas. Were you going to make them think he’s still alive?”

“We’ve made them think that already,” Chikage said, smirking a little. “I know Toichi’s style of magic, and with Grandfather executing it, even someone who knew Toichi personally would have trouble finding anything off.” Her expression softened. “I didn’t mean to confuse you too, Kaito.”

“Yeah, well...” Kaito shook his head, pressing his lips together firmly before he could say something he’d regret. “That’s great and all, but why is he still looking like that? It’s...” He looked away, scowling unhappily.

It was unsettling. The resemblance was just too great.

“Unfortunately, this is not a magic that can be shed and recast,” Corbeau said. “It is not simply an illusion or a trick of the mind. My physical form has become as you see — a necessity, as my real body could not withstand the rigors of such a hunt. Without this measure, I would not have been able to aid Chikage-san. The reasons this form was used are difficult to explain to those untrained in sorcery, however.”

‘And that means...?’

His way of speaking was hard to parse, but Kaito did have an idea. This was, after all, his great-great-grandfather, a man who must have been well over a century in age. It wasn’t hard to imagine that he wasn’t up to running around and fighting some evil organization, just in terms of his physical wellbeing. For that, he had to literally transform into someone else.

No wonder there was such an overwhelming sense of resemblance. He was actually Toichi — in the physical sense, at least.

Sighing again, Kaito ran a hand over his face. His head was pounding, had been for a while. Did he have anything else to ask? There must have been, but he couldn’t even remember.

He stood abruptly.

Chikage’s head snapped up, following his movements anxiously, and he thought he could even feel Corbeau’s piercing gaze, though the man’s (borrowed, stolen, false) face remained expressionless.

“I’m... gonna stay at Aoko’s tonight,” Kaito said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Chikage hurried to assure him. “We’ll get a hotel—”

Kaito was already shaking his head. He couldn’t imagine what kind of expression he was making, or maybe he wasn’t wearing one at all. His face felt stiff, his whole body did. But whatever it was, it made Chikage hesitate, drawing back.

“I... gotta talk to her about something anyway,” he added, almost stumbling over his words.

This wasn’t what he was supposed to say, was it? Aoko... Aoko had heard him out and said, ‘I’ll help you.’ Even if she was still angry and hadn’t been able to forgive him yet, she had made her decision without hesitation.

But Kaito couldn’t do that. At the very least, he needed (to get away) time.

Turning on his heel, he hurried out. Thankfully — maybe? — neither tried to follow him.

~.~.~

It was completely dark outside, and cold. But the brisk air didn’t do much to help clear his head. Rather than searching for the spare key, he picked the lock on the Nakamori front door before he even realized what he was doing.

Aoko’s shoes were in the entryway, at least, but it was entirely too late to be waking her up to... to what? Logically, he knew he’d have to tell her eventually, if they were working together against the smugglers’ syndicate, just like he would need to make peace and cooperate with his mother and... grandfather. But not now. For now, Kaito would just settle for crashing on her couch.

He didn’t turn on the lights, stumbling through the living room on memory. Dropping onto the couch, he buried his face in his hands and tried to not think.

“Kaito?”

The quiet voice made him bolt upright again as if scalded. He spun around and stared — at Aoko, standing at the foot of the stairs in her cute summer pajamas.   
“A-A-Aoko! What are you doing up?!” Kaito hissed. He was sure he’d moved silently. How could she have possibly noticed him coming in?

Rubbing at her eyes with one fist, Aoko huffed rather sulkily. “Sensed you,” she mumbled with a half-asleep glare.

Of course. Magic. It figured.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” she continued, making a vaguely beckoning gesture toward him and already turning to head back up the stairs. Kaito followed without thinking, not even getting a chance to protest — reaching up, Aoko ruffled his hair clumsily. One step higher, she was actually the same height as him, for once. Yawning, she sniffed. “Gotta roll out a futon...”

“Thanks, Aoko... You’re really, you know...” he muttered. “You’re really great.”

“Mm,” Aoko hummed in acknowledgement. “Talk in the mornin’, ‘kay?”

She was asleep as soon as she hit the bed again, not even bothering with her blanket. On the hastily dragged out futon next to her, Kaito stared up at the ceiling for a long time. But eventually, the sound of her quiet breathing faded out into the darkness of an uneasy sleep.

~.~.~ 


	30. 5:30 The true black wings II

**Notes:** hahaha, you know how I said this was the last arc? Turns out I might have lied. This is taking a lot longer than I expected... Stay tuned.

~.~.~

**Chapter 30: The true black wings II**

Akako choked on her spit. That sight alone almost made the entire miserable, confusing experience almost worth it.

“Kokuyoku? As in THE Kokuyoku?” she demanded, clearly and obviously aghast. Staring at Kaito as if she had never seen him before, she slowly looked him up and down. Her expression grew increasingly troubled. “You?”

Aoko muffled a snicker with one hand. Rude.

“Me,” Kaito echoed, although he sounded no more thrilled about it than Akako. “Is it that big a deal?”

“Yes, Kuroba, it’s a very big deal,” Akako groaned. Reaching up, she pinched the bridge of her nose against an impending headache. “Kokuyoku was... Hakuba and I, our lineages draw their history and methods from Europe. Even Hakuba, whose clan is one of the strongest in the country now, can only claim power in Japan since the Meiji Restoration.”

Exchanging a look, Aoko and Kaito nodded along. Certainly, the buildings on Menou Island were very Western, including the old tower. And hadn’t Hakuba said that it had been built to communicate across continents? In other words, with Europe. Not to mention about his mother’s family in England.

Akako too — her aesthetics were a confusing mix at time, but if Kaito had to pick an association, he would have chosen a European, pointy-hatted witch.

“But Kokuyoku is different. Their history goes back at least a thousand years, to the old imperial courts,” Akako went on. She hesitated, her brow furrowing. “To be honest, I thought their line had ended. I heard about them, everyone has, but the lineage was supposed to have produced no heirs in the last few generations. It happens sometimes... No one knows why some people are born with magic and most aren’t, so sometimes even a family with a long history of sorcery will have no one to inherit the name and power.”

“Well, he did say he’s the last of his clan or whatever,” Kaito recalled. “Dad ran off and did his own thing, and I guess he knows there’s no point in asking me.”

He shrugged, not particularly concerned with that aspect of it. He still didn’t think Akako and Aoko too had to look quite so disbelieving and surprised.

“...Aoko just can’t see it,” his supposed friend said, still eying him. “Bakaito being like Akako-chan?”

“Even more than me. I hate to admit it, but my line can’t begin to match the great Black Wings,” Akako muttered. “This is just so...”

Unsympathetic to her existential crisis, Kaito just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. I don’t even care, I can’t imagine having a relative like that. He’s just... Mom’s ally.”

Thinking more clearly after sleeping on it and brooding through the entire day of classes, he could see the logic of it.

In the first place, it wasn’t like Chikage had a lot of options about who to ask regarding Toichi’s magic and the chance of his survival. Neither of them had said it, but Kaito wondered whether they had found some evidence of foul play, especially via magic, that prompted them to begin a mission of revenge. And if they had learned the same thing Kaito had found out regarding the smugglers, combining Chikage’s skills as a phantom thief with ‘Kokuyoku’s’ knowledge of sorcery was the best path.

Logically. Right, it all made sense.

And in the same way, it made sense to bait their enemies by pretending Toichi was still alive. Hadn’t Kaito done basically the same thing by acting as Kaitou KID?

So why was he so unsettled still? It was annoying that Chikage had left him in the dark, even after “testing him,” but she was his mother. He could understand wanting to protect him more than reasonable. So why...?

“Our ally too, once I sort it out with them, I guess,” Kaito said, frowning.

This time, it was Aoko and Akako who exchanged a glance, before Aoko turned back to Kaito. “We don’t... have to, you know?” she suggested. “Akako-chan and Kaito handle it, Aoko is sure! We’ll figure it out on our own, we don’t need them.” Crossing her arms, she nodded as if acknowledging her own point, her expression set into a frown that looked more like a pout.

A smile tugged at Kaito’s lips, but he shook his head. “Nah, it makes sense. We’ve got the same enemy, for the same reasons even. It’d be stupid not to ally with them. Mom’s way more experienced at this phantom thief thing than me, and I bet... Grandpa? Er, that Corbeau guy knows a ton about magic, right? Actually, it sounds like they might have already made some progress...”

“Aoko is right,” Akako said flatly. “We don’t need them. It’s only a question of whether we want to work with them.” She narrowed her eyes. “Do we?”

Er. Did they? Did he want to work with his mom and Corbeau?

Kaito hesitated, turning the question over in his mind.

“Take some time to think it over,” Akako said, sighing. “I’ll continue to monitor our leads. They haven’t made any additional movements for now.”

Their club meeting, such as it was, disbanded after that. But to Kaito’s surprise, Aoko didn’t follow after Akako, despite their discussion about her helping monitor the tracking and eavesdropping charms. Instead, Akako waited down the hall while Aoko turned to Kaito.

“It’s really okay, Kaito,” she said, “if you don’t want to work with them. We’ll be okay.”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Kaito stared out the brightly lit hallway window. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said slowly. “It’s just... I don’t even know. There’s not even a good reason to be angry or whatever. I don’t get why I’m being like this...” And yet, he was tensing all over just talking about it. “How did you manage it? Just... forgiving me?”

She blinked, staring at him. “Aoko didn’t just forgive Kaito,” she said. “Aoko was really mad... still pretty mad... but Aoko told you about it, and that’s that.”

“Told me?”

“Mm,” Aoko nodded. “You have to hear them out, but they have to hear you out too. You have to lay everything out on the table.” She held up both hands, palms upward like the two sides of a scale. “You’re bad at that, Bakaito — letting people know how you feel.”

There was probably a rebuke there, but Kaito didn’t notice, staring at the gesture she making. Both sides, huh?

Aoko was right. Expressing his real feelings didn’t come naturally to him. But maybe that was the problem now. From the start, he had decided how he needed to react and just gone through the motions — barring that absolute worst possibility, he had just decided he would... get over it. But maybe it didn’t work like that.

“Lay it all out... yeah, okay,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ll try it.”

“Go for it!” Aoko cheered him on, before her expression softened. “And... if it doesn’t work, that’s okay too. Aoko promised to help you, no one else.”

“...You promised to bring them to justice,” Kaito pointed out, recalling her exact words.

That only earned him a sharp elbow to the side. “Kaito knows what Aoko meant!” she scolded with an annoyed scowl. Huffing, she turned on her heel and headed off, nose high in the air.

Kaito watched her go with a smile softer than he would admit. He really was lucky, to have a friend like her.

~.~.~

Sometime during school, Chikage had texted him that the house would be empty in the afternoon — and, implied, until Kaito contacted them and was ready to talk again. He didn’t intend to make them wait long, but Kaito was grateful for at least the illusion that this was on his terms. He’d gather his thoughts and...

That idea came to an abrupt end as he caught sight of a certain figure standing on the riverbank along his usual route home, very much out of place in that old-fashioned but perfectly cut Western suit.

Corbeau, expression hidden once again by the brim of his hat and hands clasped over the head of a cane, didn’t turn to look at Kaito, but the purpose of his presence was clear. All the same, Kaito mentally debated just continuing on his way — not for long, however, before he headed off the path and down the grassy slope of the bank.

They stood side by side in silence for a while, Kaito unsure where to start, Corbeau... frankly, Kaito couldn’t guess what his supposed grandfather was thinking.

“Did you know? We have met once before,” Corbeau said finally.

“During the Midnight Crow heist?” Kaito asked, frowning. That couldn’t be it. There was no way he wouldn’t know that.

“No,” Corbeau said, “earlier than that. It was several years ago, after Toichi passed away. Here, in this place, in fact... I suppose you do not recall. You are a nice boy, who certainly helps many lonely elders, yes?”

Well, that was not inaccurate. Kaito did have a certain tendency to approach even strangers to bring a little color and dazzle into their lives with his magic tricks, when he felt they needed it. It was, after all, how he met Aoko. Just coming up to an old man alone on the bank of the river... Corbeau was right. There were at least a few instances of that. He couldn’t guess which one his great-great-grandfather might have been, if Kaito even remembered him.

“You didn’t say anything to me though,” Kaito guessed — he would have remembered that. “So why did you come anyway? It wasn’t coincidence, right?”

Corbeau made a soft sound of what must have been amusement. “Indeed. I had come with purpose — to see Toichi’s child with my own eyes. When we... parted ways, he was too young for the subject to come up, but I could surmise that he would not want any child of his to become involved in sorcery. Nonetheless, I thought it prudent to confirm...”

He trailed off — Kaito could guess he meant that he had wanted to see if Kaito himself had needed training as a magic user, if his powers had already come through, leaving him without a teacher once Toichi was gone. But instead of completing the thought, Corbeau shook his head.

“Perhaps that is only the excuse I made. What truly drove me, even then, was regret,” he admitted. “But it was already too late to change anything.”

His expression, when Kaito braced himself and looked at that familiar, out of place face, was unreadable.

“...Were you and Dad close?” he ventured.

“Close? No, I suppose not, not in the way you would think of it,” Corbeau said. “But he was the first of my descendants in generations that I had concerned myself with. His decision was something that prompted a great deal of scorn and fury in me.” His lips quirked in what might have been a wry smile. “An overreaction and a graceless one. Believing my kin to be of no value without magic... Perhaps I have been wrong my entire life.”

“At least you figured it out,” Kaito said neutrally. He could imagine what kind of mentality they were discussing — Akako was like that in her own way. She hadn’t even been able to handle the idea of losing to someone without magic, although at least she seemed to have mellowed out a bit.

Better sooner than later. Better than becoming a faded, regretful old crone like the man next to him.

“Seeing your relentlessly approaching end, knowing you will be alone by your own doing... It is enlightening,” Corbeau agreed.

What could you say to that? Reaching up, Kaito rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, you’re not dead yet, right?” he said. “So it might not be like that.”

To his surprise, Corbeau chuckled. “My life is at an end,” he said calmly. “It has been a long one, but both my body and my magic have reached their limit. I was no longer able to even step outside our ancestral home. Just moving under my own power was nearly impossible. That was the state in which Chikage-san found me.”

“So that’s why that spell.”

“That is correct. That is why this form is necessary,” Corbeau said, looking down at one hand. “Because we are seeking retribution for Toichi, it is Toichi’s ghost in a sense that I can use. No other form would be possible... It is necessary, but nonetheless — I regret the distress it causes Chikage-san and you. That is something we underestimated.”

Kaito couldn’t quite say that it was okay, so he only nodded in acknowledgement.

Shaking himself loose on the brooding silence they had fallen into, Corbeau said, “I want to confirm with you, same as back then, your vision of the future in regard to your magic. Based on your aura, you have awakened your power... Training it is necessary, even if you have no desire to make use of it.”

“I know,” Kaito muttered, grimacing. “Koizumi — the witch in my class already told me. I get it, we’re uh working on it.” Straightening, he shot Corbeau a sharp look. “But let’s be clear, I’ve got no interest in this stuff. I’m only doing it because I have to.”

Corbeau’s expression didn’t change, but he let out a soft breath. And despite himself, Kaito winced a little.

He was, as his grandfather had put it, a ‘nice boy.’ He could imagine that, even if Corbeau had already known his answer, it was still a disappointment — he was like Akako, who had described sorcery as her life. And that central pillar of his life that he took so much pride in was going to die out...

That didn’t mean Kaito had any intention of backing down. This was his choice, and he would stand firm on it.

“...Sorry,” he added quietly.

“There is nothing to apologize for. All things must come to an end, after all,” Corbeau said. “Perhaps it is a presumption... but I am glad to have a descendant like you, and a daughter in law like Chikage-san, all the same. It is something I was fortunate to realize before the end of my days.”

He turned — and smiled.

It wasn’t Toichi’s smile, and Kaito had finally started to push away the instinctive recognition. But there was something similar in it, the same tilt and angle. This man had, at the very least, been Toichi’s teacher before they parted ways, as well as his great-grandfather. For the first time, Kaito realized that part of the familiarity he had felt might have been... family resemblance.

What a weird thought — having family beyond his mom and dad, and Jii and Aoko.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. “Yeah, well... I’m, you know, glad too. Having a gramps and all that,” Kaito managed.

His grandfather didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. Kaito could feel him laughing silently.

~.~.~

“You should have told me.”

Kaito blurted it out without any preamble or lead in, but his meaning was obvious. A heavy silence followed, settling over the three gathered in the living room for the second time. Chikage’s hands tightened around her cup, and she dipped her head, acknowledging what he said.

“I get it,” Kaito went on quickly, staring down at his own clenched hands more than at his family — it was the only way he thought he could get it all out. “I do, but couldn’t you have told me last time you were here? You already knew I was KID and that Snake was after me, so what was even the point of hiding it? Don’t you think I have a right to know the truth? Didn’t I pass your test anyway? So why...?”

No, that wasn’t the way to go. Kaito shook his head sharply, before Chikage or Corbeau could offer their reasons.

“I get you had your reasons,” he said, because he did. “But I’m still... I’m still mad at you.”

Crossing his arms, he looked away pointedly, his nose in the air. He sounded like a kid. Couldn’t he have expressed it better? This was why Kaito hated talking about feelings. Why had he listened to Aoko? She could get away with this because she was cute, but he wasn’t like that! He wasn’t a kid, to say something like, ‘I’m mad—!’

“I know,” Chikage said quietly, making his head snap toward her, “and I’m sorry. I’m very sorry, Kaito. I was wrong. Will you forgive me?”

“Oh,” Kaito blinked at her dumbly. “Er...” The answer was so obvious that it made him hesitate. “Yeah. I will. I-I mean, eventually! You better make it up to me!”

Chikage smiled. “Of course,” she promised. “Thank you, Kaito.”

~.~.~


	31. 5:31 Asking for Help, pt.3

**Notes:** I’m entirely unsure how long the endgame is going to be, so I’m going to break it off into its own arc (starting next chapter). As you might be able to guess, I... do not have a plan, and we are roughly at the end of my backlog of written chapters, so updates might become less consistent. Pray for me! But I will finish!!

~.~.~

**Chapter 31: Asking for Help, pt.3**

Aoko had gotten used to her girlfriend being the one in charge, whether because of Akako’s familiarity with magic or just her cool, confident personality, Even when she didn’t have any particular opinion driving her to take the lead, Akako was a calm, strong presence.

So it was a great surprise to see her current state — fidgeting, twiddling her fingers, and glancing up repeatedly only to glance away with an embarrassed flush.

It made the entire situation even more surreal and unsettling because the cause of Akako’s strange behavior appeared to be, by all measures, Kaito’s dad.

Aoko knew he wasn’t, of course. Kaito had explained the situation to them, and although it had all seemed rather odd to Aoko, Akako had nodded along with a frown. “That’s a very dangerous sort of spell to use,” she had explained, fingers tapping at her arm in an agitated rhythm. “It’s powerful and persistent, but that is because it draws on very deep feelings. It’s a fine balance between justice and revenge, and beyond that into obsession.” She had cleared her throat awkwardly. “O-of course a great sorcerer like Kokuyoku is more than capable of controlling it!”

Kaito’s grandpa(?) didn’t seem to be possessed by a barely controlled thirst for vengeance. In fact, he appeared quite calm as they gathered in the Kuroba family’s living room — which was this becoming more crowded than Aoko remembered it ever being before. It was nice. Kaito’s house was too empty sometimes, despite his and Chikage’s loud personalities.

Of course, Kaito’s grandpa was also the cause behind Akako’s uncharacteristic shyness. Apparently, the old man(??) was a big deal in the world of magic. Aoko still couldn’t wrap her head around that. Judging by the way Kaito rolled his eyes when they shared a glance, neither could he.

“Thank you for coming, and for looking after Kaito, Aoko-chan,” Chikage said with a cheery smile as she set a cup of tea in front of each guest, Kaito and herself. “And it’s lovely to meet you, Akako-chan. Then I take it you’re the witch who introduced Kaito to magic?”

Akako fidgeted — so weird — and cleared her throat awkwardly. “Uh, yes. That’s... the case,” she admitted, looking anywhere except Chikage.

Was that a bad thing, letting an outsider know about magic? But Kaito could use it himself, so... Well, it seemed like he’d known about Akako’s powers before he knew about his own, so... But anyway, it was just Chikage-san! She was super nice! But then, Kaito said she’d been a fearsome phantom thief herself, so...

Aoko groaned mentally. This was really getting complicated.

“You are not first generation,” Corbeau noted. “Koizumi... A family I am unfamiliar with.”

“Our line is from abroad. We’ve only been in this country for two generations, since my grandfather’s time,” Akako admitted, looking down her lap with something almost like embarrassment. And unlike when Kaito slighted her esteemed heritage, there were no protests about the long history they held in other parts of the world.

‘Weird. It’s too weird!’ Aoko complained mentally.

Judging by Kaito’s expression when they shared a look, he felt the same.

“Anyway,” he cut through the conversation, “Aoko and Koizumi agreed to help me with Snake’s group. Since you’re after them too, we might as well exchange notes, or work together, or something.” Or something. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Even Kaito was acting weird!

“Right! Let’s all work together!” Aoko agreed with forced enthusiasm. “Did Kaito tell you about our plan?”

“He did. It’s a good idea,” Chikage said, something in her tone or posture shifting minutely to convey her seriousness. It was weird too, because Aoko had never seen Chikage be serious outside of grief. “Although I’m not sure it’ll be enough. Their structure is so loose that it’s almost impossible to actually get anything through to the boss.”

“Because they’re split into independent cells like that?” Kaito guessed.

“There’s that. But there’s several layers. Every few cells answer to a regional head, or just the regional head’s subordinates, depending on the size of the area. Those heads answer to special agents who are trusted by the boss, but even they don’t necessarily have direct contact with the boss,” Chikage explained. She grimaced. “We managed to corner one of the top agents, actually... But even she only received orders from her boss when he willed it and had no way of reaching him herself.”

“It really is a loose structure, huh?” Kaito grimaced, his expression thoughtful. “How does he even keep control of an organization like that?”

‘Yeah, it doesn’t sound organized at all,’ Aoko thought, nodding along. She turned back to Chikage for her reply — having been following the discussion like a particularly abstract tennis match.

“Mostly, his goal isn’t world domination or anything like that. If something goes wrong with any of the branches or even a region, he’s willing to simply cut it loose and accept the losses. It’s an organization that functions by being hidden and slippery, not by being powerful,” Chikage said. “The other part is the special agents. They seem to have a deep, personal loyalty to him, and between their skills and the artifacts they use, they can counter most threats if necessary.”

“So they do the heavy lifting of intimidation and extortion and all that stuff,” Kaito said. “Well, that’s about what I figured though.”

“But still, you weren’t able to trace one of those people back to the leader?” Akako asked, frowning. “Even if they don’t have a concrete way of contacting their boss, scrying using their loyalty shouldn’t be difficult. Um, sir.”

She glanced uncertainly at Corbeau, who gently set down his cup of team before responding.

“I did attempt it,” he said. “However, the results were only a labyrinth of mirrors.”

That seemed to be explanation enough for Akako, who nodded along, while Kaito only made a face. Fortunately, Chikage explained, “We’ve been able to identify various incidents centering around an individual we believe to be the boss of this group, going back decades. However, every time, the name was just a pseudonym, and the person in question would vanish without a trace afterwards. It’s basically impossible to ascertain his true identity. In a way, I suppose he no longer has one.”

“If enough lies are layered and the truth is lost, even the flow of magic will be stymied eventually,” Akako agreed — probably. It sounded like she was agreeing.

“So... what do we do?” Aoko asked, trying to steer the conversation back to something more concrete.

“I guess... we need something the boss himself would be interested in,” Kaito ventured, his expression the opposite of confident in this assertion. “Our best bet would probably be to attach a tracker or something to it and follow it. It doesn’t sound like he’d come in person no matter what, or even meet up with his people directly — too slippery for that.”

Chikage nodded. “That’s what I was thinking too,” she said. “But it’s still a long shot. We’ll have to bet on them not noticing any bug or... spell, that we attach.”

Like Kaito, she still hesitated when bringing up magic herself. It wasn’t necessary a matter of disbelief so much as unfamiliarity though. The capabilities and limitations of magic were unintuitive to the logically-grounded, commonsense mind.

“If it’s something that has been owned for a long time, it might be possible to use it as a scrying focus instead,” Akako offered. “Well, that depends on them not blocking it through magic means...”

“It’s worth a shot,” Kaito insisted. “Although we really are gonna lose whatever we use if it falls through.”

He was looking at Akako with that comment, and she grimaced in return — but not out of concern for whatever artifact they would use. “...I’m not sure I have anything that would suit,” she admitted. “Not unless we lie about its properties. My clan didn’t exactly keep a stock of objects for extending lifespan — it’s not of interest to us. And anything else...” She gestured broadly, to say she wasn’t sure of how appealing it would be to their unknown, mysterious enemy.

“For that,” Corbeau spoke up, steepling his hands, “I may have a solution.”

~.~.~

“This is Koizumi Akako,” Akako spoke into the phone in a completely even, confident tone. Only the way her hands clenched tightly, around the phone and in a fist at her side, gave away her unease. “When we spoke previously, you brought up the need for an additional finders and intermediary fee — that the tome I provided would only equal the cost of the Blue grimoire itself.”

The call had gone to voicemail, so there was no reply. Aoko wasn’t sure why Akako had decided to leave a message instead of calling back — maybe it was some initiative thing.

“Out of my family’s heirlooms, I’ve identified some items I would be willing to part with,” Akako went on. “I will come by next week to have them appraised, same time as before.”

She hung up at that, and let out a long, deep breath.

“Okay?” Aoko asked, stepping up to her.

“Mm. It’s fine,” Akako said. She shook her head. “Nothing has even happened, and yet it feels like I’m dealing with a demon without a circle to control it. I admit, I didn’t expect it to be this... intensive. Perhaps I’ve underestimated Kuroba’s grit, dealing with this so casually.”

“Haha, yeah! Kaito’s amazing, right?” Aoko agreed. “Well, sometimes. When he’s not being a loser, anyway.” She hesitated, glancing at Akako and pressing her fingers together nervously. “Aoko... is sorry for not being more help. Akako-chan and Kaito are doing so much, and Chikage-san and Kaito’s grandpa too... Aoko is the only useless one.”

Her embarrassed flush deepened as she felt Akako’s stare on her. “Useless?” her girlfriend repeated, and sighed heavily. “What a ridiculous notion. Why would you think something like that?”

“But it’s true!” Aoko insisted. “Aoko promised to help Kaito — but hasn’t done anything at all! It’s all been Akako-chan and Kaito.”

Akako sighed again. “You are mistaken,” she said firmly, though not unkindly. “You’ve done plenty, for both of us. To begin with, the only reason we’re working together is because of you. It’s thanks to your promise that this plan is possible at all.”

“No way!” Aoko laughed a little shakily. “Akako-chan would help anyway. You’re a good person, and you hate these guys! ...Aoko isn’t forcing you to do anything, right?”

“I don’t mind working with Kuroba. It’s certainly a cause I agree with — I do hate those who use the legacy of sorcery for their own ends like this,” Akako said, shaking her head. “It’s not that. But if it wasn’t for you, I would offer, and he wouldn’t ask. Neither of us would want to be the first to reach out. That’s what we’re like... We’re lucky to have a friend like you.”

Tentatively, her hand grasped Aoko’s and gave a gentle squeeze. There was a pale flush on Akako’s cheeks that made a grin instinctively spread over her girlfriend’s face, entirely too pleased to be the one to evoke and witness it.

“I’m lucky,” Akako muttered, not quite managing to maintain eye contact. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Well then. Aoko had no choice but to kiss her at that.

~.~.~


	32. 6:32 Stage Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot to post on Monday...

**ARC 6 - Pandora and the world of magic**

**Notes:** This was originally the last scene of the previous chapter (which is why it’s still Aoko POV), but it just wouldn’t end lol

~.~.~

**Chapter 32: Stage Two**

For their second appointment at Towa Antiques, several of the large, ornate tables in the showroom had been cleared off, letting Akako lay out the various objects she had brought — there wouldn’t have been room in the back office, especially not with the extra observers.

Although the clerk Kurashina had greeted them and led them inside, she had informed that their ‘account’ was being taken over by ‘a more experienced agent,’ by which she meant that it was out of her paygrade and clearance level. It wasn’t a surprise, of course. They had overheard as much through their eavesdropping.

The ones waiting for them were the agent whom Kurashina had called Hound in private, but who introduced himself as Inukami, and also another, younger man who didn’t introduce himself at all. His dark complexion reminded Aoko of the American investigator they’d met during the Chat Noir heist, Ruby Jones, but his short, pale hair was the complete opposite.

He didn’t even look at the two of them when Aoko and Akako were ushered over, standing well away from the group. But Aoko thought she felt someone’s gaze on them when they weren’t looking.

As they had planned, the first few items Akako presented were, to a magic user, unremarkable. She played up the rouse by claiming to be vague on some of the details of their origins or properties — a total lie. Akako was meticulous about the heirlooms of her lineage and the minutiae of their histories.

Both the agents kept their expressions carefully neutral, though the faintest sense of boredom or impatience began to seep into the air.

Finally, it was time to begin the real act.

Akako took a step back, gesturing to Aoko to lift up the wrapped object she had been entrusted with. “This one, I am uncertain about,” she ‘admitted’ with a frown. “It was stored under seal, but the records of it are sparse. It certainly has some power, but...” She gestured dismissively. “I have no use for it.”

What Aoko set on the table was a painting. Pulling back the cloth they had wrapped around it for transport revealed a white and blue snowy landscape, almost unbroken except by the faint shadows of trees and what might have been the triangular point of a roof.

Inukami didn’t show any reaction except a faint crease of his thick eyebrows — he didn’t recognize it — but the other agent unexpectedly moved toward the table, reaching out to stop just short of touching the painting.

“This is...” he murmured with a faint accent, his lips twisting into an unreadable frown. “You don’t know what this is?”

“It has a passive magic within it. A powerful one, I suppose,” Akako said with a very good imitation of disinterest. “But there is no record of its purpose or method of activation, or where it came from. It seems to have been with the family for a number of generations, without having been used even once. The best I could find was an outdated inventory. If I matched it correctly to the entry, it’s supposed to be called... Ice and Dark.”

Grasping the edges of the painting carefully, the other agent flipped it over and peered at something on the back. His eyes narrowed.

First hurdle cleared — they did know what it was, and they seemed to value it just like Corbeau had planned. He’d also predicted that the organization agents wouldn’t explain it to Akako and Aoko, aiming to undervalue it.

According to Corbeau, the painting had been created by a woman at the end of her life. As her illness reached its final stage, she prayed to live long enough to fulfill her promise to see her lover when he returned from a trading caravan by the end of autumn. Thinking of him every day, she painted the snowy landscape she hoped to see together with him.

The painting was imbued with that powerful wish. It could not cure anyone of their ills or sustain their life indefinitely, but it could halt their time for a while.

Corbeau and Chikage theorized that the boss of the organization had recently become more reckless in his quest for Pandora because he was running out of time. Old age, most likely, given how far back they thought they could attribute crimes to him. So the possibility of buying even a little time would be incredibly appealing.

So came the second hurdle — playing it as if they didn’t understand what they were selling. Otherwise, it might look too much like the trap it was.

“Are you able to appraise it?” Akako pressed, crossing her arms.

Hound hesitated, shooting a glance at the other agent, who was still examining the painting intently. “We should be able to provide you an estimate, but it may take some time,” he temporized. “You understand, there is very little to go on.”

Akako sighed sharply but didn’t protest. “Unfortunate, but expected,” she said. “Very well, then. I will allow you study them for now, but I would like a response shortly.”

“Of course,” Hound demurred with surprising client-facing skills for such a rough-looking man. “We’ll have estimate of the total value and the procurement cost for you soon. Regarding any value exceeding the cost, would you be willing to accept payment? It’s simpler than trying to sort out which set of items to exchange.”

“That’s fine,” Akako said dismissively. “I have already determined that I am willing to part with these things.”

Hound was already nodding, ready to close the meeting, and Aoko had begun to step away from the table, when an unexpected comment made them stop in their tracks.

“That is... unexpected,” the other agent spoke up for the first time. His eerily pale eyes rose from the painting to pin Akako, who stiffened instinctively. “A witch parting with her heritage... That’s not something you see often.”

Aoko’s heart hammered in her chest. Fists clenching, she glared — like a cornered animal. Despite realizing distantly how defensive it made her seem, she couldn’t make herself relax. Somewhere in the deepest part of her mind, she realized with absolute certainty that this person, turning to look at her blandly, was dangerous, and she couldn’t afford to relax.

Before she could say anything, Akako laid a hand lightly on her shoulder. Without glancing at Aoko, she smiled thinly, all cool composure despite the uncertainty she’d confessed before.

“Oh?” she drew out. “Are you accusing us of something? With this kind of story, hm... I imagine it would be something like trying to pass on a curse, right? Have you been fooled by that too many times?”

This was...

So like Akako. Aoko had almost forgotten this side of her, the sharp, confident witch who was so beautiful and amazing and a little scary — in the best way. Pressing her lips together to hide a dopey grin, Aoko quickly looked away. She could feel her cheeks burning. Ah, Akako-chan was really the best...

“There have certainly been such incidents,” the other agent allowed, his face still expressionless and his tone lacking any particular emotion. “A sale constitutes a change in ownership, after all. It is more likely than simply surrendering artifacts of your line. Isn’t it the way of witches to cling to their past?”

Hound shifted, glancing unsurely between them as the tension rocketed, but he seemed unwilling to speak up, whether out of fear of drawing their ire on himself or out of respect for his... superior?

Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Akako made a visible effort to rein in her temper and let out a sharp breath that might have been a scoff or a sigh. “I have no use for the past of a family long gone, which no one remembers,” she said, closing her eyes.

It was a lie. Akako’s heritage meant all the more to her because her family was gone. Without stopping to second guess, Aoko reached out and grasped her hand.

Akako smiled at her, tight but fierce. “I am facing the future,” she concluded, turning back to the two men with a sharp glare.

“Y-yes, of course!” Hound stepped in, clearing his throat nervously. “That’s very admirable! We always sweep for curses in any case, and we are more than capable of dealing with them. We are professionals, after all. Right, Argentine?”

The other agent stared at Akako for a moment longer, then slid a short look toward Aoko, who stiffened. But he didn’t say anything else. Turning away silently, he conceded — for now. Whatever parting comments and goodbyes Hound offered slipped past Aoko, as she and Akako quickly departed. It was only once they were outside that the two of them could finally breathe freely.

“Are... are you okay, Akako-chan?” Aoko asked, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand in both question and reassurance.

Akako sighed gustily, her shoulders heaving up and down. “Yes, I’m fine,” she said and turned to her with a smile. “That was a masterful performance. Well done!”

“P-performance? Akako-chan was the one doing everything!” Aoko protested. “You were so cool!”

“No, no, I couldn’t have done it without you,” Akako insisted. “They wouldn’t have believed me if I was alone. It really is too suspicious for a witch to sell inherited artifacts. But if it’s for an apprentice... or rather, a lover...”

‘L-lover?!’

Well, they were. Kinda. But still! Putting it like that was...

“Yes, you’re both great,” Kaito’s dry voice came through the earbuds he had given them again. “Now let’s meet up, okay?”

“...Bakaito...” Aoko muttered under her breath, feeling like something exciting had gotten snatched away.

~.~.~

“A code name like Argentine most likely means he’s part of the boss’s inner circle,” Chikage explained with a faint frown. “Well, they’re not very consistent, especially since they have so many outside contractors who come with their own code names... but I think we might have heard something about him. He’s very close.”

“But you guys already cornered one of the close ones, and it didn’t help,” Kaito pointed out. Dropping his head onto the back of the couch, he slouched past what should have been possible for a human being and not a mass of jello.

Having so many people helping had its advantages, for sure, but there was just so much talking and discussing now. It felt like he was on some kind of phantom thief committee or something.

That was what they were doing, having another meeting, all gathered in the living room of the Kuroba house. Kaito sighed.

“Just questioning or tailing him might not be enough, that’s true,” Chikage agreed. “But we know that our bait sparked their interest and that it’ll get back to the boss.”

“Do you think he’s on to us? He got really pushy,” Aoko pointed out.

Chikage waved her hand dismissively, Kaito nodding along in agreement. “At that level, they’re all just paranoid. Sometimes, that means they guess right. As long as he isn’t paranoid enough to come after you preemptively, it’s fine.” He... probably wouldn’t. Akako and Aoko’s sappiness was very convincing — by virtue of being quite real.

“It’s fine. We can handle him,” Akako assured her girlfriend, taking her hand.

See? Sappy.

The actual likelihood of this ‘Argentine’ attacking Akako or Aoko was low. Even if he found them suspicious, it was too little grounds to take action. There was only one possibility that bothered Kaito.

“...Do you think he might like them to Kaitou KID?” he brought up. “They did a background check on Akako, so they’ll know she’s from the same area. We don’t even know if Spider ever reported about her interfering... Not to mention, anyone with more brains than Snake can make the connection from Dad to me to her.”

Well, anyone sufficiently paranoid and willing to ignore the possibility of coincidences. But that was basically any criminal who survived long enough to be called that.

“I don’t think Spider told them anything,” Akako pointed out, seemingly unconcerned.

“In this case, the segmented nature of their organization works to our advantage. Aside from lower level agents escalating up the chain of command and orders coming down from the boss, they don’t communicate with each other or know about much outside their own missions,” Chikage assured them. “It’s unlikely that anyone except Snake and the boss is aware of... Toichi’s identity. And in turn, Argentine is unlikely to share the details of Akako-chan’s background with the boss, since there is no apparent relevance. Knowing all the details, the connection might be obvious, but no one will know enough.”

That was obviously all based on assumption, so there was still a risk. But they’re known that from the start. Kaito nodded slowly.

“Um... The other guy said they’re going to check for any curses on it,” Aoko brought up hesitantly. “Is that going to be okay?”

“We didn’t leave any spells on it, so it’s fine,” Akako said.

“You didn’t?” Kaito repeated. “Wait, then how does that work?”

The look she shot him was full of familiar disdain. At some point, it had become kind of cute to Kaito, as just Akako’s default state — annoyance at him. “We won’t be using a spell,” she scoffed, emphasizing the last word with impressive contempt. “We’ll simply scry the painting itself. They may be able to mask its presence to some extent, but such a powerful artifact with such a long history has an intrinsic presence that...”

“Nevermind, you can just say, ‘it just does, shut up,’” Kaito cut in. Akako glared, her lip curling in pure disgust.

“Shut up,” she muttered as instructed, crossing her arms and leaning sulkily against Aoko.

“Koizumi-kun is quite skilled at scrying, and using bound spirits in particular is particularly effective,” Corbeau spoke up. “No matter what measures they may take to mask their presence, we will be able to obtain some lead, I am certain. However... there is quite a good chance that we will be noticed eventually. We must follow closely...”

“And get ready to move fast,” Kaito finished. He smirked. “I will be. Leave it to me!”

~.~.~ 


	33. 6:33 No-one's Arc

**Notes:** You know Naruto’s Fourth War arc and how it drags forever? I have a premonition.... Incidentally, I also spent a long time trying to figure out how to make the chapter title look nice. I don't like the way "noone" looks. But "No one's" doesn't look nice either... Why yes, rather than grammar, I write in certain ways because Aesthetics(tm).

~.~.~

**Chapter 33: No-one’s Arc**

Maybe it said something not entirely flattering about his priorities, but Kaito couldn’t stop himself from thinking...

“That’s kinda disappointing, you know?” he muttered. “It’s so... boring. I thought it’d be something fancier. Cooler.”

The ship they were looking at, down in the small, nondescript port, was certainly not cool. There was nothing fancy or polished or extravagant about it. In fact, it was the opposite — plain, worn if in good upkeep, all dull gray metal and blocky shapes. The only impressive part was the sheer size of it. That, Kaito could admit was some outstanding.

Yes, the ship that the organization had sent to retrieve Corbeau’s Trojan painting was the largest cargo hauler Kaito had ever seen.

“Yeah, Aoko is a bit disappointed as well,” Aoko admitted, crouched next to him atop one of the massive cranes that towered over the port. Actually... she was crouching on thin air. Apparently, this felt safer to her than the crane itself.

She wasn’t going with him, of course. Whatever Akako had managed to teach her about magic wouldn’t be nearly enough for a long term infiltration, and even Nakamori would notice her absence eventually. For that matter, Akako herself — sitting primly nearby — wasn’t going either. She would be staying in Ekoda to continue tracking the painting through scrying and to serve as a mission control of sorts.

The ones going were the phantom thieves — himself, Phantom Lady, and Corbeau. Put like that, it was almost a family affair. Fitting.

There was no way to tell how far the cargo ship would be taking the painting, and with the ever-present danger of their scrying being noticed, it was too great a risk that they wouldn’t be able to follow it if it left the country. So it was decided that all they would simply stow away aboard the ship, and it would take them to wherever its destination might be.

Provided they didn’t get caught, of course. That part... well, that was why all three of them were going separately.

If one of them was discovered, as long as they were separate, the others might still make it to the destination. Kaito couldn’t guess what method Corbeau would use — given that, frankly, his status as an actual phantom thief was quite debatable... — but he could imagine some of infiltration routes Chikage might use. He wanted to avoid them, just to lower the chances of running into her.

“Oh well... Let’s get going? Aoko are ready to go any time,” Aoko decided, brushing away their earlier petty complaints. Standing up, she stretched and turned to wait for Kaito’s reply.

It was to avoid Chikage and any of his usual routes that Kaito was enlisting Aoko’s help.

Akako had assured them that Aoko’s magic was more suited to remaining undetected, for... reasons Kaito didn’t entirely understand. They were obviously magic reasons, since Aoko wasn’t even dressed for infiltration. Kaito, who had to forego KID’s stylish white uniform in favor of a boring dark ensemble, glanced enviously at her...

“Isn’t that Akako’s dress?” he blurted out, staring at what he had originally taken for a red tunic, given the way Aoko wore it over leggings and an undershirt. No sense of style, that girl. But more to the point, he definitely recognized it as something Akako had worn at least once, with a far nicer set of high heels.

Aoko flushed, then glared defiantly. “Akako-chan said to wear what would make Aoko feel lucky and strong!” she protested, puffing up. “And of course that would be—”

“OK, nevermind,” Kaito cut her off quickly, sensing the incoming sappiness and also oversharing. “Let’s just go.”

Grinning — smirking — at him, Aoko grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet. That was impressive in itself, since he was carrying a large duffel full of gear, but apparently she could do stuff like that now. The forward momentum sent him stumbling, and it was half an instance too late that Kaito registered the lack of any solid surface where he was about to place his foot. He was literally stepping out onto thin air—

“Eyes on Aoko!” his friend called out sharply, making Kaito’s gaze instinctively snap to her instead of the downward direction it had been drifting.

She was still pulling him along firmly, and Kaito took another step before he could think about it. And then another. What was he even stepping on? When he tried to look down again, Aoko tugged on his arm and shot him a scolding look.

“You’re not much good at this, Bakaito,” she said. “Come on, you’re making it too hard! Just keep looking at Aoko and walking!”

‘Hey,’ Kaito protested mentally, making a face. This was totally unnatural! Aoko was the weird one for treating it so casually! ...But as long as he kept his eyes on the back of her head, her messy hair fluttering in the wind, it was admittedly simple to just keep stepping, pretending there was something to be walking on.

Glancing back over her shoulder with a smile, Aoko said, “Let’s head down. Stairs start... here!”

On cue, she took a step down. “W-wait, Aoko!” Kaito protested, futilely tugging back. “I can’t just—!”

How was he supposed to tell where this stair was? He couldn’t just step and pray! This time, Aoko wasn’t quick enough to stop him from looking — but all Kaito saw beneath their feet was the open air and the port far below. They were almost above the cargo ship, but the drop was dizzying. There was nothing between them and a long, long fall.

So naturally, his foot met nothing at all, and Kaito plummeted with a yelp.

—Not that he fell far. With a sharp jerk on his arm, he found himself dangling limply in Aoko’s grasp. She made a face down at him, apparently unconcerned and also unbothered by his weight.

“You’re not good at this at all,” she commented, pulling him up almost too eye level. Only almost though, he was still a fair amount taller her. “Oh well, it was worth a shot. Aoko will just have to carry you after all.”

‘Carry?!’ Well, logically... “H-Hey, Aoko! Wait!”

Kaito’s protests went completely unheeded. Being carried was humiliating enough, but did she have to go for bridal carry on top of that? He still had some pride as a man, no matter how quickly it was being eroded as Aoko casually held him in her skinny arms and descended in long leaps.

“You said to go over there, right?” Aoko asked as they neared the deckhouse of the massive cargo ship below. The tower alone was nearly the size of a building.

“Yeah,” Kaito sighed, giving up, “the control room’s probably there. I might as well check what their security is like before heading down to hide.” It was risky, of course. The deckhouse would have the highest traffic and the most chance of being spotted — the cargo areas would likely have just the occasional patrol. But the knowledge would be worth it.

It wasn’t long before Aoko landed lightly onto the roof of the ship’s bridge and set Kaito back on his feet.

Looking him up and down, she frowned. “Are you really going to be okay, Kaito? Aoko doesn’t like this,” she said.

“I’ll be fine,” Kaito promised, smiling reassuringly. “Being sneaky and slippery is my specialty, remember? Get my homework, okay?”

The look she shot him was absolutely priceless. It seemed the instinct to disapprove of Kaitou KID had become subconsciously ingrained, too deeply to be overturned just by accepting Kaito’s alter ego. It was funny now that he knew he didn’t need to worry.

Snickering to himself, he vaulted over the edge of the roof, onto the open staircase below. A moment later, without a sound, he was gone.

“...It’s summer vacation from next week, Bakaito,” Aoko muttered to the empty air.

~.~.~

Things were not going fine.

Mentally cursing, Kaito just barely managed to dart out of sight as a patrol passed down the hall. It shouldn’t have been hard, no matter how strangely common the guards were, but the entire ship was wired with more sensors than the average high security vault, and finding a hiding spot was proving incredibly difficult. Not beyond Kaito’s skills, but cutting far too fine.

It was strange. Wasn’t this just a cargo vessel? And wasn’t this group’s method based on flying under the radar?

‘Maybe it really is going to their boss,’ Kaito thought. ‘This might be a better lead than we expected.’

He had been forced to hide so often and waste so much time dodging crewmen that the ship had already departed from port. Toward open waters, Kaito assumed, where they could lose themselves and any possible tails. And then...

Overseas? Based on what Conan had gathered of Corbeau’s trail — the locations Chikage and Kokuyoku felt were worth pursuing — this organization definitely operated in other countries as well. If there were into magical artifacts, then perhaps Europe. Or maybe something more exotic, Indiana Jones-like. Or maybe even a private island, out beyond any nation’s control. They certainly seemed to have the money for it.

Urgh. It was because they didn’t know anything that they had to do this kind of annoying, tedious operation.

But at least what he guessed to be the security room was just up ahead. Silently, Kaito slipped inside.

To some extent, the security room was as he had come to expect. Workstations, walls of monitors, focused crew members with their backs to him and oh so easy to sneak past. The displays showed various parts of the ship — the deck, the open catwalks, the metal passages, and even the cargo hold, stacked with containers — but also...

‘That doesn’t look right,’ Kaito thought, frowning.

There was something off about the camera monitors. He couldn’t place some of what was being shown at all. But even stranger were some of the other instrument displays. They resembled something out of the more intense heists he’d conducted, including laser grids and even what looked like heat sensors. Was all of this really necessary for just cargo, no matter how expensive and specialized? How paranoid could you get?

Well, now that he could see where the cameras and sensors were, avoiding them wouldn’t be too difficult, even in the long term.

...But where was the fun in just that? This was finally getting interesting.

Although all the crew members had their backs to him, deeply absorbed in their work, Kaito had automatically moved to a hiding spot when he entered. This was the only thing that saved him as someone else suddenly entered the security room — completely taking even Kaito by surprise.

That dark complexion and oddly pale hair... it was the high ranking agent from the antique shop, Argentine.

‘I didn’t hear him coming at all,’ Kaito thought, pressing instinctively deeper into the shadows of his hiding spot. ‘There’s not even any sense of his presence. He really is different from the others.’

His heart rate jumped as Argentine paused and swept his eyes over the room. Had he been noticed?

Cold sweat had broken out along the back of Kaito’s neck by the time Argentine turned away. Even then, he didn’t dare to breathe too deeply or relax, in case this was only a trick to put him off guard. Corbeau and Chikage had said this man was different, and Kaito had been vaguely aware of that himself, listening in one Akako and Aoko’s last visit to the shop. But being in his presence was different. His entire aura was full of cold menace.

More than Snake, who was dangerous only because he was crude and heartless, this was someone dangerous.

Argentine looked between the monitors and displays, but strangely did not address the crewmen at all. They did not acknowledge him either. All the same, Kaito tried to keep track of what the agent checked.

He finally had an idea of what had bothered him. The cameras, otherwise so overly thorough and numerous, didn’t cover the entirety of the cargo hold. It wasn’t because the center was completely stacked with containers either. Putting together the areas shown like a jigsaw in his mind, Kaito could tell there was simply a massive blind space in the center.

‘Is it above these guys’ pay grade?’ he guessed, frowning as he glanced at the backs of the crew members still focused singlemindedly on their workstations. ‘Then it’s gotta be something good.’

A sly grin spread across his face. This sounded like a challenge.

What were they hiding, on this mysterious, massive ship? Kaitou KID would find out. Thus decided, Kaito ignored the sensation of chill across the back of his neck and way his hair had been on end since he’d boarded. He never did get much good at sensing auras, or he might have realized it sooner.

The ship’s other secret.

~.~.~


	34. 6:34 No-one’s Arc II

**Notes:** Man, these chapters are really short, sorry about that.

~.~.~

**Chapter 34: No-one’s Arc II**

Even twenty years after her retirement, the Phantom Lady’s legend still lived on, and that said a great deal about the level of notoriety and fame she had attained during her career. Kaitou KID had perhaps eclipsed her, with his flashiness and sheer stage presence, but her mark lay all through his existence as well.

Not just because she had been the reason for Toichi’s choice of “second career,” but also because of the assistance she had provided him in his heists. KID’s theatrics had been all Toichi, of course, but the logistics? The targets? The plans to evade pursuit? In many ways, Kaitou KID had been a three person team from the start — Chikage, Toichi and Jii.

Those had been wonderful days.

Years and one hiatus later, Chikage became the mastermind behind Kaitou Corbeau. Her... grandfather-in-law had been the one to suggest the name, but everything else had been her. All the plans, all the tricks even, Kokuyoku simply followed her orders with the sort of precision that came from a personality that allowed no carelessness.

(She tried to always make it clear she was open to his input, but he only listened to her with attentiveness and the mild, blank expression of someone who didn’t understand the intricacies of what they were being told and didn’t particularly care. Sometimes, he had asked questions... but they had always been so strange and so singular. Why did the metal of their signature coins matter to him? It had been a long time since she met someone she so completely failed to comprehend.)

Chikage was grateful for his support, of course. That kind of operation would have been even more terrifyingly daunting alone.

But she would have carried on alone, if it came to that. She could have done it, too. She was a phantom thief of great skill and experience, as well as raw talent, and her instincts had been honed to a fine point.

That was why Chikage trusted her instincts when she felt that something was... off.

The safest thing to do might have been to find a hiding place and settle down, but instead, she headed out to scout — and try to find the cause of that feeling. Nothing appeared wrong, precisely. The hallways, the crew quarters, even the mess hall seemed quite normal, with crew members moving about their tasks calmly. And yet something didn’t feel right.

Were they too calm for such a secret operation? But then, people could get used to almost anything, and this must have been a long term posting.

Was the ship a little too well-maintained, too lacking in wear and tear? But it was important, that was only natural.

She hadn’t been able to pin it down until this — sneaking into the food storage area behind the mess hall, past the cooks bustling about... Chikage had been planning to steal some provisions for herself, except that. Well.

There was no food there.

Since it was so busy and open, she had only seen the mess hall in passing, but finally Chikage understood what had been wrong. Although there had been crew members going in and out, sitting or milling about, none of them had actually been carrying any food. The cooks were bustling about the kitchen, but there was no smell of anything being prepared.

“What’s going on here...?” Chikage murmured to herself. Shaking her head, she turned to the presence that had approached her — one she recognized easily. “Do you know, Grandfather?”

Corbeau, who had stepped out of the shadows, didn’t seem surprised to be addressed or at all apologetic about going against their previous agreement to remain out of contact. The situation had changed, after all. He nodded slowly. “I believe a do,” he said. “It is impressive that you noticed, even if you do not understand... It is quite simple, Chikage-san. You see, the three of us and Argentine are most likely the only living beings on this ship.”

That gave even her pause. “Living beings...? Then, all those people are, what, ghosts?”

What had her life come to, for that to be a very plausible possibility?

“Indeed,” Corbeau agreed placidly. “Aboard this vessel must be an artifact that binds the spirits of the crew here. It must quite powerful, to simulate their lives in such detail. I suppose that man is even more lack in trust than we anticipated, to resort to such things.”

That was an understatement. To be so distrustful as to replace the crew with ghosts... that was an entirely different level of paranoia. No wonder they had been unable to track down anything using the usual method of following the logistical needs of any operation. A ghost crew had no need for food or paperwork, she supposed.

“A literal ghost ship?” Chikage sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Of course. Why not? (She dealt in mind games and fake horror, not actual horror, this was just ridiculous.) “What should we do?”

He was silent, thinking. “It would be best to inform Kaito-kun,” Corbeau judged finally. “An inbetween state of possessing power but lacking the skill to control it is the most dangerous.”

Chikage’s eyes narrowed. “Is he in danger from this?” she asked.

“Not necessarily more than we expected... This crew is an imitation of the real one, thus the skills to evade detection should be the same as with any heist,” Corbeau said. “However, I cannot judge the consequences for being spotted as an intruder. The masquerade may break, and the countermeasures are also uncertain.” He paused, thinking again, then shook his head. “Chikage-san, please let him know of this, and consider whether you believe our plans require alteration. I will try to reach Koizumi-kun. This is a matter more suited to Red.”

She nodded sharply, already mentally calculating where Kaito was most likely to have headed to make his bolthole. ...That was, if he hadn’t gone out and gotten himself into trouble instead.

The likelihood of the later was entirely too high.

~.~.~

There was an entire, massive area of the ship that was not patrolled or monitored from the outside, Kaito had discovered, despite how rigorously the rest was guarded. Curious indeed. The unguarded area was mostly taken up by a large hold, but not an empty one. Inside was what appeared to be an entire building.

“Okay, this is just weird,” Kaito admitted under his breath, staring up at the structure.

It wasn’t a large building, but it was a tiny cottage either. If Kaito had to place it... rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he nodded to himself. Yes, it was almost like a guesthouse, the kind you’d find near a big fancy manor. So fancy that it was almost like a small mansion in its own right. There was no greenery, but Kaito could almost imagine the well-trimmed lawn and hedges around it, lining the ramp leading to the door. A house in a bottle, under the blinding glare of the floodlights overhead.

This wasn’t something that was being transported. Kaito could already tell that the cargo bay doors were not nearly large enough to fit the building through. It wasn’t, after all, a mobile home or anything of the sort. It didn’t even look like something that could survive being moved intact. So the house must have been constructed within the ship, and it was... transported across the world?

But to what purpose? And why had Argentine brought their Trojan painting here?

An idea occurred to Kaito, but he quickly shook it away. “No chance, that’d be too convenient,” he muttered. “Come on.”

Still... A hidden base of sorts, unknown to even the crew, completely concealed and always on the move. If you were paranoid about erasing your presence, then wasn’t this the perfect way?

Was it possible? That instead of a lead, they’d stumbled on the real thing — the boss’s lair.

It was too early to make assumptions. There was no point in getting worked up until he knew for sure... or so Kaito told himself, but he couldn’t keep from baring his teeth is a sharp grin. No matter what this was all about, he was going to get to the bottom of it. The fact that someone had went to such lengths to keep it hidden was reason enough, for a phantom thief.

The crew was not observing the area, but Kaito could easily spot the cameras on the building itself. Someone — or perhaps some automated system — inside was keeping careful watch. Though not nearly careful enough to stop Kaitou KID, of course.

Fishing around inside the large duffle of supplies he had brought, Kaito pulled out a grappling gun and aimed it up toward the web of steel beams overhead. Even nearly silent, it seemed to echo in the empty cargo hold. There was a metallic clank as the hook found purchase overhead, and Kaito pulled the trigger again.

Yanked off his feet, he shot upwards as the grappling cable reeled itself in. But there was no need for him to go all the way up, and he released the hook in the next instance. The timing was perfect. He had been pulled just high enough to swing himself over and land lightly onto the roof of the house.

No cameras or sensors up there — everyone always forgot about the roof, for some reason.

From there, it was short work to open a window outside the cameras’ range and slip silently past the curtains before shutting the window behind him again. Straightening, Kaito took a moment to study the interior of the mysterious hidden house. It was, in a word...

“Fancy,” he muttered under his breath.

Fancier than Hakuba’s island manor or Akako’s mansion of a home. The thick carpet, the detailed panelling, the artworks on the walls, all were far more expensive... maybe because they were never meant to be used the way Hakuba’s and Akako’s homes were. This was a place never intended to host guests, though it was still meant to instill a sense of wealth and prestige into any who happened to gaze upon it.

Kaito wrinkled his nose. He wanted to at least say it was all tasteless and heavy-handed, but that wasn’t the case. The decor had been chosen by someone with an eye for finer things.

‘Still way too much,’ he thought stubbornly. ‘Who even needs this much expensive stuff where no one will see it?’

There was no security inside — that he could see, Kaito supposed, but he was confident in his ability to spot that kind of thing. Still, he kept a careful eye out as he made his way through the empty rooms and hallways.

A library, what looked like an office, several drawing rooms which seemed to serve no function except to display accumulated artworks that hummed faintly even to Kaito’s weak magical senses. Finally, he circled to the entryway and the large main hall. That still left about half the building, but he was beginning to wonder if there was anyone inside at all.

A sharp, echoing knock against the front door made him jump.

He scrambled to a hiding place just in time. The front door swung open without any response from within the building, and Argentine stepped inside. ‘Him again,’ Kaito thought, frowning. It wasn’t necessarily surprising to see him, but this was the second time Kaito crossed paths with him since boarding the ship, and that was dangerous.

More importantly, why had he knocked? Was there someone inside after all? But no one had come to let him in.

Argentine’s manner was oddly deferential as he passed the entryway and stepped into the main hall. Keeping his head low, he bowed shallowly to the piece on display — the painting of a man Kaito didn’t recognize.

Giving him a good lead, Kaito followed as carefully as he could.

They headed into the part of the house that Kaito hadn’t explored yet. Stopping in front of a door, Argentine knocked again. “Master,” he called out, “I have come as requested.”

Ah.

Well now...

There was no response this time either, but ducking his head, Argentine opened the door and entered.

Despite the way his heart was pounding and his mouth had gone dry, the anticipation almost eating him up inside, Kaito didn’t dare to follow him in. If he was seen by whoever was inside — the master, was it really? — his chances would be too uncertain. Edging riskily along the wall to the open doorway, Kaito closed his eyes and stretched his sense.

The beeping of a medical device, the acrid scent of medication — Corbeau and Chikage must have been right in their guess that the boss was old and at the end of his life.

“Master, how is your condition?” Argentine’s cold, sharp voice was pitched low and tentative. They had been right about the personal loyalty too.

There was a loud, rattling breath from inside. “...Stable,” the boss responded, barely audible. “As expected... I am trapped... in this pathetic... state.”

“My apologies, Master,” Argentine groveled. Even without seeing him, Kaito could tell he was bowing again. “This is the limit of what we have been able to obtain. To fail so thoroughly... Please wait just a little longer. We will not disappoint you further, I swear it.”

Another rattling breath in the silence. Instinctively, Kaito inched closer to the open doorway, desperately wanting to see the man behind everything. He swallowed heavily, logic warring with curiosity.

“You must obtain... Pandora,” the boss said finally. “Bring me... eternity.”

“Yes, Master.”

“And... get rid of... the rat...”

‘Oh shit,’ Kaito thought, already bursting into frantic motion.

“...by the door...”

~.~.~

“Aoko.”

She stopped in the middle of her next step, pacing in circles around Akako’s workshop, and turned to her girlfriend with an anxious, waiting expression. “What did Kaito’s grandpa say?” Aoko asked.

Akako didn’t reply to her question. “Call Hakuba,” she ordered instead. “Tell him to get in touch with his father. Prepare for an intercept out at sea. The ship is most likely untraceable by normal means once it leaves port, but I will prepare the spell to guide us.”

“Is, is it going that bad?” Aoko wondered. ‘How do you mess up that fast, Bakaito?!’

“No, not yet. But Lord Kokuyoku does not understand Kuroba’s character,” Akako said flatly. “There’s no way he’ll stay hidden on a ghost ship. He’ll screw something up in no time. We need to make sure we’re there to bail them out.”

Otherwise... it really would be just an empty ship they’d find. Or, worse, nothing at all.

~.~.~


	35. 6:35 Silver

**Notes:** OK, almost there—!

~.~.~

**Chapter 35: Silver**

Thinking logically, running hadn’t necessarily been the best choice. As far as Kaito knew, Argentine and the boss were the only ones in the building, so it was a one on one match between him and Argentine. He’d faced off against Snake and even a professional assassin like Spider, so it wasn’t like the odds were stacked too high against him, right?

But a phantom thief’s instinct upon being suddenly discovered was to flee, and Kaito’s own instinct was to put as much distance as possible between himself and Argentine, who exuded something even worse than Spider’s bloodlust — an absolute, frozen lack of emotion.

His instincts were probably right. Argentine didn’t give chase immediately, beyond darting out into the hallway, but he didn’t need to.

The air crackled behind Kaito, his hair standing on end and something tugging at his sixth sense. He threw himself aside just in time, as a bolt of lightning flashed past him. It forked, striking at the walls, floor and ceiling, behind him and disappeared as quickly as it had come. The issue was that it had come at all — from Argentine.

‘He can shoot lightning?!’ That seemed awfully unfair. Well, Akako could summon fire at will and who knew what else, but she was a witchy witch. Why hadn’t anyone warned Kaito that this guy could...

No, he needed to think rationally. Obviously, Akako or Corbeau would have noticed if Argentine was actually a magic user. More likely, he had some artifact that gave him this particular ability. It could have been anything, easily concealed inside his expensive suit, but Kaito’s eyes were immediately drawn to the large pin on his lapel. That was it, he felt certain somehow.

‘Right,’ Kaito thought.

Electricity was sparkling around one of Argentine’s black-gloved hands again, gathering for another shot. Whipping out his card gun — and dropping his bag in the same movement — Kaito fired as quickly as he could. He didn't need precise aim, just something close enough to distract Argentine and buy some breathing room.

At least, that was the plan. The metal cards halted abruptly before reaching him, hovering in mid-air before dropping to the ground. A smoke bomb joined them, bursting as it hit the floor.

Argentine didn’t move to cover his face against the possibility of sleeping gas. He didn’t need to, as a strong breeze suddenly blew down the hallway, picking up and dispersing the smoke. The air it brought was shockingly clean and fresh, without even the taste of salt from seawater. It must have been something about the house itself, some function to keep it best suited for its ill master.

Raising his card gun again, Kaito smirked and aimed to the side of his opponent. He was aiming vaguely at an art piece mounted on the wall, but it was really just a feint. Even as he dodged quickly in the opposite direction, Argentine didn’t take his eyes off Kaito. Tough crowd.

But good enough. This timing would work.

He darted forward just as Argentine finally fired his second bolt of lightning. It was heartstopping, even by Kaito’s standards, having to cut it so fine — late enough that Argentine wouldn’t be able to correct his aim, but quickly enough to avoid being struck. Kaito was fairly sure he lost hearing in one ear as the air was split by the bolt that flashed past his head, his skin tingling from the discharge.

Argentine tried to move out of the way, and he might have even succeeded if Kaito had been aiming a blow at him. That was clearly what he anticipated. Too bad for him, his opponent was a thief, not a fighter.

Dancing away again, Kaito held up his prize with a grin — the golden lapel pin that hummed in his hand.

“That’s enough of that,” he said lightly, twirling the pin between his fingers then tucking it away. “A bit unfair, don’t you think?”

His opponent’s expression didn’t change, apparently unconcerned at being disarmed. He moved to close the distance between them, making Kaito quickly back away in response and shoot off several cards. Argentine only raised his arms to cover his face — but the metal cards simply pinged off his suit sleeves. They weren’t supposed to do that!

Kaito barely managed to avoid the fist heading for him, and it was a good thing he did. It had looked like an ordinary enough punch, but the moment it flew past Kaito and struck the wall, dust and rubble blew outward, along with a loud bang like a massive hammer coming down.

A small crater had formed where Argentine had struck. With that kind of force, he would have broken bone, if not worse.

‘Oi,’ Kaito thought distantly. ‘That’s really bad.’

It wasn’t as if he was unaccustomed to opponents ready to kill — Snake always came armed, and Spider had been an actual assassin — but it wasn’t quite something Kaito had gotten used to, as such. The sudden, sharp understanding that his life was in danger made his mouth go dry and something low in his stomach twist.

There was a glint of gold on Argentine’s wrist, in the gap between his sleeve and his black glove. But would disarming him of that artifact even help? Or would he have another fallback?

How many of them was he carrying, anyway?

Ducking under a lightning-fast side kick, Kaito scrambled to put some distance between them. Retreat, he decided, was the best plan after all. Now if only Argentine would give him the space to do so...

In any case, the narrow hallway was only putting Kaito at a disadvantage. Thankfully, most of the doors in the house stood open, and he quickly dived for the nearest one. It was another drawing room filled with artworks on display, but the important part was that it was much more open and much easier to maneuver in. Kaito was already quickly circling toward the window as Argentine followed him inside, forced to slow down to confirm his position.

“Tch,” his opponent clicked his tongue irritably. “You won’t get away.”

It was the first time Argentine had allowed anything like the banter Kaito was so fond of — which even he hadn’t really had the leeway to indulge in. However, the tone of it was not mocking or even threatening. It sounded like a simple statement of fact.

“Oh? I’m told I’m a pretty slippery guy,” Kaito shot back with a strained grin. “I might surprise you yet.”

Well, admittedly, a ship out at sea was always tough. But they weren’t that far out yet. He was fairly confident in his ability to make it back to shore somehow, if it came to that.

...It was probably going to come to that. The best Kaito could do at this point was leave it to Chikage and Corbeau. If they could realize their enemy was right there, they would have another chance to finally take the boss out for good. Corbeau was an actual sorcerer, after all. This would be more his thing.

‘Uuurgh, I can’t believe I’m the first one bowing out!’ Kaito thought in frustration. ‘This sucks!’

But no. He wasn’t taking his chances here. It was always better to live to try another day.

He was almost in reach of the window. Keeping his eyes on Argentine, Kaito took a step back, and another. A flicker of understanding passed over Argentine’s expression as he figured out Kaito’s intent. He reached quickly into his suit jacket — another magic artifact, probably — but Kaito didn’t wait to see what it might have been. Darting toward the window, he raised his arms and leaped—

—or at least, tried to.

Something clamped onto his shoulder in a painful, unshakeable grip and dragged him forcefully backwards until he hit the wall and the painting hanging there. Kaito flailed, barely noticing that Argentine had cut his approach short, straightening and simply watching.

It didn’t make any sense! He was absolutely sure there had been no one there.

Craning his neck, Kaito tried to catch a glimpse of what had grabbed him. The only thing behind him was a large painting of several knights in armor... and extending from it was what could only be called a spectral hand.

Its outline was blurred, hiding the details, and its presence was more like the shimmer of a mirage than an image. But its grip was painfully solid on Kaito’s shoulder.

“What the hell—?!” he burst out, renewing his struggles. “What is this?!”

“Master... To require your intervention... My apologies,” Argentine murmured, ducking his head as he addressed something Kaito couldn’t see. “I should have acted quicker.”

The boss must have activated some defenses he had in place. It only made sense for his hideaway to be well-protected, especially if he himself was rendered immobile. And instead of risking that Kaito would escape, the boss had made his move.

Another ghostly hand reached out of the painting, reaching around Kaito’s waist, and the two combined began to haul him off his feet into the the air.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Kaito chanted frantically, struggling without any result. “Wha, what’s happening?!”

His shoulders hadn’t hit the painting, the way he’d expected. Those hands weren’t just restraining him. Instead, his body was being dragged into the painting itself. The canvas rippled, both pushing against him and pulling him in, like tar or quicksand. He tried to grasp at the frame, but he was being easily overpowered by the unnatural, unrelenting force drawing him in. There was no escape.

He caught a glimpse of Argentine, watching him coldly, before he was completely engulfed and everything faded to white.

~.~.~

The surface of the painting rippled, glowing faintly, then returned to its normal state — an unfaded, traditionally-styled depiction of several armored knights guarding a castle. Swallowing heavily, Argentine turned back to the portrait he had previously addressed. Although Kaito had not realized it, the man depicted on it was the same one he had seen in the entrance hall, the one Argentine had bowed to respectfully. That same man, in many different styles, was present in artworks throughout the building, always with the same cold, detached expression.

“Almost letting that child slip away... you’ve become quite sloppy,” the man in the painting spoke. “And if you were followed, there may well be others aboard.”

“If there are any further intruders, I will hunt them down immediately,” Argentine swore, lowering his head until his neck was bare as if for judgement.

“See to it that you do,” the man said.

Argentine hesitated for a moment, making his master’s eyes narrow. “And... what of the boy? He was pulled into the world that links the paintings, but how shall he be dealt with?”

“Nothing else is necessary. That world is only an unstable bridge created due to so many powerful artifacts being gathered here,” the man explained indifferently. “It is a treachery-filled illusion that a human cannot survive in. His existence will be worn away and fade into nothing there.” He paused. “And Argentine... do not question me again.”

Without waiting for an answer, the painting grew still. Argentine’s fists clenched as he was left alone once more. his shoulders shaking trembling faintly with some repressed emotion.

Straightening, he strode out of the room and the hidden manor. He had a mission to complete.

~.~.~

Chikage could she was getting worried. She had already scoured most of the ship, including the areas Kaito was most likely to have chosen for his hiding place, without any sign of him.

It could be simply that she’d missed him, or even that Kaito had purposefully slipped past her — he was a phantom thief too, after all. But somehow, she had a feeling that wasn’t the case. Every instinct told her that something was wrong, and Chikage trusted her instincts.

In her rush, she might have gotten sloppy. Maybe that was how he found her.

Turning a corner at a quick clip, Chikage jumped as she caught sight of Argentine standing in the corridor beyond. She tried to back away, but it was too late and he was already closing in on her. Cursing under her breath, Chikage threw herself aside of the first strike.

Argentine’s kick left a deep dent in the metal wall of the hallway, much deeper than even a martial arts master should have been capable of. Given the speed of his recovery, that wasn’t even the full force he was capable.

Backflipping away as he came after her again, Chikage deftly tried to sweep his legs out from under him. But Argentine barely budged, more like hitting a wooden post than a person.

He met Chikage’s gaze, as much as he was able to through Phantom Lady’s mask, his expression cold and intimidating. It was a good attempt, at least. Unfortunately for him, Chikage was no green beginner. For all his skill, she had the weight of experience behind her. She didn’t hesitate or retreat, the way he must have expected. With a smirk, she twisted her arm around his and, using the leverage of the hold, sent him flying.

Twisting adroitly, Argentine managed to land crouching on his feet. He barely had time to throw up his arms to block Chikage’s follow up kick, though it seemed to do little damage.

‘He’s much sturdier than he should be,’ she calculated. Since she and Corbeau had previously confronted other high ranking agents of the organization, she wasn’t completely unfamiliar with the sort of strange powers they could be granted by the artifacts they carried. ‘Knocking him out probably won’t be possible, but it doesn’t seem like his anatomy is different. I guess I’ll have to dislocate his arms or something like that to stop him...’

Well, that was fine by her. She wasn’t a pacifist, after all.

Argentine’s cold mask began to crack as he was forced on the defensive, giving way to a teeth-baring snarl. But even with his composure wavering, he evaded Chikage’s grasp and continued to strike at her — without result. Locked in a fierce exchange, the two of them backed quickly down the hallway, which echoed with their grunts.

As they hit the corner and Argentine took the opportunity to put some distance between them, the situation took a sudden turn.

A pair crewmen — another patrol — snapped around to stare at the source of the commotion. Chikage hadn’t exactly forgotten about the crew, but she had mentally relegated them to secondary importance, having run from too many hoards of policemen and security guards in her time to see them as a real threat. And if the pair that she and Argentine stumbled upon had been just that, they would have certainly provided little more than a minor distraction in her opponent’s favor.

But the two crewmen didn’t yell in surprise, or raise an alarm, or even rush in to interfere. Their expressions went eerily blank, and their rigid, disciplined postures slackened.

Corbeau had warned her — there was no way to predict how the ghosts would react to encountering a stowaway. And now, Chikage was seeing that reaction, what happened when their masquerade was interrupted.

They didn’t say anything. The moment they recognized her presence, it was over.

The stunned silence broke. Their heads snapped back, and the ghosts screeched, no longer even pretending to be human. The frozen, visceral terror at clawed at Chikage’s gut was what she, with her illusions, could only hope to inspire. It almost made her stumble as she clumsily threw herself aside, just in time to avoid their lunge for her.

“Shit!” Chikage cursed under her breath, low and vicious.

More voices echoed down the metal halls, shrieking in the same unsettling tone. The entire ship was wailing.

His extending unnaturally, like a rubber band, one of the ghosts managed to grab hold of Chikage. The grip was painfully cold, down to the bone, and too strong to twist out of. Even digging in her heels, Chikage found herself dragged along toward the leering shapes that barely resembled humans, their skin and even uniforms seemingly melting like wax.

“Get— off!” she snarled.

Fortunately, she had a few tricks up her sleeve, so to speak. Knowing her lack of experience with magic and the kind of powers their enemies were likely to wield, Corbeau had prepared certain tools for Chikage herself. Most of them were passive defenses, especially against mind tricks. But a few were more versatile and could be used for combat.

Moved by her will, the bandage around her arm unraveled and reared up like an angry snake. The beautiful, illegible strokes of Corbeau’s calligraphy ran around the length, making a mesmerizing pattern. Darting out, the pale strip wrapped around the ghost’s arm. But as it tightened, the ectoplasm construct under it distended like a balloon being squeezed. The ghost howled, pulling away — and, as Chikage yanked on the bandage, part of its body tore off, only to disintegrate into nothing.

“Hmph! Are you ready for more?” she taunted, lashing out with the streamer like a whip.

Unsettled, the ghostly forms parted beneath it with barely a moment’s resistance. But more were already lumbering around the corner, their spectral flesh oozing out of their uniforms like puss.

There was also still Argentine to consider, though he had retreated to a safe distance, something seemingly granting him protection from the ghosts’ notice, and only observed her now. Was it better to retreat now? But to where? Chikage was sure she could hide from a human crew, if necessary, but a ghost one?

At the same time, fleeing the ship entirely... they were so close. And Kaito...

No. Kaito was a full-fledged phantom thief now. Hadn’t he proven that? And Corbeau would watch out for him. The worst thing she could do was become a liability to them.

‘I guess I’ll have to fight my way out,’ Chikage calculated grudgingly. Well, that was fine. She could work with that.

She had almost waited too long, and the first of the reinforcements had reached her. Fortunately, they collapsed just easily under her ribbon-weapon, but the sheer number of them would overwhelm her eventually. Quickly picking a direction — back the way she and Argentine had come — Chikage prepared to run.

Seeing her intentions, Argentine narrowed his eyes and finally moved to rejoin the fray. But a hand clapped onto his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“That will be enough of that,” Corbeau said calmly, appearing unnoticed by either of them.

He must have finished his communication with Akako and come to find Chikage, or perhaps he had been drawn by the disturbance among the ghostly crew. But in either case, he had appeared just in time, with impressive style. It seemed he’d gotten the hang of the whole phantom thief thing, Chikage thought with a smile.

Wide-eyed, Argentine snarled and tried to lash out, only for Corbeau to catch his arm in mid-swing without any outward effort.

It was surprising to Chikage as well. Corbeau was no more physically capable than Toichi had been, given the nature of his current form, and his magic did not run toward enhancing his strength, to her understanding. No, this was something else. Rather than a matter of Corbeau’s strength, this was a sigh of Argentine’s sudden weakness, compared to his inhuman power before.

With a faint, metallic chime, the golden bracelet on Argentine’s wrist cracked and fell apart. His composure cracked with it, leaving him staring in shock at the fragments clattering to the ground and at Corbeau, watching him calmly.

“I-impossible!” Argentine protested, yanking his arm free and swinging with the other.

Corbeau shifted slightly, the sloppy punch flying past his face. Another crack, and the second matching bracelet crumbled.

“Hardly,” Corbeau disagreed in a mild tone. “Everything will one day reach its end, and that includes the implements you have stolen. Quite easily, that day may be today... Assuring that is well within the limits of Black magic.”

After all, Argentine was only using magic artifacts, already ancient and beyond his understanding. To a real mage, they were just simple tools to make things simpler, containing but a sliver of power. The other agent, Hound, had been right in his fearful wariness of Akako. People like them could never match up to those born with magic, not in direct confrontation. There was simply no comparison.

Realizing the same thing, Argentine paled and took a step back. His hand reached abortively toward the inner pockets of his jacket, considering and discarding the idea of drawing another tool. He shifted, turning to flee instead—

Too late. A heavy blow across the back of his neck, courtesy of Chikage, and Argentine collapsed, unconscious.

Chikage let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks,” she said quickly. “But we’ve got a lot more incoming.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Corbeau looked at the ghosts gathering on either side of them. He gestured, an invisible force dispelling several of the closest ones. But more were already shambling up to take their place. “This may become complicated,” he allowed. “We must find their anchor, the object that keeps them bound to this world. It is most likely...” He paused, considering. “At the center.”

Nodding sharply, Chikage paused only long enough to allow a length of her bandage snake around Argentine’s arms and legs, binding him tightly. “Then let’s go,” she said, already hurrying away.

Silently, Corbeau followed.

~.~.~


	36. 6:36 Fool gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out of town on Monday, so posting this now. Epilogue should be up on Tuesday.

**Notes:** Last chapter! (...+epilogue...) It’s certainly long enough, but there just wasn’t any good place to break it. Alternative title was “Kaito in Magicland,” but I figured we should get a little serious this late in.

~.~.~

**Chapter 36: Fool gold**

“This is it?” Chikage asked, carefully studying the object in her hands — a miniature ship in a bottle. Her skepticism was understandable from a logical perspective. The three-mast ship inside had nothing in common with the cargo hauler they were on. But magic operated on its own logic.

“Mm, indeed,” Corbeau agreed vaguely. His gaze was fixed instead on a portrait that hung high on one of the room’s walls, the weight of its cold stare almost palpable in fact, quite real, given its magical nature.

Familiar enough with him after so many heists together, Chikage caught the odd tone in his voice. “What is it?”

“I think... I recall it now,” he said slowly. “His identity.”

His lips thinned, a rare but unreadable emotion crossing his usually placid facade. Without elaborating, he turned to Chikage and took the bottle ship from her hands. The glass darkened in his grasp, losing its sheen, and the wooden vessel inside growing dull and weathered.

A piercing wail echoed outside the hidden house, rising in pitch and clawing at their ears until it cut abruptly, as Corbeau let the bottle fall, shattering on the polished hardwood floor.

Chikage swallowed heavily, hair standing on end and nerves thrumming. More than even the sudden death screech, her partner’s cold demeanor unsettled her. It was unlike him to lose control of himself. It was too inelegant for the last head of Kokuyoku. Biting back her questions, she followed as he strode out of the study.

He moved through the house with surety, even more so than when he had led the way inside, to the ghost crew’s artifact. As he walked past, the grand paintings along the walls and the statues on display writhed and stilled again, graying, flaking, and cracking apart.

Stepping into a room, Corbeau paused and seemed to finally gather his composure.

“Shall we, Chikage-san?” he said, turning back to her. “We have at last reached the end.”

Inside was a bedroom. The light that filtered through the curtains was muted, and the walls were pale, though still richly decorated. An array of expensive medical equipment had been pushed aside, all turned off. The large, soft bed was empty.

Ice and Dark hung on the wall.

A man sat in an armchair with its back to the window. He was old, incredibly so. Hair completely white and thin, though long enough to be gathered in a long tail, skin wrinkled and sagging, it was surprising that he was still a living thing. His eyes were closed, head gently lowered toward his chest, which rose and fell shallowly.

Corbeau studied him for a long moment.

“It is as I thought,” he murmured finally. “It has been a long time, but I have met this man before. He paid a visit to me... ah, I do not recall how many centuries ago. At that time, he called himself Kurado, I believe.”

This was the man in all the portraits around the house, the ones that had felt like they were following her with their eyes but aged a century or so.

This was undoubtedly him, the boss of the syndicate. The man they had sworn revenge against.

“He had asked me about the crimson stone at that time,” Corbeau went on. “What a foolish thing.”

“That foolish thing is the reason my husband is dead,” Chikage said sharply. “He can’t run anymore. Shall we call the police? Or those internal enforcers of the magic world you mentioned? He might not be long for this world, but I want to make sure he spends all the time he has left in a very small, dark place.”

Again, Corbeau was slow to respond. “Koizumi-kun will have already contacted them,” he said after a pause. “We need only wait. However, the location of his body is not relevant. His spirit is no longer here. How foolish indeed...” He shook his head.

Instinctively, Chikage glanced at the barely breathing form in the armchair. “What does that mean?”

“His spirit isn’t here,” Corbeau repeated. “Cornered, he attempted to flee the confines of his flesh. Most likely, he joined the imprint he created inside the painting.”

Both of them turned to look at Ice and Dark. The pristine white and blue of the snowscape was unchanged, except for two things a blurred, dark figure lurking in the pale shadows of the triangle roof nearly swallowed by the snowbanks, and a shaky dark signature in the corner of the canvas.

Based on the explanation Corbeau had given a fascinated Akako about the function of Ice and Dark, the signature was of his man, ‘Kurado,’ and that figure represented the part of himself he had given to the painting. It was a likeness of him that would not age or change, as frozen in time as the snow within it... but only as long as the painting’s accumulated power could fight against the natural forces of the world. As it weakened, it would darken, until it became a black, empty canvas. Then, its magic would be released.

In other words... his spirit had traveled into Ice and Dark? What did that mean?

“You’re saying he won’t wake up?” Chikage guessed, her brow furrowing in annoyance. “He’ll remain in there... forever? Or will it still run out of power eventually?”

Letting him escape like this didn’t feel like a victory. But on the other hand, existing within some empty snowscape, even for eternity was that a victory for him either? It was no better than a prison, in the end. A rather ironic one.

It left Chikage with a conflicted feeling. But she was old enough to accept that, if it came to that

“Neither. An unanchored spirit cannot sustain itself. His soul will fall apart and fade to nothing before long,” Corbeau corrected. Both his tone and his expression were distracted, and a faint frown was pulling at his mouth and corners of his eyes. It made something cold settle in Chikage’s gut. “But Chikage-san... there is a more pressing issue.” He turned to look at her, frowning deeply now, the worry clear in his gaze. “Where is Kaito-kun?”

“Where...? Around the ship somewhere, isn’t he?” Chikage answered unsurely, caught off guard. “I didn’t find him before running into Argentine. You don’t think... the ghosts attacked him too?”

“...No. Even untrained, he has strong potential for Black magic, which he has already unlocked. If he was attacked by their kind, I would have sensed his aura rise up in response,” Corbeau said. “But ever since we stepped into this house, I’ve sensed... something strange. It is almost as if Kaito-kun is here as well. Only...”

Reaching out, he placed his gloved hand against the surface of Ice and Dark and through it. The pale canvas rippled, and his fingertips sank into it as it was a pool of water. Chikage stared in surprise.

“Only a here is not quite here at all,” Corbeau concluded, his lips pulled down in a grim frown. “I believe Kaito-kun might be inside.”

“Inside... the painting? Where the boss’s spirit went?”

“Not this one specifically,” he corrected. Pulling his hand out, he studied his fingertips for a moment, then looked around the room, at the other artworks on display. “With so many powerful pieces collected in one place, so haphazardly, their magic has become entangled and linked into a hidden world. But the boundaries of it are unstable. It will collapse soon, and remaining there is untenable. From there, I can feel a resonance that feels like Kaito-kun.”

Chikage swallowed heavily. Her Kaito, in some strange other world? He was a skilled phantom thief and no longer a child, but he was still her son. And she had come to understand just how dangerous and illogical magic could be, why Toichi had chosen to leave it behind.

Kaito...

“We have to get him out,” she blurted out.

Corbeau nodded. “We will,” he agreed.

~.~.~

When Kaito came to, he had no idea where he was.

...Well, given the shimmering, mirage-like quality of his surroundings and his last memory from before, it was most likely that there was no “where” here to begin with. He was nowhere, in a space that did not exist.

‘Great,’ Kaito thought. ‘I hate magic.’

He was also dressed in the full Kaitou KID regalia, because why not.

Right.

Shaking his head and squaring his shoulders, Kaito turned to look around and take stock of his situation. He had ended up in what looked like a hallway. On the surface, it was similar to the corridors of the boss’s hidden manor but the layout was all wrong, far too wide and spacious, and too long. He couldn't even see the end or a corner, on either side. The hall simply stretched away into light.

It was far too bright in every way, really. The walls, floor and ceiling were barely darker than white, and the shadows were only a faded gray. The impression was like an incomplete watercolor, unreal and abstracted.

Well, obviously. This place probably wasn't real.

Cautiously, Kaito took a step forward. He waited, ears pricked, but there was no reaction. So, letting out a sigh of relief, he proceeded onward.

As he walked down the hallway, he realized the walls weren't simply pale. In the spaces between the artworks, he could see shadows within the walls or rather, beyond them. On the other side was another, identical corridor, lined with more paintings and statues, and their shadowed shapes moved past as Kaito continue on.

‘...This is kinda boring. Shouldn't a magic world be a little more interesting?’ he thought sullenly. ‘It's just walking, walking, and more walking. How long have I been walking anyway?’

He didn't know. But... he felt kind of tired.

‘Wait, what?’ Blinking rapidly, Kaito shook his head. That wasn't right? Why would he feel tired from just walking for a while? Not to brag, but his physical condition was top notch.

It must have been that world, he realized with a sudden sense of unease. He needed to find a way out, and fast. Without noticing, he had stopped moving at some point, and he hurried to resume. His steps were loud in silence, but swallowed quickly, without an echo. Their tempo picked up as he walked faster, until he was nearly running.

But the hallway didn't change. It stretched out endlessly into the light, without a single branch or corner. He couldn't even tell if the artworks he passed were different ones when he tried to take closer look, it felt too much like they were staring back, and Kaito had to look away quickly, his stomach twisting.

...Was there... no way out?

‘Of course there is!’ Kaito berated himself quickly. ‘I'm the dashing Kaitou KID! There's no trap I can't escape from!’

No normal trap, at least. But sorcery had always tangled him up, hadn't it?

The floor lurched suddenly, almost throwing Kaito off his feet.

“What?! What's happening?” he yelled, glancing around frantically. An attack? Was something finally targeting him directly?

No, that wasn't it. Nothing was attacking him. The artworks around him trembled and wailed, but Kaito could feel that their ‘attention’ wasn’t on him. This was something else something that made this nowhere place shudder to its foundations.

Its screech rising to a piercing pitch, one of the paintings went black and shriveled as if burned. In the next moment, it crumbled away into ash, leaving behind an empty, gaping space. Somewhere in the distance, there was another dying screech, and another.

As he wandered, Kaito had started to suspect that these artworks here represented the pieces in the real world. They felt similar, somehow, and he thought he’d recognized some of them. And if that was the case, then... someone was destroying the real artworks out there? That could only be his mom and Corbeau. They had also made their way to the boss’s hiding place!

Were they trying to get past the defenses there by just destroying the artworks? Well, maybe it’d work out better than Kaito’s attempts to sneak around...

‘Yeah, okay, but what’s going to happen to me in here?!’ he thought frantically.

The nowhere world hadn’t stopped shaking. If anything, it was getting worse. Kaito stumbled, but instead of hitting the wall behind him, it gave way just like the painting of the knights had, as it dragged him in. But the fall was a short one this time. Regaining his footing, Kaito realized he was in another hallways that looked almost the same as the one he’d left. It was the one the shadows of which he’d seen through the wall.

Okay. That was fine. Not that it made any difference.

But at least it was something. This was finally something he could try. “Okay then,” Kaito muttered to himself. Raising his arms defensively, for all the good it would do him, he ran for the opposite wall.

Again, he passed through it, of course. There wasn’t any difference in the third hallway either. So Kaito kept going.

He didn’t bother jumping like he was trying to break through a window, but simply took off at a headlong sprint toward the other side. His vision blurred as he breached what should have been a wall, but maybe he was getting used to it, because here barely seemed to be any resistance before he darted out into the next corridor.

Kaito didn’t stop. It was probably just as pointless as running down the hallway had been, but he had to try. One corridor after another, and another, and another—

The shock of abruptly changed scenery made him stumble, as the scene around him suddenly became white... and cold. “Woah! What the...” Straightening, his chest heaving and lungs stinging from the frozen air, Kaito looked around wide-eyed.

He was surrounded by snow. Smooth, pale snowdrifts stretched away toward an invisible horizon, meeting an equally pale sky. Turning, he found nothing behind him to show where he'd come from, just the jutting corner of a roof barely poking out from the snowbank.

“No going back, I guess...” Kaito muttered. “But this must be... Ice and Dark?”

He hadn't expected a reply. Nonetheless, he received one.

“Indeed,” a voice answered, from just out of sight. “This is the world of that painting — a pure white eternity... Beautiful, wouldn't you say?”

This time, Kaito turned slowly, calmly. Not because he hadn’t been taken by surprise — he had — but because this finally sounded like something he knew how to deal with. No magic thing had spoken to him so far, so in some way, this had to be a person. And Kaitou KID had his ways with those.

He was smirking when he finally faced his new opponent. “I do have a certain fondness for white,” he said lightly, sweeping his cape aside dramatically. “But the lovely display inside was more to my tastes.”

The one facing him was... familiar. It was the man from all the portraits around the boss’s hidden manor — the boss himself, Kaito realized now, as a young man. He was handsome enough, with long gold hair and fine, aristocratic features, but the sharp coldness of his expression would keep anyone at a distance. Although finely tailored and tasteful enough to still look impressive, the cut of his suit was notably dated, in some way similar to the sort of ‘casual’ clothing Corbeau seemed to favor.

It made sense. They were both, after all, much older than they appeared.

“Taste? A child like you couldn’t possibly understand,” the boss sneered. “You have no idea of the full value of those pieces, their potential, or the lengths I went to in order to obtain them. You’re that man’s son, aren’t you? Someone like you, who possesses innate power, and yet chooses to squander it... Magic is wasted on you mages.”

Ah. Kaito’s eyes narrowed. He'd been planning to let this guy monologue to buy some time, but that remark... It wasn't like he even wanted to have magic to begin with, so he couldn’t let that pass. His smile was cold and sharp as he shot back, “Oh? Compared to you? What exactly have you achieved, with all the things you’ve stolen?”

“You should be grateful that I've recovered and put to use so many of your artifacts!” the boss shouted. “Instead of letting them vanish into some dusty granny’s attic, or the depth of the sea!”

“For all you’ve done, you would have been better off letting them vanish!” Kaito snapped. “You couldn’t handle having real magic! Everyone who chooses not to use their powers is more worthy of them than you!”

Toichi, who left the world of sorcery behind, had been a better man than this asshole could ever be, no matter how long he lived. Kaito, who didn’t want anything to do with magic, wasn’t about to let himself be shamed either.

“And no one with magic would accept what you’re doing!” he went on. “None of them would be grateful to you!”

Akako and Corbeau, whose pride surely rejected the very idea of their heritage in the hands of someone like that. Aoko, who barely knew anything about magic but loved it with a pure joy. Even Hakuba and his family, who certainly considered him a criminal to be stopped.

“All of this has only been for your own selfish ends! And that is going to end here.”

Yes, because this was the very reason he’d become Kaitou KID in the first place — to stop this man and bring him to justice.

The boss snarled — but then his expression smoothed out into the same cold glare as the many portraits had worn. “No,” he said slowly, “what ends here... is you.”

Kaito tensed, expecting an attack after a statement like that, but the man opposite him didn’t move, only curling the corner of his lips disdainfully. “There is no need for me to dirty my hands with you,” he said, correctly reading Kaito’s reaction. “You won't last long here. This world wasn’t meant for humans. Before long, your existence will be crushed by the pressure of being here. You will vanish.”

That— that sounded like magic bullshit alright, Kaito acknowledged to himself, biting back his instinctive protests. He had even started to feel it, hadn’t he? That sensation of strange exhaustion just from wandering around.

Swallowing his unease, he smirked without humor. “Oh? Doesn’t sound like much of a victory just taking me with you.”

“Taking you with me? Of course not,” the boss snapped. “Don’t compare me to you. I will escape this limited world just as I’ve escaped my worthless flesh. I will become a being far beyond the realm of humans — a greater spirit!”

‘C-can people do that?’ Kaito wondered.

Well... Maybe. But it didn’t matter, not really.

If it had been an actual, viable option, he would have already used it, instead of hunting some mythical gem to create a mythical potion to render that “worthless flesh” immortal, or rushing out of hiding to pick up a painting to prolong it just a little more. But the boss hadn’t done it until now, and that meant the likelihood of success was small, if not outright nonexistent.

...That wasn’t good enough. He would probably fail and ‘vanish,’ as he’d put it? Probably wasn’t enough. Most likely wasn’t enough.

This was the enemy Kaito had done so much to find and stop. Nothing short of crushing every chance he had would be enough.

And that was what Kaito would do, he decided with absolute certainty.

“Not a chance,” he declared, staring the boss straight in the eye. “I’ll make sure you don’t have a single chance of succeeding!”

Black magic was the magic of altering fate to make even the unlikeliest outcome occur in your favor. Erasing even the slimmest possibility of an unlikely thing was well within Kaito’s abilities. He hadn’t endured all of Akako’s confusing lectures and ridiculous training for nothing.

“I’ll steal away your precious immortality,” he swore. “It ends here!”

The snow crunched under his shoes as he strode forward, sharp and quick. A strong wind whipped across the unseen white landscape, raising clouds of snowflakes and making KID’s cape flutter like wings. The thick clouds overhead parted swiftly, leaving behind a deep black night sky.

If he was still here, that meant the boss’s insane plan wasn’t quite ready yet. And given what Corbeau had said about how Ice and Dark worked, the painting must have been key to this plan.

But Ice and Dark wasn’t eternal. It only lasted as long as the snow remained white. Once engulfed in black, the painting would lose its power, its world closed off. That could happen at any time, if its power failed it. And ‘any’ time was the same as ‘now,’ for Black magic.

‘So I’ll turn this world black,’ Kaito decided.

“This is—! Stop this!” the boss tried to command, frantically looking around as the snow was blown away and the scenery of Ice and Dark vanished. What was revealed beneath their feet was pitch black, with no features at all. “You—! You’re the one who’s going to kill us both!”

“Don’t compare me to you,” Kaito said, echoing the boss’s own words. “The only one who will end here is you.”

His face contorting into a furious snarl, the boss lunged for Kaito. But it was already too late. Kaito needed to take only a single step back, leaving his enemy grasping at empty air. That was the last move the boss made. Even as he stared into Kaito’s eyes with a hateful gaze, hand outstretched, his form was already disappearing — disintegrating like the thinning snow whipping past them.

“Curse you! Curse you—!”

His voice echoed through the dark as the wind and the snow dispersed, leaving Kaito standing in an empty void.

“No, thanks,” Kaito replied, pulling down the brim of his hat and turning away.

~.~.~


	37. Epilogue: Last show

**Epilogue: Last show**

_“—aito! Kaito!”_

Someone was calling his name.

Blinking awake, Kaito groaned and slowly sat up. The hand on his shoulder, which had been shaking him insistently, fell away. Crouched in front of him was... Chikage.

“Thanks goodness you’re awake,” she smiled in relief. “We made it in time. Come on, we have to get out of here.”

Here being a black, featureless void. The only light was the faint glow of the bandage wrapped around Chikage’s arm, the end of it trailing away into the darkness. Kaito blinked quickly, trying to regain his bearing as his mother pulled him to his feet.

‘I was... I was facing that guy!’ he remembered. ‘And then...’

He had destroyed Ice and Dark, turning the snowy world to black. It was worth it, to ensure that their enemy did not succeed in his insane plan to transcend the mortal coil, but Kaito hadn’t been entirely sure what doing so would mean for him. Surely there had been at least a chance of survival, and as long as there was a chance... well, that’s what Black magic was for, right?

In short, he had simply counted on his own luck (and, urgh, magic) to pull him through somehow. He was not going to tell his mother or Aoko about that part.

“Can, can you get us out?” he asked, shaking his head to push away the lingering grogginess. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and his thoughts were sluggish. Chikage had taken his hand, and her firm grip was the only thing that felt solid. The unnatural exhaustion was like a physical weight on his entire body.

That... had been close, hadn't it? If she hadn't come, Kaito might have not woken up at all.

“Well, not me. But Grandfather will take care of it,” Chikage assured him. “That's why he stayed on the other side.”

Wrapping the trailing end of the bandage around her hand, she tugged it firmly. The slack on it gradually began to recede, lifting it off the nonexistent ground and even tugging Chikage’s hand forward. She in turn pulled Kaito along, and both of them hurried onward into the darkness.

There wasn't any limit to it or any sign of a boundary, but air suddenly ripped where Chikage touched it, and her hand disappeared into the distortion.

She frowned, her grip on Kaito’s hand tightening, but didn't hesitate. Pushing her arm through to the elbow and further, she stretched and grasped at whatever lay on the other side.

Someone grasped back, their hands linking.

“Kaito, hold on!” Chikage called over her shoulder, as she was pulled further into the boundary. He nodded sharply, knowing he’d met her gaze even through the bandage mask she wore, before her head and shoulders were swallowed up as well. Taking a deep breath, Kaito followed her.

He didn’t remember entering the world of the artworks, so he hadn’t known what to expect, but his impression was... almost like being suddenly thrust underwater. The viscosity was higher, but it left his ears plugged in the same way and made him instinctively hold his breath. His vision blurred, and he couldn’t tell up from down. Even Chikage’s hand in his was distant.

The transition back into reality was abrupt and, embarrassingly, sent Kaito stumbling into Chikage, who just barely managed to remain on her feet.

“We made it,” she breathed in relief. “Kaito, are you alright?”

Kaito groaned. “Fine,” he managed.

“Grandfather, should we do something?” Chikage asked, turning to Corbeau.

He was the one who had pulled them out, though he had released Chikage’s hand as soon as the two of them came tumbling out of the painting behind him — Ice and Dark, which had gone completely black. Straightening and squinting against the lingering fuzziness, Kaito glanced at him.

Corbeau didn’t reply. “Ah,” he sighed quietly. “So it is done? It is over now, and everyone who had been wronged by this man can rest in peace...”

“Y-yes, that’s right...” Chikage realized. “Even the painting was closed off, so his spirit must have been sent completely adrift. And if that Hakuba boy will arrive soon to take him into custody... it really is over.”

What a strange thought.

“Yeah,” Kaito agreed, smiling faintly. “We did it, Mom... Dad...”

Chikage’s arm slipped around his shoulders, and Kaito let himself lean into her, closing his eyes for a moment. It hardly felt real, to think that his self-appointed mission was finally complete.

“That's good then,” Corbeau murmured.

Kaito felt more than saw the change — Corbeau’s shoulders slumped, his perfectly controlled posture loosening as at once, and something is his aura unraveled. Letting out a slow breath, he sank to the ground. And in the same motion, the black suit and cape of Kaitou Corbeau seemed to fall away as well, leaving an old man in a traditional hakama kneeling on the floor.

“Grandfather!” Chikage exclaimed worriedly, rushing to his side.

Shaking out himself of his shocked stupor, Kaito followed. This was... Corbeau’s, or rather Kokuyoku’s, real form. As he had said, he was an old man. Although he was far from decrepit, the signs of age were obvious. But beneath the neatly trimmed beard, Kaito thought he could see the resemblance to Toichi.

“Do not concern yourself,” Kokuyoku said, his voice worn but still even. “It is only natural. The conditions of that curse have been fulfilled, that is all.” He breathed out slowly again, closing his eyes. “Ah, I am... quite tired now...”

Despite his reassurance, Chikage’s brow had furrowed worriedly, and she shared a look with Kaito. He could tell what she was thinking — Was he going to be alright? He’d said his life was at an end, but surely he hadn’t meant right then. This couldn’t be it, right...?

Reading their concerns correctly, Kokuyoku smiled faintly and shook his head. “I am not that weak. It is just as I told you — this body does not move well,” he said. “I will stay here and wait for that young clansman friend of yours, Kaito-kun. They will be gracious enough to escort me back.”

Hakuba was coming? Well, of course he was. It was Hakuba. “Are you sure? I mean, Hakuba’s not exactly...” On their side, as such. Just... implicitly. Maybe.

“Within the laws of sorcery, I have done no wrong,” Kokuyoku assured him. “And, I believe, they will not act rudely. My clan’s name still carries some respect.” He sounded distinctly amused.

There wasn’t much they could say to that, Chikage and Kaito agreed, exchanging another look. “Alright, gramps, if you say so,” Kaito said finally, leaning back. And if Hakuba tried to arrest him, Kaito would make his life a living hell. Probably by telling Aoko about it.

Chikage’s mouth was still pulled down in an unhappy frown, but she nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. Grandfather, we’ll wait for two days, in case there’s any complications, and then...”

“Chikage-san,” Kokuyoku halted her gently. “That will not be necessary. It will be quite alright. After this matter is settled, Come see me at the estate again. Bring Kaito-kun, and his friends. It may not be of interest to those of your generation, but all the same... I would like you to see it at least once.”

Akako and Aoko would be over the moon, Akako in particular. Kaito himself... “Yeah, that sounds good,” he agreed. “I’d like that. Dad must’ve gone there too sometime, right? So it’d be cool to see.”

Smiling, Kokuyoku closed his eyes and shifted into a perfect, proper seiza to wait. His breathing calm and even, he looked like a monk in meditation. He wouldn’t move until Hakuba’s forces arrived, alerted by Akako. By then, Phantom Lady and Kaitou KID were long gone, as if they had never been there at all.

~.~.~

Naturally, Hakuba was out of school for a while.

Kaito wanted to skip too, but Chikage kicked him out of bed every morning, beaming but with breakfast. She passed him over to Aoko’s tender care at the door, and then it was like the world’s cutest, most inescapable prison escort all the way to Ekoda High.

“The number of relics they’ve recovered is... disgusting,” Akako relayed to them the progress of Hakuba’s cleanup efforts. She scowled, her pretty face scrunching up with revulsion and rage. Her hands flexed into claws, itching to tear out someone’s eyes probably. “To think they had plundered so much! From so many lineages!”

“But at least it’s all with Hakuba-kun’s family now, right? And they’ll return them to their rightful owners, if they can,” Aoko pointed out brightly.

Akako turned up her nose, clearly unsatisfied with anything less than bloody vengeance. “There’s no telling how long that will take, or if it will even be possible to track down the original owners,” she muttered.

The boss, it turned out, had passed away when the part of him inside Ice and Dark was destroyed. Kaito wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but he didn’t think he regretted it nor did he intend to let it weigh on him. Regardless, the cleanup of that man’s organization held only a passing interest to him.

“Sucks for Hakuba,” he noted dully. “Well, he’ll have the time, now that he can’t chase poor innocent phantom thieves anymore.”

To his surprise, Akako and Aoko facefalted, staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

“...What?” Kaito asked.

“Y, you’re quitting?!” Aoko blurted out. Next to her, Akako had clutched her hand in a deathly grip.

“Well, yeah,” he said. “I told you, stopping that guy was why I became KID, so there’s not any reason to keep going. We’re not even sure Pandora exists, so I don’t really wanna waste my time chasing it. I’m fine with things as is.” He paused, thinking. “Oh, by the way, Gramps said he wants us to visit some time.”

“V-v-v-visit? As in, the Kokuyoku estate?!” Akako squawked.

Kaito hummed in agreement, not really paying attention. ‘It really is over, huh?’ he thought. He sighed, melancholy. ‘Am I relieved or disappointed?’ He really didn’t know...

“Kuroba!” Akako hissed, grabbing hold of him and shaking. “Are you serious?!”

“Are you serious, Bakaito?” Aoko joined in. “Are you really quitting? But...”

“Oi, get off! What are you even getting worked up for, Ahoko? I thought you hate KID anyway.” Kaito pushed them both off irritably. They were making a spectacle right in front of the school, which was going to do something very interesting to Akako’s reputation as the school idol. He could imagine it now — some lurid tale about Aoko’s enduring onesided love for her childhood friend and Akako’s quest to eliminate the competition. Something of the sort.

“W-Well, Aoko did say that... But! But that’s just because Dad was always chasing KID!” Aoko spluttered. “Won’t quitting make you sad? If it’s for Kaito, Aoko could... uh...”

She couldn’t quite bring herself to say she’d allow him to continue and instead turned to her girlfriend for support. But first, she had to shake Akako a bit, to get back on track.

“But Aoko-chan! Kokuyoku—!” Akako protested. Something about the look Aoko shot her made her sigh and let her complaints pass. “Oh, really. Can you possibly be satisfied with that, Kuroba? Your flashy, famous alter ego disappearing without a word or reason? I can’t imagine that being good enough.”

“Yeah! Dad’ll be disappointed too!” Aoko added earnestly. “He was so sad when KID stopped showing up the first time...”

Kaito scowled at them.

“I did have fun as KID,” he admitted, “but there’s no point in keeping at it. It’s not like I planned to keep being a phantom thief forever. I want to be a world-class magician, so I’m happier saving my best tricks. Yeah, it’ll be weird to just stop, but what am I supposed to do? Throw a going away party?”

In the silence that followed his mocking remark, Aoko and Akako exchanged a look, before turning back to Kaito.

“No,” he said, staring at their expression. “No. Really?”

~.~.~

Kaito could admit that he had no idea how or even if he would have been able to select a target. No longer searching for Pandora, where would he even start choosing? And could anything be suitable, really?

Fortunately, a certain perfectly timed challenge appeared.

It was perfect. Old man Suzuki was another who would have been disappointed (or rather, enraged) if KID just disappeared without a word, and it was only right to say goodbye to him in the most flashy, loud way possible. Hakuba and Nakamori would certainly be in attendance as well.

And that left only one other person Kaito had to ensure would come.

The television in the Mouri living room was already blaring the news of KID’s acceptance of the challenge. All of Japan would be watching, as always. “--show him this time! Come get it, KIIIID!” Jirokichi’s voice floated in as the bedroom door opened just enough to let a certain not-child inside.

Conan didn't turn on the lights, which was indication enough that he already knew. Nothing slipped by him, seriously. Closing the door behind him, he crossed his arms and scowled at the seemingly empty room.

“Well? Are you going to get on with it or what?” he scoffed.

Hiding a smile at seeing so much belligerence in such a small form, Kaito obligingly stepped out of hiding -- as dramatically as possible, silhouetted by the moonlight, cape fluttering.

“And good evening to you, Meitantei,” he said, with a theatrical half-bow. “It's been a while.”

He endured Conan’s unusually close scrutiny in silence. Finally, the detective nodded. “Yeah, you've been awfully quiet for a while. Did...” he hesitated, shuffling his feet awkwardly, “did everything work out? With Kaitou Corbeau?”

Well, obviously, since Kaito was right there and fine, so... Ah. It was only natural that Conan would make the connection and the same assumption Kaito had, about Corbeau’s identity. He must have been worried -- the urge to tease him was overwhelming, but Kaito held back.

“Quite well, in fact,” he confirmed. “It was a complicated situation, but not what it looked like. It's all been settled now.” Time to get to the point. “And that is part of why I'm here tonight. Here.”

A flick on his wrist, and a white card was in his hand.

Conan caught it with a distinctly unimpressed look, as Kaito sent it flying toward him. His eyes narrowed as he turned it over, although the contents were doubtlessly what he expected -- an invitation to the heist.

“You’re going to do something extra flashy, aren’t you?” he guessed dryly. “Okay, I’ll come. I don’t have any other plans. But you just might regret it, after I see through all your tricks.”

Kaito chuckled, making a sweeping bow. “I expected no less from the Modern Holmes,” he said. He hesitated, unsure how to even bring up the next part. “Well, uh... the thing is. I’ll announce it at the heist too, but... this is going to be Kaitou KID’s last show.”

“You... succeeded? At what you were doing?” Conan said, blinking in surprise. He glanced aside, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, um... Congratulations.”

“Yeah... So I’m just going to give KID a send off, but uh,” -- Why was this so hard to get out? -- “I still owe you one. Or a few. So if you ever need my help, just ask, okay? You know how to contact me.”

Conan’s head snapped around, and he stared at Kaito in surprise. It was hard to tell in the shadowed room, but it looked like his cheeks darkened in embarrassment as he quickly looked away again. “Hmph, I’ll hold you to that,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

All the same, Kaito could tell he quite likely wouldn’t. Getting his cooperation on the Mystery Train had been a special, desperate situation, and he had only been involved because he was already there. Conan, in the end, was similar to Kaito in some ways. Asking for help was a struggle for them.

Kaito nodded to himself sympathetically. He could definitely understand the struggle.

But he knew he was better off now, after Aoko had forced her way into helping, dragging Akako along. He had succeeded because Chikage and Grandfather had helped him, and it was only together that they had achieved their justice.

Yes, he was lucky to have a pushy friend like Aoko. So clearly, there was only one thing to do in this situation.

He was going to force his help on his dear detective, whether he liked it or not.

“...What are you smirking about?” Conan demanded, his eyes narrowing with well-founded suspicion.

“I look forward to seeing you at my show, Tantei-kun,” Kaito deflected. (It was a grin, by the way. A happy grin.) “I look forward to my final victory over you!”

Without giving the detective a chance to respond, he swept out his cape and disappeared -- out the window. He could hear Conan’s muttered complaints behind him, but the boy didn’t bother to give chase. Which was just as well. As Kaito opened his hang glider and took flight, a plan was already beginning to form in his mind.

But if she tried to complain, well... Now that they were finally past the sappiest of the honeymoon stage, Aoko was unafraid to exert her pushy influence when her loving girlfriend got a little too into the amoral witch roleplay. Aoko was a sword that cut both ways. That part was something Kaito was looking forward to.

And anyway, it was only right that magic would actually solve a problem for once, instead of causing it. What was else their little magic club for?

~.~.~

 **End notes:** And it’s done!! I wanted to give up lots of times, and I kinda checked out mentally like three months ago, but we made it through to the end somehow.

Thanks to everyone who read and especially to everyone who reviewed, and in particular to **narue_nara_chan**! I appreciate all of your support, and I hope you enjoyed this silly little ride! (Special negative thanks to AC for being a terrible enabler who enabled this mess.)

~.~.~


End file.
